Little Princess
by CallMeJoz
Summary: Once upon a time there were 3 queens. Merida, Belle and Cinderella. Everything was perfect in their castle of kink until a Bossy Princess came along, then it became a perfect balance of harmony. Each Queen has her ideas of a perfect storybook ending. This is a story about their happily ever after.. that is if it even exists. Femslash/kinky ass smut/there's cake at the end
1. Princess

***Walks in. Sits down at the table. Smiles* Hi how are ya? So I bet you're probably like Joz what are this? Is this another blessing? Why are you blessings the feed one time for the one time? Well my friend that's because I got DM'ed by like one of my favorite authors on this site. Ngl I fangirled when she did but I sure as hell saw my shot to collab with one of the very few authors who have inspired me in some of my stories. And you damn fucking right I seized my fucking opportunity and this my friend.. this is our brain child. Just read it get some water first then dig in my guy. Ps the baby daddy is Call-Wills. Go stalk her because her Bosha one-shot is the one that put me on. This is what you get when you put two amazing smut writers in one document.**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV**

"How about this?"

"Mm a little lower." She then moved her massaging fingers further down my abdomen closer to where my ovaries are.

"Right here doll?"

"Yes right there a little more pressure. You know how my menstrual cramps are." Right now we're at home finally after a stressful long two weeks of work. Ever since this stupid brand toss up I'm mostly on the road with Momma Bayley and I hardly ever get to see my other mommies. I mean when I'm good Bayley let's me stay up and watch them on TV but all it usually does is make me sad because I miss their love and I need their love, it's what keeps me going.

"Like this?"

"Yes ma'am just like that. You always know what I need." I smiled turning to look back at her.

"Well I'm just taking care of my little princess." She grinned kissing my nose.

"I love you." I spoke because she always knows how to soothe me. Especially when it's my time of the month she always cuddles me and puts on a movie for us while she rubs away my discomfort. Take now for an example we're cuddled up laying on the bed watching Tarzan. I love anything Disney and tonight I choose to watch the king of the jungle.

"I love you too my little chicken nugget." She grinned showing me her dorky smile.

"Awe now I'm hungry. You think if we text them they'll stop and get me nuggets?" I asked because it's very very rare I don't get what I want. She kissed my temple and spoke.

"I dunno we can see. But I don't think you deserve any after that fit you threw on the plane earlier."

"But I didn't want Pepsi I wanted a Coke." I whined because on the plane I got thirsty. And to my demise they only had three kinds of soda Pepsi, Ginger Ale, and Brisk Tea. I only like Coke or Cherry Coke so I had every right to be upset. I'm a princess and a princess should never have to settle.

"But you didn't need to throw your drink on the floor."

"Well you shouldn't have tried to trick me into drinking that shitty drink." When I said that she pinched me hard on my hip.

"Watch your mouth."

"Sorry. But can I please have nuggets? Please just a six piece from McDonald's?"

"No."

"But mom!"

"Sasha I don't want to hear it."

"Don't you love me I'm hungry and-"

"WE'RE HOME!" I heard call out making me forget what we were talking about and sit up.

"WE'RE IN HERE!" I called back trying to hold in my excitement but I can't. "Can I go to them? Please let me go to them." I begged because I haven't seen them in over two weeks I miss them and I need kisses. "Please?"

"Fine." Freeing myself from her grasp I got up and bolted for the door. We all share a cute townhouse together so standing at the top of the steps the front door is open, and I can see my Cinderella standing by the car. So of course I damn near jumped over the entire staircase and bolted out the door right into her arms.

"Umf. Hi princess!" She spoke stumbling backwards from the impact.

"Hi I missed you!" I then wrapped my arms around her and started to make out with her. "I missed you so so so so very much!" I cooed cupping her face and staring into those beautiful baby blue eyes of hers. "Hi Cindy."

"Hello Sasha. I missed my little sexy submissive too. I've been going mad thinking about everything I wanna do to you." She purred grabbing my legs and wrapping them around her waist. That gave me chills because this actually is one of her favorite positions to fuck me in.

"Well here I am." I smiled kissing her again.

"That you are. But run inside Daddy has something for you." Giving her another kiss I couldn't help but get lost in her baby blues again.

"I love you."

"I love you too but what'd I just say?"

"Sorry." Giving her another kiss she let me down and I headed back towards the house. Sneaking into the kitchen she has her back to me so that means I get to sneak kiss her.

"Hi Lass." She spoke not turning to look at me.

"Awe how'd you know?" She chuckled then turned around.

"You have very heavy footsteps."

"Awe darn it!" I whined because I really wanted to sneak kiss her. She smiled showing me her perfect smile and pulled me into her embrace. "Hi Merida." I giggled ruffling her bright orange hair. I love it when she has her hair down because she looks just like Merida one of my favorite Disney princesses. And it works because she has the accent and everything.

"I missed you." She grinned grabbing my ass getting me to let out a small moan. "I love it when you moan like that it's so cute. Which reminds me." She then let me go and went over to her purse. After digging through it for a second she came back holding a pink studded leather collar. "Picked this up in a sex shop couple miles outside of Houston. I saw it had the cute little fluff on the inside so I figured you'd love it." She then came behind me and put it on me. Just like she expected I love it. It's cozy and fits just right.

"I love it. Thank you." Wrapping my arms around her neck I began to smother her with kisses. "I'm so happy you guys are home. I missed you guys terribly."

"We missed our little princess too. We were so bored without you."

"That's true but it gave Becks and I lots of time to plot on what we have in store for you tonight." It was here that Momma C came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me. When she did that I immediately got excited I missed being the meat in their sandwiches.

"She's right you have a long night ahead of you." Purred Daddy kissing my neck. To my demise after she said that I yawned. It's a little past one in the morning way past my bedtime. Momma B agreed this one time to let me stay up because Daddy and Momma C were coming home, and I wanted to be up to greet them.

"But my period is due any moment now." I whined because I want to serve them so badly but I can't if I'm bleeding everywhere. Then suddenly there was a hand in my panties that headed straight to my clit. "Oh mmm." I moaned because I'm extremely turned on for them right now. My pleasure was only short lived before the hand removed itself from me.

"Hmm it seems we still have a little time." Spoke C showing us all her fingers and it came out clear.

"That's all we need." Smirked Daddy and then she grabbed mommy's hand and sucked my juices off. "Mmm still sweet just like how I remember."

"Hey that was hot, but that was my treat!"

"She's mine first I already call first."

"No that's not fair you got to have her first last time. It's my turn!"

"That's too bad. You'll get your turn." Daddy then pulled me towards her and out of Momma's grasp.

"No we agreed on this last time. Princess is mine first." Then I felt Momma wrap her arms around me and pull me back away from Daddy.

"Would you two stop before you break her. There's no need to fight there's more than enough of our little princess to go around." Then Momma B came into view.

"Hi Bay." Spoke Momma C. They then shared a kiss making me grin. There's nothing I love more than watching my queens kiss.

"Hey Char welcome home. Hi Becks." Momma B then went over and kissed Daddy. This really turned me on because before they found me it was just those two so they always share a slightly longer kiss. From what Daddy tells me it started off her and Momma B then along came Momma C. Then I joined the company and they said they all fell in love with me and then took me in. So now they all equally love me and take care of me the way I need to be loved. They all love me so differently and I love that. They all treat me like I'm a princess and I love it.

"Hey sexy." She grinned.

"I love you all so much. Somebody kiss me!" I whined. I found this funny because Momma B pushed Daddy out the way to kiss me. I get a kick out of moments where they fight over me. It makes me feel so loved and wanted and I love that feeling. I'm so loved between the three of them. I couldn't wish for any other women besides these three. "That wasn't very nice Momma." I giggled.

"Yeah Princess is right. Move you got to be with her for two weeks straight you're last in line toots." Daddy then smacked B on the butt getting her to jump out the way. Daddy then stepped in and kissed me.

"Hey rude!"

"Anyway if you guys are done, me and princess are gonna go upstairs now." Spoke C tightening her grip around me. I love how strong she is so being in her arms gives me fuzzies.

"Um no me and princess are definitely taking a shower first. I've been traveling all day and I need to be washed." Argued Daddy grabbing my hand stopping me from going.

"Okay so, me too."

"Why don't you guys just flip a coin?" Suggested B holding up a nickel.

"No you want to come with me first right princess?" Asked Daddy kissing the back of my hand.

"No she wants me first she told me."

"I want both of you." I settled because I can't choose. I could never choose between any of them because I love different things about all of them so it's hard to choose.

"Heads you go with Daddy. Tails you go with Momma C." Spoke B showing me the coin. I simply nodded then she tossed the coin in the air and caught it covering my near future with her opposite hand. She then peeked at it and giggled.

"I knew it come on princess." Momma C then started to walk me away.

"Ahah! Tonight's luck goes to the Irish." She then moved her hand and showing us Mr. Jefferson.

"Ha hand the princess over and nobody gets hurt." She spoke in a deep voice making me chuckle.

"Ugh you suck!" I feel bad because I don't like upsetting one of my queens. So before I moved from her completely I turned and kissed her.

"Don't worry I'll be all yours in a bit." I cooed cupping her cheek. She smiled and kissed me.

"I'll see you soon." She then let me go and I turned to Daddy.

"So a shower?" I asked interlocking my fingers with hers. She nodded and began to lead me upstairs. Before we exited the kitchen completely I turned to look at them. "I love you guys."

"I love you too." Smiled Momma C blowing me a kiss.

"Love you most." Added Momma B also blowing me a kiss. I happily caught them both before turning back to Daddy.

"Ready?"

"Mhmm I wanna show you how much I miss you." She smiled and continued upstairs into our bathroom.

"Stay." She spoke lifting me up onto the counter. She then turned on the shower and came back over to me. I wasted no time wrapping my legs around her trapping her. "Hi gorgeous." She spoke softly using one hand to cup my cheek. Naturally I melted into it.

"I want kisses." She happily agreed to that and connected our lips together. What I love about kissing Daddy is she's the perfect mix of soft and rough. She kisses me so tenderly but yet semi rough at the same time and I like that.

"Do you want to get rid of this shirt?" Briefly pulling away from her I rid myself of my T-shirt revealing to her my now semi naked form. "You have such nice tits." She spoke before kissing me again.

"Thanks I grew them myself." She chuckled at that before latching on to my neck. "God I missed you so much." I purred tangling my fingers in her hair. Daddy is a biter so she always leaves her teeth on my neck. Sometimes I think she's a vampire in hiding.. a very sexy hot vampire in hiding.

"Oh really?" She then began to rub my thighs slowly going up further and further.

"Mhmm. You look so delicious in your new ring gear. I love how it hugs you perfectly I get wet just thinking about you in it." I murmured enjoying her tongue on my neck.

"I gotta see it to believe it." She then hooked her fingers in my panties and dragged them off me. "Judging by these I guess you weren't lying." She then showed me my panties that I completely soaked through.

"I would never lie to you Daddy." She smiled then grabbed my legs and roughly pulled me closer to the edge.

"I know you wouldn't. But I can't wait I gotta taste my little princess." Kissing me on the forehead she started to place kisses along my chest and then one on each of my nipples. She gave each a good suck but didn't linger long before kissing my abdomen straight to my dripping center. When she got there she got down on her knees and put my legs over her shoulders. At this point I'm throbbing for her so when the first swipe of her tongue hit my clit I immediately started to lose it. She knows exactly how to get me off so she kept licking my clit. She's a pro at giving me head now, sucking and nibbling on me.

"Mmm Daddy I love it. You feel so good!" I purred out grinding my hips against her face. I'm in heaven because boy did I miss her mouth. And just when I thought my pleasure couldn't get any better she pushed a digit into me sending shockwaves up and back down my spine. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Oh fuuucck! Yes daddy more. More daddy I wanna cum for you." She responded to that by adding two more fingers inside of me. "Ah mmm yes yes I like it! Goddamn." All that got me was her fingers pushing in and out of me at a faster pace. I was enjoying myself until I decided to look down at her and she's staring up at me with lustful eyes. Whenever we get intimate she gets this look in her eyes that control me and put me in a trance wanting nothing more other than her. So naturally when I saw them my heart started to speed up and I can feel my orgasm quickly approaching. "Daddy I'm getting close. Can I cum please let me cum." When I said that she pulled her fingers out of me and stopped eating me out. "Bu-"

"Shh." She then began placing kisses all over my thighs before she eventually got back to her feet. "Come taste." Without hesitating I grabbed her face and kissed her enjoying every delicious taste of me that's on her lips.

"Thank you." She smirked then gave me a kiss.

"We aren't done yet but you did bleed a bit so we gotta move to the shower." She then showed me her fingers and there's a little bit of blood mixed in with my essence.

"I'm sorry." I frowned because I feel like I'm ruining her welcome home party. She gently kissed me reassuring me.

"Don't apologize it's natural. If you ask me I think it's a beautiful thing. Let's me know that my little princess is a beautiful strong woman." That made me feel so fuzzy inside. "Besides a little blood will never keep me from giving you pleasure. But go get in the shower I'm right behind you." She then backed away allowing me to get off the counter. Following my instructions I got into the shower. The hot water feels so nice it's mildly soothing my cramps. Really there's this weird kink in my back that no matter how I stretch I can't seem to get rid of it. But when I bend over to touch my toes combined with the hot water raining on my back it feels so good. So relaxing that I had to close my eyes to enjoy it. This seemed like a great idea until I felt a hand on my lower back holding me down then suddenly there's something I assume phallic shaped being shoved into my vagina.

"Mmmm fuck!" I moaned because it was unexpected but it was a very pleasant feeling.

"You like that?" I heard in a thick sexy Irish accent. And then her other hand gripped my hip and she started to slowly fuck me.

"Faster Daddy please!" I whined pushing myself back into her. That earned me a sharp hard slap on the ass. Then suddenly I'm being yanked up by my hair till my back was flush against her causing her to penetrate me even deeper if that's even possible.

"Answer my question!" She growled in my ear making me shiver. "Do you like this?" She asked again this time lifting up my leg and started to slowly fuck me again.

"Yes Daddy I love it. You feel so good in me." I purred resting my head back on her shoulder and reaching an arm behind me so I can caress her face. What I love most about this is since she's taller than me I'm on my tippy toes borderline being held in the air in this position. It's definitely a stretch for me in more ways than one. But it's all the same because it feels good. Plus my neck is vulnerable to her and she's taking advantage of it.

"Mm good. I had a feeling you would. See because I was fucking Momma C the same way the other day and she told me I had to do this to you and boy am I happy I am." Then her free hand snaked its way down to my clit and started to rub it amplifying my ecstasy to the point I can't even see straight.

"Oh fuck yes keep going I love it!"

"Ha I never planned to stop lass." She proved it when she started to pound into me even harder basically sweeping me off my feet at this point. I don't care though because I feel amazing. My mind is everywhere because I'm not even sure if I have one right now. All I can think about is how deep she's dicking me and I can feel it in my guts.

"Daddy you feel so good I'm almost there." She stopped and kissed my neck.

"Turn around I want to watch you cum.." placing me back on my feet I turned around and connected my lips to hers.

"I love you."

"Prove it." I decided to start kissing all over her chest. Her breast are right in my face so of course I have a right to suck on them for a bit. She approved because she backed me up against the wall and began to pet my hair. "Mmm yeah suck just like the little baby you are for Daddy." She purred arching her chest to give me better leverage.

"Daddy?" I asked looking up at her?

"Yes princess?"

"Umm.. I.. do-" She grabbed my cheeks with one hand and kissed me.

"Spit it out, use your words."

"Can I have a taste of you? I'm oh so very thirsty." She chuckled then booped my nose.

"B told me what you did on the plane ride home earlier. That was very naughty of you Sasha. I'm disappointed I thought I taught you better than that. So you don't get what you want tonight. Maybe tomorrow if you're a good girl."

"I am a good girl I-"

"Shut up! Not another word about this. Next time you should think about the consequences before you decide to be bad. You had no right showing your arse like that in public." She growled in a threatening tone.

"Sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Right after she said that she grabbed my leg in her right hand and used her left to use her member to play with my clit making me moan. "When Momma C is done with you, you are going to apologize to B okay?" Right after she finished saying that she rammed herself right back inside of me. The sudden movement caused me to let out a squeal.

"Ahh Daddy fuck!"

"What'd I just say?" She asked not stopping her movements.

"To g-goooo apolo-pologize."

"That's right." Kissing me she started to nibble on my neck quickly bringing me close to my eruption again.

"Daddy I'm gonna cum I'm right there. I wanna cum for you." I purred biting my lip because the pleasure is getting more and more intense letting me know I'm there.

"You wanna cum?" Nodding I looked her right in the eyes.

"Please may I cum for you?"

"Yes you may. But only because I wanna see your eyes roll." That made me smile and pull her in for a kiss. I made sure to give her everything I have because that's how you express your love for someone. The fact that I'm so lucky to have a dominant that loves me the way Becky does really gets me going. And then I remember that I have two other dominants outside this room waiting to love me too was more than enough to push me over the edge. So pulling out of our kiss just like every time my eyes rolled back and I can feel myself exploding all over my Daddy. "Good girl. You're so beautiful." I heard in my ear as I'm slowly coming back down from my high. "That's it come back to me princess. Come back to Daddy." Her voice is so soothing so of course I listened and eventually opened my eyes again.

"I missed you so much." I cooed kissing her and she happily returned my kiss.

"I missed you too." We then stood there making out for a few more moments before she pulled out of me. "Let's get you cleaned up okay."

"Okay." Then from there we took turns washing each other up. I'll always enjoy any chance I get to feel up any of my queens. When we got out the shower she dried me off before I could dry her off. They always take such good care of me.

"After you Princess." She smiled opening the door to let me out the bathroom.

"Thank you." I smiled kissing her on the cheek getting her to blush. She's so cute when she blushes.

"You are very welcome."

"Jeez finally is it my turn now?" Asked Momma C who was lying in bed cuddling with Momma B.

"Of course I am!" I smiled going over to the bed and climbing on top of her. "Daddy got me all squeaky clean for you." I smiled opening my towel to show her how clean I am.

"Mmm. Good because Mommy is gonna get you all dirty again." Charlotte purred as her hands came up to squeeze my ass, kneading them in her much larger hands. I let out a needy moan against her neck. "Mm. Fuck. Get up Princess." Charlotte ordered as I obeyed. She took my hand in hers and led me to our playroom. I shivered because when Momma C takes the action to the playroom, it usually means I'm in trouble.

 **POV**

The door closed behind them as Momma C grabbed Sasha by her hair and dragged her over to the bed; forcing her to get on her knees. "Stay." She ordered shortly as she opened the closet and dug through her toy chest. Sasha noticed the ominous black bag sitting on the bed but she didn't dare touch it, hell she didn't dare move for fear of upsetting her already aggressive dominant.

Momma C came back holding a black leather belt, some lubricant, a blindfold and a 10 inch strap on cock. "So I heard the most fucked up thing on my way home, from Momma B. About my little Princess whom I know for a fact that we taught you better than this. Disrespecting people and acting like a general brat because of a soda that she didn't like. You embarrassed Momma B and that is why you are being punished today. Do you understand?" Charlotte asked with an icey tone to her voice.

"But Mom-" Sasha stuttered out being cut off by Momma's hand across her face, a loud auditable 'pop' echoed through the room. Tears stung her eyes as her face stung from where Momma C slapped her.

"I didn't ask you for any bullshit excuses. You speak when spoken to. Now do you understand me?" Momma C hissed coldly as she gripped Sasha's face tightly, squeezing her cheeks harshly.

"Yes Momma." Sasha sniffled out as Charlotte released her face and dug out a rope from the black bag sitting on the bed. She went to work, meticulously tying her arms to her body, leaving her helpless to whatever she had in store for her. When she was finished and Sasha could no longer move freely, she picked up the blindfold with a wicked smile.

"N-No Momma please." Sasha whined because she really hated not being able to see what was coming next. Her Momma knew her worst fears and was currently using them against her.

Another slap across the face. "Hush. I told you once. I'm not telling you again." Charlotte warned as she forcefully tied the blindfold in place. "I'm tired of hearing you at all today." Momma C mused as she shoved this thick ring in my mouth that forced Sasha's mouth wide open for her and fastened it behind her head.

"There much better." Charlotte smirked as she pulled her strap on cock in place. Sasha let out a choked gasp when she felt Charlotte trailing the leather belt between her cheeks.

Sasha tried to tell Momma C how sorry she was but a swift smack with the belt silenced her immediately. Charlotte started wailing on her, leaving angry red welts across her back, ass and thighs. She even aimed a few well placed strikes at Sasha's soaking wet pussy.

Sasha fell face down to the floor as Charlotte rained blows down on her ass. Sasha sobbed, tears slipping from under the blindfold as Charlotte tossed the belt aside in favor of using her hand to continue Sasha's punishment.

Sasha cried out behind the gag as Charlotte spanked her bare ass. "Are you gonna be a good girl for Momma? Hmm?" Charlotte asked as she pulled Sasha to her feet and bent her over the edge of the bed. Her fingers found their way into Sasha's pussy, slowly fucking her.

Sasha made a muffled noise from behind the gag as Charlotte pulled it out of her mouth. "I'm sorry? I can't hear you." Charlotte taunted as Sasha hiccupped.

"I'll be a good girl Momma. Please no more. 'M so sorry." Sasha sniffled out as Charlotte shushed her softly.

"That's what I want to hear." Charlotte purred as she lubed up her cock and guided it between Sasha's thighs, finding her hole and pressing into her from behind. Sasha gasped feeling Charlotte shoving into her 'balls' deep.

"Now let Momma take care of you." Charlotte purred starting to fuck her hard. Sasha moaned as Charlotte used the ropes binding her for leverage to fuck her harder and deeper. "Been waiting all day for this. To fuck you and hear you cry about it." Smiled Charlotte enjoying all the pleasure and pain she's distributing.

"Mmm fuck! You feel so good." Sasha muffled out being her face is half buried in the comforter.

"Yeah you like that?" Gritted Char not slowing her movements once. If anything it made her grab Sasha's restraints tighter and pull backwards stretching Sasha in an awkward position.

"I love it don't s-stop!"

"Shut up!" She followed that up with a sharp slap on the ass. "I'm in charge not you." In order to back that up she dropped Sasha's arms letting her fall into the bed. But as soon as Sasha's head hit the bed Charlotte's hand was right there to force it into the bed and began to go back to fucking her the way she was. "Look at you all vulnerable and helpless with nowhere to go and nothing to do other than to take this dick. You love my dick don't you?"

"I love it! I love it! God don't stop." Whined Sasha enjoying every inch being rammed into her.

"Oh I'm just getting started." Grinning to herself Char stopped her movements and pulled out of Sasha completely. As much as she wanted to protest Sasha knew better than to complain when she was with Momma C. "Stand up straight." Listening Sasha stood up. "Good girl, turn around slowly." Slowly she turned around to unknowingly come face to face with her lover. "Good good." Stepping closer to her Charlotte grabbed Sasha by the chin and began to roughly make out with her. She made sure to make the kiss distracting enough that she wouldn't notice her picking her up. Sasha realized this after she was thrown onto the middle of the bed.

"Ompf!" Sasha got out before her legs were pried open and replaced with a body. Seconds later she was being stuffed with dick. "Hmm oh my! Yes momma fuck me! How much did you miss me?"

"So much princess. I missed this pussy so much. You're so wet I'm gliding in and out. But you're so tight it's making it hard.. ha but it gives me a reason to do this." Charlotte then traded her fast strokes for long hard ones. Making sure to pull out everything but the tip and ram it all back into her. "How does this feel?"

"So good but I need more.. Momma.. please." That got Charlotte to stop and pull out completely.

"Like this?" She then took the head of the cock and rubbed it on Sasha's exposed clit.

"Mmmm please!" Whined Sasha trying her hardest to fight the urge to grind herself against her member.

"Momma! Please! Don't tease me… I need it!" Sasha cried out as Charlotte responded with a hard slap to her ass.

"Shut up. I'm in charge bitch. You're mine. I own you. If I want to tease your little clit all night, I fucking will… do you understand me?" Charlotte hissed huskily in Sasha's ear as she roughly rubbed the head of her cock against Sasha's sensitive clit. Sasha squirmed under her, giving in and grinding her clit back against Charlotte's cock.

"Mmm. Look at you… my dirty girl. Such a slut for my cock… aren't you baby girl?" Charlotte purred starting to rub at her clit. Sasha sobbed as she nodded her head 'yes' frantically. "Yes Momma… yours… all yours." She cried out.

Charlotte shoved her cock back inside of Sasha's pussy, starting a rough, fast pace, pounding her tight pussy until all that was heard were Sasha's muffled panicked cries as Charlotte held her face down to the comforter. "Oh fuck yes... you're so fucking tight… always so tight for me" Charlotte grunted as she fucked her harder.

Sasha was in ecstasy, Charlotte was fucking her so hard that it was borderline painful but damn it felt good. Charlotte gripped Sasha's hair and used it to hold her face down in the comforter as she fucked her deeper. Sasha could barely breathe but she trusted her Momma C to know when to pull her up for air.

Charlotte pulled out of Sasha and flipped her on her back as Sasha took a deep breath of air before her legs were yanked up over Charlotte's shoulders, being forced to lay on her bound hands. Charlotte folded the smaller woman in half as she shoved her cock back inside of Sasha's pussy, resuming her rough pace. Sasha was getting fucked so hard and so much deeper in this position. Sasha couldn't even talk, she was getting fucked so hard.

"What's the matter baby? Speechless? Hmm? Fuck. You're so fucking small I can see an outline of my cock when I go deep!" Charlotte exclaimed as she thrust her cock deep.

That made Charlotte pound her harder, leaning over her to kiss at her neck. Sasha moaned loudly struggling to find something to hold onto. "Momma! Please let me cum for you." Sasha squeaked out, her eyes rolling back in her head as Charlotte grabbed her throat and squeezed slightly.

Charlotte loved how much smaller Sasha was than all of them. It made it so much easier to fuck her like a slut, and manhandle her like a rag doll. All are reasons that add up to make Sasha the best submissive she's ever had. "You wanna cum? Do you wanna cum for me?" Asked Charlotte driving her pelvis as hard as she can possibly could into Sasha's.

"Ah f-fuck Momma I'm sooo close I'm gonna c-cum for you." Sasha choked out trying to keep herself from falling so deep into ecstasy but her efforts were futile when Charlotte pulled out of her and got to her feet. She then grabbed Sasha by the ankles yanking her to the edge of the bed.

"Come on Baby assume the position." Spoke Char making Sasha smirk a bit. It's Charlotte's favorite position and it was made her favorite all because of Sasha. She's just so light that it makes this position easy money for her. Sasha knows that and that's why she wasted no time wrapping her legs around the blondes waist and waited for further instructions. "Ugh god I'm getting goosebumps I love fucking you like this so much." Cooed Char running her hands all over Sasha's sexy washboard abs.

"Momma please I was so close. I need you back inside of me." Whined Sasha as one of Charlotte's fingers made it to her clit and is slowly rubbing it. "Hmmm god please fuck me! Please please please put your cock back inside of my pussy. Can't you feel how bad I'm throbbing for you?" Charlotte grinned at how bad she has her submissive begging for her touch. Nothing is sexier than having a woman tied up and begging to be fucked in Charlotte's eyes.

"You are so wet princess I love how wet you always get for me. But let's not prolong this any longer I wanna hear you scream my name." After a few teasing smacks to Sasha's pussy with her cock she pushed inside of Sasha every inch she had to offer.

"Mmm you feel so so good!" Moaned Sasha. Char ignored that and took the blindfold off her submissive.

"There you are." She grinned because it's always an experience looking into those giant brown orbs of Sasha's.

"Here I am." She grinned cutely reminding Charlotte just how happy that Sasha is with them and nobody else. Whereas Sasha could say the same about those baby blue eyes staring into hers.

"I love watching you cum it so sexy." Then without another word Charlotte wrapped both her arms around Sasha's waist and lifted her up into her favorite position, the standing cowgirl. Once Charlotte got a comfortable enough position she started to fuck Sasha with all the energy she had left. Hard deep thrusts rubbing up against Sasha's g-spot with every stroke.

"Momma oh my!." Before she could utter another word Charlotte caught her lips in a kiss. When she did that she also started to furiously fuck her doll earning her cries of pleasure into their kiss so it was only a matter of seconds before Sasha broke the kiss and threw her head back as she felt her orgasm erupt coursing the adrenaline through her veins. "Momma!" She squealed out feeling her body stiffen and her toes curl indicating another massive orgasm at the hands of another woman who she loves equally as much.

"There you go princess let go." Cooed Charlotte studying her lovers face as she attempts to regulate her breathing. "You're so beautiful when you're cuming I hope you know that." She smiled brushing a loose strand of sweaty pink hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." Blushed Sasha trying to avoid the older woman's gaze.

"Well I'm just being honest but you are certainly welcome beautiful." It was here that fatigue started to take over Charlotte so she moved and placed Sasha back on the bed far enough that she could be on it too. "I love coming home to you purely for the fact that I love watching you cum. There's nothing sexier I damn near came myself watching you make your cute little sex faces."

"Well you fuck me so good I just can't get enough." That earned her a giant smile from her dominant followed by a deep kiss.

"Girl I think about it every night and day. I'm addicted wanna drown inside your love. I wouldn't wanna have it any other way!" Sang Charlotte.

"I'm addicted and I just can't get enough!" Finished Sasha getting them both to giggle. "I love that song."

"Well duh the Black Eyed Peas are always the wave darling." Char spoke in an all knowing tone making Sasha giggle.

"I love you."

"I love you too princess. But let's get you all cleaned up because it's a bit messy down here. And I assume by now the other two are done fucking too." Charlotte then gave Sasha one last knee buckling kiss before she peeled herself off of her eventually pulling out of her completely also. Per usual procedure Charlotte wandered off into the bathroom grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. Then going back over to her spent submissive. "God lord girly, it looks like a crime scene down here." She spoke spreading Sasha's legs to get a look at her messy center.

"Well you did murder my pussy." That made Char let out a chuckle.

"That's true. But we did get you your tampons I think they're still in the kitchen. I even snuck you some ice cream in our usual spot in the freezer." She spoke cleaning up the mess she made of Sasha.

"Butter pecan?!"

"That's your favorite isn't it?" That made Sasha very happy. One of her favorite things about Charlotte is she is her partner in crime. Whether they're pulling pranks on the other two or cheating on their diets these two are the queens of mischief and doing things they shouldn't be together.

"I swear you're going to be the reason I die of a sugar overdose."

"So then is it bad that I got you these?" Char then put down the rag and went over to her bags and pulled out a black plastic bag. She then dumped the contents on Sasha. All that fell out was a bunch of candy bars and lollipops.

"You're gonna give me so many cavities." Whined Sasha tugging at her restraints with a desperate need to consume the King sized Snickers bar. "Oh momma please can you free me so I can indulge? Please I promise I'll be good."

"Okay. On your stomach." Without hesitating Sasha flipped to her stomach allowing Charlotte access to her bindings. "Now what do you want? Twizzlers, Milky Way, Kit-Kat, Twix, Blowpop?"

"Snickers I want the Snickers." Listening to her Char grabbed the Snickers bar and opened it before dangling it in front of Sasha's face.

"Now before I give you this you have to promise me something first."

"Okay I promise." Sasha spoke immediately.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say. I could be making you sell your soul to the devil."

"I give myself to you all the time I don't see a difference." As clever as that was Charlotte didn't like the back talk. So that meant another sharp slap on her ass.

"Whatever. No when you go with Momma B you owe her an apology for acting up earlier okay?"

"I know Daddy said I have to after we got done I have to." Sasha pouted thinking about what she did. The more she gets told that it was wrong the worse she feels for doing it. It was very childish of her and she sees that now.

"Mkay good. As long as we are clear that you fucked up and need to go apologize."

"I understand crystal clear. Now may I please?" Liking her response Char got off of Sasha allowing her to sit up.

"Here you go princess." Charlotte then handed Sasha the chocolate bar who wasted no time taking a big bite. "I love you princess." Kissing Sasha on the forehead she gingerly scooped her up bridal style.

"I love you too Momma." She then gave Charlotte a sloppy chocolaty kiss.

"Let's get you to Momma B so you can follow through." Charlotte then made their way out the room and back into Momma B's room. There they were welcomed to the beautiful sight of Daddy riding Momma B's face.

"Awe. Momma B gets a taste and I don't?" Sasha whined as she crossed her arms. "Daddy!"

Becky glanced back at Charlotte and Sasha and smirked tangling her hand in Bayley's hair, grinding harder against her face. "Well Momma B was good. You were acting like a child. You're gonna have to wait princess… I'm not finished with her yet." She winked. "This could of been you if you were a good girl."

Sasha flushed as she finished her candy bar. Charlotte smirked as she tightened her hold on Sasha and held her close. "You're really starting to bleed princess. Let's get you into the bath and Momma B can meet you there." She murmured softly as she carried her out of the bedroom, leaving their Daddy to get hers.

Charlotte sat her on the counter, giving her a rough kiss. "I love you Momma. I love how strong you are." Sasha purred bringing a smirk to Charlotte's lips.

"I love you too Princess. You like it cause I manhandle you huh?" Charlotte taunted as she brushed her nose against Sasha's own.

"Guilty." Sasha whispered back. Charlotte chuckled as she pulled away to start the bath for her sub. "Stay." She ordered shortly.

She ran the bath adding in the bubbles, salts and scented oils to soothe her submissive's pain, aromatherapy and all that. Bayley believed strongly in aromatherapy and was the reason for their huge collection of scented bath bombs, bubble bath, oils, salts etc.

Once the bath was hot enough, and a little over half full, Charlotte scooped Sasha up and carried her to the tub, easing her Princess into the hot water. Sasha hissed as she relaxed back against the tub.

"I'll be right back princess." Charlotte cooed kissing the top of her head gently before leaving the bathroom.

She was blessed with the sight of Becky's mind numbing orgasm. Just the view, Becky straddling Bayley's face, muscles contracted, one hand tangled in Bayley's hair and the other braced against the headboard as she came hard. "Fuck Bay… you're so goddamn good at this. You better clean up your mess before you leave." Becky panted as Charlotte could see Bayley's head moving as she lapped up all of Becky's cum.

"Yes Daddy." Bayley moaned followed by the wet obscene sounds of her lapping at Becky's probably wrecked pussy until it was completely cleaned of cum.

"Good girl. You can go now. I'm sure our princess is dying for something gentle now." Becky purred moving you lay next to Bayley so she could kiss her lips. "Have fun boo."

"I'll see you soon. I'm sure Charlotte wants you to wreck her pussy, Daddy." Bayley purred back causing Charlotte to scoff. Bayley grabbed her strap on and strapped up before heading into the bathroom. The sight of her princess, her Sasha completely naked, wet relaxing back in the tub made Bayley wet.

"Mom." Sasha started once she finally noticed her dominant standing in the doorway seemingly enjoying the view. Sasha eyed the 8 inch strap on that hung between Bayley's thighs, and her pussy aching for it already. Bayley set up her speaker, pushing play on her phone as "Ride" by SoMo started playing.

"Yes princess?" Bayley asked as she stepped into the tub, easing herself between Sasha's spread thighs. Sasha whimpered when she felt the tip of Bayley's cock nudging her clit teasingly. She wrapped her arms around Bayley's neck and her legs around her waist.

"I'm really sorry for the way that I acted today." She gasped out as she felt Bayley's cock sliding slowly inside of her. "I'm so sorry." Sasha whined as Bayley bottomed out inside of her. She held Sasha as close as she could, Sasha clinging to her.

"Do you really mean it?" That got Sasha to pull out of their hug only far enough so they can look each other in the eyes.

"I'm sorry I threw a fit on the plane and threw my drink on the floor. I just wanted.. I just wanted your attention." Sasha spoke softly looking away from her Momma. That caught Bayley's attention. So she grabbed Sasha's chin and moved it so they were eye to eye.

"Wanted my attention for what you're always the center of my attention princess?"

"You've been working out a lot more than you usually do. And you're always off talking to that new girl instead of me." Pouted Sasha because whenever she's not center of attention it's a massive problem. That got Bay to smirk and kiss her princess.

"I'm sorry princess I started some new personal gym goals and I'm determined to meet them. I just want to look good for you, I didn't think anything of it that it'd effect you. I'm sorry princess I didn't know my attention to you was so important to you."

"Your attention has always been special to me. I love being around you, I love playing games with you, I love going places with you, I love having sex with you, I just love you in general." At the mention of sex Bayley grabbed Sasha's hips and gave her a quick pump reminding her that it's still to come.

"So is that the reason you've been such a little brat towards me? Because you're lucky I only told Daddy and Char about the plane incident. I was so close to telling them how you've been picking fights with me over the littlest thing that mind you we could've talked out."

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. I just love anything with you. We have all this time together and you don't even spend it with me." She murmured wrapping her arms around Bayley's neck.

"Well I'm here with you now aren't I? If you love me so much then prove it. Make love to me right here right now." It was a sudden demand but there's no reason she couldn't comply. If Bayley says to do something Sasha does it, starting with a kiss.

Sasha moaned into the kiss as she clung to Bayley, feeling Bayley's tongue running along her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth, granting Bayley access; moaning as the brunette's tongue slipped into her mouth, sliding against her own. Bayley took charge and deepened the kiss, maneuvering herself so that she was on the bottom with Sasha straddling her waist completely covered by the water and bubbles, still inside of her.

"Ride me." Bayley ordered as she made herself comfortable. Sasha flushed as she started to ease herself back off of Bayley's lap looking embarrassed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." She replied quietly as she avoided her dominant's eyes.

"And why not?" Bayley asked as she rested her hands on Sasha's ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

Sasha flushed, feeling Bayley's cock inside of her. "Because… I-I'm bleeding… I don't want to bleed all over you. It's embarrassing." Sasha mumbled out, face red as Bayley gripped her chin and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips that she deepened, as she cupped Sasha's face. "I'm ruining your night… I'm bleeding all over your lap. This isn't sexy at all." Sasha whined against Bayley's lips, but Bayley wouldn't hear any of it, wrapping her arms around Sasha's lithe body and pulling her closer.

"I don't care if you're bleeding or not. It's completely normal, and a beautiful thing. It doesn't make the idea of me making love to you any less sexy to me. You're always sexy in my eyes, no matter what time of the month it is. I'm always gonna take care of my little princess." Bayley cooes softly in Sasha's ear as she drags her cock along Sasha's entrance.

"So unless you want another punishment for being disobedient, I suggest that you get your tight pussy back on my dick..." Bayley started, whispering hotly into Sasha's ear, making Sasha shudder in need. "Or else."

Sasha sniffled as she slowly slid down Bayley's cock until they were flush, skin to skin; completely buried inside of her. "Oh fu-fuck Ba-Bayley. You feel so fucking g-good inside of me" Sasha gasped loudly as Bayley started to slowly roll her hips up against Sasha's, slowly fucking her.

It wasn't long before Sasha was grinding her hips back against Bayley's, Bayley lifting her hips and making Sasha ride her cock. "See just like that princess." Smiled Bayley watching the cute sex faces her princess makes. "Just like that you know how to ride me."

"Mmm Fuck you f-feel so good I love it!" Groaned Sasha adding more speed to riding Bayley causing the water to splash everywhere.

"Good girl fuck me like you mean it. Prove you deserve my forgiveness." Growled Bay thrusting her hips up to meet Sasha's downwards motion creating the most interesting sounds and a plethora of new pleasurable sensations for Sasha.

"I'm sorry daddy fuck me harder I'm so sorry daddy! Don't stop fucking me!" Sasha yelled out lost in her sea of pleasure. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice Bayley sit up so they were face to face again.

"What'd you just call me?" Bayley asked lowly steadying Sasha so there's nowhere she could run or hide from her.

"I-I-I don't know." Mumbled Sasha scared because she knows she just fucked up. The moment that word slipped off her tongue she knew it was wrong but in her heart it felt so right. "Why'd you stop?" That made Bayley grin and give Sasha the biggest kiss she could muster up.

"Because Daddy doesn't listen to what you want princess. Daddy is gonna fuck you until you pass out." She growled in Sasha's ear before wrapping both arms around her and lifting them out of the water.

"Wha-" She was cut off by Bayley pushing her off her lap back into the water. Hopping out the tub Bayley moved to the shower and turned it on. "Momm-"

"That's not my name!" Bayley spoke gripping Sasha by the neck and squeezing it. "What's my name?"

"Ba-" She started to call Bayley by her real name but it wasn't until now that Sasha looked into her eyes. It was here that she realized what she said earlier struck a nerve in Bayley. A nerve that never has been bothered until she called her the word. "Daddy?"

"That's right. Come here." Bayley then helped Sasha out of the now very pink water into the shower. "I know Becky is technically our Daddy but between you and me I'm Daddy." She spoke pinning Sasha to the shower wall. "I always have." It was here Bayley used a finger to massage Sasha's clit. "And I always will be your-"

"Daddy!" Sasha moaned burying her face in the taller woman's neck. "Please fuck me daddy please I'm begging you! I need you inside me again!"

"Well when you talk like that I can't say no." Bayley answered with a smirk as she pulled one of Sasha's legs up to rest on her hip. Sasha clung to her letting out a gasp as Bayley slid back inside of her before grabbing her second leg and pulling it up, starting to take Sasha against the wall.

"Oh fuck Bay!" Sasha cried out into Bayley's neck, holding onto her. Sasha moaned and threw her head back when Bayley went deep. Bayley kissed and licked at Sasha's neck, taking advantage of the positioning.

"Nuh uhh. Not my name. You know it. Say it." Bayley purred into her ear possessively as she thrust hard inside of her, feeling Sasha raking, digging her fingernails down her back, the pain only spurring her on.

"D-Daddy!" Sasha cried out into Bayley's neck, Bayley holding onto Sasha's thighs, pushing them up so that they rested on her elbows and Sasha was folded in half against the wall, held wide open for Bayley's cock, Bayley's hips pumping hard against Sasha's own.

"That's my name, Princess. Do I feel good inside of you? Hmm?" Bayley asked taunting as she fucked her harder, loving how she was literally fucking Sasha stupid, her poor baby girl unable to even form a sentence. Bayley impaled Sasha over and over again on her cock, Sasha hanging there helpless to do anything about it.

"D-Daddy… the blood." Sasha whimpered out, face pink with embarrassment, crying as Bayley glanced down to see her dildo, hips, thighs and lower stomach were smeared with Sasha's blood.

"Good thing we're in the shower then huh?" Smirked Bayley clearly not caring that their lovemaking secession is quickly turning into a kinky bloodbath. Sasha on the other hand is the exact opposite.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Pouted Sasha avoiding eye contact with her dom.

"Princess what are you apologizing for this isn't your fault. It's natural and it washes away look." Bayley then moved them closer to the spray of water rinsing away any evidence of Sasha even having her period. "See all better." And then she went right back to fucking her princess.

"Mmm ha you feel so good!" Moaned Sasha burying her head in her lover's neck. With every thrust of her hips Bayley made sure she got as deep into Sasha as she possibly could. This isn't about giving Sasha pleasure anymore, no this is a mission now. A mission for Bayley to live up to the name she feels rightfully belongs to her. It's about making sure Sasha knows who her true Daddy is. "D-Daddy I'm so close!"

"Are you really?" Biting her lip Sasha nodded unable to think of anything but the pleasures she's being dealt. "I asked you a question!" Growled Bayley when she didn't get a verbal response.

"Yes I'm gonna cum! I wanna cum for you please Daddy!" That was all the motivation Bay needed to hear before really starting to pound into Sasha's tight pussy. The harder she thrusted the deeper Sasha dug her nails into her back letting Bayley know that it's really almost time.

"Are you telling me you're cuming, or are you asking me permission to cum?" Bayley asked as she slowed her thrusts, pulling out of Sasha completely, loving Sasha's broken whimpers as her orgasm is cut off. "You better ask your Daddy for permission to cum, and do it right… on your knees."

Sasha sobbed brokenly, feeling so empty without her Daddy's cock inside of her. She slid to her knees in front of Bayley, her hands resting on Bayley's hips, looking up at her. Her pussy ached for Bayley to be buried back inside of her. "D-Daddy… please let me cum for you… I need you." Sasha sniffled as Bayley cupped her face, her thumb stroking the hair back out of her face.

"See? You can be such a good girl for Daddy when you want to. And how can I say no when my Princess looks so pretty on her knees like this? I can't. Get up." Bayley purred pulling Sasha to her feet and crowding her much smaller body against the shower wall.

"Hmm. Maybe I should fuck you from behind. Like this." Bayley muses as she pushes Sasha face first against the wall, kicking her legs apart and directing her cock inside of Sasha's pussy. Sasha screamed as Bayley fucked her hard and deep, Bayley pinning her against the wall, her hand tangled in Sasha's hair. "Da-Daddy please!" Sasha cried out feeling Bayley's fingers rubbing at her clit while her cock battered her insides. Bayley made sure she went balls deep inside of Sasha's pussy with every hard thrust.

"What's my name? Huh? Say it. I might let you cum." Bayley taunts softly into Sasha's ear.

"Mom." Sasha groaned out, letting out a loud cry as Bayley dropped a hard slap on her ass.

"Princess. I know I'm fucking you senseless but if you call me by anything other than my name one more time when we aren't in front of Daddy and Momma, I swear to you, that I will beat your ass red and you won't sit straight for a fucking month." Bayley hissed warningly in Sasha's ear as she roughly fucked her.

"'M so sorry Daddy…" Sasha whined as Bayley slid deep and held herself there. "Please can I cum Daddy? Wanna cum for you…" Sasha choked out grinding back on Bayley's cock.

"Hm. When are you giving me this tight little ass?" Bayley purred into Sasha's ear as she rubbed her thumb over the puckered virgin hole.

"Daddy! Daddy I wanna cum!" Sasha moaned ignoring the question because her body was screaming louder. "Please god you feel so good!"

"I believe I asked a question Princess." Spoke Bayley slowing her thrusts that way Sasha can focus on what she's saying to her. "Sasha?"

"Yes?" Sasha mumbled trying to catch her breath.

"This ass belongs to me. Do you understand?" Bayley then pushed a finger in her ass to emphasize her statement. "Nobody is allowed in until I have it first got it?"

"D-Daddy what.. what about Daddy?"

"What about her?"

"If I tell her no she'll-"

"She won't. If she hasn't yet she won't anytime soon. And if you let her I'm going to be very angry with you. You don't want me to be angry with you now do you?"

"No." That made Bayley smile because Sasha was always most loyal to her and it's apparent now.

"Good girl.." Leaning down she placed kisses along Sasha's shoulders. "I love you princess and I don't want you to forget it.. ever."

"I love you too daddy. Please can I cum I'm awful tired an-" She didn't even have to finish asking before Bayley went right back to pounding away at her wet heat. "Ugh Daddy Yes!" She cried out using her hand to try and keep herself steady from all the force smashing her face up against the wall.

"Princess are you gonna cum for me?" Asked Bayley tightening her grip on Sasha's hips as she started to fuck her even harder. With each thrust earned her a new high pitched squeal meaning Sasha is close to erupting.

"Please can I cum daddy I'm there. I'm I.. hmmmm." Sasha held on as long as she could fighting her orgasm but the pleasure being dealt became to much. So with one final thrust inside her Sasha's orgasm ripples through her. Bayley quickly realized that and slowed her hips allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

"You Alright down there?" Catching her breath Sasha nodded before answering.

"Yes. Thank you Daddy."

"I don't know what you're thanking me for I never gave you permission to cum." Upon remembering that Sasha swallowed hard because she knew that means she's most likely going to be punished for it. Instinctively Sasha sunk to her knees turning to look up at her dom.

"I'm sorry you ju-" Bayley reached down grabbing her arm pulling her back to her feet. "Daddy I'm so sor-" She was interrupted by a set of lips being pressed to hers.

"No worries princess it's okay. I think you've learned your lesson." Grinned Bayley wrapping her arms around her probably spent submissive. "I have no desire to be in here anymore. My fingers are all pruny." Bayley then showed Sasha her fingers causing her to look at her own.

"Mine are too. Can we go to bed?" Kissing her on the forehead Bayley smiled.

"Of course but there's something we gotta do before we snuggle up ok."

"Okay."

"Let's get you cleaned up and then we can get you dressed." From there Bayley made sure to clean off her Princess before cleaning herself then allowing them both out the shower. "Here you go love."

"Thank you." Smiled Sasha snuggling up in her special novelty Eddie Guerrero towel that she only uses after showers with Bayley.

"No problem Princess. Stay put I'll be right back." Bayley then began to leave the bathroom.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have a kiss?" She pouted with dough eyes.

"Of course." Happy with the answer Sasha ran up and stole her kiss. "Happy?" Stealing another kiss Sasha smiled.

"Extremely."

"You're so cute. Stay here." Leaving the bedroom Bayley noticed how quiet it was in her room meaning Becky and Charlotte are either in Becky's or Charlotte's room. Normally if Daddy is involved they're most likely in Daddy's room. Stepping out her room her guess was right because Daddy's door is closed and she can hear moaning. As interesting of a sight it'd be to watch she's on a mission. Headed downstairs Bayley went into the kitchen and grabbed the box of tampons off the counter and returned back upstairs to her Princess. "I'm back and I brought goodies."

"I missed you!"

"I wasn't gone too long. But let's get you plugged up so we can get you warm I hate seeing you shiver."

"Okay." Opening the box Bayley grabbed out a tampon and unwrapped it.

"Spread'em." That got Sasha to giggle.

"Yes Mrs. officer." Bay smirked as she squatted down to see what she was doing. She knows Sasha's body inside and out so it wasn't hard for her to find the correct hole and properly insert the tampon.

"There we go. No you no bleed all over me anymore." Kissing Sasha's shaved pussy Bayley got back to her feet throwing away the applicator.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Princess. Come let's go get dressed." Interlocking their hands Bayley lead them out into the bedroom and sat Sasha on the bed. The town house has only three bedrooms meaning they had to get crafty when it came to moving all of Sasha's belongings in. Sasha had to sacrifice most of her possessions keeping only those that had true meaning. However she didn't have to leave behind a single article of clothing. Three different bedrooms meant three different closets and three different dressers where her clothes could be stored. As far as where Sasha slept was always left up to her own will. She had a choice of three different comfy beds every night they were all home.

"Can I wear one of your comfy hoodies?"

"You don't want your Lucha shirt?" Asked Bayley setting down a pair of panties and socks for Sasha to wear on the bed next to Sasha.

"Nope not tonight.. if that's okay with you?"

"That's fine anything you want. But get dressed so we can go and be back before they notice we left."

"Before they notice we're gone? Where are we going?" Asked Sasha as she began to get dressed.

"I told you to get dressed not ask questions."

"Sorry Daddy." Murmured Sasha who went back to dressing herself while Bayley did the same. Eventually the girls were dressed and headed out the house. "Will you tell me now?"

"Ahh guess?" Mumbled Bayley as she's too busy keeping her eyes on the road.

"Walmart?"

"Nuh."

"Umm the beach? Are we going to watch the sunrise on the beach? Please tell me we're going to the beach." Pleaded Sasha grabbing Bayleys free hand and holding it.

"No not tonight princess. Think what you asked me for earlier?"

"I asked you for a lot I don't remember." That got Bayley to look at her and smile.

"You'll remember when we get there. Just sit back and relax okay."

"Yes ma'am." A few more minutes of driving they reached their destination. "Nuggets!" Cheered Sasha clearly excited for food.

"See told you. This is what happens when you're a good girl. You get rewarded when you're good not if you're bad."

"I said I was sorry." She pouted because she knows she was referring to the plane incident earlier.

"I know and I forgive you."

"Do you forgive me enough to let me have an iced coffee?"

"Sasha it's almost four in the morning no."

"But daddy." She whined as they pulled up to order.

"No because then you'll be up and it's way past your bedtime. You can have nuggets and a coke."

"Fine." After ordering their food the girls headed home. It was so early in the morning that it didn't take long at all.

"What do you wanna watch princess?" Bayley asked cuddling into bed with Sasha right up against her.

"Can we watch Belle and Gaston? I wanna watch your movie Belle." Sasha spoke eating another nugget.

"Beauty and the Beast it is." Agreed Bayley turning on the movie before setting down the remote and cuddling Sasha close. "Can I have a nugget?"

"Of course." Sasha then went to feed her a nugget but before she put it to her mouth she decided on an appetizer of her lips. "One nugget will cost you one kiss."

"Well if that's the case can I have two kisses?" That got Sasha to giggle and happily comply. Eventually the girls finished off their food and continued watching the movie. Bayley wasn't at all surprised when Sasha finally fell asleep ten minutes later. Her princess had a long night and quite possibly a long day tomorrow. All four of them are off for the next two days so who knows what they'll get into. Bayley didn't think too much into what tomorrow might bring. What really matters most is drooling on her arm and she couldn't ask for a better way to end her night.

* * *

 **Okay be nice.. what do you think? Like literally Cal was like so what do you think of this whole Bayley/Sasha therapy thing going on. Then I was like oh those mofos are probably the tightest friends/partners WWE has ever had to offer. I mean let's face it no matter how many times Sasha fucked Bayley's shit up home girl always forgave her and that right there is sisterhood. Ik because I have three sisters myself so Ik what it's like to love and hate someone all at the same time. So then she was like what about the Four horsewomen? And I was like fuck yeah I love me some Becky. Then she was like what if Sasha lashing out on Bay because she's dropping? And then I was like gooo ooonn! And then she just started writing part of another chapter in this universe and then somehow I started writing the beginning of the chapter and then this beautiful baby was born. A lot of dirty thoughts went into making this for you guys so I certainly do hope you enjoy it. This was only a little taste it gets way more smexy as it progresses. There also will be a nice mix of other superstars and Divas later on down the line. It's gonna be good because of you aren't new to a CallMeJoz sorry then you know what I mean when I say to trust me. Lol don't trust me I'm kidding I'm lying. Or am I? Kay also Cal wants the mic so I'm gonna pass it off.**

 ** _Hi guys. Some of you may know me, some may not but you have no idea whats in store for you in the near future. Joz is already dangerous, but when two sick minds come together? Well you better call the Avengers with their hulkbuster. Cause not only are you about to get snatched bald, your feels are about to get hulk smashed._**

 **Yeah so to sum up what she said brace yourselves because this story is gonna be trouble to your sexual organs. Lol wut I dunno Joz is in a weird mood and this make me laugh. Anywhore remember you can flip a boat you just have to know how to make an origami paper crane and it should be smooth sailing.. haha get it because nobody is gonna be sailing cuz you flipped the boat? No? Okay I'll go. ~Joz &Cal #itfuckup**


	2. Date night

**The next evening**

"I don't know what to wear." Sasha whined as she stared at the closet full of clothes, mostly hers. She lowered her voice as she turned to face Bayley lounging on the bed behind her.

"Daddy! Help me pick something. I wanna look nice for you. And Daddy. And Momma C pwease." She begged pouting as she straddled Bayley's thighs.

Bayley shivered, her eyes darkening at Sasha calling her 'Daddy' as her hands came up to squeeze Sasha's ass. "Mm. Keep calling me Daddy and the only thing you'll get is my dick in your ass." Bayley growled low in Sasha's ear as her hand slipped into the back of Sasha's shorts, finger sliding between her cheeks and stroking over her virgin hole.

"Bay. Momma and Daddy are gonna be back any minute." Sasha whined as Bayley smirked.

"Don't forget. I'm the first one inside this hole. Calling me Daddy is asking for that to happen right now." She winked as she kissed Sasha's lips.

"Daddy it's date night." Sasha whined as Bayley removed her hand.

"Fine. I want you in the dark blue dress. Hugs your curves in all the right places. And it's really convenient for me to take you in the bathroom and push it up…" Bayley purred smacking Sasha's ass. "Go get dressed." She ordered with a smirk as she relaxed back on the bed. "If Daddy and Momma get here and you're still in your jammies, Momma C will tan that ass." Bayley called out.

"Yes Daddy." Sasha purred grabbing the blue dress and heading for the bathroom to shower.

"Good girl." Bayley replied as she stood and finished getting ready. Just as she finished getting ready her princess stepped out looking so breathtakingly beautiful that Bayley had to contain herself from pinning her princess to the bed and fucking her senseless.

"Daddy, how do I look?" Sasha asked with an innocent smile.

"Like sex on legs. Fuck!" Bayley cursed, pulling her princess against her body feeling her up. "You're so beautiful princess. You always are." Sasha blushed as she gripped Bayley's wrist and directed it under her dress. "No panties?! Fuck. You're trying to catch this D huh?" Bayley growled against Sasha's throat, kissing, and sucking on it as two of her fingers entered Sasha's wet pussy, sliding knuckle deep.

"Daddy… I want you to take me soo bad." Sasha whined but Bayley smirked as she pulled her fingers out of her.

"My naughty little princess." Bayley purred before harshly slapping Sasha's pussy and pulling away to walk to her toy chest, pulling out the vibrating panties. She held the remote with a smirk.

"Nooo Daddy please." Sasha whined but Bayley wouldn't hear any of it.

"You don't have a say. Better get 'em on before I choose to punish you for telling me no" Bayley ordered as she held the panties open for Sasha to step into. Sasha whined but obeyed her Daddy, holding on to Bayley's shoulder as she stepped into the panties.

As soon as Bayley pulled them up on her hips making sure that the vibrator itself was nestled up against Sasha's clit, she set the vibrations to level 1. "Ooohhhh Daddy I need your Daddy dick inside of me! Please Daddy…" Sasha whined as she clung to Bayley "This is going to be torture all night long." Whined Sasha feeling up her dominate in hopes of getting some sort of reaction.

"I know it is and I can't wait to watch you struggle to hold in your moans." Right when Bayley said that she turned the setting to the highest setting level five."

"Haaaa oh my god daddy!" Sasha shrieked out at the sudden burst of vibration. It was so strong that she couldn't help but latch on to Bayley for support because her own legs weren't strong enough.

"Can't wait to see you trying to hold a conversation with us now." Grinned Bayley watching Sasha struggle visibly to keep it together.

"D-d-Daddy please!" Whined Sasha kissing on on her neck.

"HEY WE'RE BACK I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE READY TO GO!" They heard call out saving them both from ruining two hours worth of getting ready.

"Saved by Daddy. You got lucky princess but don't you worry I'm not done with you yet." Bayley then turned the setting off completely that way she could enjoy this game purely for her own entertainment.

"You're so mean for this but I love you for it." Sasha smiled kissing Bayley. "May I go downstairs?" Wrapping her arms around Sasha completely Bayley grabbed Sasha's ass. That earned her a low growl.

"They don't know you have these panties on and I think it's in your best interest to keep it that way. Momma C will keep you on five all night and Daddy will probably do the same maybe changing it every now and then, but I want to be in charge of when you cum not them."

"Y-yes Daddy." Sasha spoke softly knowing she'll do her best to not make it obvious something is going on, but with all her dominants dressed up and beautiful she wasn't so sure how well she'd hold up.

"Mkay good girl." Kissing Sasha on the forehead she let her go allowing her to go be with her other mothers. "I'll bring your purse and stuff down to you."

"Thank you." Kissing Bayley on the cheek Sasha headed downstairs only to be greeted by Charlotte who was waiting at the bottom of the steps.

"DAAAAMMMN! Look at my little princess!" Grinned Charlotte clearly checking out her beautiful baby girl.

"Momma stop you're making me blush." Whined Sasha trying to hide her massive smile. If there's one thing she loves, it's being center of attention.

"How am I supposed to do that when you look this tasty? How am I supposed to keep calm when I want to plow into that pussy right now? You look so good and I can't even deny it." Charlotte spoke wrapping her arms around Sasha's waist being Sasha is standing on the steps still.

"Thank you. Momma B helped me pick out this dress." Sash smiled playing with the ends of her dress.

"I figured. She always puts you in the most amazing outfits." That got Sasha to smile and give Charlotte a kiss. "Did I ever tell you that I love how soft your lips are?" That got Sasha to giggle and wrap her arms around the blonde and give her the biggest most meaningful kiss.

"Good thing you're one of the lucky few who gets to experience them then huh?"

"So lucky!" Charlotte then gave her a peck on the lips. "Oh so so so lucky!" She then gave Sasha another kiss. "Oh so goddamn mother fucking lucky!" Charlotte then kissed Sasha again this time pulling her off the steps and spinning her around.

"Ahh Momma!" Sasha giggled being she wasn't prepared to be picked up and spun around.

"Sorry princess sometimes you just get me so excited and I can't help myself."

"It's okay momma I forgive you because you have pretty eyes." Smiled Sasha staring deep into her favorite baby blues. They stayed there for a few more moments before Charlotte eventually put her down.

"Sorry to cut this short but I have to pee." Charlotte then kissed Sasha on the forehead before running up the steps herself.

"Make sure you wash your hands you filthy animal!" She yelled after her getting Char to look back and stick her tongue out at her. Sasha then continued over to the family room where Becky was seated in her favorite recliner chair drinking a beer like she usually does. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hey princess you certainly look beautiful today. But you always look beautiful to me so I'm not surprised you look beautiful. However I am surprised because your beauty always catches me off guard." Spoke Becky in one fast mouthful of jumbled accent.

"Thank you. Momma B helped pick it out for me. May I sit with you Daddy?" Sasha asked pointing to her very empty lap. Smiling Becky patted her lap giving her the okay to sit. "Hi daddy." She smiled sitting and kissing Daddy on the lips.

"Hi princess you ready for dinner?"

"Of course I am. It's been so long since we all went out together I'm excited. Plus I love how handsome you guys all look all dressed up." Sasha spoke pulling on Becky's tie. This was part of tonight's agreement Daddy and both mommas would dress in their best dress pants, button ups, and ties as long as Sasha promised to wear a dress and be good. "Like my very own princess charmings."

"Oh well we'd do anything for you princess even if I hate wearing this stupid tie." Sash smiled and tugged on her tie.

"I love it on you.. gives me something to grab onto." Sasha growled licking her lips. That got Becky to smile.

"Oh really now?" She smirked rubbing Sasha's legs eventually making its way to her thighs.

"Mhmm you just look so good I can't help myself." That got Becky to smile and sip her beer.

"You know what you're sleeping with me tonight okay?" Sasha thought about it for a second and she knew Bayley would get jealous if she did sleep with Daddy. However at the same time she figured that jealousy would be good enough fuel for her to get roughly fucked by Bayley and that thought alone made her wet. "Actually no you're all mine tonight. We haven't had just Daddy - Princess time in a long time so I think it's over due, yeah?"

"I want any time I can get with Daddy." That earned her a kiss.

"Good we're gonna have lots of fun tonight just me and you" Becky purred in Sasha's ear as Sasha moaned thinking about how hard Daddy was gonna fuck her.

"I can't wait Daddy. I missed you." Sasha whined as she clung to Becky.

"Just you and Daddy tonight. Gonna give me this tonight, hmm?" Becky purred kissing Sasha's neck as she groped her ass, kneading the thick cheeks in her hands.

"No Daddy… please… 'm not ready for that yet. But my pussy is all yours Daddy." Sasha moaned, biting Becky's ear teasingly. Becky growled as she tangled her hand in Sasha's hair but stopped herself.

"No princess. Stop it or I'll cancel dinner and eat this pussy for dinner instead." Becky drawled low and warningly as she licked Sasha's neck. "Then I'll feed the monster. The 12 incher… I'll be so deep in your guts, it'll be rearranged by the time I pull out of your pretty little pussy… well gaping open pussy when I'm done."

Sasha shudders in both fear and need. Becky smirked, she knew Sasha hated their 12 inch dildos because her pussy was always so sore when they finished with her.

"Daddy! No. Not that one. I hate that one. " Sasha whined as she turned on Becky's lap, scooting closer to her Daddy.

"Fine. But only because I love how tight you are. And because I missed you. And… Daddy's princess gets what she wants, if she's good." Becky purred kissing Sasha's cheek causing Sasha to snuggle closer to her Daddy.

"Where are you taking me Daddy?" Sasha asked as she turned in Becky's lap to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

"It's a surprise." Becky smirked as she sipped her beer, raising her eyebrow warningly when Sasha took it and took a drink. Becky was about to reprimand her but what happened next had her chuckling in amusement.

As soon as Sasha swallowed the beer, she wrinkled her nose in disgust, gags and starts coughing, pushing the bottle back into Becky's hand. "Daddy that's disgusting! Its horse piss!" Sasha whined as Becky laughed.

"It's good stuff. It's a grown folks drink." Becky winked taking a long swig as Sasha wiped her mouth.

"It's disgusting Daddy how do you three drink that horse piss." Sasha groaned out, the taste of beer still in her mouth.

"It's good stuff. What are you doing drinking? You know we hate when you drink." Charlotte stated causing Becky's lip to twitch up into a smirk.

"Sorry Momma." Sasha mumbled out as she stood up off of Daddy's lap.

"It's okay. I'll punish you later." Charlotte replied wrapping her arms around Sasha's lithe body, cupping Sasha's pert behind. Sasha wrapped her arms around Charlotte's shoulders, standing on her tippy toes to kiss Charlotte's cheek. "You look so good Momma." Sasha cooed biting Charlotte's shoulder teasingly. Charlotte growled in response as Bayley joined them.

"Hey sexy." She winked at Becky who stood up to greet her. They shared a long kiss making Sasha whine because they weren't paying attention to her.

"Can we go already? Daddy I'm hungry!" Sasha whined as Charlotte pinched her ass.

"Be good." She ordered as it seemed Sasha was the only one who seemed to notice that Bayley nearly turned around to answer her when she called out "Daddy!"

"Okay, okay, okay. We're going. Let's go." Becky replied tugging Bayley behind her.

"Come on squirt." Charlotte smirked wrapping an arm around Sasha's shoulders to lead her out the door. Loading up the car the girls were gone and in route to their destination shortly afterwards.

"Buca di Bepo?" Sasha questioned as Bayley kissed her softly.

"It's Italiano." Charlotte answered her from the driver seat with a terrible accent. "It's good food you'll like it."

"Ohhhh. Yum. Daddy can I get a drink?" Sasha asked with a hint of smirk on her face. Bayley pinched her ribs.

"No." Bayley hissed glaring at her sub. Sasha knew she hated when she drank or tried to anyways.

"Ow!" Sasha yelped glaring back at Bayley before she smirked and sassed "I was asking _Daddy._ "

"oop." Charlotte smirked at her sassy submissive pushing Bayley's buttons.

"If you're good, maybe one." Becky replied with a hint of a smirk, hearing Bayley growl low in her throat warningly.

Bayley smirked as an idea popped in her head, reaching in her pocket for the remote, turning it on 3. Sasha gasped and crossed her legs, biting her bottom lip as the vibrator sat right snug against her clit. She looked at Bayley who refused to meet her eyes, simply smirking as she looked out the window. ' _I won. She had her princess exactly where she wanted her. Besides, she'd pay for that snide comment later on tonight.'_ Bayley thought to herself keeping Sasha on a 3 for the rest if the ride.

Charlotte parked the car as she and Becks got out. "Daddy I'm sorry." Sasha whispered as Bayley simply kissed her lips.

"I forgive you Princess." Bayley replied as she turned it up to 4 just to watch Sasha's eyes roll back in her head. "But you'll pay for it later tonight." She then kissed Sasha's cheek and got out of the car. "Come on Princess. You're hungry, and your drink is waiting." Sasha shuddered as she did her best to walk like a vibrator wasn't pressed against her clit; vibrating on high. Bayley took mercy on Sasha and turned it down to 1. Tonight was going to be an interesting night seeing how well princess could hold it together.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?" Responded Becky stopping to look back at her submissive being she unintentionally was walking fast towards the restaurant. Sasha eventually caught up and interlaced their hands. "If you wanted to hold my hand you don't have to ask."

"You were walking too fast and I can't run." Sasha spoke looking down at her heels.

"You look so tasty I wanna fuck you right here in the parking lot." Growled Becky kissing on her neck.

"Don't you two forget who we work for." Warned Charlotte as she and Bayley caught up to them. "If we had boring office jobs I would've been fucked princess in a parking lot."

"Ew cubicles." Teased Bayley shivering.

"You guys are crazy I don't wanna fuck in a parking lot my butt would get all gravely and dirty. Why not just in the bathroom of the restaurant?" She purred biting her lip.

"Is that a request or a demand? Because I'll take you to the bathroom if you gotta go." Smiled Char wrapping an arm around Sasha.

"No I will take princess to use the potty." Insisted Becky.

"Quit it guys I'm hungry!" Whined Bayley rubbing her stomach and pointing to the restaurant. "Can we go in now please?"

"We can finish this later." Charlotte then kissed Sasha on the neck and let her go opting to hold her other hand since it wasn't full. Bayley took note on her princess conveniently not paying her any attention. She didn't sweat it though because she knew she had the upper hand.

They were seated fairly quickly since Charlotte had made reservations for them. The waitress took a liking to Sasha as she got their drink orders going, her eyes never leaving Sasha not even once. Becky took notice of it and smirked feeling her jealous side wanting to rear its ugly head but on the other hand, she liked when both men and women alike admired what was hers. Because at the end of their dinner Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte were hers. Becky and Charlotte ordered a beer, Bayley ordered a strawberry lemonade and Sasha ordered some fruity looking mixed drink.

"Beer for you, one for you as well." Angelina as her name tag read spoke up handing Becky and Charlotte their beers. "Strawberry lemonade for you." She continued as she handed Bayley her drink before moving over to Sasha. "And for this special lady I have a Blue Hawaiian." She told her as she sat the tall glass in front of Sasha, a bright brilliant blue drink that was highly decorated with a couple cherries and a slice of pineapple on the side.

"Thank you." Sasha told her as she took a sip. Becky placed their order for chicken parmesan and other than Bayley occasionally turning the vibrator up and down they were comfortably quiet. Their food came 20 minutes later and they ate, enjoying each other's company until the waitress came over with a bright pink drink in a martini glass.

"The gentleman across the room bought this for you." She spoke setting it next to Sasha with a flirty smile. Sasha blushed as she met Becky's eyes.

"Thank you but tell him I'm happily taken so thanks but no thanks." Sasha spoke up satisfying her dominants with her response as she pushed the drink back to the waitress. With that the waitress nodded her head and took the drink back to his table but he waved her off seemingly telling her to let Sasha keep it as he paid his bill and left in embarrassment.

"He insists you keep it. It's already paid for." Becky took the drink and took a sip before passing it to Sasha.

"Drink up lass." She told her with a smirk that let Sasha know she was getting it for sure later tonight. To add injury to insult Bayley turned the vibrator up to 5, Sasha groaned but took a drink as Bayley hid her smirk.

"Princess eat your food." Bayley told her, nudging Sasha's pussy under the table with her foot, pushing the vibrator harder against her clit. Sasha squirmed in her seat and bit her bottom lip.

"I am momma." She whined as she ate her food faster, eager to feel her Daddy dick inside of her.

Bayley smirked and turned it down to a 2 as she ate. Watching Sasha struggle to keep her face neutral was turning Bayley on, she was so ready to pound her princess into her mattress.

Becky smirked at the two. She wasn't stupid, she knew Sasha's sex faces when she saw them, practically had them ingrained in her memory because she'd seen them so many times. She knew when her little princess was struggling not to cum, she just had to figure out who was calling the shots.

They ate in comfortable silence at least comfortable for Bayley, Charlotte, and Becky anyways. Once they finished their meal Becky ordered all four of them a slice of new york style cheesecake for dessert.

Sasha hurriedly ate hers feeling her orgasm getting closer as the vibrating on her clit continued. "Slow down Princess." Bayley chuckled as she switched it up to 3. "You'll make yourself sick."

"S-Sorry Mom." Sasha stuttered out biting her bottom lip harshly, nearly splitting it from how hard she bit down.

Charlotte smirked as she locked eyes with Becky across the table as she finally caught on to what was going on. "Heh. Interesting." She smirked when she realized it wasn't Becky and knew it wasn't her.

Becky got the bill once they finished as they left the restaurant, having one thing on her mind; getting her one on one time with her princess who was sure to be more than worked up for her. All the heavy work was done all she has to do is take it.

As soon as they got home Bayley drug Sasha to her room with a devious smile, closing the door behind them as Becky and Charlotte made eye contact with matching smirks.

"Do me a solid, once I take princess I want you to really fuck Bayley. Punish her for teasing princess all night long and not sharing the fun." Spoke Becky as they both stared at Bayley's bedroom door.

"Yes ma'am." Smirked Char who bounded up the steps so she could get ready to pound the sense out of Bayley.

…

"You missed this Daddy D Huh princess?" Bayley smirked as she drug her fingers through Sasha's went pussy. "Poor baby… dripping for me." Bayley kissed at Sasha's stomach and slid to her knees hooking her index fingers in the sides of the vibrating panties and tugged them all the way down and off her hips, tossing them behind her. She leaned in and started lapping at Sasha's soaking wet pussy moaning at how good her baby girl tasted.

Becky opened the door and walked up behind Bayley and cupped the back of her head, forcing her face deeper into Sasha's pussy. "Sorry Bay. The only cock inside of princess tonight is Daddy's." Becky growled low in her throat. Sasha's eyes rolled back at the sight of both her Queen's, she wanted them both.

"Come on Princess let's go. Thanks for getting her warmed up for me." Becky then grabbed Sasha and threw her over her shoulder. "I love you." She cooed kissing Bay on the forehead before leaving headed towards her room.

Bayley fumed as she heard Sasha giggling down the hall "Daddy! That was rude!" Sasha was supposed to be hers tonight. Bayley was both horny and pissed off because all her hard work was stolen from her.

Charlotte stepped in with a smirk, already strapped seeing Bayley on her knees. "Well. You're in a perfect position to get me nice and wet for you." Charlotte taunted stepping closer to Bayley's face and slapping her teasingly with her dildo.

"Fuck you!" Bayley snapped looking past Charlotte as she watched her Sasha being carried off down the hall. "Oh you will trust me." Charlotte then pushed Bayley off her knees onto her back. Sitting in her chest Char smiled at the leverage she has. "Sucky sucky?"

"Not like I have a choice."

"True." And with that Charlotte shoved her dick into Bayleys mouth.

Bayley grunted as she tried to put some effort into actually sucking on Charlotte's dildo, choking on it as the blonde gripped her hair and fucked her throat. "Mmm. Fuck. Just like that Bay. Shit." Charlotte groaned as she pumped her hips up against Bayley's lips, making Bayley deep throat her dick. Charlotte was forcing Bayley to slobber all over the dick to get it nice and wet. Charlotte smirked as she pulled her cock out of Bayley's mouth and wrapped her hand around it and tapped Bayley's lips with it . "Say ahh."

Charlotte taunted as Bayley rolled her eyes before saying "ahhh-guhphh" Bayley gagging as Charlotte thrusts back inside of her mouth, not tolerating her teasing/mocking. "Don't fucking push me. I'm not playing with you." Charlotte snapped as she fucked Bayley's throat.

Charlotte pulled out and slapped Bayley sharply in the face before gripping her chin. "Do not fuck with me Bay." She smirked before she grabbed Bayley's hair as she stood up and dragged her over to the bed, throwing her against it so she was bent over the edge. Charlotte grabbed ahold of Bayley's tie, using it to choke her slightly and hold her down, using her hand to tug her pants and thong down. Bayley let out a choked yelp as Charlotte shoved into her without warning.

"You've been such a bad girl Bayley. We know what you did. Daddy knows." Charlotte purred as she didn't slow down at all nor did she allow Bayley to get use to her huge cock inside of her. Bayley gasped as Charlotte plowed her tight pussy hard, giving long, hard, deep strokes. "Damn. Been awhile since we fucked your tight little pussy huh? Too long. Shit." Charlotte purred as she slapped Bayley's ass cheeks with every hard thrust.

Bayley choked as her knees went weak with every deep thrust into her. Charlotte was fucking her so hard that her brain was practically mush.

"Aww Bay you missed being my fuck slut… don't you? Just like the good ole days. Like when Daddy and Momma split your holes open on our cocks, Daddy buried in your tight ass and me deep inside of your pretty pussy… fuck I miss us sandwiching you. Fucking you until you couldn't move." Charlotte reminisced as she pounded Bayley relentlessly.

Bayley cried out as Charlotte moved in like a shark that smelled blood in the water. She tugged back on the tie around Bayley's neck and kicked Bayley's legs further apart; propping her foot up on the bed so she could get deeper inside of Bayley. Charlotte smirked and fucked Bayley as hard as she could, chuckling as Bayley let out a choked scream, clawing at the bed. Charlotte rubbed Bayley's clit as she cried and pleaded for Char to make her cum.

Bayley felt her orgasm getting closer expecting Charlotte to suddenly stop or order her not to cum but she did neither, instead she rubbed Bayley's clit harder, and fucked her pussy like it owed her money. Bayley came with a shudder and a choked gasp, thinking it was over, when she felt Charlotte pull out; then she pushed two fingers in her ass.

"Its not over Bay. Far from it." Charlotte hissed as she choked out "No plea-" Charlotte had pulled her fingers out and shoved her strap on in. Bayley cried out into the bed. Her night had just gotten started, she should've know it had been too easy for Char to let her cum.

...

Sasha giggled as Daddy set her back on her feet. "There ya go Princess." She smirked as she gripped the edge of Sasha's dress and pulls it slowly over her head. Becky licked her lips as she took in her Submissive's gorgeous body. "You're so beautiful Princess." She cooed as she cupped Sasha's face. Sasha blushed feeling Daddy's arms wrapped around her.

"Thank you Daddy." Sasha mumbled as her fingers undid Becky's tie, tossing it behind her. Becky smirked as she pulled Sasha's bra off, leaving Her completely naked against Becky's clothed body.

"Damn Princess. So gorgeous. Undress Daddy" Becky cooed as she kissed Sasha's lips, feeling Sasha's fingers unbuttoning her shirt.

"Yes Daddy." Sasha purred back, sliding the shirt off Becky's shoulders to the floor. She then pulled Becky's tank top and bra off, kissing Becky's collarbone before quickly pulling realizing she didn't ask for permission first.

"Good girl. You can touch me. Just for tonight." Becky cooed softly Sasha worked her belt open, kneeling and removing Becky's shoes and socks before pulling her pants and underwear down and off.

"Daddy." Sasha purred softly looking up at Becky.

"Yes princess?"

"May I have permission to touch you?" Becky smiled and used her hand to pet Sasha's hair.

"I'm not entirely sure if you deserve it tonight. You and Bayley must forget that me and Momma C also partake in fucking you. Like I have never seen your sexy sex faces a billion times." Sasha blushed at hearing that all her queens knew what was going on during dinner. "I ought to beat the hell out of you for this but I can't be mad at you. No it wasn't your idea it was Bayley's so I'll have to punish her later for it. Right now Charlotte is probably fucking her to hell." Hearing about her best friend getting punished Sasha felt the need to try and protect.. or well at least lesson the blow when Becky goes to punish Bayley.

"Daddy can I offer myself to you in place of you taking Momma B? I mean we're both guilty I should've told you but she told me not to."

"Nice try but all you did was incriminate her even more. But I tell ya you're so sweet trying to protect her and I love you for that." Becky then leaned down to kiss Sasha on the head. "Damn they sure don't make'em like you no more princess. But I'll tell you what make me cum in the-" Make, me, and cum were the only words Sasha needed to hear before she stuck her face in between her Daddy's legs. "Ahh fuck! Damn princess y-you don- you youuu didn't let me finish. Shit babygirl right there!" Becky moaned out as Sasha's eager tongue lapped away at her fleshy folds. Ideally Sasha would come up with a smart remark but instead she chose to dig her tongue deeper into Becky. It's not very often that Becky grants Sasha this privilege so she made sure to indulge in the way her dominant taste. It's been so long since Sasha was made to eat out one of her queens but she didn't forget how. She still remembered that for Daddy she loves having her inner thighs bitten. "Mmm damn princess you're really trying to give me a run for mmmm shit! Ugh god baby you know how I love iiiit." Becky gritted through her hand cupping the back of Sasha's head urging her deeper into her fleshy folds. It was also here that Sasha pushed a finger deep into her dominant making the older woman's knees buckle a bit. "Fuuuck I forgot how talented that mouth is princess I'm gonna cum sooohhoon.. and yuh.. you.. you're going to swallow every drop." She purred grinding her center against Sasha's face.

"Mmmmm." Moaned out Sasha beginning to fuck her dom even harder because what a better way to apologize to Daddy other than letting her cum on her face.

"Mmm yes right there! Uhh keep going I love it. Feels so good. Keep going just like that princess! Shit shit shit!" Grabbing ahold of Sasha's hair Becky continued to ride her face until she erupted all over Sasha's eager tongue. "Fuck that was so good princess you sure do have a magical tongue." Sasha couldn't help but smile at the compliment as she lapped up the mess she made. "Good girl you're so well behaved princess I don't even have to tell you, you already know to clean up your mess." Praised Becky stroking Sasha's hair. Once she felt Sasha had cleaned her up enough she pulled her up to her feet. Once she was in range Becky pressed her lips to Sasha's engaging them in a deep kiss.

"You taste so good Daddy I almost forgot how good you taste."

"Well I have to keep my girls well fed to keep you all from trying to runaway from me." Becky murmured kissing Sasha's neck.

"Haha Daddy I won't ever runaway.. I love you all so much." Sasha purred out slowly melting into the feeling of Becky's lips on her neck and collarbone.

"Good you're not allowed to. This pussy is mine nobody else's." As she said that she dug a finger into her submissive's wet heat. "Nobody can get you wet the way we always do princess because you are damn near dripping all over the floor. And can't nobody fuck you the way you need to be fucked like how we do it."

"Daddy please fuck me! I need you inside of me Daddy please I'm begging you." Pleaded Sasha clinging to Becky yearning for any kind of touch that will get her off.

"Yeh alright. But only because I've been watching you make sex faces all night long and I want to see them again. On your knees princess." Becky demanded and Sasha did it without hesitation. Becky made quick work of strapping up her big ten inch dildo before going back to stand in front of her obedient doll. "Get to work." Was all she had to say before Sasha grabbed ahold of the phallic member and began to suck. "Good girl just like that. Get it nice and wet for me."

"Mmhmp."

"You said deeper? Okay." Grabbing the back of Sasha's head Becky began to skull fuck Sasha going balls deep every stroke. And with every stroke Sasha did her best not to choke as the tip poked at the back of her throat. "God you look so hot choking on my cock. I can do this all day. I love it." Becky smirked thrusting as deep into Sasha's mouth as she could go and held it for a few seconds before letting her go. "Good girl. As much as I'd love to watch you deep throat me I wanna fuck that sweet pussy of yours. Face down ass up princess." Excited to be fucked Sasha quickly got on all fours and poked her ass out ready to be dicked down. "Damn you're so wet it glistening." Smirked Becky sinking to her knees behind Sasha and using the tip of her dick to play with her pussy lips. "Damn princess I barely touched you and it's drooling."

"Daddy please don't tease me I need you inside me."

"You really want this dick huh?" As she said that Becky began to push the tip inside of Sasha's wet heat.

"Mmm yes more daddy please." Fuck Sasha long dick style was definitely on her agenda, however Becky had something else in mind first.

"I'll give you dick once I make you cum first." Pulling out of Sasha she slid her member right inside of her pussy lips rubbing up against her clit eliciting a moan from Sasha. Becky knows each of her girls like the back of her hand and she knows Sasha loves having her clit played with. So it only took a few strokes up against her clit before Sasha was erupting all over her cock. "I swear to god you have a beautiful pussy." Grinned Becky rubbing the tip of her dick along Sasha's now very glossy pussy.

"Daddy I'm begging you please may I have your dick inside of me. I need it so bad. I want to cum for you again I want you to destroy my pussy like you always do." Whined Sasha looking back at her dom.

"Well when you beg like that I can't say no to you." Becky smiled at how subservient Sasha was being. It's such a huge turn on for Becky whenever any of her girls relinquish their will into her hands. That feeling of power and dominance is what always get her blood flowing making her sex drive skyrocket. The more her submissive begs for her touch the more excited Becky gets urging her to start fucking and not stop until her legs give out. Sasha is radiating sex and like a bee to honey Beck anchored her member deep inside of Sasha.

"Ah fuck thank you!" Moaned Sasha smiling finally being penetrated.

"Oh don't thank me yet!" Chimed Becky then she began hammering away at Sasha's innards. Making sure to give Sasha every inch every single time. "I'm just getting started." Grinned Becky not missing a single beat to her stroke.

"Fuucck! So good yes!" Sasha groaned out smiling arching her back further so Daddy had the perfect angle to fuck her.

"Princess I swear it's a good thing I don't have a real dick. Ha pussy so good I probably would've nutted in you by now. You're so wet all nice and creamy too." Becky panted watching her member thrust in and out of her doll. Thinking like that gave Becky the motivation to grab on to Sasha tighter and fuck her harder than she already was.

"DADDY!" Yelled Sasha grabbing handfuls if carpet desperate to find something to anchor her down so she doesn't fall Becky was pounding her that hard. "Shit! Shit! Shit! I love it."

"I know princess you love Daddy's dick don't you?"

"Yes Daddy I do! Oh god fuck don't stop."

"I'll stop once I impregnate you baby. We fitting to make some beautiful babies tonight."

"Yes Daddy! Oooh fuck you feel so good."

"Princess?" Becky spike but it went unanswered because Sasha is too deep in her own ecstasy that she can't hear anything else besides the sound of their bodies colliding. Becky realized that and she stopped her movements completely.

"Awe Da-"

"Hush. I'm tired you're gonna ride me now." Becky spoke simply pulling out of Sasha and climbing to the top of the bed resting her back against the back of the headboard. Sasha didn't waste any time following because she was desperate to be stuffed with Daddy again. "Slowly princess I wanna admire you." Sasha took that as be as sexy as possible making sure Daddy can't resist. Taking her time Sasha sexily crawled onto the bed making sure to maintain eye contact. "Is it really a good idea to tease?" Sasha didn't say anything but smirk and let out a snicker.

"I just want to please you Daddy. I've been bad and I wanna make it up to you." It was around here that she made it up to Becky's thighs. "May I?" She asked nodding towards the ten incher that is covered in her juices.

"You may." That was all Sasha needed to hear before licking the tip taking her time to lick it all over. "How's it taste princess?"

"Slimy.. but tasty." She smirked before going back to bobbing her head on her member.

"I swear you're the only female I know who can be cute while sucking dick." Chuckled Becky petting Sasha. "Princess I hate to bother you because you look like you're having fun down there but I want a kiss and I'd like it now please." As much fun as she was having Sasha reluctantly managed to pull herself off of the dildo and look up at her dominant. Whenever Daddy says to do something she knows to just do it no questions asked.

"Coming!" Sasha sang climbing into her Daddy's lap and going in for a big kiss. Becky was very quick to take charge of their kiss. It's very important that Sasha knows who's in charge even if she's on top. "I love you Becky." Sasha murmured pulling out of their kiss earning her another kiss.

"I love you too Sasha and don't ever let anyone tell you different."

"Ok Daddy."

"Good now saddle up your ride awaits you princess." Becky purred taking her member and slapping it against Sasha's bum to remind her. Smirking Sasha kissed her dom again. Then without another word Sasha lined herself up with Becky and slowly let it penetrate her.

"Mmmm Daddy you feel so good inside me." Sasha moaned at how deep Becky was inside of her.

"Good now giddy up cowgirl." With that Becky began to move her hips urging Sasha to begin moving also. "That's it good girl princess."

"Ah mmhmm fuck you're so deep Daddy more I want more." Sasha whined into Becky's ear being she wrapped her arms around her neck holding her as close as possible for support. "Daddy faster I want you to fuck me."

"Sure thing." That being said Becky wrapped and arm around Sasha's midsection while her other hand went right to grab Sasha's ass cheek. Wiggling around a bit to a better leverage position Becky was able to hammer into Sasha faster and harder. With every stroke there was a loud clapping of their bodies colliding together. "This better? You like me fucking you like this?"

"Ahhh Yes D-Daddy fuck me. Ugh god feels sooo gooood!" Sash cried out digging her face into her doms neck. "I'm almost th-there Daddy fuck!" Becky simply kept fucking all while watching her submissive write under the pleasure she's giving her. As usual Sasha is making her cute sex faces making Becks want to make her cum even more.

"You're so goddamn sexy baby. I can't wait to watch you cum all over my cock."

"Daddy I wanna cum for you!"

"You gonna cum for me? You gonna cum?" Sitting up Sasha nodded as she began to ride Becky herself. Placing her hands on her chest for support Sasha began riding Becky like a professional bull rider.

"I'm almost there Daddy I'm so close." In efforts to help Beck leaned up and began to suck on Sasha's left nipple eliciting a loud moan from the younger woman. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck Daddy keep going." Listening Becky continued with her movements until Sasha's body started to seize up letting her know it's time.

"It's okay princess give in cum for Daddy." And with that Sasha loosened up letting her orgasm wash over her body. "Mmm Good girl. So beautiful when you cum." Spent, all Sasha could do was collapse on her girlfriend's chest. "You alright baby?" Sasha nodded before speaking.

"Yes just tired." She murmured falling to the side of her dominant and cuddling into Becky's side. "You wore me out Daddy."

"Well that's my job princess. To fuck you to the verge of exhaustion then cuddle you to sleep."

"Daddy?"

"Yes my love?"

"I'm a bit thirsty do you think I can have a glass of chocolate milk before bed?" Sasha asked cutely giving Becky her best puppy eyes. "Please Daddy?"

"I hate it when you give me that look but you know I can never say no to it." Becky sighed shaking her head because it's true. Whenever Sasha makes that face she can never say no to her and it works every time.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy." Sasha then went to get out the bed but Becky held in place.

"I'll go get it stay here." Kissing Sasha on the forehead Becky got out the bed and first headed to the bathroom to unsnap herself and then get her robe. "Do you want a shirt princess?"

"Yes please." Digging into her drawer Becky pulled out what looked to be one of Sasha's T-shirts.

"Here you go toots." She then tossed the shirt to Sasha. "Kay I'll be back, find something for us to watch mkay."

"Don't leave without giving me kisses." Smirking Becca went back over to Sasha and gave her a kiss.

"You know for someone who was just calling me Daddy while I fucked the hell outta you, you sure are bossy."

"Well I'm not The Legit Boss for no reason."

"That's work talk, in the bedroom I'm the boss."

"Okay Daddy." Sash smirked sarcastically.

"You are just.. ugh sometimes Sasha. Sometimes you really just.. I'll be back." Turning on her heels Becky began to leave.

"I love you too." That got Becky to look back and glare at her getting Sasha to giggle. "Will you get me a krimpet too while you're down there?"

"Fine." Becky then opened the door and left closing it behind her. Sasha took this time to put on the shirt and turn on the tv. Just like instructed Sasha flipped through the tv looking for something to watch. She eventually ended up not finding anything on cable so she changed to Netflix. There she decided to watch American Horror Story. Sasha knew full and well she shouldn't be watching it but she couldn't help herself. Despite it being very scary the storylines were good and that was her motive. Besides if she's cuddled up with Daddy nothing is going to get her and she found that idea to be a marvelous one. "What was the verdict girly?" Asked Becky coming back into the room. She then walked over to Sasha's side of the bed and sat the class of chocolate milk on the nightstand.

"AHS!" Grinned Sasha because she knows exactly what her response is going to be.

"No last time you watched you damn near crapped your pants."

"No I didn't I just don't like clowns and Twisty is really scary."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be watching it."

"No I can handle it as long as I have my big strong Daddy to protect me. And by Daddy I mean you sexy." Sasha explained opening the blanket for her to get in.

"Fine but if you have nightmares I don't wanna hear it." Becky sighed not bothering to argue because she knows when Sash wants something she does whatever she has to do to have her way.

"Okay. Wait did you bring my krimpet?"

"Yep here you are." Reaching into her robe pocket Becky pulled out a half stem jelly krimpet.

"Awe but you ate it." Sasha whined, Becky only shrugged and got in bed.

"You weren't the only one who worked up an appetite. Besides you know you're not allowed sugar before bed. Chocolate milk is already pushing it."

"Fine at least you remembered my bendy straw." Sasha smiled picking up her chocolate milk that has her favorite twisty straw in it.

"I know you love sucking stuff." Giggled Becky laughing at her own joke.

"I do love sucking stuff thanks for remembering." Taking another sip of her milk Sasha gave Becky a kiss. She then continued to finish her snack before cuddling into bed with Becky. Then from there the two watched tv until they both eventually fell asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A week later. Monday night**

"Can we have Panda for dinner tonight?" Asked Sasha sitting on the bench lacing up her boots. Right now the girls are in the locker room getting suited up for the night.

"No because you had Chipotle yesterday. You had your cheat meal for the week." Spoke Bayley wrapping up her wrist.

"Awe Daddy please! I was good all day and yesterday. Remember when that guy hit on you and I didn't punch him in the face." Sasha bargained sliding closer on the bench to Bayley and wrapping her arm around her left thigh.

"You didn't punch him but you did cuss him out. You know I don't like it when you cuss." That got Sasha to smirk and bite her lip looking up at her dom.

"But you love it when I cuss when we're fucking!" Sasha purred using one hand to grope Bayley's ass.

"Well that's pillow talk. And what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom." Bayley then reached down and unwrapped Sasha's arms from her leg. "Don't you start something before a match you know I can't focus when all I can think about is getting a taste of this tasty treat." As she said that Bayley squatted down so she was kneeling in front of her princess. She then placed herself in between Sasha's legs and wrapped her arms around Sasha's thighs resting her hands on her hips.

"Well we have an hour before we go on you know. That's more than enough time for Daddy to have a taste.." Purred Sasha putting her hand on the back of Bay's head pulling it towards her center. In response to that Bayley pinched Sasha on her side as hard as she could. "Owe Daddy!"

"You stop that right now! You know I can't resist you when you call me that. We aren't having fast food for dinner. You're gonna eat your Nutrigains meals that you wanted so damn bad. I spent damn near two hundred for a whole month supply for you and you're gonna eat them."

"They're nasty! It taste like it was prepared by a bunch of Caucasians who have never ever heard of what seasoning is. The chicken one I ate the other day was so dry I had to pour water on it just so I could chew it. I need some seasonings in my life I don't want any of that prison food." Pouting Sasha folded her arms in hopes of getting her way.

"Well we can stop at a store and we'll pick you up some seasoning you're eating those meals." Bayley decided standing back up. "Now hurry and get ready so we can do our pre-rits." Since for the better part of a year it's been just Sasha and Bayley together on Raw so it was only right they conjoined their pre match rituals into one that fits them both. Still not satisfied with the answer Sasha sat pouting up at Bayley. "I love you but we're not eating out tonight. Sorry princess. I'm gonna head over to wardrobe to see if my shirt is ready." Bayley then gave Sasha a kiss on her forehead before heading out the locker room.

"I love you but we're not eating out tonight." Mocked Sasha to herself. "We'll see about that. Princess always gets what she wants. A few well placed kisses and thought out wording I'll have pizza by the end of the night."

"Mmmm you know you really do look tasty in red. Well you know not better than me of course but you can definitely sub to me." Spoke a voice approaching Sasha from behind. She didn't have to look to know who it was.

"What do you want Bliss?" Sasha grumbled in hopes she'd pick up on her annoyance and go away.

"I don't understand why you continue to pretend like you don't want to be my cute personal little whore. I saw that whole ordeal you just had with that half brained twit and it looked to me as if she doesn't give a fuck about you if she just left you here unattended. Thus leaving room for superior minded people like me to come and offer you the fuck you oh so very badly deserve." Smirked Alexa coming to stand in front of Sasha.

"You don't know what you're talking about Bayley loves and cares about me more than you'll ever know." Defended Sasha standing up getting in Alexa's face. "I suggest you go away before you end up walking around here with three boots. Two on your feet and one up your-" Before she could finish Alexa backhanded Sasha with as much power as she could muster up. Alexa then took advantage of her stunned prey and wrestled her down onto her knees.

"You do not speak to me like that! I can tear you apart in seconds don't you ever fucking dare try speaking out of line like that to me again. Or else I'm going to have to fuck you dry and hard Sasha Banks. You want me on your side and you should aim to stay on my good." Despite her cold demeanor and harsh words Sasha couldn't help but listen. Alexa is a dominant and she can sense Sasha's urge to submit. She saw right through her Boss attitude to see her for who she really is. That thought alone stunned Sasha because she wasn't at all prepared for this so the next few words said to her sent shivers down her spine. "Bayley can never take care of you the way that I can. She doesn't love you because if she did I wouldn't have you on your knees for me. I don't know if you know but it's only a matter of time now before she drops you for her ex."

"What are you talking about Bayley would never leave me!"

"HAHAHAHA! Oh pudding you must not have heard! You poor thing, but back in our Shimmer days Bayley had a little play thing Ember. You know Ember right? You know wolfie eyes growling at the moon like a psychopath fresh out the psycho ward?"

"That was years ago she holds no rank."

"Well apparently she has some sort of rank around here because she's part of the roster as of today." Alexa then began to circle around Sasha who still is on her knees. Ideally Sasha would never get on her knees for anyone but her respective dominants, yet Alexa had this vibe to her. It's way more harsh and cold than what Sasha usually is dominated with but somehow it intrigues Sasha. It's the feeling of uncertainty with Alexa is what's keeping Sasha grounded. She slapped the taste out of her mouth all for defending herself so what will she do if she decides to stand up? A question Sasha doesn't know the outcome of given Alexa's rap sheet. "I was actually checking her out earlier and she looks good. She looks really really good. I wouldn't be surprised if Bay ditched you for her. She's almost as thick as the oatmeal I threw at some asshole who stepped on my foot this morning. Her assets severely outweigh yours so it's only a matter of time. Or actually you know what maybe she'll go back to that marshMella, she's been looking good with the gold around her waist as of late. Then Becky and Charlotte are so far up each other's asses they won't even notice if Bayley dropped you. Oh and how sad would that be? The little princess all alone with no throne, no castle, no kingdom, and absolutely nobody to love her. Depressed and alone it's gonna take a goddess to maybe take pity on you.. you know given I even want to make space for you in my palace. Then again if I do I can certainly take good care of you. Treat you like the little submissive you are for me. I won't even make you eat garbage you don't wanna eat. We can eat out wherever I want no diets included... I dunno Sasha I just don't want you to get hurt is all. I can sense heartbreak coming long before it comes and I would hate to see you caught up in one." Alexa then stopped behind Sasha and whispered right into her ears alternating sides with each word. "Tick tock. Tick tock. That's the sound of your relationship with Bayley running out." Standing back up Alexa let out a devious laugh before leaving Sasha to sit in her words. To say that Sasha was confused is an understatement. Confusion, denial, insecurity, hatred, sadness, unsure, all are emotions flowing through Sasha. How can one conversation bring down her whole demeanor for the night. Everything was fine until that annoying little pink devil had something to say.

"No Bayley loves me Sasha. She says it all the time she wouldn't leave me I'm her little princess and no wolf can take that from me. Alexa is wrong she doesn't know anything about our relationship." Getting to her feet Sasha closed her duffel bag and left headed to find her lover. It's the one and only thing on her mind right now.. a hug from her respective dominant. She wasn't walking for long before she got to wardrobe and Bayley was exactly where she said she would be. Spotting her from down the hall Sasha bolted over to her and latched on for dear life.

"Woah! Sash what the heck I'm in the-"

"You meant it when you said you love me right?!" Sasha asked tears pooling in her eyes.

"Of course I meant it. Sasha what's the matter with you?"

"You can't leave me!" She sobbed out burying her face in Bayley's neck.

"Excuse us." Bayley then scooped up her princess and carried her off into the nearest empty hallway. "Princess what's wrong what happened?"

"Are you gonna take her back or no? Tell me now and save me the heartache!"

"Take who back? Sasha what are you talking about?"

"Ember!"

"Ember who?"

"Don't play stupid Bayley you know who Ember is!" Sasha growled Sasha breaking from Bayley's grasp and shoving her. "Your hottie-with-a-body ex girlfriend! She works with us now so I bet you're plotting on taking her back huh?"

"Sasha first of all I didn't even know she got pushed up here. Second she is an ex for a reason I have no desire to even go near her. Who even filled your head with that nonsense? You know I love you and I'm dedicated to you, Char, and Daddy so where on earth did you get that from?"

"What about Carmella? I heard she's been looking good now that she's champion." This all got Bay to give her a confused look because Sasha's wild accusations caught her off guard.

"I haven't talked to Mella in over two weeks that doesn't even make sense. You sound crazy where is all this coming from?" Sasha knew better than to communicate with Bliss or any of her cronies. Last time she did she blindly cost Bayley a match over false information Alexa fed her in hopes to score a cheap victory.

"Bayley just be honest with me right now. If you're gonna leave me then do it now because I'm not gonna wait for-" Before she could finish Bayley pulled Sasha in for a big kiss. She made sure she gave her a big enough kiss to where Sasha would get the hint to shut up and that she's hers.

"I am not leaving you. You love me and I know for a fact that you won't let me go even if I tried so calm down. I love and want you nobody else. Stop worrying your pretty little heart you're gonna explode it if you don't." She cooed hugging Sasha as tightly and firmly as possible. As much as she hated that she was right, Sasha couldn't help but to melt in her hug. Getting as close as possible Sasha even opted to stand on her doms feet. Snuggling her head into her girlfriend's shoulder the younger woman smiled a big smile. "You're the only girl I truly have eyes for, none of those other girls could ever fill your cute boots." Bayley smiled picking up her feet and taking a few steps holding on to her princess as tight as possible.

"Promise?" Asked Sasha looking up at her dom.

"Ahh.. Yeah I promise you princess." Spoke Bayley nodding as she continued to walk around balancing her doll on her feet. "I like Charbar Flair, Becky The Irish dad Lynch, and importantly I really like Sasha The Hottest Most Beautiful Woman Alive Banks." She stopped moving and made sure to tell her the last person she liked. "Mkay?"

"Okay." Sasha smiled nuzzling her face into Bayley's shoulder. "I love you." Kissing Sasha's head she responded without hesitation.

"I love you too princess." The pair then fell into a comfortable silence besides the usual hum of the crowd. It was a year ago when Sasha lost her championship to Bliss and the hymns of the crowd were fans cheering for her. They're cheering for them even if she lost her gold. So now every time the two shared a moment like this they always made like the crowd was cheering for them being together. It's stupid and probably doesn't make sense but to them it isn't. "We gotta start our stretches."

"Mmmmm." Sasha pouted. "Five more minutes."

"Or we can do it now and have five minutes afterwards?!"

"But momma I-" Before she could argue Bayley pushed her submissive away from her. "Hey?!" Sasha then went in for another only to have her hands slapped away.

"No!" Bayley spoke firmly placing her decision earning her a pout. "Stretches then kisses."

"Okay. Can I have a small kiss?" Sasha smiled pinching together her thumb and pointer finger.

"Ok." Happy with her reply Sasha puckered her lips. Bayley smiled and kissed her finger and placed it to Sasha's lips. "Small kiss."

"Momma?!" Whined Sasha clearly upset with that kiss.

"You're a brat. You know there are thousands of people who would love to have gotten that kiss!?"

"I don't care I want a real kiss right now or else!" Sasha demanded.

"You're bossy!" Bayley retorted stomping her foot in play anger. Of course she's gonna give her a giant kiss it's just always fun seeing Sasha get upset.

"Gimme my kiss!"

"Okay Lava Girl calm down don't burn me." Bay chuckled moving in to kiss her girl. She gave Sasha a decent sized kiss before pulling away. "Happy? Did that extinguish any flames you were gonna shoot me with?"

"They're okay for now but I'd check back in five minutes."

"Fair. Now get on the floor." Bayley spoke firmly making Sasha blush.

"Yes Daddy." She purred slowly getting down onto the floor.

"Now you're getting it when we get back to the room."

"Okay Daddy." Sasha purred winking getting Bayley to smirk.

"Temptress!" Yelled Bayley jokingly.

"Goddess!" Sasha yelled back.

"Okay let's hurry and finish I'm gonna finger you when we finish." Bayley then started to begin their stretches.

"Ooh yes daddy." Sasha smiled. Then from there they finished their pre-rits and made their way to the nearest bathroom. Then from there to makeup, and from makeup to the ring.

…

"I fucking hate her I swear on everything!" Growled Sasha as she helped Bayley through the curtain.

"I know."

"The bitch couldn't fight fair if her life depended on it! That's it next week I'm going to Steph and demanding a rematch." Sasha spoke helping her dom into a chair before starting to angrily pace in front of her. "I know we have to get rid of Micky! I love her but she's cost us one too many matches. Next time before the match-"

"Sasha?"

"We'll have to catch her before the match. Tie her up and everything that-"

"Princess?"

"Way she can't even get close enough to ringside to-"

"SASHA!" Bayley barked catching her attention. "Relax baby it's all pretend. You know this I don't get why you always get so worked up when we're scheduled for a loss."

"I'm sorry I can't help it. You know I love wrestling and watching it." Sasha pouted looking at her feet.

"Naw come here Princess." Sasha then slowly made her way over to Bay. Once Sasha was in range Bayley grabbed her by the waistband of her trunks and pulled her close. "Gimme a kiss." Still pouting Sasha gave her a chaste kiss. "We'll get them next time no worries."

"I just don't like losing. And she didn't have to push you off the turnbuckle like that." Sasha frowned referring to the moment where Bayley was on the turnbuckle and Micky distracted her long enough for Bliss to push her off causing her to land outside the ring crashing hard onto the floor. "I watched the whole thing I was so scared you got really hurt."

"Well it did really hurt. I definitely will have a bruise tomorrow morning." Bayley then pulled her princess into her lap. "But all I gotta do is think of you and the pain subsides long enough for me to get back up and finish the match." Hearing that Sasha started to blush. In an attempt to hide it she broke eye contact and looked down at her hands. "I see you blushing I know it when I see it. Don't hide from me or else." Sasha didn't move prompting the latter option. Noticing that Bayley began to tickle Sasha.

"Ahh! NOOO! Ma-mamma!" She giggled trying to escape Bayley's grasp but it was only half hearted. Any time spent in one of her queen's lap was an ideal resting spot for Sasha.

"You gonna be good?"

"Hahahaha Yes! Yes! I promise!"

"Ok." Bayley grinned as she stopped tickling Sasha showing off her pearly whites.

"I'm gonna kiss you."

"Please don't." Sasha chuckled and moved in to kiss her anyway.

"Too bad." The pair then engaged in a tantalizing kiss. "I'm happy now." She smiled then going back in for another kiss. "Daddy's kisses are the best kisses and I want more kisses." Sasha purred wrapping one arm around Bayley and the other drew random patterns on Bayley's chest. "Can we go now? I miss you so much Daddy."

"We have to go see the trainers first to make sure my wrist is ok. Took a hit pretty hard out there." Bayley spoke showing Sasha her wrist. Thinking instinctively Sasha kissed her wrist.

"Did that help?"

"A little." Sasha then kissed her a little further up her arm.

"What about now?"

"It's throbbing a bit still." This time Sasha decided to go right in for the kill. She then laced kisses up her arm right to her neck where she made sure to bite right below her ear. Doing that made Bayley shiver being that is her weak spot. Sasha knew that and continued her attack. "Mmm haha okay okay princess. You win we can go fuck I want you so bad now."

"Hmp okay." Sasha smiled before kissing her dom. "Good because that moan was really sexy, anymore and I would've had to start touching you places."

"In front of all our coworkers like that?"

"If I could I honestly would. You're super hot and I like them knowing that you're only fucking me. But at the same time I don't want them to see what you keep for me." As she finished that Sasha squeezed Bayley's left breast. "So squishy and soft and mine."

"That's right princess." Bayley then kissed her on the forehead. "Come on let's get a move on we have a long day tomorrow." Nodding in agreement Sasha got off her lap allowing them both to their feet.

"Can we have pizza for dinner?" Asked Sasha wrapping her arm around Bayley's left arm as they began to walk to the locker room.

"Sash we talked about this earlier."

"But momma they're nasty! I hate them!" Sasha whined.

"I don't care you shouldn't have asked for it then."

"How was I supposed to know they were gonna be trash?!"

"You said they had good reviews so obviously if you read them you'd know that they were trash.. unless you lied to me." Bayley thought out loud stopping to look at her submissive because she's just now putting the pieces together.

"But Daddy.."

"Sasha did you lie to me about reading the reviews?" Sasha felt her stomach drop to her feet because she had just been caught in a lie. Sure it was a small white lie but it was a stupid lie that didn't workout for her and cost her dom wasted money.

"Well they looked really good in the pictures.. and and I-"

"Sasha Mercedes Banks!" Bayley growled pulling her arm from Sasha's grasp. "You lied to me."

"I'm sorry Da-" Before she could finish she was met with a sharp pop to the mouth.

"It was a small one but I can't let it slide. What is our number one rule?"

"Not to lie to you.." Sasha frowned knowing she's in trouble.

"You lied to me, so you know I have to punish you now right?" Bayley spoke lowly as she moved closer and closer to Sasha. Out of instinct Sasha began to back up away from her dominant knowing a beating is in her near future.

"D-Daddy I'm s-sorry." Sasha whimpered out as her back hit the wall meaning there's no escape now. Bayley realized that and closed in on her prey like a starving lioness. Quickly closing the gap between them Bayley trapped her wounded gazelle up against the wall her hand quickly finding its way around her prey's neck.

"Sorry isn't going to save you. Sorry isn't going to get my money back Sasha. Sorry is going to be what you feel when I fuck you senseless when we get to the room. Sorry is going to be what you'll be saying while I'm beating that round ass of yours. Sorry is what you are going to-"

"Bayley?!" Spoke a random voice from down the hall. That got the older woman to release her grasp on Sasha. Though she couldn't breathe Sasha enjoyed being choked up like that. And add to that her dominant telling her how she's going to be fucked for being bad was a big turn on. So when she was able to take a full breath she couldn't help but get upset about whoever is interrupting their moment.

"Ember?" Spoke Bayley back as the owner of the voice came in closer view. "No way how are you?" She smiled as Ember came to stand in front of her.

"I'm great now honestly. Like I wanna give you a hug but I saw you choking out Sasha and I don't really want to be next." Giggled Ember motioning to Sasha who currently is staring bullet holes into the pair. That however got Bayley to blush and look down at her feet. Not many people know about Bay's dominant side so most are often shocked when they see it.

"I was hoping you didn't see that." To that Ember giggled and hugged Bayley regardlessly. She was one of the first to experience Bayley's dominate side long before Sasha.

"Don't worry I remember. I won't tell if you won't tell."

"Deal." Bay agreed hugging the woman back with one arm. Bayley meant it when she said she wouldn't entertain anyone else. She knew Sasha was watching so she made sure the hug lasted no longer than three seconds. "Anyway when did you get up here? Like on Raw here?"

"Those girls down in NXT are no competition for me. I haven't had a good fight since the last time we rolled around in the ring."

"Damn sounds like somebody needs to beat some humble back into you." Joked Bayley getting one female to laugh but the other was getting furious. It was just like Alexa said would happen, Ember is beautiful from her beautiful hair to her very curvaceous body figure. She really is thicker than oatmeal and definitely more appealing than Sasha. Sasha sat realizing this sad truth bringing tears to her eyes. Bayley belongs to Sasha and nobody is allowed to have her. That in mind Sasha got into defensive mode.

"Excuse me!" Sasha growled stepping in front of Bayley facing Ember. "Who the fuck are you and why are you talking to my girlfriend?" Asked Sasha with her nasty Legit Boss attitude.

"Sash-"

"I'm sorry but she's taken. Mine! Mine! Mine! All of that is mine. You had your one chance already so go get lost wolfie." Sasha spat dripping in jealousy and anger.

"Woah." Murmured Ember clearly unprepared for that.

"Sasha what the heck?!" Pushing Sasha to the side she continued talking. "I'm sorry don't mind her she-"

"Is Bayley's new fuck toy. We fuck.. a lot. All day everyday. We fucked before our match and we were on our way to go fuck before you interrupted-"

"Sasha!"

"Just stay the hell away from my woman or I'll have to get really petty and I really don't want to have to. I'm not afraid to cut a bitch so I dare you to fucking try me hoe! You don't-" Deciding she had enough Bayley came up behind Sasha and used her hand to cover her mouth. "Hmm hm mhmm mhmm mmmhmm!"

"I see you got yourself a feisty one huh?"

"No not normally it's just something must have triggered her earlier and she's being bratty." It was here through her struggling Sasha managed a few words out.

"Stop eye fucking my girlfriend!" Was all she got out before her mouth was covered again.

"I am so sorry for her but I think it's best we get a move on before she breaks free and tries to kill you."

"I didn't mean any harm I just wanted to say hello. But Bayley if you're ever free we should go for coffee and catch up." Suggested Ember with a hint of hopefulness. When she said that Bayley noticed the look of need in her eyes. It's the same look Sasha gives her when she wants to be fucked. However like she said before, Sasha was the only woman she wants.

"Umm I dunno I'm pretty backed up with stuffs the next few days." Bayley made up carefully choosing her words.

"Ah yeah I understand you two are Raw's top two divas. But it's only that way for now because I'm ready to kick some ass." Joked Ember throwing fake punches.

"Well I wish you bes-oweee!" Bayley yelped pulling her hand from Sasha's mouth being she somehow managed to bite her. "What the hell princess?!" It was here Sasha escaped her grasp completely and stood facing the other two females.

"If you want that bitch so bad fucking have her. I'm so done with you!" Spat Sasha before pushing Ember out her way and storming off down the hall.

"I'm sorry you had to meet her this way for the first time. She's usually-" Before she could finish Bayley was cut off with a set of old familiar lips on hers. But like the very attentive dominant she is, all Bayley could think of was her princess Sasha. She took off headed somewhere and the more time wasted here is wasted time she could be spending looking for her doll. Pushing Ember away Bayley shook her head no. "I love Sasha she's a brat sometimes but I love her so much and I'm sorry if you think otherwise." Not waiting for a response Bayley left in search of her now very much in trouble submissive. Sasha couldn't have gotten far because Sasha isn't allowed to drive and the pair drove in together. So it'd only be a matter of time before she finds her.

 **With Sasha**

"If you want her so bad fucking have her. I'm so done with you!" Spat Sasha before pushing Ember out her way and storming off down the hall. She didn't know where she was going she just knew she didn't want to be there. Moving quickly she weaved in and out of people and other superstars eventually accidentally running into a big heavy meat wall. "Hey watch it you big oaf!" Growled Sasha looking up at the man she just ran into.

"Uh you ran into me. I was standing here first."

"Ugh whatever." Sasha rolled her eyes then began to storm off only getting but so far being he grabbed her arm. "Fucking hell Roman let me go!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

"Sorry I'm not in the mood Ro, just let me go before I snap."

"You ought to show me some respect!"

"You ought to take your grubby little goober hands off me before I start to scream. Just because we teamed up one time doesn't mean I have to like you asshole!"

"So feisty I always loved that about you." It was here Sasha managed to snatch her arm from his grasp.

"You need to learn how to moisturize because your hands are like sandpaper. If I weren't gay I'd never let you touch me. So take your little fantasy of me and shove it up-"

"Woah Sasha baby girl calm down. You can't say that to the top dog around here." Spoke another voice coming up behind Sasha.

"Oh great what do you want Alexa?" Growled Sasha clearly getting more annoyed.

"Well you ran past me about a minute ago and you looked mad. Your so called bestie wasn't following you so it clearly meant something was wrong between the two of you and I just followed you to make sure you were ok." Explained Alexa so calmly.

"I'm fine just mind your business and leave me out of it." Sasha said looking between the both of them then continuing down the hall.

"You know Romie I can grant you access to that." Spoke Alexa as they both watched Sasha angrily storm off.

"What are you talking about pinky?"

"Sasha. You totally have a mini boner after your altercation with her."

"Hmm she's hot can't help it."

"I know she is that's why she's my latest project. It's still in the early stages I made a new friend who is helping this all come together. Trust me if all goes to plan you're gonna love me for it." Smiled Alexa thinking about what her future holds. If there's one thing Alexa is good at is taking things and making any situation turn out to be a win for her.

"Care to share?"

…

Sasha eventually found herself walking aimlessly. She had no idea where she was going and absolutely no idea of why she would leave her... well after that little altercation she wasn't even sure if she had a girlfriend anymore. But she does know is she didn't mean it when she told Bayley to leave her. Out of all three of her queens Bayley was the one who meant the most to her and losing her to some newbie old flame would really trigger some emotions worse than the ones she just displayed. As necessary as Sasha felt her attitude towards Ember was, Sasha knew that eventually she'd be fucked then made to apologize. Apologizing was something she hated to do and avoided it in anyway possible. If it meant losing a friend or apologize she'd rather just have one less Christmas present to buy. An unfortunate but reasonable flaw of The Legit Boss. The more she walked the more anxious Sasha got thinking of the repercussions of her little blow up moments ago. Bayley hates it when she cusses and she had to have said at least ten of them. As if lying to her dominant enough she managed to embarrass her for little to no reason thus cementing her an ass whooping of epic proportions later.. given Bay doesn't leave with Ember.

"UGHHH! Why do I have to fucking love her so goddamn much she is so good to me. And how do you repay her Sasha? You get mad at every females who looks at her for too long. What the fuck Banks!? What the actual fuck is wrong with you Banks?!" Sasha muttered looking down at her feet still wandering the halls. She was walking like that for so long she didn't realize she was being followed. She didn't realize she was being stalked until she felt a strong push shoving her into an empty janitors closet. "Ah! Who the-" Before she could finish a set of very familiar lips were pressed against hers. Sasha knew it was Bayley from the way she kissed her but to make sure she reached down and grabbed her ass. Bayley has a one of a kind ass and Sasha has grabbed it enough times to know without seeing her face. "Daddy?"

"What am I going to do with you huh Sasha?" Spoke Bayley in a disappointed tone.

"I didn't like the way she was looking at you. I could see it in her eyes she wants you-" Out of nowhere Sasha got a big slap across her cheek.

"I love you Sasha I do but you make it so damn hard to sometimes. Why do you have to shoot holes in my words when I tell you I love you? There was absolutely no need for you to blow up on Ember the way you did. You had no reason to she was just saying hello, you were the one who took it there. You were the one who made a mountain out of the molehill. All for what?"

"I just don't want to lose you." Sasha mumbled not looking her dom in the eye. "Ember is so much more beautiful than me. She has more valuable assets than mine and I wouldn't blame you if you want her. I'd rather you just break my heart now rather than later."

"Who said she was more beautiful than you? Who said that her assets are more valuable than yours? When did I ever say I didn't want you anymore? Who poisoned your mind with these lies? You never think this negatively about our relationship which means someone or something was buzzing in your ear telling you a load of bullshit and you ate it up like candy. Now you've used up two strikes for today with one more left. And when you get to strike three your ass is going to be mine tonight, so tell me the truth and spare yourself the pain. Who poisoned your mind earlier? Who have you been talking to today that I don't know about?" As she said that Bayley leaned in so she towered over Sasha threatening her to tell the truth. From the tone in her voice Sasha already knew she was fucked so she best come clean now rather than later.

"Bliss." Sasha spoke so softly it was almost a whisper.

"Who?"

"What are you an owl?" Sasha nervously chuckled trying to lighten the mood but the other woman continued with a straight face. "It was Alexa okay? After you left me in the locker room she cornered me and I couldn't escape. She started talking about how you're going to leave me for Ember. And she said that Daddy and Mommas C won't care if you dropped me. And then she said that you're no good for me and that you're going to break my heart and I don't want to get my heart broken. It's not that I don't trust you, Daddy.. I just don't trust that slut." Sasha mumbled tearfully against Bayley's shoulder.

"Okay Sash. First of all Ember isn't a slut okay? Second of all." Bayley stopped to grab Sasha by her hair and pop her in the mouth before she continued "I don't ever want to hear that word out of your mouth ever again. And don't even let me get started on you listening to Bliss-"

"She was giving you 'fuck me' eyes!" Sasha sobbed and even though Bayley knew she was right, given Ember's actions as soon as Sasha was out of sight, she couldn't let Sasha get away with this level of disrespect and not to mention she put herself at risk when she left Bayley's side. Then there was the fact that she embarrassed and bit her...

"You know what Sasha. Wait till we get to the hotel." Bayley growled grabbing her by her wrist and dragging her to get their shit.

"Daddy I'm sorry." Sasha sobbed, knowing she was in for it. But her pride told her she was still in the right. "Daddy I-"

"Shut up Sasha or else!" Demanded Bayley stoping to glare at Sasha making sure she understood that she wasn't messing around. Scared Sasha pouted and looked at her feet. She knows she's in trouble so to keep from digging herself into a deeper hole she would speak her last word for the time being.

"Sorry." She mumbled before Bayley hurriedly continued them down the hall to the locker room. Once there Bayley didn't bother changing their outfits, she simply packed their stuff and they left headed to the hotel.

* * *

 **Hwhy it's me. Sorry it took forever for this chapter but listen a lot is happening in my life and it's be kinda hard finding my balance and with Cal working it's been hard finding time where we're both free to write. But have no fear the chapter is here and boy was it cute. So let's talk about their cute dinner date I mean minus Sasha struggling to keep calm. But just the thought of Becky, Charbar, and Bay all dressed up in ties while Sasha is in a pretty dress is really adorable to some degree. I just like the dynamics of the relationship tbh. Then we get to Sasha and Alexa's little altercations like what is her deal? Like wtf is she planning and why would Roman benefit from it. But it's so cool to see the chemistry between Bayley and Sasha even when Sash is being a brat Bayley still feels the need to chase after her and I like that. That's some serious dedication right there. They all are low key so cute for each other depending on how you look at it. Anywhore surprisingly I don't have much to say today because I think I'm getting sick and I'm not with it so hopefully it passes and I'll be okay. So like why did I burn my thumb on a piece of bread in class the other day? Like I'm so mad about it and then to add to it I cut two different fingers later that day by accident. I really fucked myself up the other day but it's just another day in the life of a culinary student. And it's all because I love food. Happy October friends Scorpio season is right around the corner and so you know I'm excited because yours truly is part of that clan. Been waiting all year for this season and hopefully it goes well for me. Kay I'm tired of typing so this is where I say adios until the next time I post something. Leave your comments or concerns in a reviw or complain to Cal in her dms because whatever you think I did I didn't do it. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	3. Don't doubt my love

**Hey bud whats up? i hope that you are enjoying this holiday season. Sorry for the long wait but you know we made sure to make it worth it. i say that because its juicy right from the get so dont read this at the dinner table. Talked to Cal and i convinced her to let this be our Christmas gift you guys.. you know to make up for that pony you still didnt get that you've been wishing for since the third grade but it has yet to arrive... Anywhore enjoy this chapter because I went through a lot of trouble to be able to post this (im lying) chapter so you better enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Back at the hotel**

"If I have to tell you one more fucking time Sasha, I swear to you, you won't sit for a week." Bayley hissed closing the door behind them, tossing everything aside. She forcefully stripped Sasha completely naked.

"I see the way she looks at you Bay. I know she wants you. I feel like you'll get tired of me and want her back." Sasha sniffled as Bayley scoffed and bent her over the bed.

"I'm here with you now aren't I? If I was bored of you don't you think I'd be with her right now instead of you?" Asked Bayley going over to her bag and grabbing out her body oils.

"So then you do want her?" Sasha spat hating the fact that Bayley's ex is on the same brand as them. "If you want to go back to her just say it! I don't want to-" Before she could finish she was met with a sharp slap to the face.

"I'm fucking you Sasha! I want you Sasha nobody else." Sasha's eyes teared up feeling the sting from Bayley's slap.

"You're lying t-to me. I see the way you look at her." Sasha sniffled holding her cheek as Bayley straps her largest, thickest dildo in place, completely naked as she grabs her oils, lubricant and a few toys. "You don't want me anymore" Sasha sobbed shoving her away but Bayley was fed up with Sasha's back talk and accusations. "You're only here because she... I don't know." Sasha sobbed as Bayley grabbed Charlotte's thick leather belt and grabbed Sasha's hair, bending her over the bed and wailing on Sasha's ass with everything she had in her. With every new strike Sasha cried out tears running off her face.

"I hate it when you do this shit Sasha! If I tell you I don't want her then I don't fucking want her!" Bayley then stopped beating her and turned her to face her. Grabbing her cheeks she moved Sasha's face to look her in the eye. "I don't want Ember. I want Sasha! Sasha lives with Daddy! Sasha is here now with Daddy! Sasha has Daddy's dedication! Bayley loves Sasha nobody else. You belong to me." Giving her a chaste kiss Bayley pushed Sasha backwards on the bed and quickly mounted her. Then without a second wasted she parted Sasha's legs and pushed into her. "There's no other pussy I'd rather be buried in right now other than yours princess."

Sasha sniffled out a choked gasp when Bayley started to slowly fuck her. "Daddy..." Sasha sobbed wrapping her arms and legs around Bayley. "Daddy..." She sniffed feeling Bayley's massive dildo inside of her, she felt full like it was borderline painful.

"Shh princess. Daddy is here." Bayley cooed in her ear as she slowly rocked inside of her. Sasha made a muffled noise against Bayley's shoulder when Bayley went deep.

"Daddy!"

"I'm right here princess I'm not going anywhere." She cooed in Sasha's ear still slowly digging into her submissive.

"Promise me you won't leave me." Sasha cried out in her neck as she wrapped her arms up under Bayley's arms clinging to her for dear life. Like at any moment she might float away if she doesn't keep a good grip on her. "Promise me you don't want her and that you'll stay away from her." That got Bayley to stop and pull away far enough so they can make eye contact.

"I promise I don't want her. And I promise to try and keep my distance from her. We work with her so we can't avoid her. But I'll try my best to keep things professional and to a minimum." Bayley spoke without thinking. That response was so perfect that it earned her a kiss.

"Good because I don't know what I'll do without my daddy and her amazing daddy dick." Grinned Sasha wiggling her hips.

Bayley smirked but she could still see the worry behind her submissive's eyes. "You forget that I know you like the back of my hand, you're still worried. I can read you like a book... I'm yours and you're mine."

Sasha kissed her behind her ear possessively as she clung to her. "I know. I can't help it. I don't want to lose you. I have Daddy and Momma C but...we have a closer bond. You're my rightful daddy. You always take such good care of me... if I lost you..." Sasha broke off, tears in her eyes as she pants in Bayley's ear. Bayley gave her a sharp thrust when she heard that.

"I'm not going anywhere baby girl." She spoke honestly, tangling her hand in Sasha's hair. "I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'd have nobody to watch cartoons with. All I think about when we're apart is you and the next time I'll be able to hear you moan out my name when I do this." Bayley then pulled away and gave Sasha a giant comforting kiss. She waited until she was sure Sasha was deep into the kiss before she started to hammer away at her guts.

"Fuck Daddy I love it!" Sasha gasped into their kiss all while trying to catch her breath. "Never leave me!" She moaned digging her nails into Bay's back.

"How could I ever leave when you say my name like that? You take dick so well Ember could never compare. You have amazing pussy." Hearing that Sasha couldn't help the flash of anger go through her hearing that name.

"Don't fucking say her name while you're inside me!" She growled pushing her dom off her. Landing on her back next to her allowed Sasha enough time to straddle her hips. "I don't want to hear her name off your lips. I hate thinking about you with someone else. It hurts me physically and emotionally." Sasha started as she sat back on Bayley's lap, avoiding her slicked up cock, sliding up and down on her bare stomach letting her Dom feel just how wet she was. Sasha cupped Bayley's face and kissed her slow and sweet. "I can't imagine my life without you Daddy. You're my heart. My soul. My life. My everything. Without you, I'm nothing." Sasha mumbled against Bayley's lips as they kissed. Bayley groaned feeling how wet her princess's pussy was, dripping all over her midsection. Bayley squeezed Sasha's ass cheeks, kneading them in her hands before dropping a hard smack to them.

"I never gave you permission to stop. Or push me away." She growled dragging her cock between Sasha's cheeks.

"Well you upset me." Pouted Sasha folding her arms and pouting at Bayley.

"I didn't mean you any harm. I just want you to know how much I appreciate you. And I certainly hope you appreciate all the pleasure I give to you." Bay trailed off still rubbing her cock along Sasha's tight holes.

"I do I just don't like it when you talk about other females. Especially not when we're in bed." Hearing that made a light bulb go off in Bayley's head.

"How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening." Spoke Sasha looking down at her.

"Let me have this tonight." She spoke as she pushed a finger in Sasha's tight asshole. Upon the sudden intrusion Sash let out a small whimper. "Allow me the pleasure to say I own your ass and have it actually be true."

"You do own me."

"I know but I want to actually fuck your ass that way You can go right up to-"

"DON'T.. Say her name!" Sasha warned only making Bay smirk.

"So you can go right up to Ember and tell her I own your ass." Bayley spoke with confidence hoping to make Sasha angry.

"Fuck you!" Growled Sasha dismounting Bayley and beginning to crawl off the bed. That was exactly what Bay hoped she do. Acting on her plan she grabbed Sasha's ankle pulling her backwards towards her leaving her on her stomach and vulnerable. "God it's so easy to predict you. But I'm gonna grant you that deal regardless princess." Bayley smirked sitting on her thighs trapping Sasha where she lay.

"No! Get the fuck off of me now!" Sasha growled struggling with all the energy she had left but it still wasn't enough to push Bayley off of her. "Let me go you fucking fiend! I'm tired of your sh- ow!" Sasha's tirade was cut short when Bayley dropped a hard slap on Sasha's bare ass.

"That's enough of your mouth tonight so unless you're screaming my name or begging me for more, shut up. Me taking your ass has been a long time coming so you better get comfortable in this position cause whether you want it or not, it's happening right now. I own you Sasha. You're my baby girl and I'm your Daddy. Do not piss me off." Bayley growled low in her throat as she reached under the pillow next to Sasha's head and pulled out a tube of lubricant she had hidden there. Sasha whimpered as Bayley rubbed lubricant on her virgin asshole.

"Bayley please noooo. I'll be good please. Anything else! Please?" Sasha pleaded tearfully but Bayley wouldn't hear it. Instead she spanked Sasha's ass cheeks hard.

"Not my name" Bayley growled as she sat back on Sasha's thighs and spread her thick cheeks to admire that tiny sealed hole between them.

"Daddy please." Sasha sobbed feeling Bayley pushing her index finger inside of her ass.

"Sorry baby but this has to happen. You kept running your delicious fat mouth and now you have to answer to me." Bayley then slowly started to move her finger in and out.

"Da-" Sasha was interrupted by a hard slap on her ass.

"Not another word out of you or I'm gonna tie you up and fuck you that way it really won't matter if you want me to stop or not." Bayley explained clearly and in a firm voice letting Sasha know who is in charge here. "Now I would like you to apologize to me for accusing me of cheating when you knew full and well that simply wasn't the case." As she was saying that Bayley added another finger inside of Sasha.

"M sorry." Mumbled Sasha into the sheets Bayley heard it but it wasn't loud enough.

"Fine you wanna be stubborn then so am I." Removing her fingers from inside of Sasha Bayley positioned her member right at the entrance to her asshole. Sasha quickly felt it and began to struggle. "Don't fight me or I'm going in dry. Apologize." The attitude in Sasha wouldn't let her see reason so she struggled even harder to get away. Unfortunately for her in her struggle Bayley managed to push the tip in.

"Ahhh you bitch owe!"

"I told you not to fucking fight me. And now you have to pay!" Growled Bay pushing all the way into Sasha. Sasha screamed bloody murder into the comforter, tears sliding down her face as she renewed her efforts, trying to get away. But with Bayley sitting on her thighs, her cock buried between her cheeks, the burn off being impaled dry, Sasha was helpless.

"Nooo take it out! Please Bay it hurts." Sasha sobbed reaching back to push at Bayley's thighs. "Daddy pl-please I'll be good!" Sasha screamed into the comforter as Bayley grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. Bayley grabbed Sasha's other free hand pulled it behind her back as well, starting to fuck Sasha's tight ass, hearing her crying and pleading with her. "Daddy pl-please I'll do anything please! Take it out take it out take it out!" Sasha begged, sobbing and pleading.

"Sorry Princess but there's no bartering your way outta this butt fuck. I gave you your chance and you blew it, so it's not happening. Its been a long time coming." Bayley told her, riding Sasha's ass, getting as deep as she could with every thrust. Sasha sobbed loudly as Bayley fucked her asshole hard, feeling the dry slide of Bayley's cock getting slicker with every thrust let her know that Bayley tore her ass up literally. It was white hot pain. Sasha struggled against Bayley to no avail. "Please stop! You're tearing me." Sasha cried but Bayley dropped a hard slap on her ass.

"You brought this on yourself." Sasha's face was bright red when she felt how turned on she was, her pussy practically leaking. She hoped Bayley couldn't feel it too. Pain was a massive kink for her as was the idea of Bayley taking her against her will did things to her. With every deep thrust into her ass pushed Sasha closer to the edge; Sasha blushing shamefully, tears sliding down her face feel disgusted with herself.

"Stop. Please." She begged not wanting to cum while Bayley fucked her in the ass. Bayley smirked watching her cock slide in and out of Sasha's now fairly loosened ass. She loves watching her princess writhe and struggle in pain as she dealt out her punishment. She knows deep down that Sasha is actually loving this. She's probably loving everything about this moment. The struggle, the vulnerability, the pain, and just having her dignity taken in general. Sasha has a knack for this and it's the reason Bayley didn't stop regardless of her screams and tears. "You sure you want me To stop Princess? Because it feels to me like you're enjoying this." Bayley then used one hand to hold both of Sasha's in place freeing up one hand. She then used her now free hand to reach around under Sasha right to her clit.

"Mmmm!" Moaned out Sasha accidentally making Bay grin.

"Oh princess you're so wet! Even wetter than before. I knew you'd love this. I can't believe I waited this long to do this." Bayley then tugged Sasha's arms towards her pulling her up onto her knees with her back flush against her chest. This way she had easier access to her now very throbbing pussy.

"Mmm Daddy I'm sorry! M so sorry!" Sasha cried out knowing she lost this battle. She's at the mercy of Bayley now and there's nothing she can do anymore.

"Daddy! Please you're hurting me!" Sasha cried out as Bayley started thrusting up into Sasha's ass, wrapping an arm around Sasha's throat to hold her up so her free hand could snake it's way down to Sasha's wet dripping pussy.

"There's my dirty girl. What's turning you on more though I wonder... the fact that I'm finally fucking your ass? Or the fact that I'm holding you down and fucking with your tight little ass without your permission? Cause I think that my little princess has a rape fetish." Bayley taunted as she rubbed Sasha's clit teasingly.

"Nooooo." Sasha sobbed struggling but Bayley tightened her hold on Sasha.

"I think you just got 10 times wetter. So you like being held down and fucked against your will? I can do that." Bayley continued to taunt as she fucked Sasha harder, her fingers sliding inside of Sasha's pussy. Sasha's face was red with shame as Bayley kissed her neck, moving up behind her ear. "I should've fucked your ass the first time you talked back to me. Put you in your place. You like when I fuck your tight little ass don't you?" Bayley taunted lips against the back of Sasha's ear.

"No! Stop. Daddy it hurts." Sasha sobbed struggling.

"That's the spirit. But between you and I, your wet pussy says otherwise." Bayley smirked as she fucked Sasha harder. "Do you like having Daddy's cock in your tight little ass?"

"No! It hurts... I'm bleeding" Sasha sobbed feeling her orgasm getting closer.

Hearing that got Bayley to look down and see for herself and there was red but she didn't care. "Yeah you are bleeding a bit look." Bayley then use her fingers to touch her cock and then show it to Sasha.

"Daddy please stop!" Whined Sasha seeing Bayley's fingers covered in her blood. Part of her was absolutely disgusted by the fact that her dom made her bleed. But at the same time she couldn't help but be turned on. Just how hard and rough she's being is everything Sasha loves when it comes to sex.

"I'm not going to stop. Not until you cum. You're so wet Sasha. You love that I'm fucking you against your will." Bayley then used her bloodied finger to wrap back around Sasha's neck squeezing it. She also started to fuck Sasha harder and faster.

"Da-Daddy!"

"Shut up! But tell me princess.." Bayley breathed in her ear making Sasha shiver. "Are you gonna cum for Daddy?" Sasha hated getting fucked in the ass already. Her mind was already made up that neither Bayley, Charlotte or Becky were to ever touch that hole again after this. Feeling Bayley's hand choking her slightly along with the fact that she was bleeding alot made Sasha feel super lightheaded. She just wanted this done and over with despite the fact that she was super turned on by Bayley turning her out against her will.

"Da- oh. Fuck" Sasha choked out as she came hard all over Bayley's hand. The force of the orgasm made her feel weak, falling back against Bayley's chest, sobbing loudly because she didn't ask for permission to cum. "I'm s-sorry Daddy" Sasha sobbed weakly.

"Did you just cum?"

"Daddy I didn't m-mean to I don't feel too good." Sasha pouted with tears in her eyes. This time her tears were actual real ones. "I'm sor- I'm orry." Sasha got out before she started to doze off. Noticing Sasha's weary answers Bayley quickly became concerned. Releasing all her grips on Sasha, Bayley laid her spent submissive on the bed.

"Princess can you hear me? Baby hey talk to me you're scaring me." Pulling out of Sasha completely Bayley got off of her and flipped her to her back. "Talk to me princess."

"Daddy I'm sorry." Sobbed Sasha turning to her side pulling her knees into her chest. Bayley hated seeing her submissive like this especially knowing she was the cause of it. So she decided to do what she knows best. Comfort her best friend.

"It's okay Princess. I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about you right now." Bayley told her as she eased her bloody strap on off.

"I'm sorry" Sasha sobbed hugging her knees to her chest and crying into them.

"Don't move baby girl I'll be right back okay?" Bayley asked ignoring Sasha's apologizing. When Sasha didn't answer she turned around. "Sasha use your words and answer me. Are you hearing me?"

"Ye-Yes Daddy." Sasha hiccupped still not moving. Bayley rushed to grab a warm wet washcloth, noting the amount of blood on her thighs and groin area. She started a warm bubble bath. She felt sick thinking that she hurt her princess in this horrific way. Bayley felt terrible as she rushed back to her submissive's side.

"Sasha. I tore you up pretty bad. This is gonna hurt. But I have to clean you." Bayley told her as she waited for Sasha to answer her.

"O-Okay." Sasha whispered sobbing as Bayley started cleaning her. Bayley scooped her up into her arms bridal style and carried her into the bathroom.

"Shhh. I ran you a bath baby girl." Bayley cooed softly as she eased Sasha into the tub. Sasha clung to her.

"Noooo don't leave me. I'm sorry " She sobbed panicking as Bayley eased herself behind her so Sasha could relax her body back against her own. "M such a bad submissive, Daddy" Sasha sniffled softly snuggled up to Bayley's chest "I am." she Mumbled feeling Bayley tighten her hold on her.

"You're not bad princess. You're the best submissive a woman could ever ask for." Bayley then started to place small kisses on Sasha's shoulder. "You're my favorite you know that."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Sasha pouted splashing the water a little bit.

"I swear it's like our session was just all for nothing. Sasha look at me." Sasha didn't do it at first but she knows better than to ignore her dominant. So eventually she turned to look Bayley in the eyes. "I love you Sasha. You're my princess and there's nobody who can ever take your throne. I'm sorry I hurt you but I had to do it. I had to make sure you know who owns your ass. I only have time for one female and that's you Princess. I hate it when you doubt me it pisses me off when you do. You come up with these extravagant theories that you and I both know aren't true. We travel together, we work together, we live together, we sleep in the same bed together every night what more proof could you need?" Explained Bayley pouring her heart out. Every word coming out her mouth a word from the heart. "Everywhere I go I take you with me. If I wanted somebody else I wouldn't be wasting my time telling you what's on my heart right now." Bayley then tightened her grip around Sasha basically pulling her onto her lap. "Sasha it's you. It's you it's always been you that I want." Brushing a loose strand of purple hair behind her ear Bay cupped Sasha's cheek using her thumb to softly stroke it. This action got Sasha to melt into her touch. When she did that her eyes naturally closed and a small smirk tugged at her lips. "Nobody can make you smile just by touching you the way that I do princess. Just like I mean the world to you, you mean the world to me." Bayley then leaned in and pressed her lips to Sasha's in a very loving way. Sasha turned in Bayley's arms causing the water to slosh around but she didn't care. She had to be closer to Bayley. She deepened the kiss feeling Bayley pull her in closer.

"I love you." Sasha moaned against Bayley's lips.

"I love you too Princess." Bayley cooed back.

"You're never touching my ass again. None of you are. Just so you know." Sasha mumbled into Bayley's neck as she relaxed in her lap. She didn't see the smirk on Bayley's lips as she squeezed Sasha's ass.

"I'll be gentle next time. Provided you behave." Bayley replied as though she hasn't heard Sasha seconds before.

"Noooo." Sasha moaned into her neck. "It hurts."

"Cause you misbehaved. I was too mad to stretch you enough… my dick was probably too big for your first time and I didn't use nearly enough lube. It'll feel good next time though, I promise baby. I'll stretch your hole, lube you up real nice… mmm, go nice and slow, take my time to enjoy this tight ass." Bayley murmured into Sasha's ear, kissing her junction between her neck and shoulder. "I promise. Now let's get you cleaned up and ready for bed, I'll put on some cartoons and order us some room service."

"But you said…" Sasha started but Bayley cut her off with a kiss.

"I know what I said. But I feel bad so just let me buy you some food."Bayley replied as Sasha hid her smirk. It was a small victory, but she'd take it. "Okay."

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The next day w/ Becky and Charlotte**

Charlotte flopped back on the queen sized bed, having dropped the bags on the floor beside it. She was exhausted from a long day of driving them there was the house show from sunday. They've been working her to death and she just came back from injury. Becky smirked as she closed the door behind them and sat their bags of food down on the round table in the corner of the room. Charlotte rolled over onto her stomach groaning at how sore she was. Becky shrugged off her jacket and straddled Charlotte's upper thighs starting to rub her back.

"Are you sore from the long drive? Need some TLC? Torture, love and cock?" Becky teased as she kneaded Charlotte's back.

"Ugh. Fuck. I need my TLD." Charlotte groaned.

"Your TLD?" Becky questioned as she used her elbows to really work out the knots and kinks.

"Yes. I need my tender loving Daddy." Charlotte moaned as Becky worked out a particularly huge knot. "Feels so good Daddy..."

"Ah okay then." Becky smirked as she kissed the back of Charlotte's neck, making the blonde shiver in need.

"Don't start something you have no intention of finishing Daddy. I can't take it." She gasped out surrendering her body to her dom, relaxing against the bed. "Plus our food would get cold. And I'm kinda hungry too" Charlotte reasoned as Becky smirked as she leaned down to Charlotte's ear.

"It's okay. I have something hot for you to eat. And you can have as much as you want. It's protein." She whispered hotly making Charlotte shiver.

"Oh fuck Daddy if you're gonna fuck me… I need it now. Please don't tease me baby." Charlotte whined as Becky ground herself against Charlotte teasingly.

"I'll fuck you… AFTER the show. We have a match tonight. I doubt Carmella would appreciate if you lazed about on the apron while we bust our asses." Becky smirked as she finished out the massage and climbed off of her sub. Charlotte groaned loudly showing her annoyance at her dominant teasing her.

"You always do this to me!" Charlotte exclaimed as she pushed herself off the bed so she was slightly bent over it. Becky smirked and stepped behind the tall blonde so her groin was pressed up against her ass.

"But I always follow through, don't I?" Becky growled as she tangled her hand in Charlotte's blonde locks and pushed her face in the mattress. "Don't I? If I say that I'm fucking this pussy later, then I'm most certainly balls deep by the time we close the door aren't I?"

"Mmmm… yes Daddy." Charlotte moaned pushing back against Becky. Becky snaked her hand around Charlotte's waist and slipped it inside her panties so she could see how wet her submissive was for her. "ohhhh fuck D-Daddy!" Charlotte gasped as Becky's fingers stroked teasingly over her pussy.

"Fuck boo. You're wetter than the fucking pacific Coast." Becky purred pulling her hand out and putting it in front of Charlotte's face, holding back a moan of appreciation as she immediately licked it clean. "Goddamn. You're a fucking freak, I love it!" She groaned pulling her hand away and slapping Charlotte's ass. "Get your gear and shit together for tonight." She ordered as she pulled away completely, leaving Charlotte's legs shaking in obvious need for more.

"Y-Yes Daddy." Charlotte whispered as she took deep breaths in attempt to get herself back under control. Becky, watching all this go down, hid a smirk at seeing the effects of what one touch from her did to her the self proclaimed Queen. "Becks... I need you. Sooo bad. I need to be dominated please Daddy. It's been too long." Charlotte begged in a voice that she knew would tug at Becky's inner dominant.

"I said later Charlotte. We're eating dinner now have a seat." Upset with her response Char didn't sit. In fact she put her hand on her hips in a sassy manor.

"No."

"No? Charlotte I know what your trying to do and I said no, so sit down or I won't touch you for the next two weeks. I will beat you then send you to bed. Sit down and eat with me." As much as she didn't want to Char feared the consequences more than what she wanted. So she decided to sit down.

"Yes daddy." Then proceeded to sit in Daddy's lap. Becky didn't specify where she had to sit so she couldn't get mad.

"That wasn't too hard. Here's your pasta." Putting down her drink Becky reached into the bag and pulled out the takeout box that contained her girlfriend's food.

"Thank you. It smells delicious I'm so hungry." Since today was their cheat meal the girls opted to eat from a local Italian food place. Char decided on a creamy spinach and eggplant fettuccine which she now decided that she'd use to her advantage. "How's your food Daddy?"

"It's delicious."

"You wanna know what else is delicious? Me"

"I'm sure you are Char but I'm eating." Spoke Becky paying her submissive no mind. But Char had something to combat that. Eating a fork full Char made sure to put only half of the noodles into her mouth causing her to loudly slurp her pasta earning her the attention she wanted.

"This taste so delicious Daddy. I'm sorry but damn." She then did it again making sure to slurp and get sauce all over her chin and chest. "God I love pasta I swear."

"Must you do that so loudly"

"Well I just want you to know it's so good."

"I get it you've told me."

"Is it too late to take you up on that hot protein you were talking about earlier?" Asked Char moving her body closer to Daddy. From this angle Daddy has an amazing view of Charlotte's beautiful double D's through her v-neck shirt. "Perhaps may I have a bite?"

"No eat your pasta." Becky spoke moving her food away. But Charlotte only smiled and began placing kisses on her Doms neck. "Char?"

"Shh." Kissing a trail from her neck all the way up to her chin. There Char connected their lips in a kiss purposely Making it so to distract Becky from her sandwich. Right when she felt she entranced Becky she pulled away. "I love you." And she followed that up by grabbing Becky's hand that was holding the sandwich and taking a bite making sure not to break eye contact and look sexy while doing it. "Mmm mm. That's a tasty sandwich. I just wish I had something to wash it down with."

"There's water in the sink and ice down the hall."

"I don't want water daddy I want you."

"You also have the juice you got at the gas station. Drink that I bought it for you." Becky replied flatly trying to ignore her thirsty submissive, pun intended.

"But Daddy. You taste so much sweeter. I could drink you all day and still thirst for more." Charlotte moaned as she adjusted herself so that she straddled Becky's hips. "There's nothing in this world that a girl needs more than some lovin' from her Daddy. This is why I have Daddy issues. No love from my Daddy..." Charlotte spoke directly to Becky's ear, hearing her sharp intake of breath and knowing she was on the right track. "It's been a long week and my Daddy fucking me to sleep would make it sooo much better. Especially after that uber sexual massage you gave me." Charlotte moaned as Becky ground her teeth together.

"You just don't know how to quit huh?" Becky murmured Becky putting down her sandwich and turning her attention to the girl in her lap.

"Nope not when I want something. I'm Daddy's little girl and Daddy's little girl always gets what she wants. I mean how can you say no to this?" Char then took Becky's hand and put it into her panties allowing her Daddy to experience how wet she is. "Are you telling me you don't want any of this? I mean this is all for you Daddy." Leaning in closer Char kissed her on her neck. "Come on just fuck me already Daddy. I'm quivering for you all you have to do is pin me down and take me. I want to feel your big cock sliding in and out of me over and over again. I want you to fuck me like the slut I am for you." Hearing that mixed with her submissive grinding her wet heat against her fingers sent chills down Becky's spine. Her dominant nature creeping its way out. She tried with everything she had to fight it but Char is hard to resist. "I need my Daddy's cock inside of me. I've been a good little girl for Daddy all day. It hurts Daddy... hurts so much." Charlotte spoke softly into Becky's ear as pushed Becky's hand harder against her soaking wet pussy. Becky quit fighting her dominant tendencies back and simply gave in letting it take over, her fingers rubbing at Charlotte's pussy, making her little girl gasp and bury her face in her neck. "Daddy! Please! I need you to take me so hard... ah! Fuck Daddy." Charlotte moaned as Becky shoved two fingers inside of her pussy, as Charlotte started to ride her fingers.

"That's right baby girl, show Daddy how bad you want her cock inside of your guts right now." Becky growled low in her throat as she leaned back to enjoy the view of her baby girl riding her fingers. Charlotte moaned like a slut in Becky's ear as she rode her fingers, kissing and sucking on Becky's neck.

"Fuck me Daddy! I need your Daddy dick inside me please..." Charlotte pleaded as Becky stood up and she scrambled to hold onto her Daddy, wrapping her legs around her waist and arms around her neck as Becky smirked, her fingers still buried in Charlotte's pussy as she carried her to the bed. She set Charlotte on her feet, as she grabbed the bag containing their toys and pushed Charlotte to her knees in front of her.

"Undress me. If you're a good girl for Daddy, then you can have a taste while you're down there." Becky smirked as she pulled her strap on out, followed by a tube of lubricant. Not needing any further instructions Charlotte began to undress her dom. Starting with her boots she took them off one at a time carefully setting them to the side. Next was her leather leggings which came off with ease revealing a pleasant surprise of Becky not even wearing any panties.

"Hmm I think you've been plotting this since this morning." Smirked the blonde looking up at her daddy, who is staring down at her.

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't. Just keep stripping."

"Yes Daddy." Folding the pair of leggings Char sat them on the floor next to the boots. "Daddy may I stand up so I can finish undressing you?" Becky smiled looking down at her obedient submissive. Thinking about the first time they met and how high strung Charlotte was versus how obedient she is for her now made Becky wet with excitement. The thought of dominating the daughter of the Nature Boy was such a sexy thought to her. Everyone thinks of Char as untouchable yet she has her on her knees begging to be fucked. If that isn't hot enough then you must be a robot.

"Yes you may. But I want a kiss when you get up here." Nodding in agreement Char got to her feet and immediately attached her lips to Becky's.

"I love you." Murmured the taller woman.

"Great now take off my shirt." Becky replied dry and firmly. Char knew better than to question, so she simply lifted Becky's shirt up over her head. And once it was completely off she folded it up and placed it on top of the leggings. Then finally last to come off was the bra which by now Char can manage to rid a girl of in five seconds flat. That too got folded and added to the clothes pile.

"Daddy where do you want me to put your clothes?" Asked Charlotte picking up the clothes and boots.

"Leave them on the luggage and come right back." Becky spoke slipping into her harness and sitting on the edge of the bed. Out of eagerness Char hurriedly put away the boots and clothes before going back to kneel in front of Daddy. "You know what to do sweetheart." Becky ordered flatly as she watched Charlotte start licking at her silicone cock making sure it was nice and wet before taking it in her mouth. Becky watched with almost disinterest as Charlotte started to deep throat her dick, gagging herself intentionally. Charlotte closed her eyes and went to work, swallowing around Becky, starting to bob her head up and down in Becky's lap. Becky growled as she watched her submissive choking herself intentionally on her strap on cock. Her little submissive slut seeming to take pleasure from choking on Becky. Charlotte bobbed her head up and down in Becky's lap knowing that Becky was secretly enjoying the sights and sounds of her giving head even as she acted bored. "You like choking on Daddy's cock don't you?" Becky teased as she tangled her hand in Charlotte's blonde locks and pushed her head down on her cock, loving her gurgling and gags as she started fucking her throat. Charlotte gagged as she relaxed and allowed Becky to fuck her throat, resting her hands on Daddy's thighs as her nose was pressed firm against Becky's pelvis. "You like when Daddy just takes what she wants don't you?" She asked softly, pulling Charlotte off her cock so she could breath. "Good girl. Such a good girl." Becky purred as she tilted Charlotte's chin up so their eyes met.

"Only for you daddy. Only for you." Spoke Char.

"Good girl you know how to please. Now what do you say you give daddy a nice strip tease." Giving her submissive one last kiss Becky sat back on the bed ready for her show. Teasing was something right up Charlotte's alley. Getting to her feet Char started with her Ugg boots taking them off and setting them aside. "Fuck me right I'll buy you a new pair of Uggs ay." Becky spoke up.

"I'd fuck you right with or without the boots but I accept." That being said the blonde then unbuttoned the button to her jeans and slowly started to take them off. She only pulled them down until just below her butt before she turned her back to Becky showing off her boy short panties that made her ass look delicious. From here she sexily bent over taking her pants down with her giving her Daddy a nice view. She knew she was doing a good job because there was a sharp slap on her ass right when she was bent all the way over. That gave her the confidence to skillfully unhook her bra through her shirt and managed to wiggle it off all while keeping on her shirt. "Daddy?"

"Mm yes doll?" Smirking Charlotte moved closer to where Becks was sitting on the edge of the bed and put her left knee on the bed to Becky's right.

"May I have a kiss?" Becky simply wrapped her arms around the blonde pulling her down into her lap forcing Char to straddle her waist. She made sure that her cock sat right up against her clit that way she'd be able to tease her. Their kiss grew very passionate very quickly. Becky has one hand squeezing the blonde's asscheek while her other hand was massaging one of her breast through the shirt. "Mmm Daddy please I need you so bad." Moaned out Char grinding her hips against Becky's in search of any kind of friction she could get.

"Do you?" Becky asked teasingly as she rubbed Charlotte's pussy through her panties.

"Yes Daddy! Please! I need you inside of me!" Charlotte cried out, pushing herself firmly against Becky's fingers, letting out a moan in her ear when Becky pulled her panties to the side and pulled her down on her strap on.

"Prove it. Ride Daddy's cock like the dirty little submissive slut that you are." Becky ordered cruelly smirking. Charlotte trembled as she started to ride the Irish women's cock, feeling her cheeks flushed with need, embarrassment, arousal from Becky's sharp tongue, from her truthful words, had her dripping in need. Becky smirked. She knew what her girl needed, ached to be talked down to and degraded, wanted to be fucked like a slut. And Becky would give it to her and more.

"Daddy!" Charlotte gasped her thighs tightening around Becky's hips as Becky slapped her ass.

"You better ride Daddy's cock like the good slut you are. Or else Daddy can put you in your favorite position. Face down, ass up and take what she wants." Becky hissed gripping Charlotte's hips tightly and punctuating each word with a hard thrust. Charlotte let out a whine and started to bounce up and down on Becky's cock, so wet for her as she wrapped her arms around Becky's shoulders, burying her face in Becky's neck as she rode her cock with everything she had, grinding her hips hard against Becky's own. "Fuck. That's it baby girl, ride my cock... fuck yeah harder. Bounce on it." Becky ordered squeezing Charlotte's ass cheeks hard as she thrust up into her pussy harder, meeting her thrusts.

"Yess Daddy!" Charlotte cried out in pleasure.

"Good little slut. You love this shit huh? Me fucking the hell out of you like the dirty cock whore you are for Daddy." Becky growled slamming their bodies together getting Charlotte to throw her head back in ecstasy.

"Yes Daddy I love it! I love being your cock whore. Agh fuck you feel so good inside me." She whined loving every inch Becky was giving her. With each deep thrust her mews of pleasure got more and more loud egging Becky on to fuck her submissive into the mattress. That thought in mind Becky steadied Charlotte long enough to bring her in for a kiss. "Daddy don't make me sto-"

"Shut up! I didn't fucking ask for your opinion. Get off me." Becky then viciously pushes Charlotte away from her causing her to fall off her lap and onto her back on the floor. Becky took this opportunity to glance over her property. Becky owns that beautiful piece of ass on the floor in front of her. "You look a lot better on your back you know. Whores always look good on their backs." Char could only lie there and stare up at her dom. Becky then very cooly slowly began to get to her knees settling herself right in between the long legs of the blonde. "Then again you do make the best faces when I fuck you." Becky then teasingly began to run her fingers along her inner thighs. Inching closer and closer until she got to Charlotte's throbbing center. "Ha thinking about it all my pretty little whore make beautiful fuck me faces. Just like this." As she finished that Becky shoved two fingers inside her submissive.

"Oh daddy!" She moaned feeling Becky's fingers sliding in and out of her. "Good I love it when you fuck me!" She moaned thrusting her hips to match Daddy's rhythm. Charlotte's eyes were clouded with lust as she felt herself falling, falling, gone; falling into subspace, floating as her Daddy fingers her pussy. She leans down to have a taste of her submissive's pussy, swiping her tongue over her clit a few times, moaning at how sweet her slut tastes.

"You taste so fucking good." Becky breathed as she continued fingering Charlotte. "Mmm. Such a dirty little girl for Daddy's cock aren't you? Yes you are." Becky growled low in her throat as she shoved her fingers knuckle deep inside the blonde. She knew what her submissive wanted, knew what she craved. She wanted to feel wanted, to be manhandled like she wasn't the one who was almost 6 ft and Becky knew just how to start. "Get up. Now." She ordered shortly as she shoved her fingers deeper into Charlotte's pussy, keeping them inside of her as Charlotte shakingly got to her feet. Becky smirked before grabbing her hair and rushing her back against the wall, finger fucking her until she was sobbing for Becky's cock to be back inside her. Becky pulled her fingers out and pushed them in Charlotte's mouth forcing her to taste herself. "Such a little slut for Daddy aren't you?" Becky taunted as she eased her cock inside her blonde lover, feeling her arms wrapping around her shoulders; clinging to her. Becky forced Charlotte to hold eye contact as she fucked her against the wall, lifting Charlotte's leg to rest on her hip; opening that pussy up so she can get as deep as she wanted. "This what you wanted bitch?! You want Daddy fucking you deep and hard against the wall?" Becky asked growling as she was fucking her doll with deep thrust with a lot of force behind it.

"Fuuuuccckk D-Daddy I you feel so goood! Grinned Charlotte relaxing her body making it easier for Daddy to have her way with her.

"Good. I wish you could see how sexy you look like this while I'm in your guts. So sexy baby. So so sexy."

"Daddy I-I mmmm fuck D-Daddy I wanna cum." Hearing that Becky stopped her movements completely and grasped her hand around the taller woman's throat.

"You will cum when I say to cum got it?" She spat tightening her grip. Out of fear Char only nodded her head. "Use your big girl words. Say yes Daddy I understand and will not cum until you say so."

"Yes Daddy I understand and will not cum until you say so."

"Good." Becky then released her grasp and traded it for a sharp pop in the mouth. "Because I know you like it you fucking whore. Get on the bed Ass up." Becky then pulled out of the blonde and watched her as she went to get on her knees on the bed. "Good little slut you know exactly how I like it. I like seeing that beautiful pussy of yours while I beat it up." Becky smirked looking at Charlotte's throbbing pussy begging to be filled with her cock once again. "Charlotte?"

"Yes Daddy?"

"You know I love you right?" She asked slowly using her cock to rub up against her clit making her submissive tremble.

"If you loved me you'd fuck me." Char replied earning her a sharp slap on the ass.

"Better show I love you then." Without another word Becky pushes all the way into Charlotte earning her a hearty moan.

"Daddy!" Charlotte groaned into the mattress as Becky started to slowly fuck her, taking her time to enjoy her girl's body.

"Yeah. You like that? You like when Daddy dominates you? Manhandles you like you're some 5 foot nothing supermodel... you love it. Say it." Becky purred slapping Charlotte's ass cheeks hard, driving her cock deeper, harder inside of her.

"Love it Daddy. Mhm fuck me. Yeeeeeah" Charlotte moaned feeling Becky's hand pushing her face into the comforter as she pumped into her hard. Charlotte was wetter than the ocean as Becky took her to heaven with every hard deep thrust into her guts, getting as deep as she could. "Daddy please let me cum-please can I cum?" Charlotte cried out as Becky hammered into her tight pussy until all that was heard were Charlotte's muffled cries for more, begging Becky for permission to cum.

"I don't know, you interrupted my meal for this, after I said no. I don't think you've earned it yet.. Daddy has to think on this one." Becky smirked as she shoved Charlotte's face further into the comforter, fucking her so hard that Charlotte couldn't even get a word out to beg her. "You just shut up because I'm tired of hearing your annoying fucking voice. I don't listen to peasants and I sure as hell don't listen to whore peasants named Charlotte fucking Flair!" Growled Becky putting all her weight into forcing her submissive into the mattress even opting to putting her left foot on the bed to give her a better angle to fuck Charlotte's g-spot. She was sure she was hitting it once she started to hear loud muffled cries coming from the mattress. "God I swear I own this pussy. It's mine bitch! I am the man I own you Charlotte!" Becky roared before reaching forward grabbing a handful of hair she pulled her submissive up from the bed. "Say it damn it! Tell me I own you and that I'm the man!"

"You own me and you are the man. Daddy please I-" Before she had a chance to finish Becky slammed her face back into the mattress going back to fucking her girl wild. Hearing those words hit Becky like a shot of adrenaline coursing through her veins. All of which gave her tunnel vision with the end game being she completely destroys the throbbing pussy on her cock. So using all her strength she started to go balls deep in her submissive drowning out everything around her besides the sounds of their bodies colliding. This went on for another five minutes before poor Charlotte couldn't handle the fucking being given to her and let out a loud cry as she came all over Becky. "DADDY!" She got out snapping Becky out of her trancelike state. "Fuck fuck fuck!"

"Oh Charlotte. Charlotte Charlotte Charlotte." Sighed Becky slowing her pace and biting her lip as she noticed just how hard Charlotte came. She came so hard it's all over Becky's lower mid section where their bodies were colliding. Inside Becky was more than turned on from how hard her sub came but she can't know that. "Didn't I tell you not to cum until I said so?"

"I'm sorry you fucked me so good I held on for as-" Her explanation got cut off by Becky's hand colliding with her ass repeatedly.

"When I fucking tell you not to cum you don't cum damnit!" She spat bringing her palms down to the blonde's ass as hard as she could power up. Becky doesn't take to well when her submissives don't listen to her. So when they misbehave they get an ass whooping. "Apologize. Right now apologize to me for ruining my plans to eat you out. I was hungry and you ruined it."

"I'm sorry Daddy for ruining your plans. It won't happen again." Pleased with that answer Becky gave her ass one last sharp pop before pulling out of her.

"If it happens again I'm taking this raw." She then used her slick cock to press at the baby Flair's asshole. "Lucky you I'm in a good mood so I'll let you off the hook for now. But next time. Ha oh next time it's a wrap for you my precious doll."

"That a threat or a demand?" Smiled Charlotte looking back at her dominant making Becky grin.

"You're a goddamn demon I swear. Stop that right now."

"Or what?" Asked Charlotte wiggling her butt in efforts to tempt her.

"Well I'm gonna go back to eating my lunch like I was before I was so rudely interrupted for sex." Grumbled Becky going back over to her chair and taking a large gulp of water. "You got me all dirty. Now come clean me up and take a seat so we can continue eating before the show." Hearing that made Char roll her eyes. She hates it when she doesn't get her way because she grew up always getting what she wants. So when Becky doesn't give her what she wants it frustrates her but never enough to lash out at her. Especially after getting dicked down so good the way she just was Char couldn't find it in her to be disobedient to the woman who just fucked her silly. Taking a second to regain feeling in her legs Charlotte went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth to clean up her dom. "Charlotte?"

"Yes Daddy?" She asked poking her head out the bathroom door to look at her.

"Forget it we'll just take a shower. Just come sit." Becky spoke patting her lap. Char didn't hesitate going and sitting on her dominant's lap. Wrapping her arm around Becky's shoulders she decided to make out with her. She didn't care if she was mid chew she just wanted to kiss her girlfriend.

"I love you." That made Becky blush a little bit.

"I love you too Flairbaby."

"Please don't call me that."

Well now I know you hate it so it's gonna be im-pasta-ble for me to stop." Grinned the orange haired woman getting the blonde to sigh.

"You have the worst puns."

"You love my puns." As annoying as her puns were Char knew Becky was right.

"I know." And then those two continued to eat together. Eventually they ended up having round two and three in the shower. And the accidental fourth round to come after the two attempted to get some rest before the show.

 **Later that night at the show**

"Becks come on I'm starving." Groaned Charlotte who's lying on the bench watching her dominate slowly get ready for the show tonight.

"Who is Becks? Whoever she is imma fuck her up you know damn well you aren't allowed any other lovers besides Sasha, Bayley, and I." Responded Becky fixing her eye liner in her handheld mirror.

"Daddy I'm sorry but please can I go get some grub. Feels like I'm dying and at any moment my stomach is just gonna evaporate and disappear." Char explained sitting up and showing Becks her stomach. "Babe look it, listen!" As if it was planned Charlotte's stomach let out and angry growl. "See there's a lion in there and I'm afraid if I don't feed it it'll attack us both."

"If we go get food will you shut up about food?" Asked Becky putting down her mirror to look at Char. That got Char to smile and kiss her.

"Yes I will Daddy." Letting out a sigh Becky put away her mirror and stood up.

"Lead the way lass." Without hesitation Charlotte started to leave the locker room. It wasn't until she got to the door that she realized Becky wasn't following behind her.

"Daddy come on." She spoke looking back at Becky who's just standing there with her arms folded staring at her. It took Char a minute to figure out what's wrong but then she remembered. To lead the way usually means take my hand and then let's go. Going back to her dominant Char held out her hand for Becky to take.

"Thank you." Smiled Becks before the pair left in search of food. "When we get back to the room we gotta call princess and Bay to make sure they're ok."

"Oh yeah still can't believe Ember got moved up to the main shows so quickly."

"I know I just hope she doesn't try any funny business. She was not at all happy I took Bay from her. But it wasn't my fault Bay won me over with that adorable smile I just had to know how it'd look on my cock and boy it's still beautiful." Smiled Becky thinking about her submissive.

"I agree with you on that. You know what next time we go home I think we should take them to the new Top Golf place that just opened up."

"We'll see maybe. I dunno after the way Princess was acting last night I don't know if she deserves it." Shrugged Becks as they continued walking.

"That's true. Honestly let's call because I miss them."

"Agreed." Taking out her phone Becky FaceTimed her Princess since she was the most recent call. After two rings it connected.

"Hi Daddy! I was just about to call you." Smiled Sasha showing off her pearly whites.

"Well you gotta be quicker next time princess."

"Hi Princess!" Yelled Char putting her face in the camera.

"Hi momma your wing is extra sharp today. If you blink too much they'll fly away." Giggled Sasha pointing to her Mama's eyes.

"Daw thanks! Heh you already know gotta keep them sharp incase I gotta cut a bitch." Char gloated framing her eyes.

"Princess where's Bay?"

"She's in the bathroom running a bath for us. We just got back from the gym."

"Awe you guys are taking a shower without us?" Whines Char with a smile. It was around here that they made it to catering.

"No you guys are working. Besides you and Daddy both have my location so you both can show up at anytime and I will be here waiting patiently for you both." Sasha explained.

"Sasha come on let's go shower." Spoke Bayley coming up behind Sasha and hugging her. "Oh hi Daddy. Hi Char!" She then blew them a kiss.

"Hi Baybay. Anyway Daddy I'm gonna make our plates. Do you want your usual, veggies and quinoa?"

"Yes that's fine." Becky responded before getting a quick peck before Char walked away.

"Daddy you love your quinoa huh?" Asked Sasha who now appeared to be in the bathroom. Becky also took this time to find a table and sit down.

"Yes I do but I don't love it more than you two."

"Awe thank you." Grinned Bayley taking the phone from Sasha and eventually propping the phone on the counter that way both the girls were in frame.

"Well it's true. Anyway Bay has princess been good today? I haven't forgotten what you told us last night."

"Yes Daddy I've been good. Momma taught me my lesson I won't question hers or your guy's love ever again." It was here that Bayley managed to take Sasha's shirt off.

"Good. I tell you all the time you're everything we need." Cooed Bayley cupping Sasha's cheeks and kissing her.

"Princess I love you so so very much. I tell you all the time don't listen to what other people say to you about our relationship. They don't know shit about the things we do or all the I love you's. Especially Bliss she's been after you for forever so she'll say anything to get you to leave us." Bayley then managed to finish undressing her submissive.

"I don't want to leave you guys. I love y'all so much and I don't think I want to rule a different castle. I like my kingdom the way it is now." Sasha spoke hugging her dom. "How could I leave this delicious booty?! I'd cry watching some stranger grabbing this." Smiling Sasha put her hands in Bayley's pants and used both hands to squeeze her ass.

"Hey that ass is mine don't get that twisted!" Spoke Becky holding the phone closer to her because she's unexpectedly getting a strip tease from her submissives. Also because those girls belong to her and she doesn't need her coworkers seeing what belongs to her.

"I know Daddy but you're not here so somebody has to squeeze it." As she was saying that she managed to strip Bayley naked completely. "I mean Daddy look how tasty she is, like she's thiccc as fuck with three C's." Grinned Sasha showing off her Doms body to their Daddy.

"Oh she's thicker than a fucking Snicker. I can't wait to get my hands on you both." Smiled Becks licking her lips feeling herself getting turned on thinking about fucking her beautiful girls.

"It's ok don't worry I'll take care of her. This what you wanted to see?" Wrapping her arms around Sasha, she began to feverishly makeout with her. All while doing that she was grabbing Sasha's ass getting her to moan into their kiss.

"I swear I'm so lucky."

"Hmm more I want more." Purred Sasha grabbing Bay and kissing her again this time wiggling around in her grasp in search of any friction she can find.

"You want me to fuck you right here in front of Daddy?" Asked Bayley kissing Sasha's neck.

"Yes. Yes I want you to make me cum. Feel how wet I am." When Becky heard that a giant grin came to her face. She's getting a free show for no good reason other than a perfectly timed phone call.

"Damn princess is all this because Daddy's watching?" Asked Bayley slowly fingering her clit. If she wasn't engrossed into this phone call before Becky sure was now. She knows how wet Sasha gets so It wasn't at all hard to picture how wet she probably is. Enjoying the soothing massage of her clit Sasha smiled and bit her lip looking at her Daddy on the screen.

"Daddy why aren't you here yet. I'm so wet for you and you have the nerve to not be here." She whined before Bayley decided to penetrate her with one finger catching her off guard but also making her head go back in ecstasy. "Uhh Yes fuck you feel so good."

"SAY SOMETHING ELSE LIKE THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" That caused Becky to break her concentration and look to where it came from. Looking it's Charlotte blowing up at Corbin.

"Shit guys I gotta call you back Char is snapping on Corbin." Before either could respond Becky hung up and rushed over to Charlotte.

"I swear to god you keep her name out your fucking mouth or I'll punch your teeth down your throat." Growled Charlotte pushing Corbin.

"Charlotte! Charlotte! Charlotte woah what's the matter?" Asked Becky getting in between the two pushing Char back away from Corbin.

"That jackass thought it'd be funny to say he's gonna steal our princess. He's lucky I didn't stab him in the fucking neck!" Char then pulled out a pocket knife that was hidden in her tights.

"Whoa Char give me the knife. He's not worth going to jail for." Becky calmed reachings for the knife. "Baby give me the knife or else." Demanded Becky getting Char to glare at her. "Hand it over." Sucking her teeth Char handed Becky the knife.

"All I'm saying is you guys have no idea of the shit storm coming your way." Smirked Corbin getting Becky to turn and look at him.

"Why don't you get the hell outta here before I stick my foot so far up yer arse you'll look like a scarecrow." Growled Becky holding the pocket knife out towards him in a threatening manner.

"Haha okay sure thing toots!" He teased in a sarcastic tone as he backed away from them. "Tick tock! Tick tock that's the sound of your relationship running out." And then he turned and left catering completely.

"Becks I'm going to kill him." Charlotte spoke confidently.

"Why did I just threaten him with a knife?" Asked Becky closing the pocket knife and giving it back to Char.

"Because he's gonna come up to me talking about how Princess isn't going to be ours anymore. And then! And then that fucker had the balls to ask me if Sash is as tight as she looks. Now I know I'm not allowed to hold our coworkers at knife point but I had every right to defend our princess." Becky let her words sink in for a moment digesting all her words.

"What does he mean Sasha isn't going to be ours anymore? I just got off the phone with her and she seemed very much in love like she usually is. You saw it too so why would you listen to him?" Questioned Becky with a slight hint of disapproval.

"Because I hate it when people talk about our princess or you or Bay. And he had absolutely no business asking about Sasha's womanhood. That's none of his goddamn business because she belongs to us and nobody else." Char explained getting even more mad just thinking of the situation.

"Char get our plates and let's go." Becky spoke moving to grab four bottles of water for them.

"Becks I was-"

"I didn't ask you for an explanation. I said grab our plates and let's go." Meaning what she said Becky began to head out of catering and down the hall Char following not too far behind. "Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"What did he mean when he said that our relationship was running out? You got something you gotta say to me?" Becky asked stopping suddenly and turning to look back at the blonde.

"No Daddy I'm just as confused as you are about all this." Char then came closer and gave the orange haired woman a kiss. "You're my best friend I love you. There's nothing you can do to get rid of me I promise. And if I ever have a problem I'd let you know. We have no beef love." She reassured that with another kiss. "I love you Becky."

"I love you too." Giving Char another kiss Becky continued down the hall until she found a crate she felt big enough for them both to sit on. "Here's good." Placing down the water she then hopped on to the crate.

"Here you go." Char spoke holding out her dominant's plate for her to take.

"Thanks. I'm very crate-ful for you and this food." Grinned Becky with a dorky smile making the other woman smile.

"You're annoying!" Giggled Char as she got on the crate herself.

"Maybe but I know you carrot about me regardless." Becky Grinned this time holding up a carrot coin from off her plate. That earned her a small chuckle.

"Please stop."

"I quino-won't stop because I love you Char. Chicken not tell me otherwise." When Becky delivered those two jokes, Char couldn't help but laugh. Becky's puns and dad jokes were terrible most of the time but she's grown to love them. Corny jokes are stupid but they're cute and funny. Qualities that Char loves about Becky.

"You're stupid but I love you." Char then leaned over and kissed Becky.

"Ugh that got my heart ricing." Becky spoke putting her hand over her heart pointing to the rice and chicken on Charlotte's plate.

"Enough with the jokes let's talk you're fight with Mella."

"Oh Char I'm not even worried you saw the way I nearly took her arm off last week. Alls I gotta do is do it again tonight and she's all mine come the Slam. And you are looking at Smackdown's new Women's Champion."

"You sound confident."

"Well no offense to you but I've been working my ass off for years now to get to where I am now. No help from anyone or my legacy. I'm tired of being so overlooked, don't want to be in the shadows any longer. It's my time to shine again and I will rise. I was the first ever Smackdown Women's champion and I think it's about time I got my throne back. It's what I want, it's what the fans want and so I'm going to make it happen. I can beat Carmella I have before and I will do it again tonight and I will do the same come Summer Slam."

"Well you know what I agree with you. It has been a long time since you had some gold around your waist apart from me. So I'm with you Becks. I want you to win this for us. And when you do win we're gonna have lots of celebration sex with your new gold." Smirked Char in a suggestive tone.

"So if I win we get to have sex all night?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Does that count for tonight?"

"It can." She purred taking another bite of her food. Becky liked that so she gave Char a kiss.

"Well then I dedicate tonight's match to you. So you better start resting up because we're gonna be going for a few hours tonight."

"Yes daddy." The blonde purred before going back to eating. They sat eating and talking up until it was time for Becky to begin getting ready for her match. With Charlotte's help Becky was stretched, prepped, and put in focus for match against Carmella. Just like she said Becky damn near ripped Mella's arm off on her drive to win. But that win was what Becks needed in hopes to getting back what she believes belongs to her.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Saturday Night w/ Sasha And Bayley**

"Daddy can we go shopping for new outfits for the tour coming up?" Asked Sasha as the pair were sitting cuddled up in the dressing room together. Another thing these two seem to do often before matches is watch shows together on Bayley's IPad. So tonight they laid out a towel on the floor in the corner of the room. Bay with her back against the wall and Sasha sitting in between her legs is how they decided to get cozy.

"Princess you have more than enough outfits at home. Almost all my dressers at home are full with your clothes." Pausing the show Sasha turned to face her dom.

"But I need a new dress. All my old ones I wore already." Whined Sasha with sad eyes.

"And you can wear them again."

"Well Daddy Becky would take me shopping." She sassed.

"Well I'm not Becky."

"Daddy I want a new dress and we're going to get it tomorrow." Sasha demanded making Bayley raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?!" Bayley then began to look around in a confused manner. "Hold on a sec." getting to her feet Bayley began to look around the room. Lifting up items the sitting them back down. Looking under the benches and opening lockers.

"What are you looking for?" Bayley laughed then put her hands on her hips looking at Sasha.

"For who you were just talking to because it wasn't me."

"It's only us here."

"Then you must have lost your damn mind because you know better than that." Sasha took this time to get to her feet.

"I just want one dress Daddy please! I've been good all week. I promise I will be good for forever if we go." As she said that she hugged her dom around the waist. "Please we can even find you a dress too. We can both go dress shopping."

"Sash you don't need another dress. You have plenty at home-"

"Sheesh Baybay take her dress shopping after all you should since you can't seem to lose those traveling eyes of yours."

"Um excuse you Bliss but I don't need you to fight my battles for me." Replied Sasha glaring at the short blonde.

"I know you don't Banks. And I know its hard for you but hold your tongue in a dominant's presence. Cause if you were mine, I'd have slapped the taste out of your disrespectful mouth." Alexa snapped before regaining her composure.

"Well she's not yours. So get to fucking stepping." Bayley uncharacteristically snapped at the small blonde, making Sasha shiver at the tone she used. Sasha saw it spiraling out of control any second knowing Bayley's jealous nature so she tugged her out of the locker room, pulling her by her hand.

"Daddy?" She asked softly trying to gauge how pissed off her dom was from the short encounter with Bliss as she tugged her into one of the single stall bathrooms in the arena. She pressed against Bayley feeling and hearing her heart pounding in anger. "I'm yours. I belong to you, Charlie Flair and Brad my Irish Dad... no one else. My ass still hurts so how can I forget that you own it and me?" Sasha cooed feeling Bayley's hands slowly groping at her still tender ass.

"I truly fucking hate her." Bayley hissed squeezing Sasha's sore booty.

" l hate that you're teaming with Ember..." Sasha mumbled into Bayley's neck as she relaxed into her.

"Nothing is happening. Do I have to take this again?" Bayley sighed finally calming down some.

"No but she's gonna want to go over the match with you. And I gotta go over mine with Nia." Sasha sighed, hissing as Bayley pressed on her sore hole warningly. "Looks like we both have stuff we don't wanna do. Can we just go home and cuddle?" Sasha asked hugging her dom.

"I fucking wish but were already here and we don't want to disappoint our fans now do we?" Reasoned Bayley rocking them from side to side.

"No the fans love the Boss n Hug Connection. I'm Bayley's biggest fan. And I would be very disappointed not getting to see her tonight." Smiled Sasha looking up at Bayley with a loving stare.

"Well then I certainly do not wish to disappoint you." Removing one hand from Sasha's bum she used it to cup Sasha's cheek. "I hope this is good enough." Bayley then lightly pecked her on the lips. Making Sasha grin.

"Daddy please."

"Please what?" Bay asked pulling away but not far being their lips touched slightly as she spoke.

"Kisses." Sasha then leaned forward stealing a small kiss but Bay pulled away just far enough so it would last only for a moment.

"You want a kiss?"

"I need a kiss please Daddy. Remind me of what belongs to you. I need the Reassurance."

"Your ass belongs to me Sasha Banks. This belongs to me and I only want you" the brunette spoke squeezing Sasha ass. Making Sasha tremble.

"Yours, it's yours."

"Damn straight." Then Bayley pressed her lips to her wanting submissive's. She made sure to give this kiss everything she had earning her the same in return.

"Mmm Daddy I want you." Moaned out Sasha rubbing her crotch on Bayley's thigh. "Please Daddy."

"You are something else baby girl."

"You're kisses make me weak I can't help it."

"You want me to fuck you right now princess?" Nodding Sasha let out a soft moan.

"Mhmm."

"If that's what you wan-"

 _*beep beep*_

"Hold that thought princess." Bayley then momentarily let go of Sasha to pull her phone out of her hoodie pocket and look at the message.

"Who's interrupting us? Is it Daddy?"

"No, it's Ember she wants to talk about the match so I have to go princess." Murmured Bay showing Sasha the message.

"No fuck her I'm more important." Whined Sasha wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Yes you are princess but I gotta get the match situated then I promise I'll be back to finish you off okay?"

"I don't want you going near her. I don't trust her I know she wants you." Annoyed Bayley pinched Sasha as hard as she could. "Owe stop!" She yelped swatting away her hand.

"Need I remind you who's ass I own?" She warned grabbing Sasha's ass.

"Mine but I-"

"But nothing I just want you. We're just gonna talk about the match and that's it I promise. Besides you should go find Nia and do the same." Hating that plan Sasha buried her head in the taller woman's neck.

"Ok. Promise you'll see me before my match?"

"I promise. You can even walk with me till we find her."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Of course you can."

"Thanks Daddy." Sasha sighed as she accepted Bayley's hand, feeling the taller of them squeeze it reassuringly. The pair then left the bathroom headed in no general direction just walking. It wasn't long before they stumbled upon Nia who waved Sasha over to her. "I hate this part." Sasha groaned out reluctantly releasing Bayley's hand.

"I know sweetheart. I'll be back before you know it. I love you princess." Bayley cooed softly as she kissed Sasha's lips before heading off to find Ember.

"I love you too." Sasha mumbled because Bayley was gone before she had a chance to say it back. Letting out a sigh Sasha walked over to Nia. "So the match then?" Sasha asked as Nia smirked.

"Yeah. Let's head to my locker room." It wasn't too far of a walk before the girls got to Nia's locker room. "You can close the door if you like." Spoke Nia taking a seat in a steel chair.

"It's okay I can hear you fine." Sasha spoke trying to hide her nervousness. It's not Nia who frightened her it was who her friend was. Her best friend is Bliss and Sasha has been told numerous times to steer clear of the little pink troll. And after what happened a few moments ago she had a feeling Bliss might not be too happy to see her in her locker room. And it'd be a two on one fight if things go wrong. So having a clear open escape route made her feel at ease.

"So I'm set to win so how do you want to go about it?" Asked Nia fixing her wrist tape.

"Same as every David and Goliath fight. You rag doll me I fight back gain some momentum and then right when I think I have it you shoot me down blah blah blah rag doll me again one two three match over." Sasha spoke simply trying to get this over with so she can get back to Bayley.

"You do realize Lexi is coming out with us too? Gotta keep up with the big little thing we have going on. So don't forget to factor her in too." Just hearing that name made Sasha roll her eyes.

"Of course she is I feel like I can't ever seem to escape that troll."

"It's probably because fate knows we have a future together." And as if her name magically teleports her to whoever says her name Alexa appeared in the locker room doorway. "Now before you get smart don't forget you're in my territory with your precious Bayley off lip locking with Ember over in a hidden hallway." Sasha scoffed hearing that because that's not true.

"You know when are you gonna give it up and realize that me and Bayley are very happy together. Why do you constantly have to try and poke holes in our relationship? Bayley loves me and I know she'd never cheat on me or the others. So what's your beef Bliss?"

"I have no beef with you Princess.. I just saw something I didn't want to see and now I can't get it out of my head. You wont understand because you've never seen how Bayley and Ember were as a couple. It's like watching them get together all over again. Bayley played hard to get but all it took was one good kiss an-"

"Why don't you shut up? I don't believe you because every time I listen to you it never turns out to be right and I get in trouble. So everything that you say to me from here on out is-"

"She might be annoying but I'd listen to her if I were you. I didn't believe it at first but Lexi is right this time." Interrupted Nia.

"See Sasha I wouldn't lie to you. I have absolutely no need to. But you should know last week after you stormed off you missed Bayley giving Ember her number. I'm sure you've gone through her phone prior so I'm almost positive last you checked there was no Ember saved in her contacts so when do you think her number got into Bayley's phone? For all we know they could've been texting all week long. How do you think Bayley knew to send you off for a few minutes while she's off with Ember? By now they're probably knuckle deep in each other. Bayley is sexy as hell so I imagine Ember wouldn't hesitate taking her clothes off for her." Shrugged Alexa.

"And I heard that Ember's sorta been bragging about having a new fuck buddy. And she even told me she had a plan to take back what was hers. As far as who she was talking about Idk but I do know that once upon a time Bayley was hers." Continued Nia making Sasha question. Sasha knows better now to never listen to Alexa but Nia's never done Sasha wrong so she has reasons to possibly believe what she says. However a friend of Alexa's is an enemy to Sasha and her queens.

"You're wrong because Bayley is loyal to me. She said it herself I'm all that she needs. So why would I believe anything you say?" Sasha spoke confidently because she's learned her lesson this time. Bayley wouldn't have went through so much to cement it in her head that Sasha was the only girl she wanted if it weren't true.

"Well let me ask you something how do you know that she doesn't still have feelings for Ember? I mean she her type, they had great chemistry, don't you wonder if she's still curious about where their relationship could have went had Becky not come along? Hell I bet you when Ember texted her that they needed to talk she didn't even hesitate leaving you to go see her did she?" Sasha had to stop and think about the last part. In fact Bayley didn't seem upset at all about having to walk away from her to go talk to Ember. If anything she made it seem as if she HAD to go talk to her.

"No! No! Daddy says not to listen to you because you're just trying to steal me from them. You're wrong Alexa and I know it." Angrily yelled Sasha trying to hold back tears because it sounds semi true. "You're lying and I hate you for lying to me!" Sasha sobbed. Oddly Alexa moved in to comfort the crying submissive.

"Don't cry I'm only being honest with you Sasha. I'm your friend and I just don't want to see you get hurt that's why I tell you these things." Cooed Alexa reaching out to touch Sasha but she moved before contact could be made.

"You're not my friend because friends don't say things to make their friends cry on purpose. Daddy says not to trust you so I don't trust you." Giving Alexa one last lazer like glare she stormed out the locker room in search of her Bayley. To find the truth for herself Sasha decided to track and locate Bayley while she's with Ember to make sure of it herself that her girlfriend was loyal and not cheating on her. Walking swiftly Sasha asked several people if they've seen were Bayley went off to. With the answers she was given she concluded that Bayley should be nearby where the trainer's room is. Walking in that direction it wasn't too long before she heard her Dominant's voice coming from a nearby hallway. Creeping closer Sasha peaked around the corner to set her eyes on her girlfriend and Ember. Just like she thought Bayley was standing holding a water bottle with her arms crossed while Ember sat on a crate and they were just talking. No touching no moaning just two adults talking. Seeing this made everything Alexa tried to plant into her head blow away. "I knew I could trust Daddy, she loves me." Sasha smiled to herself happy to take greater comfort in Bayley's words. Though she knows it true she couldn't stop watching. If Ember is plotting on Bayley she cannot be trusted. Why does Ember all of a suddenly want Bayley back. She's had years to try and get her back but why now? Why when Alexa starts to try and win over Sasha does Ember mysteriously take a liking to Bayley again. The pink haired woman was confused but she chose not to think but listen instead.

"I dunno I imagine It won't be too hard to steal a roll up on Dana she's the worst at trying to get out of those." Spoke Bayley shrugging.

"Probably. But I'm so excited Ember Moon and Bayley back together on the same team in how many years now?"

"A long time I know that." Spoke Bayley sounding not to enthusiastic about it.

"Awe Bay come on why aren't you excited? It's been forever since we last stepped in the ring together."

"I know I'm just worried is all."

"Worried why?"

"I dunno I just have this weird feeling about this." She spoke motioning in between the two of them.

"What do you mean we're just talking this time. I promise I won't try any funny business this time."

" _What the fuck does she mean funny business this time? What other funny business has there been?"_ Sasha thought to herself but she continued to listen.

"We're just talking. Now this-" Ember then stretched out her legs wrapping them around Bayley's waist pulling her close. "This is suspicious, but again we're just talking. No need to worry." She cooed playing with the strings on Bayley's hoodie.

"Yeah well I'm not single anymore this can't happen again Em. Like I-"

"We both know I'm a better partner." Ember then began playing with the zipper on the hoodie slowly pulling it down revealing Bayley's colorful top. Sasha wasn't at all sure what was even going on anymore she just knew she didn't like where this was headed. She could feel her little green monster starting to want to bust out and rip the braids right out of Embers head. However at the same time she didn't want Bayley to know she was spying on them. So she did what she figured would be best. Looking around the only thing she could find that'd create a distraction was to either a knock over a crate which would create a loud noise and hopefully get them to separate. Or she could purposely run into a crate fake an injury gaining the attention she wants from Bayley and showing Ember who Bayley really cares more about. Wanting her Daddy kisses Sasha sided on faking an injury. Setting one of the crates in the path of the hallway Sasha backed up then full on charged the crate crashing into it and throwing herself onto the ground.

"OWEEE FUUUCK ME!" She whined out as she cradled her knee. She even made herself start crying a little to add to it. "Owe Daddy!" She whined out crying and just like planned Bayley came rushing to her side Ember not to far behind. "Owie!"

"Princess are you okay what happened?" Sasha made quick work wrapping her arms around Bayley and nestling her head in her neck.

"I-I was running lo-lo-looking fo-for you and the-the-the crate was was in m-my way and then I-I was on the grounnnd!" Sasha expertly sobbed into her dom's neck getting the older woman to hug and kiss her.

"You're okay princess but what have I told you about running indoors?"

"That I-I should only run outside or in case of a 'mergency."

"Where's the fire?"

"I just really wanted to tell you something important." Wiping her tears Sasha looked up at her worried girlfriend.

"It must be some helluva important message if you were running top speed." Spoke Ember who was kneeled down on the other side of Sasha. When Sasha noticed that she made it her point to ignore Ember's existence.

"And what was so important it couldn't wait?" Asked Bayley just as curious.

"This." Sasha then grabbed Bayley's face and brought it down to kiss her. Sasha made sure to give this kiss everything she had in hopes Bayley would return it. She even went as far as moaning into the kiss. There is no need for her to be extra like this but Ember is watching, and if she can manage to bring out a little bit of Bayley's dominate side to show Ember who gets to ride Bayleys face that'd be all Sasha needs to let Ember know who the better woman is here. "Daddy you ran off before I could tell you I love you too. I love you."

"Wow."

"Princess I love you but you running to tell me that and getting hurt wasn't worth it. I know you do that's why I didn't wait to hear you say it back."

"M sorry Daddy. I just missed you is all. Since I'm done talking to Nia can we go finish what we were doing before you got interrupted by peasants wanting to talk about our matches?"

"Ouch that hurt. And here I go th-"

"Excuse me I'm talking to my Daddy your opinion is irrelevant." Sash's spoke looking back at Ember before turning her attention back. "Can we go I'm hurting and I need you to kiss it better."

"Sasha that wasn't nice say you're sorry."

"If I did that I'd be lying and you told me not to lie." Sasha sassed with a straight face knowing she won this battle. Not lying is their number one rule and it'd be wrong of Bayley to force her to do so. Bayley realized that too.

"Sasha. Go to the locker room, now." Bayley ordered sternly, clearly irate with her submissive's new attitude.

"B-But Daddy-" Sasha stuttered but Bayley wasn't having it.

"Go. Now." She ordered knowing that Sasha was right about their number one rule. Part of Bayley was actually impressed with her young sub, the other part of Bayley can't let her just get away with talking back to her, being rude to other people, especially someone new on the roster just because Bayley had a past with her. She wouldn't stand for it, because their second rule was not to embarrass her dominants in public and her attitude was certainly just that, embarrassing.

"Yes Daddy." Sasha swallowed as she pulled away from Bayley, her pride stinging as she limped away to their locker room.

After she was out of earshot, or so Bayley thought, she turned to Ember. "I don't know what her problem is. She's normally not like this i promise. I'm sorry about her." she told Ember.

Ember hid a smirk. "It's okay Bay. Maybe she's just not the one for you. That is a huge trust issue. She doesn't trust you."

"No it's just Alexa has been messing with her head again. And every time she does it messes with Sasha's ability to see reason."

"Well if she had no doubt in you she wouldn't even be listening to Alexa. Since she listens must mean she doesn't trust you." Shrugged Ember knowing she's probably right.

"No. But I'll catch you later I gotta go put some sense back in her." Bayley then turned and began to head towards the locker room also. However she didn't get far before Ember pinched her ass.

"Sorry I just had to touch it."

"No more I mean it." Stated Bayley firmly.

"I'm done honest." Holding her hands up in surrender she smirked watching Bayley continue down the hall. "Only done for today babe." She murmured to herself smiling.

Alexa smirked from behind the crate, her plans were coming into fruition quite nicely. The redwood of mistrust growing between Sasha and Bayley from the seeds of deceit she planted continuing to push them further apart. As of right now her plan is going smoothly against its blueprint.

XXXXXXXXXX

During Sasha's match

Despite the way her night started, Sasha was feeding off the energy from this sold out crowd. So far despite not wanting this match or to be in close proximity to Alexa, she was having a blast. Everything was going according to plan, but she didn't know that this next move would be a turning point in her life for the worst. It was a point where they planned for her to do a double knees to Nia Jaxx from the top rope, and as she climbed the turnbuckle, turning to look, Nia wasn't in position but was rather distracting the referee. Suddenly Alexa was there to her right.

"Go away loser." Growled Sasha pushing her away.

"Sure but you're coming too." Before Sasha could process that Lexi was in the ring grabbing Sasha by her hair pulling her off the turnbuckle down right onto her bare knee. With the height of the fall and added weight Sasha couldn't get her arms up fast enough to protect her head causing her skull to collide with Alexa's knee virtually rendering her out cold. All of this happened while Nia sat watching as she distracted the ref. Once Alexa was out the ring Nia capitalized on the limp smaller women and hit her with a sidewalk slam just for good measure. And that left more than enough time for Nia to win the match and for Alexa to enter the ring also. "Not so mighty now huh princess?" Gloated Alexa ordering Nia to pick up a still groggy Sasha off the canvas. "You'll never hold this ever again. You're worthless Sasha nobody cares about you. Not even your precious Bayley is here to save you." As if right on que Bayley came sprinting down the ramp to save her submissive. Alexa noticed that and snuck in a cheap shot on Sasha before her and Nia exited the ring as Bayley slid in.

"Yeah that's right you better run Bliss. You don't want these hands." Yelled Bayley as she watched them go up the ramp.

"I don't want you I want the girl!" Smirked Alexa pointing at Sasha who is laid out in the middle of the ring.

"You gotta get through me first." Alexa just giggled and shrugged before the pair disappeared behind the curtain. Bayley then turned her attention to her tag team partner. "Princess you okay? Hey can you hear me?" Bayley spoke but no response worrying her. Everyone saw how nasty that spill off the turnbuckle was so the crowd was silent waiting for any sign from Sasha to let them know she's okay. "Princess hey it's me!" Snapping her fingers in Sasha's face got the woman to groggily come back.

"Hey hey focus on my voice can you move?" Spoke the medical guy who just slid into the ring.

"My head hurts." She whined getting Bayley to let out a sigh of relief.

"She got you good princess. But you might be hurt so let's go get you checked out." Pushing the doctor out the way Bayley gently slid Sasha to the edge of the ring allowing herself to get out before grabbing her girlfriend bridal style and began to head up the ramp. Instinctively Sasha wrapped her arms around Bayley and nestled her head into her neck.

"Daddy everything is so foggy."

"I know princess I think Alexa purposely hurt you. She didn't give you time to brace your fall or warning she just pulled you off the turnbuckle and mashed your face in with her knee. We gotta get you checked out."

"Mkay." Mumbled the magenta haired woman as they made it backstage and to the trainers room.

…

"Yeah Sasha looks like you have a minor concussion from the impact. I'm surprised it's not more severe because that was a nasty nasty hit you took straight to the head."

"Well she does have a thick skull trust me I'd be the one to know."

"Hey!?" Bayley giggled a little and placed a small kiss on Sasha's forehead.

"Am I wrong? You don't listen for shit half the time."

"I hear you I just choose not to listen."

"You just proved my point."

"Whatever. But doc how long will it be before I'm cleared to wrestle again? We're leaving for tour next week and I-"

"Yeah so about the tour..." Interrupted the doctor.

"Uh-oh."

"Unfortunately I wish I could say you'll be clear in time but it's most likely not going to happen for you Sash. That impact could have affected you more than what's on the surface and I don't want to take any risk with this."

"But-" Bayley knew how bad Sasha was looking forward to being able to go on tour with the three of them. All four of the girls were scheduled to go on tour overseas and now she can't go. Sasha was the one who was most excited about the trip so Bayley knew comforting is what Sasha needs most right now. So she wrapped her arms around her sub and just held her.

"I'm sorry Sash but I'm thinking about you long term here. My daughters absolutely love you and I don't want to be the doctor who lets you compete before you're medically cleared. They'll hate me forever if you get seriously injured. That being said no strenuous activities just take it easy for the next couple days until I can do a check up on you. I know it sucks but it's what's best for you for right now."

"I'll see to it doc." Spoke Bayley because Sasha is in denial right now she can sense it. "Are we free to go?"

"Yeah. Take it easy and no rough play." Nodding Bayley ushered her sub off the table and towards the locker room.

"Princess?" Bayley asked looking down at her girl.

"I wanna go with you!" She cried out tears falling at a rapid pace. "I want us all to be together." Pulling Sasha in for a hug Bayley kissed the top of her head.

"I know princess I was excited for us all to go on tour together too. I'm so sorry baby."

"Now Daddy And Momma are gonna be so upset with me!" She cried out burying her head further into the older woman's chest.

"No they won't it wasn't your fault. If anything I think they're going to be proud of you for taking that hit and getting up from it. You're such a tough cookie princess." Bay then pulled away to give Sasha a comforting kiss. "Everything is gonna be okay princess I promise." That got her to stop crying and look at her dom.

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now sit I'll pack us up and then we'll go back to the room, order some pizza, shower and cuddle while we watch Beauty and the Beast okay. That sound good to you?" Sniffling Sasha nodded her head.

"Can we watch Pocahontas too?"

"We can watch whatever you want."

"Can we talk to Daddy and Momma C also?"

"We do every night. No point and changing our routine." Shrugged Bayley as she was gathering their items and packing them away.

"Momma?"

"Yes princess?"

"Why did Alexa do that to me? Why is she suddenly going after us?" That got Bayley to stop and look at the magenta haired woman. She was starting to notice the same thing but didn't want to sound crazy.

"She's just jealous she doesn't get to have us is all. Not only do we have each other but we have Char and Becky to ourselves. We're the four horsewomen and she's salty she isn't one." That got Sasha to grin.

"Haha she's mad she doesn't get to grab this ass." Sasha smiled grabbing Bayley's ass and squeezing it. "So jiggly and mine."

"Yes it is princess. Now cut that out. I want to go cuddle with you already." Giving her princess another kiss Bayley went back to packing. It was only a matter of time before the pair were packed and on their way to the hotel. Just like agreed they ordered pizza, showered, talked to their respective other half, and cuddled until they both fell asleep. By sunrise they were on a plane back home to Florida where they'd wait for their girlfriends to arrive home.

* * *

 **Well i told you it was juicy litarally lol. That smut is just something to behold honestly. I mean like who even saw that com because i didnt. oh and our first Becky/Charbar smut scene that was nice pretty sexy seeing Becky be all dominate with that I am the man attitude. idc what anyone says this new persona Becky is rocking I fucking love it. its sexy as hell and it make me want to low key high key throw myself at her. like she can own me anyday lol kay im done. Then fucking Corbin starting shit for no reason. And Alexa up to her typical scheeming ways how purposely hurting Sasha is part of her plan is honestly beyond me. Then Ember oh Ember how do you tie into this madness building upon us. this is getting interesting trying to figure this all out. What kind of seeds are being planted here? What will these seeds grow into? Does the sun really look like a ball or is it sun shaped? all questions that i dont (im lying) have the answers to. Oddly I dont have much else to say other than I hope to see your face back here next time another chapter goes up. what happens next chapter I do not know but I vet itll be good. Till next time drink as much dishsoap as you xan and then eventually youll burp up bubbles. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	4. Don't forget about me

**Hi friend! its me Joz and Cal(in spirtit) and we're here to drop the beginning of a beautiful smut scene for you. Now bare with me here Joz is a little lit right now off some Rosè but tha nothing new lol. Umm grab a towel and some water and lets read this because I was skimming over this not too long ago trying to do a final edit and I'm mildly turned on(it also could be the alcohol in my system idk). That was only from me skimming and ur about to read the whole thing... Good luck and try not to nut before you get to the bottom I dont need anymore icing on my cinnamon buns.**

* * *

 **A few Days later**

"Becks! What am I supposed to do here all alone?! I don't see why I can't at least go with you guys!" Sasha cried wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She'd taken to using everything she had in her arsenal against her dominants starting with the puppy dog eyes but was met with No, followed by begging and pleading with no change to outright crying then finally the Boss aka the Brat reared her pretty little head. She dropped the 'Daddy', 'Momma' titles real quick, calling her dominants by name and giving them attitude like they've never seen before. Sasha knew better than to act like this but this was her inner submissive's biggest fear; abandonment.

"Sasha!" Becky growled warningly as she stuffed another shirt in her luggage bag. "Stop being a brat or else." Sasha's eyes teared up as she threw herself into Becky's arms, sobbing.

"It's not my fault that I got hurt. But I'm being punished for it. It's not fair! It's not fair! I need you. I've never been alone, ever. Except for now!" Sasha cried into Becky's shoulder feeling her dominant's arms wrap tightly around her.

"Shhh. There there love. Won't be long." Charlotte cooed as she zipped her bag up.

"I don't care! I'm hurt and you're all leaving me. Cause you don't care!" Sasha cried pulling out of Becky's arms.

"We wish you could come with us princess but you're injured and you need rest. Plus the doc said with the symptoms you still have, flying across the world isn't exactly safe. Listen to me Princess, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make sure that you are safe and secure. Even if it means I don't see you for three weeks." Bayley spoke up as Sasha sobbed and fell to her knees in front of Bayley. Charlotte stroked her hair back out of her face.

"I hate this. It's not fair! Becky! Charlotte pull strings get me on that plane please?!" Sasha cried out.

"Sasha. You'll make yourself sick again and make your head hurt so calm down." Becky cooed softly as she pulled the crying hysterical girl to her chest. Charlotte and Bayley began to surround the younger woman to make her feel safe so she would calm down some; but what usually works didn't work this time.

"Just stay here Daddy! Please!" Sasha cried looking Becky directly in her eyes. Sasha has been pretty much crying for the past two hours, so she knows that she has to look vulnerable and her Daddy wouldn't dare leave her feeling so vulnerable. "Please Daddy, stay."

"Princess. I love you to a million fucking pieces. You are my world and you know I'll do anything in my power to keep you safe. And this goes for all of us Bayley and Charlotte. We are doing this to keep you safe, that little melon of yours isn't okay to travel." Moving in closer Bayley begin to rub her submissive that's crying in Becky's arms.

"She's right Princess we're doing this for you to make sure you're okay." Cooed Bay.

"We're looking out for your health, we won't be able to play if you're not in good shape.. I mean not like you don't have a beautiful body because damn you have sexy ass curves and I just lov-"

"Is there ever a time where you aren't thinking about sex?" Asked Bayley in a disappointed way.

"Well I was just explaining why I love my Princess so sorry it's not for the same reasons I love you Bay. I love all of you for different things and it just so happens-"

"Would you two stop!" Yelled Becky quieting them all down. "Can there be a time where y'all don't argue about something stupid?"

"So does this mean you guys are gonna stay here with me?" Asked the youngest woman looking between the three older women.

"Princess I'm sorry but we told you this before." Cooed Bayley caressing Sasha's cheek.

"You have to stay here." Hearing those words made Sasha immediately start crying again. Three weeks probably doesn't seem that long but to Sasha it seems like being set aside while they're doing only god knows what and that terrifies Sasha. Being with one of her doms for most of her time made her feel safe. Knowing that she's always protected and loved is what keeps Sasha so happy and wanted. To stop that so abruptly would make her feel unwanted and depressed. So for that to happen so abruptly sounds like torture to Sasha.

"You can't go! You can't leave me!" Pushing Becky away Sasha backed away from her three girlfriends.

"Princess!" Exclaimed Charlotte reaching out for Sasha's arm grabbing it stopping her in her tracks. "What's the matter with you?!" She asked. Sasha always hated how fast Charlotte's reflexes are and how tight her grasp was.

"Ever since I agreed to... be yours you promised me that I'd never be alone. And you're breaking that promise." Sasha sobbed feeling Charlotte pulling her back to her chest, kissing the top of her head. "You promised." Becky's heart broke for her sub because they did promise her that but in this case they don't have much of a choice in the matter.

"Princess. Believe me, we'd rather be here with you. We don't want to leave you but we don't have a choice." Becky cooes softly as she reached out to stroke Sasha's cheek with the back of her knuckles.

"I don't want to be alone in this big ass house." Sasha sobbed into Charlotte's chest.

"Princess. Believe me, I wish I could bring you with us, that way I know you're getting the rest and relaxation that you need so you can get better but I don't have a choice in this." Charlotte spoke softly as she held the younger woman tighter to her chest.

"It's not fair. This was supposed to be our time together and tomorrow night this time, I'll be all alone. If you want to leave me, just go." Sasha sniffled as she forcefully pulled away, storming off. She sat on the chair on their balcony, shivering, her teeth chattering, because she forgot how fucking cold it was outside in her current state of mind. But she refused to go back inside even as her tiny frame shook from the cold. She let the tears fall, she didn't care. Her dominants were leaving her for a fucking month, and she was too injured to fly, it was a big fucking deal. She would be here, going to doctor visits alone, hoping that her injury wouldn't sideline her for good. And her dominants were across the fucking globe in Brazil, in Paris, Scotland. Ireland. Daddy had promised to have Sasha meet her family and now... she can't. More tears. Australia. They had plans there too. Ruined. Sasha was so into her suffering that she didn't hear the glass door slide open until a warm blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

"Just because you're mad at us doesn't give you a right to purposely get yourself sick my love." Spoke Bayley coming into the younger woman's view.

"What does it matter you won't be here to see me sick." Sasha spat looking anywhere but at her dom. Bayley understands Sasha the most and that's why whenever Sasha gets uncontrollable like this they send Bayley to talk her off the ledge. So Bayley ignored that comment, grabbed Sasha by her face and placed a long kiss on her lips. At first the younger women fought like hell to get out of the kiss but the more she struggled the tighter and harder Bay kissed her until she eventually gave in and kisses her back. Bayley has always been Sasha's weakness so when they kissed it always soothed her calm again.

"Because I love and I care about you princess. You know we all love you no matter what. And us going away for a little bit won't change that. May I sit?" She asked pointing to the chair in which Sasha was sitting. As mad as she was Sasha was freezing so any added warmth would make for a good decision. Getting to her feet Sasha allowed Bayley to sit in the chair allowing Bayley to pull her into her lap. Instinctively Sasha snuggled into the older women feeling her shivers to become less extreme.

"Daddy please stay with me. I can't be on my own I need you here with me."

"I know princess but you know our job and you know we have to go no matter what."

"But you promised you'd never leave me alone and if you go you're gonna break your promise to me." She whined tearing up just thinking about her girlfriends leaving her all alone.

"Awe now Sasha that's not fair. I have no choice over that this time because you know I always choose you no matter what. But this time the doctors choose for you not us. You have a concussion baby and a twelve hour flight is going to be hell for you to try and endure. You know you're already antsy about flying so imagine that and amplify it by ten and that's how the flight will go if you come with us this time."

"Princess I got you something." Sang Charlotte from behind them as she too came out onto the balcony. "I hope my little chocolate addict is in the mood for some hot chocolate!" She then carefully came to stand in front of the pair holding Sasha's favorite Latino Heat coffee mug. "I even put marshmallows in it because I know you love them too." Smiled the blonde holding out the cup for Sasha to take. Sasha simply pouted up at her Momma because she's mad at her too. She's gonna be leaving her tomorrow too also breaking her promise.

"I'll only drink it if you promise not to leave me tomorrow." Sasha stated earning her a pinch on the rib. "Owe!"

"Don't be rude to momma C she made you your favorite drink. And you are going to drink it." Bayley spoke with authority urging Sasha to take the drink and sip it.

"Thank you." She murmured barely looking her in the eyes when she said it.

"Look at me when you speak to me." The blonde said grabbing her submissive's face and moving it to look at her. "Now what do you say?"

"Thank you Momma for the hot chocolate." Smiling Char gave Sasha a kiss.

"No problem beautiful." As mad as she was at Charlotte also, Sasha didn't know that the drink was what she needed to really finally start to warm up. "I also brought you your fuzzy socks because I don't want to cuddle you if your feet are cold." Spoke the blonde pulling socks out her hoodie pocket then squatting down to put them on her still shivering girl.

"Thank you."

"No problem baby girl I'm just looking out for you." Standing back up Charlotte sat in the chair next to her girls.

"See princess trust me we don't want to leave you cuz then we won't have anyone to spoil and take care of. You're our favorite toy we'd never leave you hanging on purpose."

"But you're still leaving me." Sasha mumbled into her cup as Charlotte stroked her cheek.

"I'm sorry lovey." She replied with a defeated sigh as Becky stepped out on the porch with them.

"Hey beautiful. Let's get you inside. Its too cold out here for you, any of you." Becky cooed as she wrapped a second blanket around Sasha and Bayley together.

"No. You guys can go back inside. Just leave me out here. I'm fine." Sasha huffed sounding heartbroken and disappointed at the same time, tugging on Becky's heart strings. Becky felt horrible, she hated feeling helpless. If she broke the doctor's orders and let Sasha fly with them and more damage is done to Sasha's concussed brain, she'd never forgive herself. On the other hand breaking a promise to her youngest lover shattered her own heart. She was at a standstill. But she had to do what was best health wise for her young submissive and that was leaving her in the safety of their home.

"Sasha love. What we're doing is protecting you and possibly saving your life. You cannot come. Doctor's orders, not ours. I hate it and it sucks but we will make it up to you if we have to ask time off to do it then so be it." Becky started as she opened the door for Charlotte to go back to the warmth of the house. Bayley eased Sasha off her lap as she stood up, pretty much forcing the younger woman into the house. Becky shut and locked the door behind them before turning to face the other three. "Sasha."

"Becky." Sasha mumbled back defiantly meeting her Dominant's shocked and angry gaze. Becky's inner dominant wanted to punish her submissive for disrespecting her but the other half of her knew that Sasha was reacting because she was scared, hurt both physically and emotionally and torn because she needed her dominants the most right now and they were getting ready to jet off the next day across the world without her. Becky understood her but it didn't make her any less pissed off because Sasha was her submissive but wasn't acting like it.

"I deserve that. I'll let it slide only because of your current condition. But if you disrespect me again, I won't hesitate to punish you in other ways. Sasha get over here. On the couch." Becky ordered as she also took a seat. Charlotte smirked as she sat next to Becky, Bayley taking up the last seat on the left of Becky meaning Sasha was to sit on one of their laps. Becky patted her lap holding eye contact with Sasha. "Here." She ordered shortly. Pouting Sasha made it clear with her expressions that she didn't want to sit with her dominant but there's no more room on the couch so it was either Daddy's lap or go to bed. Daddy was in charge so she is the one who calls the shots and she's the one making the call for them to leave Sasha come a couple hours from now in the morning.

"I wanna go to bed." Murmured Sasha wrapping herself tighter into the blanket clutching her hot chocolate closer to her chest. Sasha then began to try to leave but again the natural born talents of Charlotte stopped her from getting by. With her long arms the nature girl was able to grab Sasha as she attempted to leave the room.

"Oh no you don't. Daddy says you're sitting with us so you're gonna sit with us. We're trying to spend time with you and you're being a brat Princess."

"Let go of me Charlotte right now or else!" Growled Sasha tugging at Char's grip only to be yanked onto the couch landing right in Becky's lap.

"Or else what? I ought the beat you for being so disrespectful-"

"No! You don't get to beat me anymore. None of you do because you're all leaving me and I don't deserve to be punished that way." Sasha spoke trying to get off Becky's lap to no avail.

"Oh Sasha I swear to god I'm gonna fuck an apology out of you for this. Acting like a total brat over nothing."

"But this isn't nothing Rebecca! I'm hurt and you guys don't even ca-" Before she could finish Daddy popped Princess in her mouth getting tired of hearing her say they don't care about her knowing full and well that wasn't the case.

"Shut up! Shut up and stop lying Princess! We always go out of our way for you and you mean to tell me this one time you can't do the same for us?!"

"It's not like we're never going to come back to you. We always come back for you princess." Cooed Bayley rubbing her little submissive's shins.

"You're too sexy to be walking around without one of us with you."

"Exactly so then stay here with me." Hearing enough Becky began to bite on her youngest girlfriends neck. If Sasha had an on and off button it definitely would be on her neck because that is always the one spot that instantly makes Sasha's words turn from competent to moans all the time. "D-Daddy!" Moaned out Sasha letting Becky suck on her neck. Then suddenly her coffee mug was being taken from her hands and a hand creeped up underneath the back of her shirt rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

"You keep being a little disrespectful somebody so I'm gonna prove you had no right to do so." Spoke Daddy roughly grabbing Sasha's face to look her in the eyes.

"Here you are." Charlotte then sat up some conveniently taking off her belt and holding it out for Becky to take.

"No." Spoke Sasha trying to get away but Becky always holds her princess tight.

"That's alright I have to use my hands this time." Knowing her fate Sasha struggled some more trying to escape only to end up being bent over Becky's knee.

"I'm sorry but you've had this coming all day long." Spoke Becky. With Bayley and Charlotte holding her down along with Becky, Sasha was helpless as Becky pulled her lover's pajamas and panties down to her thighs; leaving her gorgeous booty exposed to the air. Becky smirked as she licked her hand before swiftly dropping it hard on Sasha's ass cheek. "Count. Now!" Becky growled low in her throat as she sped up spanking her submissive's ass. Sasha sobbed loudly as she began to count along with Becky's blows. Her pussy ached for her Daddy's cock, wet with excitement and need to be fucked. Charlotte was wet as she stroked Sasha's face and hair, easing her jeans and underwear down to reveal her pussy. She guided Sasha's mouth to it, moaning loudly as Sasha started to lap hungrily at her pussy. Becky smirked as she sucked her middle finger inside of her mouth before pushing it between Sasha's now bright red ass cheeks, finding her tight asshole and forcing it inside. Sasha whimpered as Charlotte held her face in her pussy, forcing her to continue eating.

"Good girl just like that princess." Moaned Charlotte admiring the way Becky was thrusting her fingers into their princess.

"Since you wanna be such a brat I'm taking this tight little hole of yours princess. This way you can't say I don't care about your arse." Grinned Becky thinking of how sexy it's gonna be to finally fuck Sasha's cute ass. Hearing that caused Sasha to shiver remembering earlier in the week when Bayley fucked her ass. As much as she hated that pain she couldn't help but want to feel it again.

"If that's where you're going I want this cute pussy." Spoke Bayley moving in to insert a finger into Sasha's pussy that was very wet and getting wetter.

"Of course but I want this ass to myself for a bit first." Purred Becky adding another finger into Sasha earning a moan, which transferred onto the blondes clit making her knees buckle a little.

"Can we fuck her together?" Asked Bayley using another finger to rub at her submissive's clit.

"B-But what about me? Where am I gonna go since both will be occupied?" Asked Char. That got Becky to chuckle.

"You can go right where your sitting doesn't matter to me."

"Sounds good."

"Now that that's settled, Princess?" Asked Becky pulling her fingers from her submissive taking Bayley's with her. "Char move I'm talking to princess." Too engrossed in her pleasure the blonde didn't hear until she was pushed away. "You need to listen or your ass is gonna be next. When I say move you move." Becky stated in a demanding tone making Char grin.

"I might take you up on that."

"Princess?"

"What?" Sassed the magenta haired woman looking Becky in the eyes earning her a glare with another few more hard spanks on her ass.

"Princess!?"

"Yes?"

"Go get our straps and whatever else you want then come right back." In one quick motion Becky pushed Sasha from their lap causing her to fall to the hard floor. Sasha let out a choked whine as she shuffled away from her dominants, she sniffled and slowly climbed to her feet before leaving the room. She went to Becky's room opening her chest and pulling out her strap and her collar before heading to Bayley's room to grab her strap, then Charlotte's. She hesitates as she tries to imagine sleeping in this house alone without them, and that thoroughly terrified her in so many ways. It felt like a fist squeezing her heart, seizing the oxygen from her lungs and refusing to let her inhale. Sasha braced herself against the wall.

"Sasha!" Becky snapped from the living room, snapping her out of her mini panic attack.

"Yes. Coming." Sasha replied trying to look as normal as she possibly could coming back into the living room. Sasha returned as Bayley looked at her, analyzing her. Sasha avoided her eyes as she handed them their respective straps before handing Becky her collar. "Where do you want me Da-Daddy?" Sasha asked as the tears burned her eyes thinking of what she'd face tomorrow this time, being truly alone for the first time since Becky claimed her. Bayley eyed their submissive seeing through her. Even Charlie and Becks saw she was moments from breaking down but decided to ignore it.

"Down here." Becky spoke pointing to the floor in front of her. Listening Sasha wiped her eyes and kneeled in front of her Daddy keeping her eyes low. She knew that if she made eye contact with any of them she'd surely break down and start crying. "If you like you can wear this until we return princess." Becky spoke as she put Sasha's collar on her. "That too tight?" She asked sticking her finger in the collar to test how tight it was.

"No." Sasha murmured looking at Becky's chest but never glancing up to her eyes. Becky noticed that, looking between the other two females Bayley was too busy staring at Sasha like she was a lost wounded kitten and Char has that usual look of lust eyeing her princess like the last slice of pizza. Becky found herself in a predicament weather to comfort her Submissive or carry on with what she was doing prior. "Princess look at me." Cooed Becky caressing her girls cheek. Trying to get her emotions under control Sasha sniffled before slowly looking up into her eyes. She immediately regretted it once she met the gaze of the Irishwoman as the tears started to fall again. "Baby I promise you that nothing's gonna change. Nobody is gonna hurt you while we're gone. I know that's what you're worried about and I promise you it's a waste of energy."

"You promised me you'd never leave me lonely and here you are leaving me!" Sobbed Sasha trying so hard to control her breathing.

"I'm still here Sasha! We're still here." Moving closer Becky began to strip Sasha of her now very tear soaked shirt. "No more crying I'm still here. You're still my beautiful sexy princess." Becky proclaimed as she got to her feet bringing Sasha with her. She then began to work the pants off Sasha leaving her in just her collar.

"Princess everytime I see you naked I get so excited." Grinned Char not hiding the fact that she was playing with herself.

"You're too beautiful to be crying like that my love." Added Bayley coming over and placing kisses on Sasha's neck.

"No more tears baby we're still here." Cooed Char coming up to Sasha's opposing side and began kissing her neck to. That left space for Becky to press her body against Sasha's front completing what one could call the triangle of love. Everytime Sasha was frantic, mad, happy, or out right being needy the girls sandwich her together creating that protection shield that Sasha is so fond of and incredibly scared of losing come the morning.

"See we love you Sasha, always have always will. No more tears we're here so enjoy us while we are here." As mad and depressed as she was Becky has a point. Crying isn't going to make her time with them longer before they go. So when Becky kissed her she didn't waste time kissing back. Sasha kissed Becky back with everything she had in her, wrapping her arms around Becky's shoulders, clinging to her dominant. Becky kissed her harder, pulling the younger woman flush against her body. Sasha felt safe and secure in Becky's arms, opening her mouth when Becky's tongue prompted entry. When Becky pulled away, Sasha was breathless, but didn't have time to inhale before Bayley kissed her next, making sure to put everything she had in that kiss so princess knew how much she loved her and how much she would be missed for the three weeks they would be overseas on tour. Sasha whimpered as she broke the kiss pressing her forehead against Bayley's.

"My turn. C'mere princess." Charlotte spoke up moving in to get hers next.

"You just wanna taste yourself." Bayley scoffed as she took a step back. Charlotte chuckled as she kissed Sasha's lips, mumbling;

"Mmm maybe. Or maybe I just want my princess." Before she continued kissing her.

"You perv." Becky smirked as she started undressing and getting her strap in place. Bayley smirked followed suit while Charlotte made out with Sasha.

"Well at least I'm open about it with you guys. Right princess?" It took the breathless woman a few seconds to process the question before nodding her head.

"Yes Momma." That earned her another kiss from Char this time making it her point to feel up every inch of her submissive.

"Okay enough of that I'm jealous now. Gimme!" Chimes Becky pulling Sasha from the blonde for herself. "So beautiful." Becky then shoved her tongue in Sasha's mouth earning her a moan. "You do taste great tho Charlie."

"Thanks Daddy!" Smiled Char who was in the middle of also undressing.

"Do you agree?" Becky asked using her cock to push in between Sasha's thighs making sure to brush against her clit making Sasha's head start to spin.

"Y-yes D-Daddy. Please don't tease me anymore I need you inside me before you go. I want all of you and I want it now!" Sasha demanded grinding herself against Becky's member.

"Well you heard the girl. Let's fuck her!" Exclaimed Charlotte pinching Sasha's ass.

"Well who do you want first me or Baybay? You already know who's going where so decided who goes first." Becky spoke holding her submissive.

"I think she wants me first. I mean how can anyone resist this?" Gloated Charlotte flexing.

"No way she's coming to me. Sasha loves my body better." Chimes Bayley letting down her hair and flipping it knowing Sasha loves it when she has her hair down. Looking between the three of her dominants Sasha couldn't help but to admire the three beautiful women who want any and everything to do with her. She's never felt so wanted than in moments like this. Moments where they fight over who gets to penetrate her first. Granted they eventually all would but it was still amusing to her nonetheless.

"Umm...I want... I... oh Daddy don't make me choose! I can never choose between the three of you." She whined wrapping her arms around Becky and laying her head on her shoulder. "I never want to have to choose one of you over the others."

"Okay then. You lie down!" Snapping her fingers Becky pointed to Bayley then motioned to the couch. Listening Bayley laid on her back on the couch allowing Beck to pick the pink haired woman in her arms up and gently place her on Bayley's lap.

"Winner winner Sasha's for dinner!" Sang Bayley pulling Sasha down for a kiss before slowing pushing into her submissive. Sasha gasped arching her back as Bayley started slowly thrusting up inside of her.

"Momma!" Sasha whined as she tried to get comfortable in Bayley's lap.

"Shh baby girl I gotcha." Bayley cooed softly as she watched Becky grabbing the lubricant and moving in behind Sasha. "Focus on me Princess." Bayley told her as she wrapped her arms around Sasha's body, holding her tightly against her own, more importantly holding her in place for Becky to get to her ass. Sasha whined into Bayley's shoulder at the first touch of Becky's lubed fingers against her asshole.

"Shhh. Daddy is just gonna stretch you Princess. Get you nice and lubed up so she doesn't hurt you." Charlotte explained stroking Sasha's hair gently as she watched Becky easing a finger back inside of her. Charlotte kissed Sasha's temple before she moved to spread her cheeks so Becky could ease two more fingers inside of her. Sasha cried out into Bayley's neck prompting Becky to add more lubricant.

"Shhh it's okay princess. Daddy is gonna take such good care of you always. You trust me right?" Becky asked pulling her fingers out so she could lube up her cock.

"Yes Daddy." Sasha sniffled as she clung to Bayley, feeling Bayley's thumb massaging her clit as Becky got into position. Sasha jumped at the first touch of Becky's lubed cock against her ass but eventually forced herself to calm down and relax.

"Good girl. Just relax okay? I don't want to hurt you." Becky cooed softly, kissing her shoulder before starting to push inside of her submissive. Becky went slow, inch by inch, easing herself inside of the younger woman until she had about 3 inches left to go, gripping Sasha's hips, pressing her harder onto Bayley's cock. "Deep breath baby girl." Becky warned before she thrust the rest of her cock inside. Sasha let out a yelp of pain, tears filling her eyes, threatening to fall. She buried her face in Bayley's neck, clinging to her dom as Becky kissed her shoulder, the back and sides of her neck whispering words of encouragement and how proud of Sasha she was, how strong and brave she was. How much she loves her. Bayley did the same. Becky was so turned on by the fact that she was balls deep inside of Sasha's ass for the first time. Charlotte made no attempt to hide the fact that she was clearly enjoying the scene in front of her by rubbing her pussy, licking her lips at the sight of Sasha's tiny body crushed between the two dominants, stuffed full of cock. "Shh. Are you okay Princess?" Becky cooes softly in her ear as Sasha nods her head.

"Use your big girl words Sasha." Bayley ordered as they held still until Sasha was able to stop crying enough to take a deep breath.

"Y-yes Daddy... I- I'm so full." Sasha sniffled as they slowly started to move. Bayley's fingers on her clit slightly equaled out the pain from Becky starting to move, and soon Sasha found herself grinding down on Bayley's lap and pushing back against Becky's thrusts. Charlotte moaned as she pulled Sasha into a kiss, nearly jumping when princess reached down to rub her clit.

"Yes! Fuck. Just like that princess." Charlotte moaned nibbling behind Sasha's ear.

"Mmm D-Daddy!" Purred Sasha trying her damnedest to maintain her composure being in the situation she was in now. From Bayley being inches deep inside her pussy making her body shutter from that alone. Then add to that Becky was behind her balls deep in her ass was very painful. But this time it was different Sasha was properly prepped and stretched enough to accommodate Becky quite well compared to when Bayley did it. Still painful but more enjoyable this way to Sasha.

"You ok Princess? I'm not hurting you am I?" Asked Becky stopping her movements to cheek in on their girlfriend.

"No Daddy. I'm j-just so full I don't know what t-to do."

"Just enjoy what we're giving you my love." Spoke Bayley kissing her sub. This also prompted the girls to continue taking turns pumping into Sasha.

"Damn this is so f-fucking hot! I swear this is so much better than w-watching porn." Grinned Char still grinding herself against Sasha's fingers eventually letting one slide inside of her. "Oh fuck princess see how excited I get watching you get fucked. I love it."

"God you're such a weirdo all you need is a pencil mustache and you'll look the part." Giggled Bayley momentarily moving Sasha's pink hair that was dangling over her face preventing her from watching Sasha finger Char.

"Yeah but it's kinda hot though." Smirked Becky noticing Bay struggle with Sasha's hair. She took it into her hands to gather the magenta hair in her hand and pull using it to give her leverage to begin fucking Sasha's tight hole.

"Owe Shit! Fuck!" Sasha grunted being the cupcake phase was over and now the real fun begins.

"I know I'm hot thanks, but this view is hotter." Char stated watching the way Sasha's ass jiggled everytime Becky's hips collided with it. On the couch, Bayley wasn't exactly too keen on fucking. No she was more into slowly penetrating her doll to hopefully comfort her to help this go smoother.

"You're so beautiful." She cooed looking into Sasha's now dazed off lust filled eyes. Bayley always hated causing pain to her submissive but she always knows that Sasha gets off on that. So the harder Becky pounded into Sasha the more Sasha's pussy would leak out of her coating both their midsections and all ten inches of cock buried in the beautiful mocha colored woman. Noticing that took a load off Bay making her feel more comfortable with fucking her girl a bit harder and with meaning.

"Hmm Fuck y'all feel so good! Don't stop!" Purred Sasha digging her nails into Bay's chest in efforts to help keep her self steady.

"Awe Princess I wish you could see how wide Daddy stretched you. So fucking beautiful it truly deserves to be in an art museum." Spoke Char caressing Sasha's cheek enjoying her many pleasure filled sex faces. "

I'm so full." She breathed out trying to catch a breath

"I love you Sasha." Char stated placing a kiss on her currently struggling submissive who is increasingly being worn down from the two cocks inside her.

"Love too!" Moaned Sasha for a moment before her mouth was stuffed with cock.

"Now this is movie worthy!" Sang Charlotte enjoying watching her princess struggle. Sasha gagged as Charlotte started to fuck her throat, forcing her to deep throat her cock.

"Fuck yeah Char. Give our Doll a sore throat, she won't forget who owns her pretty ass." Becky growled as she popped her hips against Sasha's ass cheeks, fucking her senseless. Bayley leaned up to take Sasha's perky nipple in her mouth, making sure her princess had some pleasure with the pain they were dishing out. Sasha cried out around Charlotte's cock clinging to Bayley for support as her other two dominants fucked her hard. "Fuck princess. You love Daddy's cock in your ass don't you? So deep inside of you, rearranging your guts with every thrust. Don't you? I can't believe I waited this long to pop your anal cherry. I've been waiting for this, waiting for the right moment to split your virgin asshole open on my dick. Since NXT when I first laid eyes on your cute little ass, I thought of bending you over and taking this ass as mine and fuck. I'm not disappointed" Becky taunted as she slapped Sasha's ass cheeks hard with every thrust. Sasha's muffled, choked cries could barely be heard with Charlotte's cock down her throat.

"Fuck baby girl. Suck my cock... just like that." Charlotte purred enjoying the view as she continued fucking Sasha's mouth, making her gags turn to coughs around her cock. Bayley moved to the other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention, feeling Sasha's hands gripping her shoulders was all the encouragement that she needed to know she was on the right track. Sasha whimpered around Charlotte's cock when Bayley resumed rubbing her clit along with making sure that Sasha's girls got the attention they deserved. Becky smirked enjoying the overall view that she had. Herself buried in Sasha's ass, Bayley in her pussy, sucking on her nipples while Charlotte fucked her throat. Seeing Sasha plugged up in every way made Becky wet with excitement and at the same time made her realize that she'd miss her submissive because this time tomorrow they would be gone and Sasha would be alone. _'Better give her something to miss.'_ Becky thought to herself before she yanked Sasha off Charlotte's cock by her hair, fucking her so hard that it completely blurred the lines between pain and pleasure.

"What the hell?" Charlotte complained but Becky shot her one dirty look and it shut her up.

"Da-Daddy!" Sasha cried out tears running down her face thanks to Charlotte choking her over and over. "Fuuuuck!" Sasha whined getting the perfect hot and cold tempo between Becky's fast rough pace and Bayley's slow gentle one.

"See Princess we love you. We care about you and this trip won't change that. I wouldn't be so deep inside of you if I didn't." Growled Becky pulling Sasha by her hair back far enough so they were making eye contact. "Nobody can fuck you like this got it?"

"Mmm y-yes Daddy." Panted Sasha to far deep in her pleasure. That earned her a hard smack on her bum.

"No say it! Say nobody can fuck you like I do!" Becky grunted matching her strokes to every syllable.

"N-nobooody can fuck me l-like Daddy." Sasha managed out earning her a deep kiss from Becky.

"That's right bitch! I'm Daddy!" Smirked Becky pushing Sasha away and going back to focusing on fucking the tight hole she's currently buried in.

"Shit! Shit! I'm gonna cum!" Moaned Sasha in Bayley's neck as she buried her head there. "

No! You aren't going to cum until I say so and I mean it this time. Bay pull out." Spoke Becky pausing her movements also pulling out of their submissive.

"B-But-"

"Come here." Becky interrupted pulling Sasha to her feet and into a giant kiss. As usual Becky made sure to insert her dominance by forcing her tongue into the younger woman's mouth.

"Daddy please I-" Before she could finish Becky sat on the couch pulling Sasha right down onto her lap.

"I bet it's just as hot this way." She grinned tapping her cock on Sasha's perky butt before slowly inserting it back into her.

"Fuuuck!" Cried Sasha as Daddy began to bounce her on her lap marking sure every inch penetrated her girl.

"Guess that means it's my turn!" Sang Charlotte reaching out to rub at Sasha's expose clit being her back is towards Daddy. "You want me to stuff you full again princess? Hmm?" Nodding she answered.

"Yes! Yes! Please I want you inside of me Momma. I want to feel you rearranging my guts."

"Well when you say it that way I can't say no." Moving in closer Charlotte rested the youngest woman's legs on her shoulders as she pushed into her wanting submissive. Bayley smirked as she watched Charlotte and Becky pound Sasha, making the younger woman cry out with need.

"D-Daddy I'm sooo close. Momma make me cum please!" Sasha cried her head falling back against Becky's shoulder as her dominants fucked her hard. Becky started sucking hard on the sensitive spot behind her ear, loving how her gasped cries of her name sounded off her lips. "Daddy! Yes!" Sasha cried out as Momma started to suck on the other side of her neck, obviously trying to mark her up so everyone knew this gorgeous piece of ass was taken always and forever by the 4 horsewomen. "M so full Daddy!" Sasha gasped out, her eyes roll back in her head as they hit it just right.

"You like that princess?" Bayley teased rubbing herself as she watched her princess get sandwiched between her two more dominant partners.

"Ye-Yes Momma." Sasha sobbed trying really hard not to cum without permission of her dominants. "Da-Daddy I'm gonna cum-can I please cum now?! I can't hold it back much longer Daddy!" Becky smirked at how desperate her princess sounded.

"No. Don't cum until I tell you to princess." Becky ordered as they fucked her harder just to tease her further.

"Daddy pl-please" Sasha sobbed clinging to Charlotte one arm around Becky's neck.

"Please Becky! Let Char make me cum!" Cried Sasha in an attempt to get her way. Her attitude from earlier is partially what's fueling her Dominants into fucking her the way they are so adding more gas to the fire seemed like a great Idea to Sasha.. too bad she didn't think of the consequences. Not liking that Becky stopped her movements and used her free hand to clamp around Sasha's neck.

"I'm buried inches inside you and you still have the nerve to disrespect me princess? Well I hope you didn't think that'd work."

"Yeah you know she's been disrespectful to all of us all week since she found out we're leaving her." Revelated Char who also started to slow her movements to a stop.

"She's right Daddy. It's your call." Added Bayley.

"It's still pretty early so we have plenty of time. You stay here." Becky then bit Sasha on her neck before tossing her off her lap onto the couch.

"Daddy no 'M sorry!" Whined Sasha quickly realizing that she just lost any chance of cumming any time soon. "I didn't mean any of it I-"

"shut up or else you're going to bed without release." Snapped Becky getting to her feet.

"What now?" Asked Bayley who was just so happening to be checking Becky out. She noticed that and smiled.

"You want me aye Baybay? Just like the good old times fucking until you pass out yeah?" Becky smirked wrapping her arms around Bayley and squeezing her ass.

"I'd be lying if I said watching you fuck Princess didn't turn me on."

"Ooh please oh please can we fuck Bay like old times it's been a good minute since we sandwiched this hottie." Cooed Charlotte coming up behind Bayley and kissing her neck.

"Yeah I think that's a splendid idea." Becky purred before taking Bayleys left nipple in her mouth.

"What about me?" Whined Sasha coming to stand next to Baybay on shaky legs.

"What about you?" Spat Charlotte not bothering to look at Sasha. In fact neither of the girls payed Sasha any mind. If there was one thing Sasha hates the most is being ignored. So moments like this where she wasn't getting the attention she feels she deserves she always gets angry.

"Momma feel how close I-"

"Ugh I can't wait anymore come here gorgeous." Becky then turned Bayley and bent her over the couch. "Guess you weren't lying." Becky smiled rubbing her cock against Bayley's soaked pussy.

"I wou-" Then her mouth was stuffed full of cock via Char.

"Sorry don't care but try to finish with my dick in your mouth." Smiled Charlotte as she forced herself down Bay's throat.

"Not yet!" Chimes Becky as she pushed into her wet heat. "There you go now try to speak." As she finished that she started to fuck Bayley crazy.

"Mmmmhmmhmm!" Was all that came out of Bayley causing an extreme wave of jealousy wash through Sasha. First her dominants are leaving her tomorrow and she's still pissed about that. Second now all the attention she was enjoying has been adverted to Bayley and not her, making her more mad. Third her remaining dominants are fucking her best friend right in front of her completely not acknowledging her presence. Normally Sasha would create a scene and storm out but tonight is her night. Tonight is about them giving her all their attention no other way but her way. So Sasha's next plan was to figure out a way to make them make her cum regardless of how she has to do it. Sasha sniffled out as Alexa's words earlier this week came back to haunt her. _'Tick tock. That's the sound of your relationship running out.' 'They have each other. They really don't need me and it shows.'_ Sasha thought sniffling as she climbed to her feet and silently made her way to her room. She grabbed some of her comfy pajamas, some underwear and her hand lingered on a relentlass shirt before tossing it aside and grabbing one of her boss t-shirts instead. She could still hear them fucking Bayley without even noticing that she had left them and that hurt more than anything. The unshed tears stung the back of her eyes but she refused to cry until she was in the safety of the shower where it blended with the water so well she could pretend that she wasn't. She quickly and quietly closed the bathroom door behind her and locked it, setting her stuff down. _'Alexa was right. Because of course she was.'_ Sasha started the shower and wiped her eyes, climbing in, trying to ignore the slick feeling between her thighs. Inside the living room Becky and Charlotte had Bayley sandwiched between them, Becky in her pussy and Charlotte in her ass, showing off how strong the two dominants were as they fucked the younger woman standing up. Bayley moaned loudly as her orgasm got closer. "Fuck Daddy can I cum, can I please cum?" She begged clinging to the redhead.

"Fuck. Do it. Cum all over me." Becky ordered as they sped up their thrusts. Bayley's body seized up, contracting around Becky's hips as she came, actually squirting on Becky's cock.

"Goddamn Bay. Guess you needed this more than you thought huh?" Charlotte teased as they eased out of her, holding her full weight, given that her legs were still shaking from her powerful orgasm. Becky kissed Bayley's lips gently as she sat the brunette down on the couch.

"Yes Daddy." Bayley purred back still trying to catch her breath. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Bay. It's what we're here for." Becky drawled back as she glanced around the front room. "Where the fuck is Sasha?" Becky asked as Bayley sat up trying to shake off her orgasm still.

"Fuck." Bayley groaned hearing the shower going.

"I tell ya I love that girl but if it's not about her it's not worth her time." Sighed Char.

"I know but she's our princess. We turned her into that attention monster so we're just as guilty. But come on girls let's go teach her why we don't walk away while I'm in the middle of giving her a show. Goddamn brat." Becky muttered the last part under her breath but the girls heard it. Neither bothered to protest because it's true Sasha is a brat, but she was their brat and they all loved her regardless. Leaving the family room Becky lead the girls upstairs into her bedroom where Sasha decided to shower.

"Princess!" Becky Growled opening the door only to find it locked feeding into her anger. That's one of the top five house rules. No locking doors besides ones that lead outside. So not only did Sasha leave during her show but now she's locking doors in her house. Becky is normally an easy going Dominant but when her rules get broken she's not very nice anymore. "Princess you got ten seconds to come unlock this door or I'm gonna be furious. You know better than to lock doors in my house!" She growled banging on the door.

"Why does it matter you guys don't care about me or what I do!" Sasha sobbed out from behind the door.

"OPEN THIS GODDAMN FUCKING DOOR RIGHT NOW OR SO HELP ME GOD I'M GONNA BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU!" Becky yelled.

"Just go back to fucking each other like you were before I ever came into your lives... It's better that way." Trying not to let her anger get the best of her Becky backed away from the door.

"Get her." She spoke before wandering off somewhere else in her bedroom.

"Princess come out it's your turn to cum. Let us make you cum then you can finish your shower." Cooed Charlotte knocking on the door.

"Yeah Sasha come on let us fuck you then we're gonna make love to you. But we can't do that unless you come out." Added Bayley trying to reason with the younger woman.

"You guys are just saying that you don't mean that-" It was here Becky came back with a key to unlock the door. "None of you really wan-"

"So you wanna start locking doors now huh Princess?" Grinned Becky opening the door and staring Sasha dead in the eyes. While searching for her key Becky found her leather belt also. Since Sasha thinks she's man enough to lock doors then she must be man enough to take an ass whooping. "We're locking doors now Sasha! That's what we're doing now?" Growled Becky hastily making her way towards the shower where Sasha is standing.

* * *

 **So how'd you make out? I bet you are probably pretty mad we left you at a cliffhanger huh? Listen Linda. Linda listen, this was the most logical break we could come to without giving away too much of the good stuff. Yes there is a part two to this. Yes it mostly is done. And no the Beastie Boys have nothing to do with it. The only real reason this is a cliff hanger because combined with the other half as of right now it was pushing 21k almost 22K words long exceeding the normal length of our chapters. So since im the one who keeps track of those things I made the call that we chop it Cal agreed and boom heres this chapter... *in Sadie Saxton's voice* You're Welcome! Honestly tho this was one helluva chapter if you ask me. Mostly the fact that Becky doesn't know that Bayley beat her to it. Now thats some serious juicey internal drama but I guess its irelevant now because neither said anything. Then again like I always say, Thats none of my buisness. Poor Sasha tho all she wants is her dominates and here they go trying to be with her and shes being a brat about it. Yeah so anywhore next chapter we get to the thrilling conclusion. What happens next? Who gets pied in the face? And where does a nail file come into play? All questions to be answered next time. ~Joz #iuptfuck**


	5. Don't forget about me pt 2

**The wait is over my friend. At last the good shit has come along. so hurry up and take ur shot of whatever strong whiskey you prefer(mine is Fireball. if you dont drink... your bitch ass better be drinking water because juice and soda are terrible for your skin. Drink more water it will make your skin glow and clear up any gross blemishes. Ik because i usually drink either water or alcohol. kay now read this chapter and tell me ypu dont need a glass of water and a margarita w/ and extra shot of tequila.**

* * *

"STOP! Leave me alone!" Were the only words Sasha could get out before Becky gripped her up and began to wail on Sasha's naked wet skin with the belt.

"DON'T LOCK DOORS IN MY FUCKING HOUSE!" With every syllable Beck struck Sasha with the belt urging Sasha to try and run but didn't get far before her other doms blocked the doorway. Despite watching Sasha completely balling her eyes out Bayley and Charlotte just watched. Deep down they all knew Sasha needed this. She needs as much stimulation they can deal out to last her before they're gone. "Don't run from me Sasha!" Becky spat tighten her grip on Sasha's arm pulling her in for a kiss. "I don't want to hurt you but you've officially pushed every one of my buttons." The magenta hair woman only cried harder trying to fight out of her grasp to no avail. "STOP FIGHTING ME!" Striking her again with the belt Becky then wrestled Sasha to the ground and pinned her down.

"L-leave me alone!"

"Princess you're making this harder than it has to be." Cooed Bayley trying to hopefully calm their submissive down.

"No let her fight us I love a good struggle." Grinned Charlotte enjoying the two girls wrestling on the floor.

"Princess I do-" It was here Sasha managed to free one of her hands and used it to slap Becky right across her face catching everyone off guard.

"Just let me go!" Sasha screamed meeting Becky's angry eyes with her teary ones but Becky didn't care. Sasha needed to be punished and now there was no question about that. Locking doors was one thing, being upset was another thing but throwing hands when all Becky did was try to love on her? Oh yeah, no. Sasha whimpered as Becky smirked dangerously, licking her lips as she pinned Sasha against the cold bathroom floor, her submissive sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Sasha. My sweet honey bun. You done Royally fucked up now. I hope to hell you remember your safe word tonight. I wanted to break in, beat your ass, then fuck you to sleep but now, not no more baby girl. No you're going to be punished." Becky growled low in Sasha's ear as she backhanded Sasha as hard as she could. Sasha sobbed loudly as Bayley closed her eyes, Charlotte smirking as she went to the toy chest and pulled out three of Sasha's biggest fears. The blindfold. She has anxiety and not being able to see really freaks her out. The second thing was Beck's noise canceling ear plugs. Not being able to see or hear what's going on, she's gonna freak out and that turns Charlotte on and she knew it'd turn Becky on too. The last thing was a deep throat spider gag, so they could simultaneously gag her and still be able to fuck her throat and make her gag on their cocks. Charlotte smirked as she handed Becky the gag first. Becky smirked as she wrapped her hand around Sasha's throat and squeezed tightly until her mouth was open as she choked out a gasp before the two metal rings were stuffed in her mouth and the leather straps were clasped behind her head, holding the gag in place. Sasha gagged almost immediately but was slapped again. "Bayley come here." Becky ordered shortly as the brunette stepped closer.

"Yes Daddy?" She asked softly. Becky smirked at Sasha's terrified face before whispering in Bayley's ear. Bayley nodded and disappeared into the bedroom, returning with a few things. One was a spreader bar, designed to hold Sasha's legs wide open so Daddy can get as deep as she wanted inside of her.

"Oooo orrryyy adddy" Sasha cried when she saw the handcuffs, and the 12 incher that Becky bought just "in case". Her eyes teared up when she saw the paddle Becky only ever used once on her and it was the last time Sasha ever acted out to that extent. Until today that is. Becky smirked as she sat the items aside instead grabbing the blindfold

"I hope you remember your safe word. For your sake." Becky drawled low in her thick accent before she secured it and flipped Sasha on her stomach, the younger woman wisely not moving from that spot. Bayley sighed wishing Sasha would've just given in to Becky instead of acting out like she always did. Sasha screamed at the first hit from the leather covered wooden paddle. The holes in it like little suction cups, leaving marks with each heavy strike. "You wanna break my rules in my house?! I'll break this fuckin paddle over your ass!" Becky snarled as she swung, losing count of how many times she hit Sasha, but her ass was swollen with bloody welts by the time she was too tired to swing anymore. Sasha was a crying, sobbing mess behind the gag. Bayley's heart ached to comfort their sub. Even Charlotte looked like she wanted to hold the younger woman. Becky hated when Sasha pushed her to this point. She stroked the back of her knuckles over Sasha's cheek, the sub leaning into it, sobbing, begging. "You did this Princess. I didn't want to hurt you but you made me do this. When are you going to learn not to challenge Daddy? This goes for all of you. You wanna act like you ain't got no common sense then you will answer to the Man." Becky breathes out confidently looking between her three submissive's. Sasha only continued to sob lying on the ground, while the others looked on. "Char pass that here." She instructed simply pointing to the spreader bar. Without hesitation Charlotte handed Daddy what she asked for.

"You know I forgot we even had this until Bay brought it in here. This would've been so handy in so many situations."

"I didn't I just like it better when you guys hold yourselves open for me. Brought this out since Princess doesn't want to act right." She followed that up with a sharp slap on Sasha's now very red ass earning a squeal among Sasha's continued sobs. "She wants to act like an animal so we're gonna treat her like one. Princess let me know if it's too tight." First the left ankle followed by the right one were strapped into the device spreading the younger woman's legs opening her up. "Hands." Becky demanded and Sasha simply stretched her arms out behind her back. Becky roughly pulling on her subs arm folded Sasha up enough so that she could tightly secure both arms to the outsides of the same bar. This position meant that Sasha was literally cheek to the floor ass up in the air leaving her completely exposed to whatever her doms wanted. "There now you can't go anywhere anymore." Murmured Becky admiring the beautiful view she had of being able to stare into Sasha's exposed genitalia.

"Fuck this is so hot!" Smiled Char biting her lip.

"It really is. Do you agree Bayley?" That snapped Bayley out of her worrisome gaze upon Sasha. She hates seeing her favorite companion in distress like this and watching Becky mercilessly beat her with the paddle hurt her heart.

"Uh yea-yes." She stuttered out. Becky could sense Bayley's hesitation about the events that just occurred. Bayley was always the softest of the girls, especially when it came to putting Princess back in her place.

"Here swap with this and dry fuck her ass." Becky spoke simply handing Bay the twelve inch dildo. Hearing that made Sasha's whole body visibly shudder. "Look it she's excited for it."

"So am I." Added the blonde.

"Do it right now I want you to.. or else." Being in pain was something that doesn't interest Bayley too much, how Sasha endured this beating was beyond her but she knew she wouldn't be able to handle that and didn't want to possibly be next to be tied up like that. Mentally apologizing Bay did what she was told. Swapping her ten incher for the twelve incher and kneeled behind Sasha. "She wants it Bay. She's dripping for you to do this to her." Becky then started to rub Sasha's clit feeling the pool that's become Sasha's pussy.

"Ahhmmm." Sasha got out through her now somewhat calmer sobs

"She loves being man handled and taken savagely." Becky then used two fingers to push inside Sasha slowly pulling them out before pushing them in again. From there she used the same fingers to press into Sasha's still tight asshole.

"Addy!" Moaned Sasha knowing a fucking is coming her way.

"Go on Bay fuck her sweet ass like I know you've been dying to do." Cheered Charlotte in hopes to get that over with so she could have her turn with Sasha. "You have to do this Bay she said you don't love her. You love her right?"

"I love Princess when she's not being a brat." Replied Bay.

"And all week she's been a brat Bay. Don't you wanna fuck as retribution?" Asked Becky trying to convince Bay that this is the right thing to do. "She's spread wide open for you. Alls you gotta do is stick your dick in her and make her regret talking to us the way she was. Go on get your frustrations out. Do it!" Thinking back over the week Sasha has been relentless on trying to get the girls to not leave her home alone. Mouthing off to them, calling them out of their respective name, locking doors, screaming, throwing things, cursing, all things that in Bayley's head shouldn't go unpunished. So that was all it took for her to push into Sasha's exposed asshole.

"Hmmmm!" Groaned Sasha still unable to speak.

"See told you she likes it."

"Wait Bay." Becky spoke as she kneeled down to her gagged and blindfolded submissive, quickly inserting her noise canceling ear plugs into each of Sasha's ears. "There now she's blind, deaf and about to be fucked stupid. Have at her Bay." Becky smirked as she watched Sasha start to freak out, tugging relentlessly to no avail at her binds when Bayley started forcing her dry cock deeper inside of her ass. Sasha screamed behind the gag as she did everything she could to try to run from the brutal fucking she had coming her way, only to get nowhere thanks to Becky's bindings. Bayley bit her bottom lip as she pushed deeper inside of Sasha, blocking out her submissive's screams as she was torn. ' _At least Becky fucking her earlier stretched her, so it could be worse plus Sasha had this coming all week. She brought this on herself. '_ Bayley mused as she gripped Sasha's hips and forced the last few inches inside of her.

"Addy! Ooooppp leee-as" Sasha sobbed behind the gag as Bayley started to fuck her for real, putting power behind every hard deep thrust. Charlotte licked her lips hearing princess gagging on the immovable metal rings in her mouth.

"Fuck yeah Bay. Punish her. She can't even hear us talking right now. Just black nothingness and a huge dick in her ass. That's so hot." Charlotte purred kneeling next to Sasha's shaking bound form. She stroked her face, kissing her gagged mouth but offering no further comfort than that. Becky kneeled as well pushing Charlotte aside and grabbing Sasha by her hair, forcing her strap on through the metal rings, hearing Sasha's panicked cries before she was gagged with her cock.

"Your mouth is the problem. You talk too fucking much. You can't even hear me." Becky smirked as she forced Sasha to deep throat her.

"Come on Sasha breathe through your nose." Charlotte spoke watching Becky fuck her throat, low key aching for Daddy to fuck her like that. Becky caught on quick, smirking at Charlotte.

"What's the matter Charlie? Jealous hmm? You wish you were on the other side of this don't you?" Becky teased. Sasha cried out coughing around Becky's cock, as Becky pulled out to let her breath.

"If I lie and say no will that be enough to get me in trouble?" Smirked the blonde wishing she was tied up like Sasha. That got Becks to smirk because out of all her girls Charlotte is the real nasty freak in the bedroom.

"You don't have to lie to me my pet. All you have to do is ask for some dick and I'll give it to you."

"Gimme some dick!" The blonde responded quickly. Usually Becky wouldn't mind them talking to her without manners but she's still on her Dominant high so that kind of talk is not tolerated. Licking the corner of her mouth Becky reaches out and pulled the blonde in for a kiss.

"Click! Gonna save that for a rainy day." Grinned Bayley holding up her hands to pretend take a photo. Not pulling away from the kiss Becky looked at Bay before letting out a small chuckle before tangling her fingers in Chars hair and yanking her head away from her.

"When you talk to me you use your fucking manners. You don't fucking tell me what to do, you ask politely."

"Mmmm sorry Daddy."

"Yeah I bet you fucking are. Now let's try this again shall we. What do you want Charlie?"

"Please Daddy will you fuck me?" Music to Becky's ears hearing that.

"See that wasn't hard at all now was it?" The blond simply bit her lip and shook her head. Becky also hates it when her girls don't speak when spoken too. So with that she threw Char to the ground. "It's like none of you fucking learn!" She growled picking up the paddle off the floor.

"Daddy I-" Before Charlotte could finish her response the paddle collided with her ass.

"It's too late now girly. Should've spoke when I told you to." Out of instinct Char started to try and scramble away but you get further faster on you feet versus your hands and knees. "Ain't no running around this pool today girly." Becky muttered catching up to Char and grabbing her hair dragging her towards the tub. "Bend over the edge now!" She demanded throwing the blonde towards the tub. Becky never feels bad being so rough with this particular submissive because she knows she loves it. She waited until Char got to her feet and was bent over the tub. "This ought to teach you some goddamn manners!" Grinned Becky as she went to work beating the pale bottom of her girlfriend. On the other side of the bathroom Bayley was still fucking Sasha, even opting to spit on her cock hoping to provide Sasha with some sort of slickness.

"Gahah -ant -ate ohore!" Cried Sasha still panicking over losing two of her senses.

"I'm sorry princess but you shouldn't have been mouthing off at us." Bayley cooed basically to help justify the probably intense pain her submissive is in. Bay eventually started to slow her pace to almost not really moving inside Sasha at all. She was too busy watching Sasha's body language to make sure she was ok. Her moans have turned to mostly sobs. Her breathing is a lot quicker and shallow and it's clear with the way Sasha is shaking. And what's really alarming Bayley is the way her body is just sagging to one side if Bay doesn't help keep her up right. But the thing that threw up the red flag for Sasha was the way Sasha's hands seemed to be reaching out trying to grab at something. Normally when they tie Princess up she has her hands balled in fists meaning she's struggling trying to handle her own but she's loving it. This wasn't the case this time. Her hands are frantically trying to find something but to no avail because of her bindings. It was that sight that triggered a memory in Bayley to the first time they ever blindfolded, binded, and gagged Sasha. ' _Squeeze our hand once and release if you're okay. Squeeze and hold on to our hand if you aren't'_ Reaching down Bayley put her hand in Sasha's and damn near had her fingers squeezed off. "Okay Princess." Bay never liked undoing what Becky started but the safety of her submissive mattered more than following the rules. Pulling out Bay moved to Sasha's head and took off the ear plugs followed by the gag. "Pri-"

"Butterflies Daddy! Butterflies!" Sasha cried out choking on her spit since she hadn't had a proper chance to swallow for so long. "I'm sorry! I'm soo soo fucking sorry!" Removing the blindfold Bayley couldn't help but to feel extremely bad about causing so much pain that it caused Sasha to use that word during sex.

"Butterflies?" Becky questioned stopping mid stroke inside of Charlotte. Charlotte jumped up, sexually frustrated but the worry for her submissive outweighed how badly she wanted to cum. Becky moved quickly as though a switch was flipped in her brain, turning off The MAN 'DADDY' Becks and turning on plain old dominant Becks. "Keys. Bayls. Come on." Becky ordered as she stroked Sasha's face, watching Bayley frantically search for the keys to the hand cuffs, quickly spotting them on the counter. "Unlock her." Becky ordered her voice calm and even as she held Sasha's panicked gaze in her own. "Shh love it's over okay? No one is gonna hurt you anymore. You hear me? Use your words baby." Becky spoke softly, seeing the fear in her submissive's eyes, the pain on her face, tears on her cheeks.

"L-Let me go." Sasha sobbed feeling Bayley unlocking her ankles first before moving onto her hands.

"Char. Get her a bottle of water out of the fridge. And grab a wet rag as well." Becky ordered not taking her eyes off of Sasha's.

"Okay Daddy." Charlotte answered as she immediately obeyed. Once Bayley completely freed her, Sasha quickly pushed herself away from the two dominants, pushing her back into a corner, hugging her knees to her chest and burying her face in them, sobbing loudly.

"D-Don't touch me. I'm sorry... so fucking sorry." Sasha sobbed; tearing at Becky's heart, watching the smaller woman's form shake from how hard she cried. Bayley crawled closer to her submissive's side, as much as she hated it, she kept a safe distance, not wanting to further scare her love more than she already had. She mentally berated herself for not checking in on Sasha sooner because normally she would have. She glanced back at Becky who looked to be in her own mind doing the same. Sasha had never seriously safeworded before, because they never pushed her this hard before. Granted she never acted out to this extent before either so it was a learning experience on both sides of the spectrum.

"Sasha. Love. I know you're scared. But let us take care of you. Please?" Bayley spoke softly as she slowly inched closer.

"N-No. Just go. You're gonna leave me anyways." Sasha sobbed into her knees. Bayley looked her over seeing a little bit of blood near her ass but couldn't tell if it was from the paddle or the dry fucking; regardless it needed to be cleaned and she needed a fuck ton of aftercare. Becky cleared her throat before reaching into the medicine cabinet and grabbing the aquaphor for Sasha's wounds. It would protect her from getting a major Infection from the open wounds.

"Sasha. Listen to me. We are not leaving you yet. We have to leave for work, yes. But we will not leave you in this condition. So whether you want us to or not, we're taking care of you. Because that is also our job. You safeworded. We need to talk about it." Becky explained softly as she went to run a bath, adding Sasha's favorite oils and a couple bath bombs.

"Come here." Bayley ordered softly pulling her submissive tightly against her chest. Sasha fought her, tears pouring down her face.

"No- don't!" She whimpered out just as Charlotte came in carrying a couple bottles of Gatorade, a wet rag and Becky's fleece blanket assuming for afterwards.

"Sasha. Quit it." Charlotte ordered, handing everything off to Becks so she could help Bayley with Sasha."We're not gonna hurt you princess we only want to help you." Cooed Charlotte moving to rub the crying younger woman who finally gave into Bayley's grasp.

"Calmez-vous, princesse détendez-vous. Vous allez bien, tout va bien. Je t'aime et je veux seulement prendre soin de toi maintenant, je te le promets. Just relax and let Daddy take care of you." Soothed Becky using a hand to direct Sasha's gaze so they were eye to eye. "I love you princess. You're hurt and you need to let us help you or else you might get sick." As she said that she soothingly used her free hand to wipe away the crying girl's tears. Flinching at first, deep inside Sasha trusted that Becky wasn't lying to her, eventually letting her start to warm up to Daddy's touch. "Your cute little bum is bleeding and I need to clean it in order to protect you alright?" Becky continued.

"I'm sorry." She lightly sobbed urging Becky to move in and kiss her lips.

"It's okay princess just let us clean you up then we'll talk about this later. For now I only want to fix you up then we can go cuddle mkay Princess?" Bayley soothed gently rocking them from side to side getting the frantic woman to relax a bit more

"No more. No more play for today I don't wanna play anymore. Y-you hurt me..All of you did. You hurt m-me when you promised not t-too." Sobbed their sub burying her head into her dominants chest.

"I know and we're sorry." Cooed Char rubbing the youngest woman's back.

"We'll talk about this later my love. Here you're dehydrated." Opening a bottle of Gatorade Becky handed it to Bayley to give to Sasha.

"Princess you thirsty?" Bay asked holding the bottle to her girlfriend's lips. Hesitating at first Sasha knew that it was something she needed so eventually she took a sip. "Good girl." Murmured Bayley just happy to see her best friend becoming more responsive.

"This might sting a little but I have to clean you." Spoke Becky taking the rag and beginning to clean Sasha's bum in order to locate where the blood was coming from. Upon initial contact of the cloth to Sasha's sore ass she flinched still feeling the pain caused by the paddle.

"You're ok Princess no more crying okay?" Cooed Charlotte petting Sasha.

"I love you." Spoke Bayley softly kissing the top of her submissive's head as she was finally drinking.

"Well looks like this is worse than I thought. I really got you good princess you are gonna need a band aid or two." Standing back up straight Becky tossed the bloody towel into the hamper. "Bayls let's get her into the bath that way we can get her cleaned up so we can treat her wounds." Becky directed.

"Here let me go with her you're still strapped up and I don't think she wants to deal with that anymore for today." Spoke the blonde showing that she's ready for a bath.

"Yeah alright. Princess Momma C is gonna help you bathe ok?" It was here the girls started to move around. Charlotte climbing into the bathtub. Becky out into the bedroom, and Bayley following behind Char with Sasha in her arms "Come here my little nugget. Let's get you all nice and cleaned up then we can watch all the movies you want." Advertised Char as Bayley lifted the small woman up and lowered her into the tub on her lap.

"So warm." Murmured Sasha feeling the warmth of the water surround her sore and aching body.

"See told you you'll be just fine beautiful." Cooed the blonde placing a kiss on the younger woman's shoulder blade.

"Here Princess. For being good and letting us help you." Becky then handed her a Klondike bar, one of Sasha's favorite snacks.

"Thank you." Becky smiled and then leaned down to give her submissive a kiss on the lips.

"You're welcome. We'll always take care of you no matter what you know that."

"She's right we love you Sasha and what happened today doesn't change that. You've been naughty all week so I guess we let out too much built up punishment to quick for you to handle." Reasoned Bayley also squatting down to give Sasha a kiss.

"But this is good this happened because now we know how far we can go without hurting you the way we did earlier." Added Charlotte wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. That urged Sasha to shift in the blondes grasp moving so that she was laying on her chest comfortably enough to still be able to eat her ice cream and not sit on her sore butt. "Don't lay in that direction Princess. Do not turn your back to Daddy." Spoke Char trying to save her sub from getting into more trouble so soon.

"Sorry. I wanna go to bed." Pouted Sasha as she carefully managed to flip her position this way she could look at all of her dominants.

"What was it that you didn't like? What made you want to stop?" Asked Becky still curious as to what caused the safe word to come out. Sasha only sighed and nestled her head into Charlotte's neck licking her ice cream. It was clear Sasha didn't want to talk about it but to Becky its a lot more important than that.

"I know you don't wanna talk but you have to help us help you for next time so we know not to go that far again." Spoke Bayley taking the ice cream away from Sasha.

"Momma?!"

"You can have it back after you talk to us. And you better hurry up because this is delicious." Bayley taunted taking a bite out of Sasha's ice cream.

"Ok just stop eating my dyikie!" Sasha squealed because those Klondike bars are her favorites and absolutely hates sharing them.

"Well?" Becky prompted as she settled for sitting down on the closed toilet seat waiting for Sasha to continue.

"Do we have to talk about this right now? Can't we talk about it when you get back?" Sasha asked whining as Bayley took a teasing lick at her ice cream bar. "Daddy! She's gonna eat my ice cream you gave me!" Becky simply gave her a look.

"Well start talking and quit avoiding the subject. You were terrified Sasha. Talk to us." She ordered, gently, reaching out to stroke Sasha's cheek with the back of her knuckles.

"Sasha. You looked like you were having a full blown panic attack before I left to grab the stuff. We have to talk about this. Now." Charlotte spoke softly as she kissed Sasha's cheek. Sasha sighed as she averted her gaze, avoiding their eyes.

"I don't know Daddy. I just... panicked. I couldn't breathe. My heart was racing, everything hurt. Not being able to move, or see, talk, or hear... my anxiety got the best of me. And the 12 incher didn't help. I just freaked out and panicked and I'm sorry. Thinking of you guys leaving me and being unable to see... I dunno. A combination of everything. I'm sorry Daddy." Sasha sniffled as she hid her face in Charlotte's neck, feeling the blonde hold her tighter.

"Don't ever apologize for safewording. It's there for when you need it for a reason love." Becky told her leaning over to cup her face. "Don't hide from me." Sasha nodded as she was choked up with trying to hold her emotions at bay. She'd been crying all damn day and now she used her safe word for the first time ever, she'd be damned if she started bawling again. Becky saw right through her as she always did. "Its okay Princess. Bay. Give her her ice cream back." She ordered as Bayley handed it back to her without argument. Sasha took it absent-mindedly.

"I've never safeworded. I just feel like a bad submissive." Sasha mumbled quietly, not knowing how to feel.

"Sash." Bayley warned before Becky or Charlotte could. "You're not a bad submissive. You're the best. You used your safeword because you needed it, like your dominants told you to do. You let us take care of you afterwards. You talked about what went wrong." Bayley reached out to cup Sasha's face in both hands. "You're the best submissive we could ask for. The fact that I have to keep telling you this is a travesty." Bayley kissed Sasha's lips sweet and slow, Sasha slowly returning the kiss.

"We don't have to play anymore tonight. But I high key know you need us to remind you that you're loved. So while we won't play... I do want to make love to you before we go so you don't get any ideas about us not loving you in that precious little head of yours." Becky spoke up prompting Charlotte to kiss Sasha's neck with the intent to mark her love up so everyone knew who she belonged to.

"No toys." Sasha sniffed moving her head to the side as she finished her ice cream, letting Charlotte get a better angle.

"Deal." Becky replied softly as she stood to go set everything up for after Sasha got out of the tub.

"Daddy do you need any help?" Asked Bayley looking up at Becks. She smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Bayley's lips.

"I can always use your help babe."

"Mkay. I'll see you in a few Princess." Giving Sasha a chaste kiss Bay got to her feet and followed Daddy out the bathroom.

"I didn't want to say this while they were here but I hid some dulce de leche ice cream in the fridge under the old veggies. So later before bed we can have some. And you'll have some to eat while we're gone."

"Did you get chocolate syrup too?" That got Char to let out a chuckle.

"And have you curse me out for not getting some? Ha of course I did it's in the cabinet." That, after crying all day, made Sasha truly smile for the first time today. "There it is! There's that beautiful smile I love." Char smiled getting Sasha to blush.

"Momma."

"You're so fucking hot I can't help myself I'm sorry. I just can't get over how beautiful you are." All this only got Sasha to blush and look away from Char. So she took that as an opportunity to place more kisses on Sasha's neck giving her more hickies.

"Mmm M-Momma." Purred Sasha enjoying the feeling of having her neck sucked on. After all the pain a little bit of pleasure was exactly what Sasha didn't know she needed.

"Mmmhmm. God I can't wait to make love to you beautiful. You are so perfect and I love that about you." Char mumbled placing small kisses down her submissive's neck and to her chest.

"I.. mmm th-than-Thank you." That was answered with a kiss on the lips. Char wasted no time forcing her tongue in the younger woman's mouth moaning at how cool inside of Sasha's mouth was from the ice cream.

"Mmm those Klondike bars are delicious.. just like you." Char purred before connecting their lips back together and using her free hand to rub Sasha's thigh.

"Mmm Momma p-please."

"Please what Princess?" Sasha just took Charlotte's hand and guided it to her wanting center.

"I need you to make me cum." Char always loves it when Sasha begs for her release.

"This what you want?" Char asked rubbing at her clit making Sasha let out a deep moan.

"Yes more Momma more." She moaned grinding against her fingers.

"You're so sexy when you get like this I love it." Char cooed slowly rubbing Sasha's clit watching as her eyes start to glaze over.

"More momma faster."

"Sorry princess no can do. My job is only to get you in the mood. It's up to Daddy whether or not you can cum." With that Char withdrew her fingers.

"But Mo-" She was cut off by Char mashing their lips together.

"Let's wash up then we can finish okay? And Daddy and Momma B will be there to help also."

"But I wanna cum now."

"I know Princess you'll get your nut you just gotta be patient." Cooed Char as she took the bar of soap off the soap ledge and began to bathe her submissive. That didn't take too long before they were getting out and drying off.

"Momma?" Sasha asked shyly as Char smirked already knowing what her submissive wanted.

"Yeah, okay babe. C'mere" She ordered lightly as Sasha obeyed instantly, walking over to Charlotte and allowing the tall blonde to pick her up bridal style.

"My sweet southern belle Momma. Always taking care of me." Sasha purred wrapping her arms around Charlotte's neck, pecking her on the cheek and leaning into her embrace.

"Always love." Charlotte replied as she carried her into the bedroom. She smiled noting that Becky and Bayley had gone all out. There were a few scented candles lit, massage oils, more Gatorade, and the tv was set for afterwards. Becky smiled at her and motioned for her to lay Sasha down in the center of her bed. Charlotte carried her over and laid her down between Bayley and Becky.

"Daddy?" Sasha asked sounding needy and yet still unsure.

"Shh Princess. Relax. Let us take care of you." Becky purred softly.

"Cálmate amor. Vamos a hacer que te sientas tan bien. Confía en nosotros para cuidarte como siempre lo hemos hecho." Bayley cooed seeing Sasha shiver in need after that.

"On your stomach love. Gotta take care of you first." Becky spoke up as Sasha rolled over onto her stomach, trying to get comfortable and force her body to relax, forcing her anxiety back down again, telling herself _'They won't hurt me again. They love me.'_

Charlotte grabbed the aquaphor, waiting as Becky kissed Sasha's spine right above her cute little booty.

"Don't move. Détendez-vous mon amour. Vous aurez le vôtre assez tôt." Becky purred knowing Sasha loved when she or Bayley spoke to her in their second language.

"Ah! Owwwe" Sasha cried out, hissing in pain at the sting of the peroxide on her cuts and welts.

"Shhh. I know love but they have to be cleaned." Charlotte cooed softly as she dabbed at the wounds before pouring more and repeating the process. Becky followed up by applying the aquaphor to soothe and protect the wounds as they healed.

"All done mi amor" Bayley cooed softly as Charlotte cleaned up. Sasha sighed resting her head in Bayley's lap, making noises of approval as Bayley stroked her hair back. "Mm you're such a good girl Sasha no wonder we love you so much." Cooed Bayley noting the way Sasha is so relaxed in her lap.

"I love you all too. Thank you for understanding me." She spoke softly enjoying the way Bayley's fingers combed through her hair.

"Princess?" Asked Becky climbing onto the bed and lying her head on Bay's lap too so her and Sasha were eye to eye. Bayley's lap is only but so big so the two girls were forced to be close together prompting Becky to just pull the smaller woman into her arms. "Hi."

"Hey."

"You feeling better?" Sasha kisses her Daddy on the nose before answering.

"I feel better. Much better now that I'm in your arms."

"Good because I still wanna make love to you. I don't want to leave you with that terrible scene as the last thing you think about while we're gone. I want you to always remember that you are loved and wanted here."

"Except when that nasty attitude comes out, or don't get what you want." Spoke Charlotte climbing on the bed and sandwiching Sasha.

"Don't listen to her Princess we love you despite that." Cooed Bay looking down at her submissive.

"We love you to pieces all of us and we're gonna prove it time and time again whenever you need us to. Starting right now gonna make you feel soo beautiful when we're done." Cooed Becky brushing a loose strand of hair behind Sasha's ear.

"No more rough stuff. Doctor said no rough play with this concussion." That got them all to giggle.

"Well love making isn't rough Princess you know that. We've made love to you on several other occasions this one won't be any different." Murmured Char placing small kisses on the back of the magenta colored hair woman.

"Well maybe a little different this time because we have to put lots of love into it this time to hold you over." Added Bayley

"She's right I forgot about how long we'll be gone. Okay Char Bay come here." With that Becky got off the bed and wandered to the far corner of the room her girls following suit.

"No Daddy! Momma come back! You can't leave me so soon. I still have-"

"We aren't going anywhere love just give us a minute I promise we will be back." Reassured Becky before turning back to Charlotte and Bayley. They then proceeded to have a thirty second conversation before they all turned their attention back to Sasha.

"I'm cold." Pouted Sasha lying on her side facing them, getting them all to smile at how dramatic their little submissive can be. Becky always makes sure the overall temperature in the house sits at a comfortable sixty nine degrees. So it's never really truly cold in the house Sasha just wants attention, which was very much in order for her.

"Then we better warm you up." Shrugged Char as the girls each took a side of the bed. Bayley to Sasha's right, Charlotte to her left, and Daddy down at the foot of the bed. Being surrounded like that made Sasha feel vulnerable feeling like a wounded zebra being stalked by hungry lionesses.

"Well ladies time to reclaim our beautiful girl." Becky spoke cracking her neck and doing a little stretch. "Sasha listen to my words and remember them because it seems you never remember when it matters most." Sasha pouted as she sat up only for Charlotte to ease her flat on her back.

"No, no Princess. You just relax. Let us take care if you." She cooes as she picks up one tube of the massage oils laying on the bed, popping the cap and pouring a good amount in her hand.

"Don't move baby girl." Bayley orders lightly copying what Charlotte was doing, rubbing her hands together to warm up the oil before starting at Sasha's right shoulder, slowly massaging her neck, moving down her body. Char was doing the same on her left side. Sasha moaned, relaxing her body, letting out a loud gasp as Becky spread her thighs, kissing her inner thighs teasingly.

"Daddy!" Sasha cried out as Becky bit her inner thigh.

"Shhh. Patience love. Nous avons toute la nuit." She rumbled low in her throat looking up to meet Sasha's gaze from her spot between her thighs.

"Ohhh. God. Daddy." Sasha moaned dropping her head back as Bayley took this opportunity to duck her head and take Sasha's right nipple in her mouth, sucking hard on it. Charlotte pinched her left nipple, flicking her tongue teasingly over it before moving up to kiss and lick at her throat, feeling the vibration of her moans.

"That's it Princess. You just relax." Charlotte purred from her spot behind Sasha's ear. Sasha shuddered in pleasure, trembling when she felt Becky's teeth graze her inner thigh, right near her groin.

"Tellement putain de beau" Becky breathed as she moved over to Sasha's other thigh starting to leave another love bite, since Sasha wouldn't be wrestling anytime soon, they could leave as many marks on her as they wanted to.

"Ah! Fuuu Momma!" Sasha sobbed struggling to hold still when Bayley started to suck on the sensitive skin near her pulse point on her neck, on the opposite side, Charlotte was working overtime to leave as many marks on her neck as she could. "Oh! Dad- addy!" Sasha gasped out, her breathing heavy as she felt Becky's breath on her most intimate parts. Becky smirked as she watched her Sasha practically falling apart at the seams from her breathing a little too close to her wet pussy.

"Shhh love. Tu veux que je te fasse l'amour? Je peux le faire. Mais pas encore. Nous avons toute la nuit." She purred swiping her tongue over Sasha's clit teasingly.

"Daddy!"

"Yes Princess?" Becky smirked going back to biting on her inner thighs.

"P-please doooon mm fuck! No teasing."

"Relax princess there's no rush here. We have all night it's barely even nine yet." Cooed Char biting on the younger woman's earlobe.

"We're just enjoying you while we have you before we have to go." Added Bayley rubbing her hands across Sasha's chest.

"Patience my love. Don't worry I'll get you off later." Becky then placed a kiss on Sasha's soaking pussy before sitting back up.

"Boo Daddy I don't wanna wait I-" Charlotte quickly pressed her lips to Sasha's.

"Shut up and enjoy this. No more whining." Char spoke sternly.

"I'm already ready for you guys why do I have to wait? I've came more than once in a night so-"

"Sasha!" Growled Becky getting a little fed up with Sasha's impatience. "Not another word out of you, you hear me?" Letting out a huff Sasha nodded getting Bayley to pinch her nipple.

"Owe Momma stop!"

"Speak when Daddy asks you a question."

"Yes Daddy." Satisfied with her response Becky nodded.

"Good. We just want to love on you. Charlie pass me the oil."

"Of course." The blonde then stopped rubbing their submissive to hand Daddy the oil.

"Here you go Daddy!" Smiled Char earning her a chaste kiss.

"Thank you love."

"You two are so adorable together but now I'm jealous." Bay shrugged honestly. "Come get a kiss then." Liking that idea Bayley leaned over for a kiss which she got.

"Ahem!" Coughed Sasha making sure that she wasn't forgotten about.

"Daddy didn't forget you Princess. I was saving the best for last." Reaching forward Becky pressed her lips to Sasha's in a very loving manner. Naturally Sasha melted into the kiss and let out a small moan into their kiss. She then started to try to grind her center on Becky's thigh. "Woah there girly slow down. We'll get there." Pulling away Becky went back to her spot in between Sasha's legs. That made the petite woman let out a disapproving groan. Becky only chuckled as she poured some of the oil onto her girlfriend's abdomen and began to rub it in.

"Trust us baby this waiting will be worth it in the end just calm down and relax mi amor." Soothed Bay placing a kiss on her submissive's chest. And from then on the girls worked in unison to make sure they covered every inch of Sasha in the lavender oil. They then proceeded to each massage different parts of Sasha loosening her up to help make the coming moments special for all of them mainly for Sasha.

Sasha closed her eyes trying to control her breathing everytime Becky got close to her aching core. "Tu as si bon goût, Princesse. Cela va me manquer. Je dois ralentir pour pouvoir en profiter." Becky exhales taking one long firm lick at Sasha's soaking wet center completely breaking her concentration.

"Ah! Mmmmm Daddy..." Sasha whined arching her lower back trying to push herself against Becky's mouth. Charlotte smirked as she held Sasha's hips firmly against the mattress.

"I feel left out kinda." Charlotte laughed using one hand to hold Sasha's hips to the mattress and the other to massage Sasha's side.

"Why?" Bayley asked as she finished massaging Sasha's shoulders.

"Cause. You're over there charming Princess in Spanish and Daddy is wooing her in French. I'm just here." Charlotte replied hearing Becky snort between Sasha's thighs.

"You have nice titties. Especially since you got them fixed. Not that you weren't one of the most beautiful women even with a collapsed implant. So no. You're not 'just here' so stop it." Becky replied as she crawled on top of Sasha once she finished massaging her legs.

"Daddy?" Sasha begged, her eyes glazed over in lust.

"Shhh. In due time love." Becky cooes cupping her face and kissing her lips. Sasha moaned opening her mouth, granting Becky entry immediately, trying to relax, simply letting Daddy take control of the kiss. Becky smirked into the kiss, pushing her tongue inside of Sasha's mouth, slowly tasting every inch of what belonged to her. Sasha waited until Becky broke the kiss to ask.

"P - Permission to touch you Daddy?" Becky covered Sasha's smaller body with her own, smirking down at her.

"Of course Princess." She answered feeling Sasha's arms wrap themselves around her, feeling her up.

"Daddy. I n-need you inside me please..." Sasha whined in her shoulder.

"Je connais la princesse, j'ai hâte de me sentir à l'intérieur de toi non plus, mais tu dois attendre." Becky purred booping Sasha on the nose earning an annoyed groan.

"I have no idea what you're saying Daddy! But it sounds soo sexy." Whined Sasha using both her hands to grip Becky's ass. "Please Daddy I'm begging you. Please fuck me already I'm going mad."

"Awe Princess, eres tan adorable cuando te sientes frustrado sexualmente." Bayley smirked leaning in to kiss Sasha earning another growl from the needy girl.

"I didn't understand any of that except Princess and sex my favorite two words that I love combining." Smiled Char biting her lip thinking about what they have in store for their Princess.

"I said Princess is so adorable when she's sexually frustrated."

"Yeah you are so cute Princess. Daddy won't make you wait much longer I promise." Cooed Becky subtly grinding her body against Sasha's.

"Noooo! Why do I have to-"

"Shhh plus vous parlez plus vous attendez. Hush up or you'll be begging all night." Sasha was getting very restless of all this waiting she has to do. She just didn't understand why this was all necessary. They bathed her, fed her treats, tended to her wounds, and now they're supposed to be making love to her. Instead she's just stuck getting a sexy full body massage being felt up by three beautiful naked women. Two of which who were speaking to her in a language she didn't understand but felt every word right in her ovaries. All adding to up to an enormous waterfall between her thighs. She was more than ready she was frustrated beyond anything right now.

"Daddy what's our next move?" Asked Charlotte getting Becky to look up from sucking on Sasha's neck.

"Hmm."

"It's your call Daddy we're following your lead." Continued Bayley.

"Well we can keep marking up our girlfriend." Becky spoke moving Sasha's chin to inspect all the new little black and blue marks painted all over their submissive. At this point with how many hickies Sasha has on her neck There's no way she can wrestle even if she were medically clear. There just isn't enough concealer to cover up their markings on Sasha. They range from different sizes small to large and different colors from blue to red.

"Well there's absolutely no doubt Princess is taken so I'm sure we won't have to worry about anyone trying to mess with her." Spoke Char also looking at her handy work on Sasha.

"Well then again everyone knows Sasha is ours so regardless she'll be safe." Added Bay.

"Or we can finally do what we promised we'd do." Becky spoke looking between all her girls.

"Option two sounds good to me. I'm getting kinda thirsty for Princess." Char smiled licking her lips.

"I agree but there also isn't a thing called too many hickies. So I say option three." Answered Bayley.

"That's very true Bay. It's your lucky day Princess! I choose option three too I like the idea of biting on Princess's flesh while I finger her pussy." Smiled Becky getting Sasha to let out a groan of happiness. "You like that plan Princess? You want Daddy to touch you now?" Becky cooed stroking her girlfriend's cheek.

"Anything Daddy! I just wanna cum. It's been a long night." Sasha whined arching her back so she could grind herself against Becky's thigh. "Please touch me Daddy." She begged grinding harder against Becky's thigh. "Feel how wet I am for you?" She purred seeing Becky's eyes darken with lust.

"I feel it Princess. Vous êtes plus humide que l'Atlantique. J'ai hâte de vous faire crier jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus crier. pour te faire jouir jusqu'à ce que tu aies un orgasme sec." Sasha shuddered as Becky purred that right in her ear before she began sucking hard on the sensitive skin behind her ear. Sasha nearly came when she felt two fingers slide inside of her.

"Shhh it's okay mi amor. Vamos a hacerte el amor hasta que seas un sudoroso y deshuesado montón en nuestro colchón." Bayley promised as she slowly fingers Sasha. Sasha took deep breaths to get herself under control, relaxing under Becky and Bayley's teasing.

"Fuck!" Sasha cried out as Charlotte reached over to rub at her clit. "Mmmm Momma! Daddy! Can I please cum? Please? I Need it!" Sasha moaned against Becky's shoulder, groping and clinging to her for as though her life depended on it and right now Becky was all that was keeping her grounded. Sasha tried to resist digging her nails into Becky's back knowing she would still be working even if she were off. Then rethinking it, Sasha didn't care. They were marking her all up as possessive as they were over her, she was just as possessive over them. She dug her nails into Becky's back everytime Bayley shoved her fingers deep inside of her.

"Tellement putain magnifique. Si belle." Becky cooed pinning Sasha's hands above her head and claiming her mouth. Bayley leaned closer to taste Sasha.

"Spread your legs Mi Amor. I wanna taste you beautiful." Bayley purred as Sasha whined, spreading her legs wider, gasping at the first feel of Bayley's mouth on her.

"Fuck yeah Bay." Charlotte smirked as she rubbed Sasha's clit softer, giving her barely there touches that teased Sasha more than helped her.

"Mmmm!" Whined Sasha into the kiss thrusting her hips in hopes to better the feeling of Bayley's tongue against her flesh. That lasted only but so long before Charlotte forced down her hips completely pinning her to the bed.

"No extra movements Princess you'll get all the pleasure you need. Relax." Cooed Char watching as Bay skillfully ate out their girl.

"This is what you wanted Princess. Us touching you hmm?" Cooed Becky still holding Sasha's hands above her head as she moved to bite at her chest.

"Y-Yes fuck Momma right there!" She moaned closing her eyes and enjoying every inch of pleasure being inflicted on her.

"Baybay how does Princess taste?" Asked Char.

"Delicioso como siempre. No puedo obtener suficiente." Bayley replied quickly going's back to indulging herself in between her girlfriends sweet nectar.

"English Babe English." That got Bay to snicker sending vibrations through Sasha. Naturally Sasha arched her back but with Daddy lying on top of her she could only ball her fists and curl her toes trying to keep herself calm but with Becky sucking on her nipple, Charlotte massaging her thighs and lower abdomen, and Bayley licking away at her clit she doesn't know what to do with herself.

"Fuuuuck mmm I love it!"

"You taste so good princess I love it."

"Awe let me have a turn you've been eating her for so long now!" Complained the blonde.

"Too bad I was here first." Shrugged Bay before pushing a finger inside Sasha eliciting another loud moan from her.

"Well it's my turn to love princess you've had your turn."

"Well it's still my turn."

"H-hey no-no fighting. We have all night." Princess breathed out moving her hips to meet the rhythm of Bay's fingers sliding in and out of her.

"Princess is right Charlie it's not your turn yet." Finalized Daddy looking at the two.

"But I wanna eat princess now!" When Char spoke that it made Sasha's body shudder. There's no better feeling to Sasha than being wanted by all her dominants to the point where they argue over who gets to love and make her cum first.

"Daddy said I get to make her cum first so you have to wait." Smirked Bayley happy about not having to let go of Princess just yet.

"Char come join me up here. Princess's other tit needs love too." Becky reasoned not wanting them to start fighting while they're trying to make love to their submissive.

"Yes Daddy." Char sighed moving up towards where Becky was.

"A k-kiss Momma?" Asked Sasha in her small attempt to comfort her Dom. It was the small attempt that made Char smile.

"That'll help." Leaning in Charlotte pressed her lips to Sasha's forcing her tongue in her mouth.

"Tellement chaud je l'aime." Purred Becky watching the two make out.

"Get in here Daddy!" Char encouraged hoping for a three way kiss. After a moment Becky agreed and joined the kiss. Sasha clearly enjoyed that being Bayley felt Sasha get even more wet while the three of them made out. Watching that go on Bay decided not to be left out the kiss so since she couldn't join she'd just make her presence known by making Princess cum while they're kissing. Adding two more fingers inside Sasha, Bay suctioned her mouth around Sasha's clit and began sucking on it.

"Mmmhmm Shit yes Momma!" Yelled Sasha thrusting her hips unprepared for the sudden burst of extreme pleasure.

"You like that?" Becky purred feeling Sasha's body trembling underneath her.

"Momma can I please cum?! Plea-ohhh fuuuck. I can't hold... oh fuuu" Sasha cried completely tensed up so much Becky had to put actual effort to hold her hands in place over her head. Bayley smirked feeling Sasha's thighs shaking as she struggled to hold her impending orgasm off.

"Cum for me baby girl." Bayley orders pulling off Sasha's clit long enough to get out, before latching back on her, spreading Sasha's lower lips open so she could flick her tongue over her clit, pushing her fingers inside of her, fucking her harder. Sasha's eyes rolled back in her head, thighs shaking uncontrollably as she came hard, Bayley not letting up one bit, fucking her through her orgasm, swallowing everything Sasha had to give her. Charlotte smirked as she and Becky stopped kissing so they could take in Sasha's cute sex faces. "Fuck I love watching her cum. Hottest thing ever." Charlotte spoke licking her lips knowing that Princess was all hers now.

"It is. Fuck how did I get so lucky?" Becky purred kissing Sasha's neck as she came down from her orgasmic high. She knew her Princess was flying high on endorphins right now and knew she had to keep her somewhat grounded so she didn't float off.

"So fucking beautiful. Aren't you baby girl? Use your words." Becky breathed behind her ear.

"Y-...Yes Daddy." Sasha gasped as she let her body relax completely, feeling Becky's hands tighten around her wrists.

"Good girl." Becky cooes as Bayley pulls her fingers out licking them and Sasha clean before she moved out of Charlotte's way.

"There. Now it's your turn." She sassed moving up so she could get her Sasha kisses.

"Yeah fucking finally after forever. Feel like it's been centuries since I last got to." Grumbled Char making her way between Princess's legs.

"What are you talking about didn't Princess sleep with you last night?" Rebutted Bayley.

"Yep a long long long long time ago. Hello Princess!" And then she simply started to lick at Sasha's still very tender flesh making the younger woman twitch in pleasure from the sudden movement.

"Te juro que eres un bicho raro." Bayley spoke shaking her head before turning her attention back to Sasha.

"M-m-mmmm fuck!"

"Vous êtes une femme belle et charmante princesse. Si parfait quand tu jouis, si parfait quand tu te fais baiser. I can't wait to have my way with you Princess I'm gonna make your legs go numb." Purred Becky kissing on her girlfriends neck.

"Mmmm." Sasha was quieted back down by Bay pressing her lips to hers.

"Her legs are probably already jello." She smirked pulling out the kiss before going back to kissing her girlfriend.

"Ha looks like you aren't going to be walking anywhere any time soon Darling." That got Sasha to moan into their kiss with also a mix of pleasure as Char just inserted two fingers inside her.

"That's good now she has to spend time with us." Spoke out the blonde before going back to eating out her girlfriend. "You ain't going nowhere!" Growled Char as she bit down on Sasha's inner thigh causing the woman start to wiggle her legs. The baby Flair took that as a sign of her trying to escape the pleasure being dealt to her. In order to prevent that she took her left arm and wrapped it around Princess's right thigh and pulling her back closer. "You gonna take this fucking and love it." She growled before using her right hand to smack princess's thigh. Even during lovemaking Charlotte can't help partially being her usual aggressive dominant self. That's just her nature and all the girls have gotten used to and appreciate it.

"Momma!" Breathed out Sasha trying to wiggle her body but Daddy is still partially lying on top of her.

"Se siente bien Princesa?" Cooed Bayley wiping the sweat from her subs eyebrow.

"So g-good I love it!" Sasha breathes out understanding part of what Bayley said then.

"Good this is all for you so enjoy us." Finished Becky moving in to kiss her girl. Sasha moaned into the kiss, clinging to Becky, eagerly returning her kiss. Bayley smirked, kissing and sucking on Sasha's neck, trying to leave as many love marks on her girl as possible. Sasha trembled as Bayley licked sensually at her ear, feeling Becky's tongue forcing its way in her mouth the same time Charlotte's index finger forced its way into her ass. Feeling the combination of her pussy being eaten, her ass being fingered, neck being kissed, and mouth being claimed.

"Momma! Please" Sasha cried against Becky's lips feeling her overly sensitive skin roughly lapped at, Charlotte pulled her fingers out of her, licking from her asshole all the way to her pussy. 'Momma please... make it quick. Please?" Sasha begged making Charlotte smirk in satisfaction but otherwise making no effort to get her young submissive off anytime soon.

"Nope. Lay back and relax Princess. You're in for a long ass night." Charlotte purred before spreading Sasha's legs wider, pulling them up over her shoulders before she dove in, hungrily eating at Sasha's pussy until her submissive was close to tears. Sasha kissed Becky's lips, nuzzling into Bayley. Bayley smirked lightly, feeling for her young submissive. Charlotte loved to edge her, get Princess so close to the edge of orgasmic bliss, then stop everything altogether, letting her calm down before repeating it. Bayley kissed her neck, smiling sympathetically at her sub. "Be over soon baby girl." She promised softly.

"M-mmm fuuck! Momma pleeease let me cum!" Whined out Princess trying her hardest to cum but at the same time hold back her orgasm because she didn't get permission to cum just yet. Charlotte unintentionally completely ignored her being she was basically nose deep in between the younger woman's thighs losing herself in the sweet taste that is her girlfriend.

"Quit whining just keep moaning. Enjoy Us making beautiful love to you my love." Cooed Becky releasing her grasp around Sasha's wrist and sliding them up into her hands where she interlaced them together. "Tu es ma belle princesse et je t'aime. J'ai hâte de vous goûter." She purred in Sasha's ear making her shiver.

"Mmmm hmmm I ca-c-can't hold it Momma!" That Charlotte heard and she reluctantly pulled away from Sasha's throbbing center. When she did that her entire mouth and cheeks were covered in Sasha's essence.

"Goddamn you taste amazing Princess I dunno how I managed to stop."

"All this talk about how good Princess taste is making me hungry." Spoke Becky admiring how sloppily Charlie always eats pussy. It's a messy job but it always gets the job done.

"Why don't you come have a try?" Suggested Char pointing to her mouth and chin.

"I will." Leaning closer Becky slowly started to lick at Char's face moaning at how sweet it's taste was.

"Told you our princess is a whole snack." Chimed Bay going back to kissing her submissive's chest.

"Daddy I wanna cum. Momma I was so close and this isn't helping.. just making me more horny." Pouted Sasha feeling like her spotlight was fading. Char stopped touching her when she stopped eating so Sasha's whole body felt good but just annoyingly short from an orgasm.

"Calme toi princesse. Nous avons toute la nuit." Becky murmured pressing a soft kiss on Charlie's lips before turning her attention back to Sasha.

"You can cum when I say so. I love watching you squirm when I do this." She then stuck a finger back inside of Princess getting her to let out a cute squeal.

"More momma more please I be-" Before she could finish Becky pushed their lips together forcing her tongue in Sasha's mouth letting her taste herself.

"You taste delicious, yes?" She murmured through their kiss

"Yes! Especially on your lips Daddy." Sasha whimpered clinging to Becky as Charlotte eagerly tortured her with her tongue and fingers. With every stroke of Charlotte's tongue, Sasha was shoved closer to her second orgasm of the night. She felt her toes curling on their own accord, clinging to Becky with everything she had, fighting off her impending orgasm. "Daddy... I can't hold it. I can't. Fuck!" Sasha cried feeling Charlotte pull away at the last possible moment, right before she was about to lose it. Charlotte smirked giving her a half a second before she dove back in all tongue, aggressively lapping and sucking at Sasha's clit. "Momma!" Sasha gasped, her heart pounding in her chest, hands clenching the comforter underneath her as she struggled to hold off her orgasm.

"Cum. Cum for me Sasha. Just let go." Charlotte ordered ready to swallow everything Princess had to give her. Sasha cried out, giving in and letting herself fall over the proverbial edge, cuming so hard that she saw white spots behind her eyes, sobbing as Bayley kisses her neck whispering in her ear.

"Shhh princesa, estamos aquí. Te tenemos, solo déjate llevar. Muy hermosa, no tienes idea de lo que significas para nosotros. Te quiero mucho." Bayley cooed in her ear, stroking her sweaty hair out of her face as she struggled to catch her breath.

"C'est à mon tour de te faire l'amour. Peux-tu me manipuler, Sasha?" Becky purred enjoying the way Sasha fell apart beneath her, hearing Charlotte chuckle as she hungrily licked Sasha clean. "Can you take once more?" Becky asked smirking. Sasha was too deep in her own ecstasy to hear that so Becky began to place kisses all over Sasha's sweaty face. "Princess come back to me. You can't float off just yet beautiful." She spoke softly brushing loose strands of hair off her submissive's face.

"Mi amor talk to us." Spoke Bayley concerned by Sasha's silence.

"Hi Daddy." She murmured looking up at Becky. Puckering her lips Sasha silently asked for a kiss which Becky happily obliged.

"You tired princess?" Biting her lip and nodding Sasha spoke.

"Very." That got them all to chuckle.

"You're very welcome princess." Smiled Char coming up for a kiss being she cleaned up her mess.

"Thank you Momma." Sasha then followed that up with a slow kiss. "You taste delicious."

"Well thank you it's this new lip gloss called my beautiful princess Sasha, ever hear of it?"

"Oh I love that brand it's simply divine." Added Bayley leaning down to kiss Charlotte also. "Yup taste exactly the way I remember it." That got their princess to giggle.

"Awe you guys stop it. I'm not all that." Whined Sasha trying to hide her blush. As cute as it was it earned her a smack on the stomach.

"You are all that princess. You're everything we need and more. I don't want to hear you say something like that again okay?" Spoke Daddy clearly so Sasha heard it.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"It's ok because now I get to back it up. I hope you have a little more gas in the tank left for me." Cooed Becky rubbing her girls stomach. Loving the attention Sasha did a cute little wiggle before answering.

"I always have room for Daddy!"

"Good I hope you're ready princess. I've been waiting and watching you for the past hour. Watching you make all those cute faces while Bay and Char got to make love to you. And now I finally get to have my turn." Becky spoke as she slowly moved to straddle Sasha's lap. "Bay? Char?"

"Yes?"

"I love you both dearly I do. And I appreciate you both very much."

"We love you too."

"Good so then take no offense when I say I want one on one time with Princess?" Becky asked not really asking more so telling but trying to be nice about kicking them out.

"Ouch that hurt Daddy!" Whined Charlotte putting her hand over her heart pretending to be sad.

"No you both had your turns and now it's my turn to make love to my princess and since-"

"It's okay Daddy you don't have to explain yourself to us. No worries you're just putting your claim on Princess so she doesn't forget who she belongs too." Interrupted Bayley being she's the most understanding out of Becky's girls.

"You're so sexy when you're being understanding." Princess dreamily smiled looking up at her dominant making the brunette smile.

"Gracias hermosa." Bayley then leaned down pressing a loving kiss on Sasha's lips. "I love you princess behave for Daddy mkay?"

"Ok. I love you too." Satisfied with the answer Bayley turned her attention to Becks.

"I love you too Daddy."

"Daddy loves you too little mouse." Smiled Becky making the brunette blush being she hasn't been called that since the two first started to date. "Still so adorable when I say that." Smirked Becky watching her girl.

"Princess I want you to know that in the morning I'm having you for breakfast no doubt. I'm eating you right on the breakfast table so be ready okay?" Spoke Char giving Princess a kiss.

"Momma tables are for glasses not asses."

"Well we aren't a normal household so we don't abide by normal people rules."

"You're not having sex where we eat. Anywhere else in the house except my dinner table." Interjected Becky getting the blonde to sigh.

"Fine I'll have you wherever is convenient then okay?" Charlie corrected.

"Mkay."

"Good. Night Daddy. Night princess." She then gave Becky a kiss before getting off the bed.

"Good night my lovelies."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Princess?"

"I want us all to sleep here with me tonight. I want all the love before you guys.. you leave me." Pouted Princess.

"Of course. I'll get them when we're done okay?" Liking the fact that she gets her way the younger woman smiled and nodded.

"Ok."

"Awesome. Mmm give us about... uhh twenty maybe thirty.." It was here that Sasha spaced out and was too busy feeling up Becky. She was quick to note Sasha's subtly but urgent push for her to hurry up. "You know what I'll just let y'all know can't be sure how long I'll need."

"Mkay have fun you two. As for you blondie, are you still hungry?" Purred Bayley going over to the blonde and playing with the ends of her golden tresses.

"I am now." That got them all to chuckle. Typical Charlotte and her endless sex drive.

"Perfect I have just the snack for you." Bayley placed a kiss on the corner of the blonde's mouth before sauntering out the room.

"Well gotta fingerblast!" Char smiled holding up the peace sign and sticking her tongue between her fingers before leaving closing the door behind her.

"She is one of a kind I tell ya. But now I have you alone. Exactly where I want you Princess." Sasha shivered looking up at Daddy, taking in the molten hot hungry look in Becky's eyes as she raked them over her naked, thoroughly fucked body. She blushed as Becky straddles her waist, cupping her face in her hands, taking in Sasha's raw beauty. "How did I get so lucky to have you?" Becky purred kissing Sasha's lips forcing her tongue in her mouth, taking her time as though she wasn't catching a flight tomorrow and leaving Sasha for nearly a month. Sasha moaned and relaxed into the kiss. Becky took her time kissing Sasha breathless, easing back to grind her pussy over Sasha's. She smirked feeling the younger woman tense up underneath her, crying out into the kiss, her hands trying to pull Becky closer to her body to get more friction but Becky pinned her hands above her head. Sasha cried out as Becky ground everywhere except where she needed it most.

"D-Daddy. More... harder. Please... I need you" Sasha whimpered rising her hips to meet Becky's, opening her legs wider. Becky smirked and moved down her neck, placing hard open mouthed kisses all over her neck and shoulders, leaving as many marks on her girl as she could. She didn't get to mark Sasha up very often so Becky was gonna make sure her entire neck was covered so everyone knew this fine, tight piece of ass belonged to The Man. Becky took her time with Sasha's breasts, making sure to leave marks there too. Sasha was a crying, pleading, sweaty mess when Becky finally reached her pussy. "Please Daddy. I need you Inside of me. Make love to me like only Daddy can... please Daddy?" Sasha sobbed as Becky sucked hard on her inner thighs near her pussy. Becky slowly lapped at Sasha's wet pussy, licking from her slightly gaping asshole to the crime scene that is her pussy.

"Tell me what you want princess. You want Daddy to make love to you? Do you want my cock? Or just my mouth?" Becky asked watching Sasha closely after earlier.

"I want whatever you do Daddy just let me cum." Whined her submissive trying everything in her limited range of motion to get some sort of friction from her Daddy.

"Ah ah ah Princess this isn't about me tonight." Becky then started to kiss a trail from Sasha's wet heat up towards her abdomen. "Tonight is all about you Princess. I want to make you feel special. Let you see first hand my never ending undying love and devotion to you." She then decided to admire just how fit her girlfriend was. Starting with rubbing her hands all over the younger woman's abs admiring that fact that she gets to feel and kiss on it.

"Daddy please!"

"So tell me what you want. Do you want Daddy's cock or do you want Daddy's mouth? Or do you just want to go to bed?" Becky asked leaving small kisses all over Sasha's abdomen biting down making sure to leave a mark every other kiss.

"Mmm I want Daddy's mouth." Sasha breathed out trying to maintain her composure. "And I want Daddy's cock inside me, and I want you to Make love to me. I want it all Daddy. Can I have it all?" That got Becky to sit up and smile looking at her submissive.

"You can have whatever you like Princess." Leaning forward she pressed her lips to Sasha's in a lustful way to help coax Sasha into a more relaxed state. Becky made sure the kiss was so deep and so distracting that Sasha wouldn't notice her using her hand to search under the pillows for the handcuffs she stashed under there earlier in anticipation for her one on one time with Princess. Once she found them she skillfully managed to begin threading them through her headboard without making too much noise. For the next part she was able to pull out of their kiss only for the lust clouded mind of Sasha to go right to kissing on Becky's neck giving just enough leeway for her to slip the handcuffs around Sasha's right wrist. Upon hearing the clicks of the cuffs closing Sasha's haze broke and noticed the cool metal that now entrapped her wrist.

"Daddy?"

"Oh you didn't think I'd let you have complete control of your night did you?" Asked Becky in a surprised tone. Tugging on her restraint Sasha pouted.

"I don't-" She was silenced by Becky placing a finger on her lips.

"Silence my love. I'm gonna make you feel good I just can't have you trying to run away from me. Just enjoy okay?" Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding Sasha slowly nodded. Her mind was battling itself thinking back to earlier when she was handcuffed. She was helpless and they hurt her and now she's cuffed and helpless again frightened of the same fate. ' _She's not gonna hurt me. She won't do that to me twice in a night would she?'_ She mentally argued scared of what's to come. Becky picked up on Sasha's sudden uneasy feeling about being handcuffed. Thinking quickly she decided a quick little bit of reassurance was necessary before having her way with Sasha. Becky covered Sasha's body with her own, capturing her lips, moving down her cheek to her neck, kissing her behind her ear. "Relax baby girl. Let Daddy take care of you. Let Daddy make you feel so good like I always do. No gags. No blindfolds. Just this. Trust. You trust me right?" Becky asked as her free hand rubbed the wet heat pooling between her thighs. Sasha shivered and wrapped her free arm around Becky's shoulders, moaning as two of Becky's fingers slid inside of her pussy, a third sliding back between her cheeks, using some of her pussy juice as lubricant as it smoothly slid in her ass. Sasha was sure her pussy got ten times more wet, her eyes rolling back as Becky kissed the spot that instantly made her a weak, crying submissive moldable in Becky's capable dominant ones. Becky smirked hearing Sasha whimper out

"Y-Yes D-Daddy I tru-AHH-trust you."

"Good girl now relax and let Daddy take care of you." Becky orders lightly, pulling away completely so she could go strap up. She grabbed a clean dildo and a clean harness, settling on a 10 inch dildo long and thick enough so that her Princess would be sore tomorrow and hopefully that weeks after. Becky wanted to leave her Princess a sloppy, gaping mess so everyone knew she belonged to someone if they got froggy and decided to jump at her while they were away. Becky strapped up, grabbing the tube of lubricant before moving back to Sasha. Sasha's eyes were glazed over with lust as Becky covered her body with her own, pinning Sasha to the bed, hearing her sharp intake of breath as the tip of her cock poked around Sasha's entrance. Becky smirked bumping Sasha's clit with the blunt head of her cock as she kissed her neck.

"Daddy!" Sasha cried out arching her lower back, hips shooting off the bed.

"Shhh relax Princess. Tell Daddy what you want." Becky orders low on her ear.

"You. I-I want you inside me Daddy. Make me remember who I belong to after you go. Fuck me until I pass out Daddy. I'm so wet all for you and only you please fuck me Daddy. I want everyone to know I belong to you." Pleaded Sasha in Becky's ears making the Ireland native shiver and smile.

"You want Daddy to reclaim you princess? You like being my precious little submissive don't you? Want everyone to know you submit to The Man?" She teased using the tip to push at Sasha's wanting entrance.

"Yes I do Daddy. I don't want anyone messing with me because then they'll have to answer to my Daddy, The Man. And my Daddy will beat anyone who does into a pulp. Give me protection from everyone." Maybe it was the way Sasha called her The Man, perhaps it was how she begged to be fucked or maybe it was the way Sasha is depending on her for comfort, whatever it was it inspired Becky to finally push into her little submissive. "Ahh Daddy y-your so big stretching me out!" Whined Sasha closing her eyes trying to find a way to handle what she would call the anaconda forcing its way inside her tight pussy.

"Just relax princess it's gonna feel real good real soon." Becky cooed easing more of her cock into Princess little by little allowing her to adjust to her wide girth.

"Mmm Daddy." Sasha whimpered wrapping her free hand up under Becky's right arm and digging her nails into her shoulder.

"Easy Princess all I did was get inside you." Chuckled Becks looking down at her submissive who seemed to be in utter bliss by the time she finished planting all ten inches inside her. "Princess? Open your eyes for Daddy." Still afraid of facing further punishment Sasha's eyes fluttered open.

"I feel so full you're so deep Daddy." That earned her a deep kiss.

"You alright princess?" Nodding she answered.

"Yes." That earned her a kiss on the forehead before Becky slowly started to move in and out of her girl.

"Good. Now hold on to me tight ok?" Biting her lip Sasha nodded and gave Daddy a kiss on the cheek.

"I already am and I'm never gonna let go." That was all it took for Becky to lift up off her princess enough for her to get a good enough angle where she can fuck her girl at a faster and harder pace. "Fuuuucckk! Yes! Yes! Yes Daddy I love it!" The younger woman cried out as Becky rammed their bodies together stuffing Sasha over and over again. It hurt at first but the more Becky used her strength to pound into her the more her pain turned into pleasure quickly forgetting about the pain. "Daddy you feel so good. Oh god please don't stop!" In efforts to better her pleasure Sasha wrapped her legs around Becky's waist essentially clinging to her whiles she fucked her senseless.

"Fuck! You're always so tight for me Princess." Becky cooed in her ear as she stuffed Sasha's tight pussy full of her cock with every thrust, going balls deep. Sasha cried into Becky's shoulder, her legs tightly wrapped around Becky's waist, free hand digging her nails into Becky's muscular back. Becky smirked, loving the stinging pain of Sasha's nails in her back letting her know she was fucking her princess so good. Sasha cried out into Becky's shoulder, feeling Daddy's huge cock inside of her "Oh I'm not stopping anytime soon baby girl. I'm not stopping until you can't feel your legs, until you can't walk. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that I blow your back out." Becky warned starting to long dick Sasha.

"Oh! Fuuccck Daddy! Yeeeesss" Sasha gasped, her toes curling from the pleasure, eyes rolling back as Becky angled her hips so the tip of her cock began hitting Sasha's g-spot.

"You better not cum until I give you permission." Becky purrs in her ear, loving the wet popping sound of her hips smashing against Sasha's as she fucked her baby girl harder.

"Daddy! Please can I cum? Please?" Sasha begged, arching away from Becky's rough thrusts, the cuff around her wrist holding her in place. Becky pulled her back into her thrusts, pulling both of Sasha's legs over her shoulder and pinning her free arm above her head as she stated fucking her harder, deeper in this new position.

"Fffuuck! Daddy I-I-I" Sasha managed out trying her damndest not to cum.

"Awe what's the matter cat got your tongue?" Teased Becky driving her cock as hard and far into her princess as she could. "Or is my dick so big you forgot how to English?" All Sasha could do was lie there and take the pounding being dealt to her.

"Daddy please l-let m-meee! Cum I wanna cum." Sasha pleaded trying to hopefully sway Becky to let her cum. However that had the exact opposite effect. Becky stopped her movements completely. "Da-" She was interrupted by Becky's lips colliding with hers.

"Not yet princess. I'm not done with you yet. I'm just getting warmed up. Daddy just likes making your eyes roll. Flip over I wanna take you from behind." Becky instructed momentarily pulling out of her princess allowing her to flip to her knees. Here Sasha made sure to arch her back making sure to poke her ass out for Daddy.

"I'm ready for you." That earned the younger woman a smack on the ass.

"Ugh Princess you're so Beautiful I wish you could understand how happy I am that you came into my life." She then pushed her middle finger inside her girlfriend's throbbing and now gaping pussy.

"Ooh Daddy."

"I know princess I'm gonna fill you back up. I just want a taste first." Pulling out her finger a Becky replaced it with her tongue.

"Mmm shit! You're tongue is amazing! Fuck fuck fuck Daddy yes more!" Moaned Sasha enjoying as Becky's tongue lapped away at her fleshy folds. This pleasure was brief before Daddy pulled away.

"Oh Princess I swear to god you're never allowed to leave me. Not with how good your pussy taste, I don't ever want to share with anyone else." Purred Becky getting upright so she could line up behind Sasha. "Your pussy is too good to just pass up. I love you baby I swear on my life I really fucking do." And right after that she pushed the head of her cock into her princess.

"Ahh Yes Daddy. You feel so good more I need more." Loving how her submissive is begging Becky pulled out and then pushed back in only going as far as the tip. "Please Daddy no mooooore!" Mid sentence Becky pulled out and rammed herself inside flush up against Sasha bubble butt.

"No more what? No more dicking you down?" Cooed Becky pumping her hips inside of Sasha before pulling out completely again.

"Nooo! I want you to fuck me Daddy I need you inside me please!" Cried our Sasha wanting nothing more than her Daddy's cock buried deep inside her, fucking her until she cums.

"You want my cock inside you?" Becky asked tapping the head of her cock on Sasha's ass.

"Yes! Yes fill me up with your cock. Make me remember you and make me cum. I need it please." Becky is a sucker for pleading so it was only right she pushed into her submissive completely burying herself inside her.

"Ugh Yes Daddy!" Slowly Becky began to thrust into her girl.

"Happy now?" Sasha was too far in bliss to hear that. Earning her a sharp pop on the ass.

"Ah! Mmm Fuck..." Sasha gasped, feeling Becky balls deep inside of her, all 10 inches inside of her.

"I asked you a question?" Becky growled low in Sasha's ear.

"S-Sorry Dad-addy. Y-You're so big... I can't think." Sasha moans into the bed. Becky smirked and starts hammering away inside Sasha's pussy hearing Sasha's muffled screams in the bed.

"I said are you happy now?" Becky repeated as she plowed Sasha hard.

"Ye-yes Daddy!" Sasha moaned, trying to crawl away from Becky's huge cock.

"Oh no you Don't bitch. Get back here take the Man's cock. Don't fucking run from me when I'm dicking you down. We both know you can take this and so much more." Becky smirked as she yanked Sasha's smaller frame back into her deep thrusts, watching her submissive's pussy swallow her huge strap.

"Daddy!" Sasha's choked gasp made Becky pound her harder. Becky kissed her shoulder, kissing up her neck behind her ear, watching how perfectly Sasha's pussy swallowed her cock.

"You were made for me. For this. Look At you. Taking all 10 inches like a fucking champ!" Becky groaned as she fucks Sasha's pussy harder, before pulling out to taste her baby girl again. "Damn. I could drink you all day, everyday and still not get tired of it." Becky groaned from her position between Sasha's thighs. "God you're so perfect." Becky mused lapping at Sasha's wet flesh, pushing her tongue inside of her hole. Becky eyed her still tight looking ass, remembering how beautiful it looked spread open on her cock earlier. Sasha's eyes flew open at the first touch of Becky's tongue on her asshole.

"Daddy?!" Sasha whined as Becky pulled out the lubricant she had hidden from earlier.

"Shh. Don't move." Becky orders before she went back to eating her out. She pops the cap with a smirk.

"Mmm. Da-Daddy." Purred Sasha getting lost in the pleasure Becky's tongue provided.

"Princess you trust Daddy right?" Becky asked stopping her tongue attack on Sasha and opting to place small kisses all over her cute bum.

"I trust you won't hurt me Daddy." Sasha spoke instinctively before she could even think about it. Despite today's events in the back of her head she knew Becky loved her and would never willingly cause harm to her that she didn't deserve. It's always been like that since they first ever met. Becky offered her comfort, love, safety, and attention four things Sasha craves the most. Here they are three years down the line and Becky hasn't broken her promise yet. All building up to moments like this where Sasha had no choice but to trust her dominant.

"Mmm good. I'm not gonna hurt you princess let me know if it's too much okay?" Instructed Becky pouring some lube onto her girlfriend's asscrack. Sasha shivered a bit upon the cold gel hitting her hot skin.

"Yes Daddy." Sasha responded.

"You remember your safe word right?"

"Mhm yes."

"Okay good. I want you to use it if you have to, but I'm gonna make it so that hopefully you won't have to." Becky then took two fingers and rubbed them along princess's hole gathering a fair amount of lube on them before sticking them inside of Sasha's asshole.

"Mmm." Sasha quietly whimpered still feeling the pain of when she was dry fucked earlier.

"You okay beautiful?" Becky asked noticing Sasha's discomfort.

"Gentle Daddy I'm still sore." She admitted honestly in hopes that this turns out more pleasurable than painful.

"I know baby I know I'll use more lube then." Doing as she said Becky squeezed more lube out onto her fingers this time spreading her fingers trying to stretch Sasha enough so that when she put her cock in it won't hurt as bad. "Feel better?" It still hurts but Sasha's handled worse pain.

"Mmmm. Yes Daddy."

"Good. Told you Daddy doesn't want to hurt you.." Becky then continued to finger Princess until she decided that Sasha was properly stretched enough to accommodate her. "Okay Princess you ready?" Becky asked pouring a decent amount of lube into her palm then rubbing it onto her cock making sure to coat every inch so her Princess doesn't experience a single second of friction. Sasha let out a deep breath before turning to look at her dominant.

"Ka-I have a kiss?" She asked shakily scared of the on coming fucking.

"Of course." Leaning forward Becky tenderly pressed her lips to Sasha's letting her know that everything is gonna be okay. Her tongue offering the younger woman the comfort and love she needed.

"Put it in Daddy. I can do it. I want to for you." Sasha murmured in their kiss making Becky smile.

"You sure?"

"Positive." That was all Becky needed to hear before she gave her one last kiss before pulling away only enough so that she could see as she lined her cock up to Sasha's hole and began to push inside. "Ahh owe fuck!" Sasha hissed gripping onto the headboard trying to handle the pain of Beckys large girth stretching her out further than earlier.

"Breathe Princess. You can do this. You can handle it only a few more inches then we can rest a second." Cooed Becky placing kisses on her shoulder blades trying to comfort her submissive. "You're such a good girl Sasha. Daddy is so proud of you right now."

"Y-Y-You're so big it hurts Daddy." Sasha groaned tightening her grip on the headboard so hard she was sure it'd dent the metal.

"I know princess but you did it I'm inside you completely now. I told you you could do it. The best submissive I could ever ask for." Smiled Becky actually genuinely proud of her girlfriend.

"Da-Daddy... you're so big inside of me." Sasha whimpered as she tried to force herself to relax around her dominant's cock. Becky licked her lips as she took in the view of Sasha's thick cheeks spread wide from her cock, her tight hole stretched tightly around her.

"I know sweetheart. Just relax and let Daddy take care of you." Becky cooes softly as she flattened her body against Sasha's, holding herself deep inside of her; pinning Sasha face first to her bed. "You hear me? I'm gonna take good care of you. Say it." Becky spoke, softly placing kisses all over the back of Sasha's neck and shoulders.

"D-Daddy's gonna take care of m-me" Sasha sobs out trying to force her body to relax under Becky's care.

"Good girl. Such a good girl. You let Daddy know when you're ready for me to move okay?" Becky spoke up, placing calming kisses on the back of Sasha's neck and shoulders; running her hands up and down Sasha's side in an attempt to relax her submissive. Sasha nodded her head to show That she heard Becky. "Sasha. How many times do I have to tell you. When Daddy is talking to you, use your words. I'm gonna let that slide all things considered." Becky reprimanded her young submissive.

"Sorry Daddy." Sasha grunted trying to relax her body. "Daddy? Please be gentle." Sasha pleaded giving Becky the go ahead to finally move.

"You got it, Princess. Deep breath" Becky warned as she pulled out halfway before pushing back inside. Sasha let out a pained whimper, feeling Becky repeat It. "Shhh. Relax Princess." Becky cooes pulling out this time about 3/4's of the way out, pushing balls deep inside of Sasha again. Sasha cried into the mattress as Becky pulled out to the head of her cock before forcing it back inside, balls deep each time. Becky got a slow rhythm going, slowly fucking Sasha's asshole.

"Hu-Hurts Daddy." Sasha cried as Becky reached under her to rub at her clit, feeling how wet her pussy was. "Ah! Fuuuck Daddy!" Sasha gasped as Becky shoved deep, smirking because Princess was feigning, dripping all over her fingers.

"You like Daddy's huge cock inside of your tight ass, don't you?" Becky taunted as she rode Sasha's ass hard.

"FUUUCK DADDY!" Sasha screamed out into the pillows.

"You're okay Princess. In fact you're dripping wet Princess just admit it you love my fat cock in your ass." Becky emphasized her statement by rubbing at her submissive's clit earning her a string of moans. "You are such a little pain junkie and I love it. Had I known me fucking you in the ass would get you this wet I would've done this the first time I ever fucked you. God this is so sexy." Becky smiled smacking Sasha's ass then gripping onto her thighs so she could really ram herself into the tight hole.

"Hmmm -Addy! Y-Yuuuu ahh fuuuck!" The helpless woman somehow got out barely managing to form words through her mush brain.

"That's right baby take it! I wish you could see how beautifully I fit in you now. It's everything I imagined. Who owns this ass Sasha?!" Becky grunted not slowing her pace. But unfortunately Princess was to far in her own world that she didn't hear. This only angered Becky prompting her to stop her movements and reach down grabbing Sasha by the hair and pulled her face out the mattress. She pulled her all the way up so Sasha's back was flush against Daddy's front. Becky then clamped her left hand around Sasha's throat and squeezed a bit. "Answer me when I'm talking to you damnit!" She snarled in her ear making the pink haired woman let out a choked sob before speaking.

"Orry Daddy. Felt so-so so good I-" Mid sentence Becky decided to use her other hand to begin roughly rubbing at her clit making her submissive scream out in pleasure and damn near completely melt in her arms.

"You like that hmm! You like me fingering you while I'm balls deep in your ass dont'cha princess?"

"Yes Daddy more!"

"I'll give you more alright." Not stopping her fingers Becky began to thrust her hips and continue to fuck her Princess at a decent pace making sure not to halt any pleasure she was dealing out. "This better Princess? Me fucking your ass while I finger you?" At this point Sasha was starting to see stars and it's not the fairy lights hanging above Becky's headboard, no. Sasha was truly in deep in her subspace. From her dominant's massive cock buried in her ass making it stretch with every thrust. It was painful but it was a good kind of pain. The kind of pain that gets her blood flowing turning her on way past her control. Then add to that Becky was also rubbing the exact spot where the pain was triggering her creating a new all time high level of dopamine coursing through her body having never been fucked like this before. To put it point blank Sasha was soaring higher than a loose balloon in the sky.

"I'm gonna cum Daddy! Please can I cum!?" Sasha begged hoping to finally cum after being fucked with no climax for so long.

"No. You can cum when I say you can." Becky hissed as she watched Sasha struggle to stay upright with one of her hands cuffed to her headboard. "Say 'I understand." Becky ordered as she felt Sasha's free arm wrap around her neck from behind. She knew her little princess was flying high on dopamine and it was honestly times like this when she was so gone, so horny and desperate to cum that she was down for anything Becky did, or said. It was when Becky got to do the kinkiest shit to her that Sasha may have said no to or felt uncomfortable with doing had she been "sober" and not flying high on dopamine. This time was no different. Becky stopped thrusting and let Sasha sit back on her thighs so that she was completely buried inside of her. "Sasha?" Becky cooes in her ear in that soft voice she knows will get Sasha's attention even as she's floating away from her.

"Hmm?" Sasha groaned, her head dropping back to rest on Becky's shoulder. Becky smirked realizing just how far Sasha is in subspace and pulled out of her. She eased Sasha on her back then carefully unstrapped herself before straddled her submissive's face facing away from her.

"Stick that tongue out." Becky ordered as she eased back spreading her cheeks. Becky nearly came feeling Sasha's wet tongue slide in her pussy, eating backwards until it slid over her puckered hole. "Good girl. Fuck! Right there. Push it in." Becky groaned as Sasha blindly obeyed. "Haaaha that's it princess. I guess you eat ass the same way you eat pussy huh?" Becky grinned slowly moving her hips to help Princess dig her tongue deeper into her ass.

"Mmmm." Moaned our Sasha blindly lapping away at Becky.

"You're so gone you probably don't even know what I'm talking about. No worries." Leaning forward Becky began to place small kisses on her submissive's abdomen placing them in specific spots she know would trigger Sasha. Then she decided to bite her as hard as possible right on her thigh.

"Ahh Fuck!" Hearing that outburst only made Becky sit back further on Sasha's face.

"That's for slapping me earlier Princess. Didn't think I forgot did you? Ha that's why you're in the position you're in now. Mmm that's it princess tongue fuck my asshole because this is your punishment." Becky spoke sitting up enough so she could ride her submissive's face. She made it her point to straddle her knowing she'd have a fairly hard time breathing. So when she felt Princess start to wiggle she knew she was close to running out of air. "What's the matter babe? Trouble breathing?"

"Hmm mhm mm." Smirking Becky lifted up just enough so she could get a small breath of air.

"What was that?" She asked sitting back down on Sasha's face before she could answer. "Doesn't matter if it's not an apology I don't want to hear it. You can keep eating until you figure that out." Daddy then leaned back forward this time opting to place kisses all over Sasha's inner thighs careful not to touch her dripping heat. "Ooooh Princess you're fucking dripping everywhere you got a little pool here on the bed. It looks mmm fuck right there princess." Becky moaned feeling Sasha's tongue travel from her ass back down to her clit. This once again caused Becky to grind her hips catching as much of Sasha's tongue as she could. "Shit see the effect you have on Daddy? All just from watching you get fucked and fucking you. I'd love n-nothing more than to umm... than to eat you out but you don't deserve it. No. Not until-until you say you're sorry to me."

"Hmm orry hmhmm."

"Oh sorry didn't catch that." Becky then lifted her hips again letting the younger woman breathe. Panting Sasha went to speak again only to have her mouth filled with pussy again. "My legs got tired couldn't wait for you to finish." Chuckled Becky knowing this was slowly but surely making her girlfriend frustrated. To further that she went back down to Sasha's thighs and continued to use her tongue to lick along the sides of Sasha's throbbing heat making sure to tease but not provide any true pleasure. She knew she was on the money as Sasha started to grind her hips looking for friction. "I know what you want princess but I'm not gonna give it to you until you apologize to Daddy." Sitting up she began to use her hands to massage princess's thighs. Making sure to rub across her wet heat making the smaller woman shudder. "You ready to apologize now?" Asked becky thrusting her hips urging her girl to push her tongue deeper into her girlfriend's pussy. Lifting her hips again Sasha was very quick with her response.

"Daddy I'm sorry!" She yelled out scared she'd have not enough time to finish.

"I don't think you meant it." Becky replied sitting back on her face. "You keep eating while you think of a better apology to say to me." Resuming her motions Becky used her fingers to begin rubbing at Sasha's clit earnings a moan sending the vibration right onto her clit making her shiver a bit. "Eat me like you mean it maybe that'll help." Becky spoke and earned her a more vicious tongue attack on her clit. "Fuck princess there you go I'm starting to feel your remorse. Mmm yes!" Not stopping her grinding against Sasha's face she decided to go in for a kill herself. Starting with one slow flick of her tongue against Princess's clit had Sasha moaning like a crying baby. And all those moans recycled right back onto Becky adding to her pleasure but also giving motivation to eat her princess the same way. This created a full circle sixty nine of pleasure. Both girls enjoying the others tongue making neither of them want to stop. "Fuck Princess k-keep going and I'll cum right on your face." Moaned Becky stopping her assault on Sasha. "You love Daddy's pussy don't you?"

"Mhmm!" Moaned Sasha using her free hand to push a finger in Becky's ass making the older women spasm harshly.

"Shit princess!" Becky purred going back down to eating her out opting herself to push two fingers inside her tight pussy.

"Hmmmm!" Moaned Sasha right into Becky's clit sending shockwaves down her spine urging her climax even closer.

"Fuck! Fuck Princess you ready to apologize now?" Becky asked wanting to cum but also willing to wait until she got the apology she knew she deserved if she had to. Sasha was beyond ready to cum also so she knew she'd get that apology this time. Lifting off Sasha's face again Sasha spoke up.

"I'm sorry for misbehaving and slapping you Daddy. I shouldn't have done that and I won't ever do it again.. unless you want me too."

"Much better baby. See was that so hard?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"Good. Now make Daddy cum." Sitting back on Sasha's face Becky went back to eating out her girlfriend. It was only a matter of moments before Sasha surprisingly came squirting her essence all over Becky's face. It's not often that Sasha squirts so the fact that she must have been so backed up enough for it to happen caused Becky to erupt into her own orgasm leaving both girls equally exhausted. "Clean up your mess princess." Becky ordered as she too was licking up Sasha's now messy thighs. Once Becky decided she cleaned her submissive enough she slowly climbed off her girlfriend. She then moved so she could lay her body on top of Sasha's. "I love you princess and I hope you don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Daddy. And I imagine it'd be hard to considering I think you might have paralyzed my legs." That only added to The Man's ego earning Sasha a long meaningful kiss.

"I did it so you remember who your Daddy is." Becky then placed a kiss on her lips. "I'm your Papi." That made Sasha's heart melt hearing that. She couldn't help but to feel so safe and loved and comfortable lying underneath Becky. She knows that no matter what Becky is always there for her even if she was being bad and acting out.

"You're my Papi." Sash smiled loving that her dominant knows her so well.

"Yes I am." Murmured Becky staring into Sasha's still lust clouded big brown eyes making her fall for her all over again. "You're mine and you still will be while I'm gone and once I get back from tour understood?"

"Crystal clear Daddy." Smiled Sasha cuddling into Becky's frame. "I'm yours Daddy." She spoke softly enjoying her momentary bliss that comes at the end of every session she has with her dominants. With her serotonin, dopamine, and endorphin levels at an all time high Sasha couldn't help but feel so calm and relaxed considering the week she's had. A few moments passed with Sasha simply enjoying the comforting weight of Becky on top of her while Becky placed little lingering butterfly kisses all over Sasha's neck and shoulders.

"Don't float away on me. Our time is limited. Stay with me love." Becky cooes as Sasha mumbled a quiet;

"Okay Daddy" against her shoulder.

"I know you're floating high and that the drop will be devastating but I'm hoping this will tide you over about a week or two." Becky spoke into her hair. "We gotta change these sheets before we go to sleep. I don't want to leave that on you. And we can't sleep on these tonight." Becky continued softy as she scooped Sasha up and carried her bridal style out of her room, towards Bayley's room where she heard Charlotte's loud moans. She grinned watching Bayley and Charlotte grinding against each other, riding out their orgasms.

"Fuck." Charlotte groaned falling to the side of Bayley.

"Yeah... that was wow." Bayley moaned slowly sitting up blushing when she saw Daddy Holding Sasha in the doorway.

"Bay. After you get feeling back in your legs i need help changing the bedding. I don't want that left on Sasha." She spoke up with a smirk as Bayley gave a nod.

"Okay Daddy." She replied slowly sitting up.

"Char. Watch Princess." Becky finished as she laid Sasha next to the blonde. Sasha snuggled up to Charlotte, as Daddy led Bayley out and back to her room to strip the bedding to be washed. Charlotte waited a moment before she turned to Sasha.

"We have ten minutes Max. You want ice cream or nah?" She teased, seeing the slow smile on Sasha's face, knowing her girl was flying high. "Take that as a yes." Charlotte smirked before darting into the kitchen and hurrying back with the ice cream, and the syrup. "I just need a few minutes to get it put away and well hidden." Charlotte cooes and she opens it, squirting syrup on it and taking a spoonful for herself, following up with one for Sasha.

"Thank you Momma." Sasha sniffled settling against the blonde's side.

"Don't mention it sweetie. I mean really don't. Cause if Daddy finds out I gave you sugar after one am, your punishment would be nothing compared to what she'd do to me." Charlotte shudders making Sasha snort. "Okay sweets that's enough. I gotta go rehide this." Charlotte smirked grabbing everything and making a run to the kitchen, hiding the ice cream, syrup and quickly washing the spoon before rushing back to Sasha's side. A moment Later Daddy stepped in.

"Sheets in the washer, clean ones on the bed. Let's go." Becky spoke up scooping Princess back into her arms and motioning for Charlotte to follow them.

"Hi Daddy." Smiled Sasha placing a kiss on Becky's temple.

"Hi Princess. I hope you're tired it's way past your bedtime." Becky spoke as she walked into her bedroom Charlotte on her tail.

"I have to pee Daddy." Yawned Sasha.

"Princess what do you want to wear to bed?" Asked Bayley as she was digging through the dresser assumably for pajamas for her little girlfriend.

"I wanna wear my koala onesie!"

"Ok." Bay then went back to digging through the drawers.

"Let's get you all cleaned up. Char help me please." Spoke Becky carrying Princess into the now clean bathroom given the events from earlier in the night. Becky then gently sat her girl on the toilet.

"Thank you Daddy." Smiled Sasha with the most loving look in her eyes.

"You're welcome beautiful." She then kissed Sasha on the temple. "Char get a wash cloth so we can wash her up before bed. I'll get her toothbrush." The girls made quick work grabbing what they needed.

"Daddy can I have a puppy?" Asked Sasha looking up at Becky as she put toothpaste on Sasha's toothbrush.

"What do you need with a puppy?" She asked moving in front of princess.

"Because I want a puppy to play with."

"Ooh a puppy?!" Asked Bayley coming into the bathroom holding the onesie for Sasha.

"See momma B thinks we should get one."

"No no. That's a terrible idea."

"Daddy's right I think we should get a peacock instead." Added Char leaning against the counter as she rung out the wash cloth.

"No I wan-"

"Open." Becky Demanded getting Sasha to open her mouth so she could begin to brush her teeth.

"Hmmm mhm mhmm hmmm mmmmhhmm." Continued Sasha making her other two dominants giggle.

"I was looking into it the other day they have hypoallergenic dogs that way it won't mess with yours or Princess's allergies." Stated Bayley coming to stand next to Becky.

"Peacocks don't even give people allergies just saying."

"Hahmm uppy addy! Mmhhmm" argued Sasha. Becky just ignored their pleas and continued brushing.

"We're not getting any pets. Not while we're all still Traveling. With our schedules there wouldn't be any time to proper care for one. Princess wipe yourself then go spit." Becky instructed pulling the toothbrush from her girlfriends mouth and backed away so Sasha could do as told.

"But Nattie has a bunch of cats." Pouted Bayley going to the sink and grabbing her toothbrush also beginning to brush her teeth.

"Well Nattie has a husband who's home to watch them. We do not simple as that."

"So then a-"

"A peacock is no different. If anything I'm not even sure you can have one as a pet anyway." By this point Sasha finished on the potty and spit out the toothpaste.

"Well if I get a puppy he's gonna go everywhere I go no matter what. It's gonna be my little baby." She declared pretending to be cradling a baby in her arms. Becky smirked then went back to finish brushing Sasha's teeth.

"Problem solved." Added Bayley.

"I dunno we'll see but nobody get their hopes up. Taking care of an animal is a lot of responsibility. Spit princess. And I just don't See where one would fit in here. Especially when we have this little one to take care of" Becky spoke motioning to her youngest girlfriend who was currently rinsing out her mouth.

"I'll trade ya." Spoke Char holding a Dixie cup filled with mouthwash. The girls traded items and Char moved to rinse out the toothbrush.

"Hey?!" Complained Sash.

"You're Daddy's little princess and it's a full time job for us to make sure you're well looked after. You are very high maintenance babe." Spoke Becky handing her the mouthwash.

"Ha high maintenance doesn't even describe it." Chuckled Bayls.

"Yeah but I love my Princess regardlessly. Ur so precious!" Cooed Char grabbing Sasha be the cheeks and squeezed them before giving her a kiss.

"I love you too Momma!"

"Good. Now hurry and finish so we can go cuddle." Char stated reasoning getting Sasha to take the shot of mouthwash.

"Pass me the towel please." Becky spoke pointing to the wash cloth still in Chars hand.

"Here."

"Thank you." Daddy took the cloth and began to wipe princess's face.

"Oi! Did anyone remember to check and make sure we have alarms set for tomorrow?" Randomly asked Bay.

"I did not." Replied Char.

"Yeah go check them. Knowing Princess she probably changed them all." Hearing that Sasha pushed Becky's hands off her and spit out the mouthwash.

"I didn't change all of them." She sassed.

"I'll go fix them." Breathed the brunette handing off the onsie to Charlotte before leaving the bathroom.

"But you did change some didn't you?" Asked Becky getting Sasha to blush and look away.

"I never said that."

"Yeah but you did say you didn't change them all imp-"

"I'm ready for bed now Daddy." Sasha interrupted not wanting to talk about her dominants leaving her tomorrow. She's still high up in the clouds on her princess pedestal and she aimed to stay there for as long as possible. Doing that earned her a sharp slap on the ass.

"Don't interrupt Char when she's speaking to you. You wait your turn before speaking."

"I sorry. I don't want to talk about that anymore I wanna go to bed." She answered softly looking between both her dominants. She didn't have to say it but they sensed the sadness in their submissive. Everyone gets sad it's human nature, but to let it kick in so soon after Sasha was just put up on her high would be a disappointment on her dominants part and they can't have that happen.

"Very well my little snuggle bug in you go." Shrugged Char holding open the onsie for Princess to step into, which she did. Char then continued to zip it up and put the hood on her head.

"Awe Char What the hell?! Where'd are princess go? She was literally right here a second ago." Becky fake panicked.

"I dunno I thought you were watching her. Somebody switched her with this adorable baby koala bear." Hearing this made the younger woman giggle.

"Daddy I'm right here!" She chimed in taking off the hood allowing them to see her face.

"Whoa! That koala bear looks and sounds just like Princess."

"It's me! I am Princess."

"Well Daddy since princess is missing I guess we just have to cuddle this fuzzy little thing right here." Smiled Charlotte picking Sasha up allowing her to wrap her legs around her waist resting her arms around her neck.

"Fine with me. But first I want a kiss." Becky spoke going in for a kiss which she happily got.

"Awe I want one." Giggling Sasha happily kissed her too.

"Now let's tuck this little baby in bed. She looks exhausted." Cooed Becky petting her submissive's head as it was laying on the blondes shoulder.

"I'm not sleepy." Sasha pouted as they left the bathroom.

"Sure thing princess." Murmured Char laying princess on the bed.

"I'm not. I'm wide awake and I wanna watch Lion King."

"We can watch whatever you want Princess." Bayley said as she grabbed Lion King off the shelf, getting the DVD Player all set up.

"Yay!" Sasha exclaimed as she settled further back on Daddy's bed. Becky smirked as she climbed in, Sasha happily snuggling into her body.

"There's my good girl." Becky spoke kissing Sasha's cheek, pleased as the younger woman blushed. She knew her submissive had a massive praise kink and Becky was always happy to indulge in it. Charlotte hit the lights as Bayley pushed play and climbed in on Sasha's other side, molding her curvy form against the smaller woman, sandwiching her between herself and Becky. Charlotte climbed in behind Bayley, pulling the covers over the four of them as the opening credits to Lion King played in the background, Sasha not even watching the movie, snuggling against her dominants. She didn't really want to watch Lion King, she just didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to close her eyes on them, because in a blink, they'll be gone and she'll have wasted her final moments with them by sleeping it away. That's if she stayed awake then she could make the time count, make it last somehow. Becky seemed to know what she was agonising over and held her tighter. "Hakuna matata. Means no worries. Means you always have us. No matter what" Becky whispered as she kissed Sasha's cheek. Sasha closed her eyes and settled closer to her dominants.

"You're okay." Bayley whispered against the back of her neck.

"We aren't leaving you for good. Just three weeks. Be back before you know it." Charlotte cooes as she spoons Bayley. Sasha nods even though she disagrees because she knows that the longest three weeks of her life are ahead of her. Even as she starts to drift off hearing the loves of her life whispering words of love that mean nothing to her in the morning when she's laying in an empty bed, in an empty house.

* * *

 **terWell idk about you but i need a drink and a decent nap. Good lawd Sasha really took a beating this chapter. Have yall ever gotten your ass whooped fresh put of a hot shower? That shit hurts really bad like its a whole nother level of painful. Ya know I want to feel bad for her but she deserved it. she shouldnt have locked the door or been acting like a brat. If Sasha was my sub acting like that id probly do the same. But that was adorable the girls taking care of their sub. lmao ngl I low key want a dykie too because they are probably the most silkiest creamy ice cream on the market to date. Although I fucks with Ice cream cones but only the ones with the fudge at the bottom of the cone. if it doesnt have it at the bottom its a waste of exsistance for it and whoever the jackass is who created it. Umm undivided lovemaking all at once from three different angles. i wouldnt know what to do if it were me having all that attention all at once. Then Daddy being Daddy and putting her claim on Sasha one more time before they go. Anywhore Cal wanted me to ask you guys if you guys are ready for the emotional rollercoaster that we're about to take you on? If you thought this chapter was intense... just you wait. *insert Yzma evil laugh* Shits about to go down! Anywhpre I gotta go cook dinner so im gonna take a shot and get to work. Remember you can achive your dreams, and you make sure you do it by ANY MEANS NECESSARY! ~Joz #fuckitup**


	6. Dominoes

**Hey guys its meh again. Ummmm sorry for such a long wait but better later than never. This chapter is a cute little fluffyish chapter. Well its not exactly really fluffy cuz its more of Princess being off on her own but its really all in good fun. I dunno just read it I guess and we'll regroup at the bottom.**

* * *

 **The next morning**

"I want a pink frosted doughnut with sprinkles, a jelly doughnut, and a medium iced caramel coffee with three sugars."

"You're so lucky I'm in a good mood Princess because you don't need all that damn sugar." Grumbled Becky as they're all in the car currently going through the Dunkin Donuts drive thru.

"Well I earned it and it's the least you guys can do since you're all leaving me today." Pouted Sasha from the back seat. That only got Bayley to cuddle her princess even closer.

"We'll be back before you know it love and everything will be right with the world." She cooed Kissing her sub.

"Daddy can I have a breakfast croissant and a coffee with cream and sugar?" Asked Charlotte from the passenger's seat as she finished studying the menu.

"Yeah. Mouse what about you?" Asked Becky looking back at the pair in the backseat.

"Let me just get a chai tea and a cup of munchkins." Becky nodded before pulling up to the box to place their order.

"Okay let me get two medium coffees one with cream and Sugar, then the other just leave it black. Then I want a medium chai tea, and a medium iced caramel coffee with three sugars. Add to that one pink frosted with sprinkles doughnut, a jelly doughnut, a glazed doughnut, a croissant sandwich, and one of those cups with the munchkins in it."

"Daddy!?" Sasha spoke.

"Hold on Princess." The cashier then repeated back the order. "Yup sounds about right."

"Daddy?!" The worker then told Becky the total before looking back at Princess.

"What?"

"I want hash browns too."

"Why didn't you say it while I was ordering?!"

"I tried to you were ignoring me."

"Well it's too late now Princess." She spoke pulling around to the next window. That got Sasha to take off her seatbelt and lean over the center console.

"Your total is twenty-five thirteen."

"Can you add hash browns to that order please?" Sasha spoke getting Becky to turn and look at her. She simply smiled and kissed Becks on the nose. "You're leaving me for three weeks Daddy. I'm depressed and I wanna eat my feelings. And you know what add a chocolate frosted with sprinkles also." Sasha smiled happy with her decision knowing full and well neither of her Doms can do anything about it because they're leaving in two hours and they won't have the time to punish her for this. And by the time they get home it would've been forgotten about. "Thank you Daddy. I love you." Giving Becky a kiss on the cheek she sat back and cuddled back into Bayley.

"You're such a little brat." Chuckled Char enjoying the way Becky is glaring at Princess.

"Ugh.. well you heard her add the doughnut and hash browns I guess." Becky mumbled pulling out her debit card. The worker then punched it in before announcing the new total as he took the card from Becky. It was minutes later that they had their stuff and were pulling off. "I hope you're happy back there Princess because you are expensive for a bunch of food you probably won't even finish."

"Well you won't be here to know for sure. Maybe you should just stay home with me to make sure I do finish it."

"Princess why you gotta rub salt on our wounds like that?" Whined Bayley sipping her tea.

"You know we don't want to leave you but you also know we don't have an option but too." Added Char.

"I know but it's not fair. I didn't ask Alexa to give me a concussion so I don't see why I have to be the one being punished for it."

"Mmm you know what that brings up a good point Princess because you know what I found out the other day?"

"That you can skin a watermelon?" Spoke Char randomly earning her weird looks.

"What?! No wha- How is that relevant to anything?" Bay questioned genuinely confused. The blonde shrugged and bit her sandwich.

"I dunno I was watching the video on Instagram today and they skinned a watermelon. It was weird but cool." That got Sasha to giggle.

"Was it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life?! A Watermalone inside of a watermalone!" She sang with enthusiasm.

"See Princess gets it."

"You both need some help. When we get home Imma look into it. But no I'm not talking about watermalone. It's Bliss. I'm talking to you Princess." Becky started looking at princess through the rear view mirror. "Conveniently she somehow weaseled her way out of being booked on this tour. And this happened like Tuesday I just forgot about it until now. I don't know why or how she did it, but Sasha I want you to steer clear of her got it?" Becky asked as she pulled up to a red light allowing her to fully turn and look at her.

"I will Daddy. She hurt me and now I can't go with you guys so I don't want to speak with her anyways." Sasha pouted still upset and confused as to why Alexa pulled her off the turnbuckle.

"Good because I have this gut feeling she's up to something. She was scheduled to go on tour with us but then you get sidelined and miraculously she isn't going on tour with us either." Becky reasoned turning to face forward again.

"That is kind of sus." Added Char.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I mean she's been trying to mess with us for years now and look at us. We're all still together and going stronger than ever in my opinion. So as long as Princess stays away from her I believe she will not be successful in whatever the hell she's planning." Shrugged Bayley chewing on a munchkin.

"You guys sure it's too late for me to go with you guys? I brought my passport I can fly internationally." Sasha asked digging in her purse and pulling out her passport.

"No Princess. I don't want to have to say it again. You can not come because your noggin physically can't withstand it." Bayley spoke taking Sasha's passport away from her.

"Please I don't want to have to be stuck here without you guys if Alexa is gonna be here too... She scares me." Whined Sasha.

"You're going to be fine mi amor." Cooed Bayley hugging the younger woman placing small kisses on her neck.

"Yeah you probably can't tell but you are covered in hickies from us head to toe so everyone knows you aren't single. Everyone knows you belong to us so if anyone tries to make a pass at you, just kindly tell them to fuck off and that the only ones allowed to fuck you are Becky, Bayley and myself that's it nobody else. Not even karma is allowed to fuck you and you know karma fucks everyone." Explained Charlotte.

"She's right Princess, Daddy made sure everybody knows you belong to The Man so I don't think they'll jump at you. And if they do you let us know." Becky reassured. Letting out a sigh Sasha sat back.

"Just don't see why I can't go." She mumbled biting her doughnut.

"Oi it's like talking to a wall with you sometimes I swear." Bay groaned shaking her head as she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

"We're gonna be alright beautiful. Just you wait till we get back home. Think of all the welcome home sex we're gonna have. Three weeks without touching our princess is gonna result in some explosive orgasms." Smiled Char drinking her coffee.

"She's right Princess. Think of this as a mini vacation. Get your strength up and prepare for us to come reck you like we did last night only next time it's gonna be ten times better. Just have to make it through these three weeks and we'll come home and blow your back out." Added Bay.

"Everything is gonna be ok princess nothing is going to change while we're apart. We love you and that's that." Finished Becky continuing to drive to the airport. It was a smooth ride to the airport, sharing occasional chitchat every now and then but mostly enjoying the company of their young submissive before they have to leave.

"Princess come on please don't do this. Just let me have the bag." Bayley pleads trying to get her bag from Sasha being she grabbed it out the trunk first.

"You don't have to go you know? I was thinking about it and the Four Horsewomen don't need WWE." Sasha began.

"Sashaaa! Now isn't-"

"Just listen. Say you guys don't go on this tour right? They'll probably fire all three of you causing me to quit."

"Great and we'll be jobless. Awesome theory." Char blandly spoke coming up behind her and grabbing Bayley's bag out of her hand.

"NOOOO! You didn't let me finish."

"Aye let her finish. Best she gets it all out while we're still here." Becky reasoned finishing pulling one of their bags out the trunk.

"We won't be jobless for long because you wanna know who'd love to house the Four Horsewomen?"

"What Ring of Honor?"

"No. Impact Wrestling. Think about it. We'd still be on tv. And we all have loyal fan bases so you know they'll follow us all wherever we go. So if you ask me we are gonna boost their ratings and the Knockouts division will be put on hold when we roll through there."

"You know that's actually not too bad of a plan." Shrugged Charlotte.

"Yeah but let's be honest they can't afford the daughter of The Nature Boy, A deadly hugger, The Legit Boss, and The Man all at one time. We'd probably have to agree with a lighter salary then what we have now and we need all the money we can get to help keep your spoiled ass in check." Reasoned Becky as all the girls stood facing their purple haired girlfriend.

"Not even that but their taping schedule is so damn wonky it makes no sense. Not only that but we'd all probably have to drop our gimmicks and get new characters and I like being Bayley."

"Oh shit she's right. Yeah no sorry Princess but we aren't going to quit our jobs for your selfish needs." Char replied.

"We all know The Legit Boss doesn't take well with changes. So I know for a fact that you'd hate it there probably." Spoke Becky going back to the trunk and pulling out another suitcase.

"Daddy? You know I've always liked this car." Sasha purred going over to the trunk and running her hand along the edge of the trunk.

"Oh really? Because you sure do make fun of her a lot for being so old." Becky spoke standing up and turning her attention to her submissive.

"They're just jokes Daddy. I've loved this car since the first time you ever came to pick me up in it. I remember coming outside and seeing you looking all cool and sexy leaned up against her." Sasha purred moving in close to Becky and messing with the strings of her hoodie.

"Yeah?" Smirked Becky puffing her chest. Whenever any female talks to her about her vintage car her ego inflates to a thousand. Sasha knows that hence why she started the conversation. "I do have to say she does compliment The Man well aye."

"Compliment you she does. It was probably like two months after that day, the day where you cornered me and told me all about how I belonged to you... Ha I can't believe it took so long for me to finally let you have me. But after that day I had a really really wild dream about us that I never told you about." Sasha spoke in a seductive tone pressing her body as close to Daddy's as possible.

"Was it the dream where I was fucking you on the hammock, on the yacht while we were out at sea in the middle of space?" Becky asked raising an eyebrow because Princess is always having these crazy wet dreams. Sasha giggled and pressed a soft kiss on Becky's neck.

"No not that one. This one involved you fucking me in the ass. You had me bent over your hood in the garage, while I cried and begged you to stop. But you knew that I belonged to you. You just had to get me to realize that too. I just wanted you to savagely claim me." Sasha purred in Becky's ear. Becky growled.

"Oh yeah?" Purred Becky wrapping Sasha up in her arms.

"Mhmm.. too bad you're leaving because that's exactly what I want most right now." Smirked Sasha hoping for the reaction she wants.

"Nice try princess. I for a moment was gonna do it but I remembered we're in public and why we are."

"But Daddy! Come on just stay with me. I'll let you..." Sasha leaned closer to Becky's ear. "I'll let you fuck my ass. Dry if you want. I'll play victim. I know you get off on me fighting you Daddy." Becky couldn't lie she was turned the fuck on now and seriously considering it but remembered that she was The Man and had obligations to her job and her Women's title.

"Princess. Enough."

"But Da-" Becky stopped her by placing a kiss on her lips.

"No more. I didn't spend all night fucking the witts outta you for you to bother me about going to work so we have somewhere to fuck the witts outta you."

"Yeah princess we'll be back home before you know it don't worry I'll fuck you real nice when I get back" Added Char

"I don't wanna be alone." Sasha sniffles feeling the sting of tears behind her eyes.

"Shhh. Be back before ya know it." Bayley tells her, using her thumbs too wipe her tears away.

"But what am I supposed to do when I'm horny? Who's gonna cuddle me when I need cuddles? And Momma C who's gonna make sure the monsters aren't hiding under my bed? I don't wanna get eaten in my sleep." She whined clutching on to Charlotte giving her sad eyes.

"No worries love I put garlic under all the beds so they won't dare bother you. I thought about all those things the moment I found out we were gonna leave you."

"See Princess you're gonna be just fine. Just call any of us and we will answer okay?" Cooed Becky in a reassuring manner petting her subs hair.

"But I don't want you to go. I need you. I always do." Sasha sniffled as she clung to Becky. Becky smiles softly holding her tighter.

"I'm only one call away." She sang into Sasha's hair causing Sasha to cry harder realizing nothing she could say would keep them there with her.

"Aw, don't cry baby girl, you're breaking my heart." Charlotte cooes as she drops a kiss on Sasha's head. Bayley finished getting their stuff out of the car and joined in on the hug.

"Aww sweetheart don't do this." Bay spoke kissing her cheek.

"I'm gonna miss you guys. I already miss you guys. I dunno what I'm gonna do without my dominants. Who is gonna pick me up when I start to drop?" Sasha cried out looking around at the three females surrounding her. It was here all three girls sandwiched Sasha in between themselves creating Sasha's comfort shield.

"We are. The moment you feel like you're going to drop you call us." Spoke Becky.

"Yeah you call one of us and we'll answer and talk to you until you are all better." Finished Bay.

"Call me if you want phone sex or nudes.. or both. And you know don't be afraid to send some nudes too. Haha that'll have me running the ocean for ya." Purred Char grabbing Princess's ass.

"I just don't get why I can't come. I have my passport I'm ready to go. This is supposed to be a family trip not family trip minus Sasha." She whined out folding her arms.

"Love. When we come back, we'll see if Vince can write us all off TV for a week or so and we'll go somewhere nice, just the four of us. No work. No fans. Just us. Promise." Charlotte spoke up, caressing Sasha's cheek.

"It's not fair." Sasha whined squeezing them tighter.

"Yes I know love." Becky replied kissing her cheek sweetly.

"We have to go now. It's time to check in for our flight." Bayley spoke up, face full of regret even as she said it.

"Sorry love." Becky cooes.

"Give me hugs and Sasha kisses." Sasha sniffled as she kissed Bayley and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. As soon as Bayley stepped away, Charlotte swooped in, kissing Princess breathless, but quick, weary of any airport stalker fans around. "I'll call you soon as we land." Bayley spoke grabbing her bags and headed inside with Charlotte following behind, leaving Sasha and Becky.

"Daddy." Sasha whimpered with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Sasha. From the bottom of my heart and it's entirety I love you and I promise you anything you want when we get back. No more crying okay, we're coming back. Think of this as us going around the world in search of the most perfect beautiful gift for you. I'm gonna find it and bring it back to you so I can once again profess my love for you okay?" Becky spoke wiping away her girlfriend's tears and kissing her on the nose.

"You promise it's gonna be a great present?" Becky already knows what her present is gonna be. In fact she already got it a week ago it's just hidden in a secret spot at the house, but Sasha doesn't know that.

"I promise Princess. I'm gonna give you a present fit only for a princess." That got Sasha to smile a little smile. "There's my favorite smile. And that there love is the face that's gonna get me through this trip to bring my arse back to you. Now gimme a kiss." Wrapping her arms around Becky's neck Sasha kissed Becky with everything she had not caring much if anyone saw. Once they were breathless they pulled away.

"Bye Daddy."

"Bye princess I'll see you in no time alright."

"Okay."

"And don't be on your phone driving her home because she's heavy so you need to pay attention or else." Becky spoke motioning to her car.

"I know. I will Daddy. You love that car more than us."

"Awe never that. I'd choose you over her any day. But I gotta go their waiting on me."

"Just walk away before I break down again." Sasha sniffled as Becky pulls away with a sad smile, passing Sasha the keys to her 1968 Chevrolet Chevelle SS. Sasha took them and watched Becky leave feeling her heart chip away more and more with every step they took towards the plane that would take them away from her. Once they disappeared from her sight, she broke down, climbing in the driver seat and started Baby up, not wanting to leave but not having much of a choice. How she managed to make it home through her tears is a mystery to her too. Her dominants leaving her weren't the only huge obstacle she has to face now. It's trying to survive in a giant three bedroom house all by herself. "You can do this Princess. Daddy and momma said they'll be back in no time. Just stay okay until they get back." Sasha soothed to herself standing staring at the front door knowing the moment she walks through the door will be the very first time she's ever been in the house alone. Alone.

After a few moments of trying to gain the courage to do so Sasha let out a deep breath and went inside.

Disarming the alarm and closing the door she made quick work of locking the door and arming the alarm again. Leaning up against the wall she could feel her heart starting to beat faster and her chest beginning to compress adding stress to her panic fearing her heart would beat out her chest it felt so tight. Eventually that became too much for her and she sank to the ground pulling her knees to her chest. "I can't do this." She whined out before tears started to fall. She realized her biggest fear had finally came true. Alone. A five letter word that scares Sasha more than death. And the feeling of being alone only added to her current melancholy. She hadn't felt this way in a long long time before Becky, Bayley, and Charlotte came into her life. It's one of the worst feelings besides being heartbroken. Everything goes numb and you're just there. Just floating in a sea of emotions that you can't comprehend because you're lonely. It's a powerful emotion that Sasha confided in Becky with who promised she'd never feel that way ever again as long as she belonged to Daddy. For four long years she held true to that up until now. Broken promises don't feel to good either. So all the pain just formed into tears. It's the only way she knows how to cope besides sex and picking a fight with someone. This went on for another five minutes before her cell phone started to ring. Too busy crying Sasha ignored it and buried her face deeper into her knees. For some reason that only made the ringtone sound even louder prompting her to see who's calling. "Daddy." She whispered to herself before accepting the FaceTime call.

"Princess didn't I tell you to call me once you got home?" Scolded Becky making the younger woman feel at ease knowing she's about to get cussed out.

"Hey I wanna see her too!" Chimed Bayley pulling the camera in her direction. Just seeing their faces and hearing their voices alone made Sasha's chest loosen up. She'd forgotten all about the rectangular piece of technology that allows her to see her Doms whenever and wherever she pleases.. maybe this won't be too bad after all.

 **Two days later, Sasha's POV**

"Don't forget about your doctors appointment today. It's very important you go so they can check and make sure your head is okay." Spoke my Bayley who from what she said is at a hotel somewhere in Saudi Arabia. And it checked out because I have all of their locations.

"I know momma I didn't forget. You put it in bold on the fridge calendar, and on every bedroom calendar."

"Well you need to go to that appointment. And I care very much about your well being."

"I know. Besides is that the doctor that's near the beach?" I asked as I'm making my daily protein smoothie.

"Hey princess look!" Called out my Charlotte from behind the camera before stealing the phone from Bay and flashing the camera showing me her perky tits.

"Char!" Complained Bayley snatching her phone back.

"What I was just giving Princess her daily dose of Charlotte." She shrugged putting her shirt back down.

"More boobies! More boobies!" I chanted because I'm always happy to stare at Charlotte's ample chest. They're even better to lay on too.

"You two are fricking psychopaths."

"Nah we just like sex Bay it's natural. If you ever have it you'll know what I'm talking about." Char then flashed them again.

"BOOBIES!" I smiled enjoying the view. God I miss those boobs.

"Aye I thought I told you two no funny business until I get back." Chimed out who sounded like my Daddy Becky who must be just coming into the room being I heard the door close.

"Hi Daddy! I miss you!"

"Is that my Princess?"

"Yea come I wanna see you."

"Yes love. Now I see why Charlie has her tits out. Which by the way are looking very tasty today." Smirked my Becky flashing a smug grin making my Cinderella blush a bit. It's that same exact smirk she used to seduce me in the beginning and after spending my first week with the three of them it was clear that smirk was used to seduce all three of us into her arms. My Becky just has this look she gives us that never fails in making our panties drop every time she uses it.

"Well you know I try."

"We appreciate your efforts. Back to you Princess you better start getting ready if you're gonna make your appointment." That only made me giggle a bit before hitting the go button on the blender.

"I know. I won't forget I'm gonna go to the beach afterwards. I need to work on my tan. All these hickies make it look like I'm sick or something." I spoke showing them my chest and abdomen being I'm only in my silk robe. Normally I'd be made to put some clothes on but my Doms aren't here to make me.

"Well if you wanna get technical we all did probe you filling you with our poisons and infecting you with our love." My Bay stated simply as my Becky settled in to her right and my Charlotte to her left. This way I can see all three of my beautiful girlfriends. Sure I'd rather physically see them in person but this will have to do. I have to be okay with admiring them digitally for the next three weeks. But when they get back none of them are leaving me for the next week.

"Is that why I feel weird looking at you guys?" I mumbled stopping the blender and taking off the lid. Before looking up at them all staring at me.

"Is it a good kind of weird?" Asked my Merida in a concerned tone.

"Princess if your head is bothering you maybe you should go to the doctors early and tell them they might take you earlier." Added my Charlie. All their worries made me blush and giggle a bit. It's always comforting to know even in their absence they still care about my well being. It's almost as if they were here.

"They're right if it's your head bothering-"

"Noo. It's not my head sillies! It's my heart.. and my tummy.. and other places. I love you guys, I miss you all so much. I feel weird because I haven't had my morning kisses or daily cuddles. My body is confused on why nobody has tried to fuck me in two days. It's weird not getting all the attention I'm used to." I explained pouring my smoothie into a cup. I'm so used to someone always paying attention to me that it's weird going without it. "Come home and fuck me real fast then you can go right back overseas I promise."

"I'm packing my shit now princess!" Declared Char standing up straight and beginning to walk away. That's why I love her, she'll literally drop everything she's doing to come have sex with me. She has me spoiled with her constant attention to my libido. Anyway my momma didn't get far before my Becky grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"You can not go because you have a match scheduled tonight against one of the Iconics I think."

"But I gotta, didn't you hear her somebody needs to fuck her silly. And I don't see any of you moving to do something about it." Sassed my leggy blonde.

"I volunteer as tribute then." Spoke my Belle.

"No. Nobody is leaving to go anywhere... no matter how extremely tempting it is to come home and fuck the life out of Princess. From sun up to sun down just buried deep inside you. Hearing you screaming, scratching, and begging for more. Mmmm fuck I wanna fuck You against the hood of my car! Stretch

your tight little asshole with my big cock-" Before she could finish she got slapped on the back of the head. "Owe Charlie what the hell?!"

"Hey you cut that shit out. Because if you start fantasizing about fucking princess you are gonna set off a chain reaction and fuck around then have all three of us abandon this fucking tour." Explained Charbar. As thankful as I am she interrupted Daddy I'm mad because I'd love for my Daddy to fuck me on the hood of her car. I love everything about that car and Daddy just oozes sex appeal because of it.

"No keep going Daddy. I have another half hour before I have to leave for my appointment. I can use a quick release if you'll allow me to." I asked making sure to pout and flash my sad puppy eyes. It's been two days since I've had sex and I need an orgasm or I think I might explode. "Please Daddy." This got both Momma B and Momma C to turn their attention to Daddy waiting for a response.

"It's only four we have time." Reasoned the blonde.

"And I bet if she uses the vibrator she'll cum in no time." Added the brunette.

"What time is it there Princess?"

"It's eight fifty six."

"And you're appointment is at ten fifteen." Daddy then made her cute thinking face she always makes when she does math in her head or when thinking critically. "Alright fine. But if you don't cum within twenty minutes you're gonna have to give a rest and start to get ready to go."

"Yay!" Quickly putting the remainder of my smoothie in the fridge and rushing upstairs to the nearest bedroom. This seemed like a great idea at first but the more heated things got the more my girls ended up fighting over who gets to tell me where to touch next. It took a bit of compromise but eventually they managed to help make me cum without any of them laying a single finger on me. After that they made sure I got dressed and out the door to my doctor's appointment. The appointment went rather well. Doctor said my concussion is getting better. I should be good to go by the end of the month or so. I made sure to check in with my girlfriends the whole time because we have a family group chat where the four of us text together. I know once I got out the doctor's office it was about one thirty in the afternoon, so with the time difference there should be just about done with the show or getting ready for bed. They have to be up early tomorrow to travel to the next city. So I didn't panic after I didn't get an instant reply. They always text me when they get the chance, I know that now. Besides the beach is twenty minutes from the office so I made sure to get there to celebrate my good news. Today I decided to drive My Charlotte's car. She drives a pearl white Mercedes and I love it. Don't get me wrong I love driving Daddy's car but it's too loud for someone like me to be driving. And because I don't want to run the risk of hurting the car. I know it's very old and expensive and I can only imagine the punishment that'd follow suit if I crashed that car. Anyway since it's the middle of the week it wasn't hard to find a parking spot and head out to the warm sand. I of course made sure to put my hair up and sunglasses on. I don't really want to be bothered by anyone. I found this perfect spot close to underneath the pier but not quite underneath it. There definitely aren't as many people compared to the more center of the beach. Just wanted somewhere semi quiet to listen to the waves and relax. After setting up my towel and putting on sunscreen I decided to go put my feet in the water. The thing I love most about the Florida beaches is the water is always cold but eventually it gets warm enough to go in completely. I have no intention to go in completely without my Doms here with me because I'm not a strong swimmer and it'd only take one strong wave and it'll be a wrap for me, the wave will take me away. Honestly it feels nice having my toes in the water it's oddly calming me down.

"It's a beautiful day out today isn't it?" Asked some random white guy I've never seen before.

"Yeah. It's a great beach day. Seventy degrees calls for a mandatory beach day for me." I replied, not trying to be rude because he's literally right next to me.

"It sure is. I get it though, if I had a body like yours I'd be at the beach every other day." He Smiled checking me out. I now feel very uncomfortable. Now is usually when one of my Queens come and give me kisses and save me but... I'm all alone here.

"Yeah." I murmured moving away from him deeper in the water. I went to about knee deep diagonally away from him too. Man, Daddy and the girls have me so spoiled. I forgot why I never liked coming to the beach without a friend or someone. When we used to go together on a day to the beach I rarely went anywhere without at least one of my Doms by my side. They were always there and I never knew how much I depended on that. It's whatever I'm pretty much surrounded by a bunch of people so if anyone tries to steal me hopefully someone will help me. Anyway I figured since I'm this deep in the water I'll find each of my girlfriends a seashell as a token of my love for them. Seashells are my favorite part of the beach because I love how different they all are. So it certainly wasn't long before I got lost in searching for shells I didn't notice the two random guys watching me from on the shore. And I know they were staring at me because I'm the only person in the direction they were looking and one of the guys blew me a kiss. I made sure to dodge it. Well I managed to find quite a few different shells and even a sand dollar so I can not be in the water anymore. Going back to my towel I sat all the shells I found in front of me and began to look at them.

"Nice collection you got there." Spoke one of the guys who were staring at me while I was in the water not too long ago. His buddy who blew the kiss wasn't too far behind either.

"Thanks.. I guess." I mumbled looking up at him briefly before going back to my shells.

"You are welcome mama. But look at this one." He then pulled a decent sized shell out his pocket.

"Maaan nah bro a woman like that doesn't want a dead animal carcass. Check out these beautiful pearls." He then smiled at me revealing a mouth full of gold and diamonds. "Frosty isn't it baby?"

"Fuck outta her I saw her first." Groaned the other guy pushing gold mouth.

"She don't want a bum with a shrimp dick like you. She wants a real man with a third leg." He then grabbed at his crotch to emphasize his 'third leg'. I have no plans to entertain this but I do want to have fun with them.

"I do love being deep dicked but I don't think you have the inches a girl like me needs." I shrugged. "Now both of you go away. Blocking my sunlight." I stated shooing them away.

"Oh I got the inches and then some baby. Why don't you come find out?"

"Very well. Come on then whip it out. Let me see this third leg you got if you're bigger than ten inches flaccid I'll go home with you. If you got a baby penis underneath those trunks I will laugh at you while I'm filling out my police report for you flashing me in a public area." I sassed folding my arms because now I'm getting annoyed.

"Yeah Josè whip it out." Chuckled his friend. He just sucked his teeth and walked away.

"Bye shrimpy." Well I've had enough of the beach time to go home.

"Anyway I'll give you this in exchange for your number. And I promise I won't tell him." Spoke the other guy being he didn't follow his friend.

"No thanks. I am happily taken but I'm sure a girl will go for it."

"Well some boyfriend you must have if he let you out of the house alone." That got me to put up my sunglasses to look at him.

"Who said I had a boyfriend?" He didn't say anything but stare at me. "I'll have you know I'm taken by three beautiful loving women who each are three times more of a man you or your friend will ever be combined. So if it takes all three of them to keep me satisfied what makes you think one of you could compare?" I asked tilting my head to the side looking at him. He's just staring still speechless. "I'm way too high maintenance for you so trust me it's best you go get your friend before homeboy catches a case." I then put my shades back down and turned my attention back to my sea shells. He got the hint and began to walk away. "Ahem!" I coughed holding out my hand towards the guy. He handed me his seashell. "Females want respect and good humor not seashells." He nodded and walked away. Hmm now I have multiple pretty souvenirs for my loves when they get home.

 **Later Bliss Cam**

"Are you stupid or are you dumb?! It's not rocket science! All you have to do is catch her then fall. That's all you have to fucking do!" I growled poking this newbie wanna be diva. Since I didn't go on tour overseas last minute Hunter gave me what I wanted but on the condition that I come in to the Performance Center and work with the rookies in the ring. Considering my current plans it's a small price to pay for my grand prize. "Now reset and try it again and this time don't fuck it up!" I instructed as the two girls went back to practicing. I don't know how half these people got contracts here because they are all sloppy and it hurts my eyes just watching them attempt to wrestle. Honestly I'm only here because of one thing in particular that I want oh so badly. I could so be home with my Frank and the rest of my animal gang having a Disney movie marathon but instead I'm stuck watching these gimps play fight. Looking around I can't help but to admire this new Performance Center. These newbies don't even know how good they have it versus when I was just a rookie. I had to claw at any in ring time I could get my hands on they have like six rings in one room here it's a luxury I wish I had back then. I would've been able to showcase my skills earlier on and I would've been first to show up on the main rosters not the over glorified Four Horsewomen. Bleh I can honestly say fuck all of them but mostly one in particular but I'd rather not dwell on the past. It's just never a good idea to cross Alexa Bliss because over time she will live to regret it. Which speaking of those four one is supposed to be here helping me coach these monkeys in the ring right now.

"Hey sorry I'm late I couldn't find my left knee pad. I had to damn near turn the house upside down looking for it only to show up in my duffel just like Daddy said. But I'm here now and ready to coach." Smiled my favorite purple haired cutie as she jogged up to me.

"Well it's about time you showed up. I was-" As I was talking she slid into the ring and went over to the girls who were in there. Now as bad as my inner Dominant wants to yank her by the hair and force an apology out of her, I deserved that. I did accidentally give her a concussion coincidentally right before she was supposed to be leaving with her fellow Horsewomen on tour. Doesn't matter now because what's done is done and I got my way. Also because I can not wait to have her begging on her knees for me. Ugh time to put on my nice mode. Taking a deep breath I also slid into the ring and went over to hear what Sasha is talking to them about.

"And when you are swinging in the air tuck your head in and cross your arms."

"She's right doing that broadens you movements and momentum." I added in a much nicer way than I was talking to them earlier. I have to keep this facade in order to stay on track with my plan. She looked at me equally as confused as the trainees. "The name of the game is safety. Gotta look out for one another and protect each other. We're all a team here. Family if you will." I boasted trying to sound as genuine as possible. I expertly ignored Sasha's confused stare as well as everyone else's. I climbed out of the ring and clapped my hands sharply. "Alright. Reset. Let's go again." I smirked grabbing my water bottle and leaning against the ring as Sasha climbed out to watch the Trainees go to work. "How's your head?" I asked carefully, glancing at the purple haired minx for only a second before it was back to the trainees in the ring. "Good job! Perfect form!" I called out before Sasha could answer me. The confusion on her face made me want to laugh but I was doing so damn good I held myself from doing so.

"Hurts. I should've been with my girls but instead... I'm here. Thanks for that by the way." Sasha replied coldly as I fought to find something heartfelt instead of snarky to reply with. And 'you're welcome' was on the tip of my sharp tongue but I swallowed it.

"I apologize for that. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. It tore me up inside knowing that I accidentally hurt you. I thought Nia made you aware of the spot... well evidently not. Anyways... I'm really sorry... Megan great form. So much better!" I called out to the trainee ripping Sasha's gaze away from me and back to the younger ladies in the ring working.

"Alright ladies a few more rolls then some collar and elbow tie ups." Sasha added quickly.

"Next time. I'll triple check with you before we try some shit like that again. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die... I really thought she told you. I'm sorry. Again." I forced sincerity into my voice and even I believed it.

"I hear your apology.. but I can't accept that. You ruined a lot more than you know.. Ok girls that was awful and sloppy try that again. And you're gonna keep doing it until you get it right." She yelled at the ring making me turn to look at them too. But I couldn't give a shit about them I'm just more concerned about the girl standing next to me.

"Gee Sash now I feel like a total jerk. But I have to ask what would've made this tour any different from all the other tours you've been on?" I don't care for the difference, I just have to find a way to gauge how bad her drop was after finding out she couldn't go with them on tour. I figured they would've.. ughh I just hate the idea of it.. especially because I know for sure Becky fucked her out of that drop. And I'm gonna assume they all had her the night before they left. So this explains why she's not quite dropping just yet but I sense it coming. Everything is going exactly right, now to hope my assumptions are right and I'll have my girl in no time.

"Why do you care? You've never expressed interest in me or my girls before so why do you all of a suddenly care?" She asked with a lot of attitude while she looked at me sizing me up. Oooh you have no idea how bad I wanna smack her for talking to me like that but I gotta keep cool.

"Well because I feel like I ruined your family trip and it's gonna eat me up inside not knowing fully what I ruined to make you so angry at me." That was hard to get out without sounding fake I'm not gonna lie.

"No! No ladies. All wrong." She then got in the ring so I followed. "See like this. See how I'm grabbing her arm and forcing her to protect herself. That's what you need to do or else you're going to give her a concussion. Right Lex?" She sassed looking over at me clearly letting me know I won't be easily forgiven for that.

"She's right. We're a family and we're supposed to protect each other in the ring. Don't be like me even though it was an accident and I'm really really sorry."

"Alright try it again. This time do it right how I showed you then reset the whole thing from the top." Sasha then backed into a corner of the ring so I followed only I opted to stand outside the ring on the apron.

"I really am sorry Sash I feel terrible about it. How can I make it up to you?"

"Better! Much much better ladies."

"Do it one more time to cement it then start over." I added before turning back to her. "Let me buy you lunch when we finish."

"No thank you. Daddy gave me strict instructions to stay away from you so that's what I'm gonna do so you don't give me another concussion." She spoke not even looking at me. Ugh the first thing I'm gonna break is her goddamn attitude and stubbornness.

"I'm not a bad person I swear. I don't know what Becky is feeding you but I'm not out to get you. I just want your forgiveness it's eating me up knowing you guys hate me for no reason. I've-"

"Need I remind you of the times where you tried convincing me my Bayley doesn't love me only for It not to be true and it got me in lots of trouble. Every time I've ever listened to you it got me in trouble. So I have valid reasons to hate you with this concussion being the cherry on top." She explained looking me in the eyes letting me know to just stop trying. To emphasize that she left the corner and traded it for the one across from me. Ugh this is annoying. I'm going to have to put in a lot more effort than I thought to get this thing in motion. Then again judging by all the hickies that cover her neck and chest, eventually they'll start to fade and she'll realize she's all alone and that's probably my only chance I have to strike or all this would be for nothing.

 **The next day Sasha's POV**

"I know Daddy." I murmured

"And how many times do we have to tell you not to fall-"

"Asleep with the tv on. I know! I know! It was an _accident_." I Whined because I'm currently getting yelled at by my daddy Becky. Last night I accidentally fell asleep on the couch with the tv on, and that's a rule in the house.

"Hey Princess did you get my messages from earlier?" Asked my Charlotte as she pulled the camera towards her.

"Would you stop I'm trying to scold her-"

"Awe who cares yelling at Princess is useless and you know it. Everything goes in one ear and out the other with her." Replied my blonde turning the camera back to her being Daddy moved it.

"She's right she won't remember unless we fuck it into her." Added my Bayley. Ugh they're sitting together on the tour bus over there. So it's my Daddy and my blondie together then behind them is my beautiful best friend. It's rather dim so I can't really see them too well. But I can sadly see the seat next to my Bayley where I should be. It's just a painful reminder as to why I'm even up this early on a Tuesday morning to come to the Training Center.

"Exactly. Anyway princess did you like the photos I sent you?"

"Yes I did. The most perfect good morning text I've gotten in a while." I smiled thinking of the beautiful nudes she sent me earlier so I could wake up to them.

"You're very welcome love." It was here I noticed it was almost ten am so I gotta get inside and get ready for today. Hunter put Alexa and I in charge of all the girls drills and different moves we felt they needed to work on. Then again it was really more of me talking to Lex for five minutes at the end of the day yesterday. We simply talked about how the girls can improve and from there I wrote out some training plans that are gonna be executed today.

"Just what I needed to get me out of bed and lug myself to the center."

"Eww how's that going anyway? Is anyone bothering you?" Asked my Becky getting back into camera view.

"No nobody other than Bliss bothering me. And yes I know Daddy, stay away from her."

"That's right. She's nothing but trouble baby. You're everything to me and we're all you need okay?"

"I know. I miss you when are you coming home? I'm so bored with nobody to play with. I started to contemplate rearranging the furniture I was soo bored last night." I frowned looking at her because I need kisses and I can't make out with my phone screen. It's just not the same. I need my girls back. Ever since those guys at the beach, I've just decided to stay home. This way I feel safer knowing nobody is gonna be weird to me.

"Soon princess. I've found you a few gifts already but none of them are good enough for my Princess."

"At this point you, Momma B And Momma C would be the best gift you could bring home to me."

"Don't worry Princess you'll get me and so much more." Mumbled my Char resting her head on Daddy's shoulder before letting out a yawn.

"You guys have no idea." Smirked my orange haired girlfriend.

"Well regardless I can't wait. But I have to let you go now. It's time for me to go try to not want to blow my brains out with Bliss annoying me all day." I sighed gathering my stuff out the passenger seat so I can go inside being I've just been sitting in the car for the past half hour.

"If she bothers you flip her the middle finger and tell her to sit on it and ride. Then tie her up throw her in our basement and wait for us to get home. Then we'll all fuck her dry till she learns her lesson not to fuck with you." Instructed my Charliebear.

"I don't know why she told you that but don't do it." Chimed my Bayley poking her head in between their seats.

"She's right. Just tell her to tell it to me and I'll handle it. But you're the Legit Boss so I know you can handle your own."

""I can see a hickey on your neck so you're protected mi amor. Te amo en pedazos. Te extraño y no puedo esperar para besarte otra vez, princesa. Buenas noches desde Dubai." My Bayley cooed blowing me a kiss making me smile. I love it when she speaks in Spanish to me. I have no clue what she said except I love you, good night and Dubai. "I'll talk to you soon Sasha."

"Good night momma I love you too." I caught her kiss and put it against my cheek making her smile before disappearing into the background. "That mean you have to go too?" I pouted because I don't want them to go.

"Yeah I'm sorry princess." Began my Daddy.

"We have press stuff in the morning so we need our beauty sleeps."

"Ok I guess you guys can go to sleep.." I murmured because this is so important to me. I need to keep in contact with them all day so I know I'll be ok. I'm hurting without them here to cuddle me so talking to them on FaceTime is all I have.

"I promise we'll call as soon as we get into our hotel and such. Send you text updates and everything."

"Daddy is right. I'll send more nudes tomorrow so you can have a good morning again."

"Okay."

"Mkay. We love you Princess."

"Wait before you go, I accidentally broke the handle on the toaster today." I spoke randomly. I didn't plan to tell her yet but I don't want them to go yet.

"That's alright we need a new one anyway." Shrugged My Becky as she yawned.

"Can we get a stand mixer too? I've been watching a lot the Great British Baking Show and I think I want to get into baking cakes for you guys. You guys always do so much for me and I want to do something to return the favor-"

"Princess."

"I know you love red velvet so I think I wanna try making that first. And I saw a video on Instagram-"

"Princess please! I love you and getting you a mixer for cakes sounds like a great idea but can we please talk about it later. Daddy can't hold her eyes open and I don't want to miss a single word of your idea. Just right now isn't the time to share it okay?"

"Okay Daddy."

"Mkay. I love you baby. Talk to you later, alright."

"Alright but real fast do you know where my Black Panther shirt is? I was watching some of it earlier today before I left and I wanted to wear it today but I couldn't find it."

"I dunno it's probably in a drawer folded."

"No because I remember sitting folding laundry with Momma B and I don't remember seeing it last time."

"When's the last time you wore it?"

"Like a month ago or something I think. I can't remember."

"It's probably hanging up or in one of your drawers love. I dunno we can think tomorrow I wanna sleep now. Baby please let me go to bed."

"Fine. I'll just keep looking for it when I get home later." My Daddy then let out a deep yawn.

"Ok for real Princess I gotta go now."

"Good night I love you. Sleep tight. Don't let the bedbugs bite and if they do don't bring them home."

"Never princess. Good ni-"

"Do you remember the time we were traveling to a show and the rental car broke down so we had to stay the night at that seedy motel for the night? And then there was a cockroach in the-"

"Mmm Sashaaaa! Baby please let Daddy go to bed. You need to get inside anyway. You're already late enough."

"Daddy I don't want you to go. I don't wanna go in there!" I whined because it's true. I don't want her to go.

"I miss you too princess but look." She then showed me my baby Flair and she is out cold sleeping. "Charlie is sleep. Bay has been out for the past ten minutes." She also showed a big pile of blankets that sat in the row behind her. "They're enjoying their dreams of fucking you, and I wanna enjoy mine too. I promise you will be okay. By the time you finish at the center, go home shower and eat, we'll be talking to you again. No more staling go train the girls so our legacies don't become meaningless after we all retire. I love you. You're my everything. I love you to pieces, you mean so so so so much more to me than you think. Go kick some ass and I'll see you in my dreams." She then blew me a kiss and then hung up. Letting out a deep sigh I began to gather my stuff and get out the car. Hopefully today won't be too bad. I have more time to talk to my dominants later so that's my inspiration to get through today.

Walking in I headed first to the set of vending machines they have here. I forgot to bring my water bottle so I figured it'd be easier this way that way I didn't have to go out of my way somewhere in public to get a new bottle. Walking down the halls I still can't stop and watch in awe looking around the place. This is something I would've fought so hard to have while I was just starting out in the company. This is really a state of the art place from the weight room, to the beautiful trainers room, the well decorated locker rooms, even to the ring room that's just full of rings. This just allows for our rising stars to train harder and faster. And though it was supposedly accidental I'm honored to be here to help train them. Anyway eventually I got to the vending machines and I decided on a Gatorade and a regular water bottle. Thankfully all my dominants gave me about two hundred dollars each before they left so I have a lot of spare bills, so I even opted to get some Oreos, some Fritos, fruit snacks, a Kit-Kat and a granola bar out of the snack machine. Momma B always scolds me about cheating on my diets but she's not here to tell me no so I'm going to eat all the snacks. Putting them all into my bag, I decided to go after the Oreos first because I love Oreos. From there I began to walk towards the locker room.

"A bit lost there cutie?" I heard making me look up being I was messing with the package trying to open it. Looking up it's some random guy I've never seen before nor do I care who he is.

"Nope thanks though." I politely smiled before moving to go around him. But he quickly got back in my way.

"I know who you are-"

"Wow so do I. I'll be sure to come to you if I ever forget who I am."

"Hmm I guess that bitch attitude isn't just an on screen act huh?"

"No I just don't like when people bother me. I'm busy and you're making me late so beat if or else." He laughed and snatched my Oreos out my hand. "Hey!"

"Do you know who I am?"

"No and I don't care. Give me back my Oreos right now or I swear you'll regret it." I growled because now I'm mad. At first I was just annoyed but he took my snacks and you don't just take my snacks like that.

"Awe I'm so scared what are you gonna do bitch me to death?!" He chuckled moving my Oreos away being I reached out for them. He then reached in and grabbed one then ate it.

"What's your problem asshole? Who does that to people they just met. I hope to Jesus this isn't how you flirt with women because if it is I know you're a virgin for sure." I growled reaching for my Oreos again but he still didn't give it back.

"No because females like you love a guy in charge." When he said that I slapped him.

"Fuck you!"

"My car is parked out front." Ugh that just made me super angry. See this is why I hate going anywhere without my Doms because guys always pick on me and call it flirting or they just say really weird shit hoping to get in my pants. My beautiful looks are a curse and a blessing at the same time.

"GIVE ME BACK MY OREOS!" I yelled because I don't want to play anymore. That visibly caught him off guard, but made him laugh even more.

"So feisty I-" Before he could finish he suddenly fell to his knees. "Ahh." Then behind him Alexa appeared and she gripped him up by his ear.

"Give her back her Oreos right now!" She demanded twisting his ear making him groan out in agony.

"Owe! Owe! Owe! Okay here." He then held out my Oreos which I quickly took back from him. "Please let me go."

"Apologize to her now!" She snapped twisting his ear again and his ear is pierced so I can see her pulling on his cartilage bar piercing as she's twisting it. It looks as if at any moment she's going to rip it out his head.

"Get off me!" That got Alexa to pull on his piercing yanking his head in the direction she pulled it. "Ahh fuck! Okay okay stop! I'm sorry. Stop!"

"What are you sorry for?" She asked twisting his earring again. I'm not sure if she ripped it out or not, but his ear is starting to bleed some.

"For taking your Oreos. Ahhaha please let go" That got Lexi to visibly smirk before yanking on his piercing again.

"Good boy. Sasha what do you say?"

"It's okay but not forgotten." I spoke because I honestly I'm slightly scared right now. I didn't expect her to come to my aid. And I certainly didn't expect her to take him down so quickly the way she did. And I really did not expect to be turned on watching her basically dominate him right here out in the open in front of me.

"Now if I ever catch you messing with her again this piercing will be mine. Got it?!" She growled in his ear twisting it some more.

"Awee yes okay! Okay!" He cried out.

"Good boy. Now get out of my sight. If I ever see you messing with my Sasha again I will rip this bar out your ear so fast your whole ear will come off too and I'll put it in my scrapbook. Got it!" He nodded before she spoke again. "Good. Now disappear." She spat before throwing him to the ground. He quickly scrambled to his feet and ran away from us. "Fucking whimp!" She yelled after him before turning her attention to me. "He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" She asked wiping the blood on her fingers off on her shirt. For some reason words escaped my brain and I can't think of any other form of communication other than to shake my head no. "Words my dear. Use your words."

"No. I'm fine thanks." That got her to smile and come closer to me. Then the next ting I know she's hugging me and I froze. I legit don't know what to do right now. Part of me wants to push her off, but the other half want to enjoy this hug because I crave any bit of skin to skin contact I can get. So yes this simple hug is doing wonders for me.

"I know you probably could have handled him but I just don't like seeing people pick on you like that. Especially when you were just minding your business." She spoke pulling away but still standing close to me. "Besides us short girls gotta stick together. Everyone thinks because we're small we won't fight back but boy are they in for a surprise. Chihuahuas are the most vicious dogs around these days ya know."

"Yeah."

"Anyway I came up with some ideas of what we should work on today. I figured We should start with some collar elbow tie ups-" Anything she said after that I zoned out because I'm so lost. How in the hell was she able to just turn on her dominant side, then flip it off like no big deal? With my Doms their dominant doesn't go away until I cum, I make them cum, or I finally do what I was told to do. It never just comes and then goes like that. It's like she just wanted to inflict pain on him and once she was satisfied with it she just went back to normal like it didn't just happen. I'm so confused by her right now it's not even funny. I know I shouldn't be thinking so deep into her because Daddy says I shouldn't, but I can't just pretend what happened didn't just happen. "And then we can probably see if we can help them decide on signature move and finishers."

"You almost ripped his piercing out his ear."

"Well he was messing with you and nobody is allowed to do that but me Princess."

"Don't call me Princess. Only my Doms can call me Princess." That got her to smile a wide smile before responding.

"I'm sorry I just thought it was a cute nickname. Besides it fits you well. You do truly look like a beautiful princess with and without makeup."

"Thanks." I murmured because I don't know how to respond to that.

"But I guess that means you probably didn't hear anything I just said to you did you?" I shook my head no. "We're definitely going to have to work on that because I'm not one to repeat myself. Either you hear it the first time or suffer." She shrugged. "But it's okay for now you'll get the hang of it eventually. Anyway come let's go get you ready to train."

"If it's okay with you I'd rather go alone. I still don't trust you. Thank you for coming to my aid, I'm thankful for that. But that in no way makes me forgive you for what you did to me. I'm supposed to be with them in Dubai right now but I'm not. I'm stuck here and it's gonna take a lot more than helping me to gain my forgiveness. Besides my Daddy says I shouldn't even be talking to you right now so I have to go." I didn't wait for a response before I walked away from her. I don't owe her anything so I can do this. And I do it with confidence because I know she knows she can't touch me without my Daddy knowing about it.

I decided not to tell Daddy about Bliss saving me from that asshole, because then Bay will know I cheated on my diet. My panties being soaking wet after her little display of dominance is another thing my Daddy won't know about. Hopefully Bay is free sometime tonight to take care of me through FaceTime since that's all I have till they return. Until then I'm going to do my best to pretend I'm not totally turned on throughout this whole session because I'm definitely not attracted to Bliss at all.

* * *

 **Yes we decided not to put any smut this chapter lol deal with it. So its good to know Princess is dealing rather well being home without her girlfriends. But then just like Daddy said Blissy is planning some kind of crazy scheme. What is this scheme? well tbh we aren't really sure either lol. But context clues make it obvious what the prize is for creating this grand ass scheme in the first place. so we get the point, now its just the matter of figuring out the exucution method ig. I dunno about you but i am so game to find out what how these dominoes fall and who causes it. All I know is I have my potions and a spell ready to go in case anything backfires and screws us all. Also Bliss cam was really something crazy how sis can just flip back and forth like that. Cold and malicious one second, then caring and warm the next. I dunno about you but thats a bit sus isn't it? or maybe its not as crazy as we think...Then again regardless of the suspicion as long as it is remembered the the power of three will set us free then I have no doubt that everything will be fine. Anywhore next chapter we start to really get into some interesting shit. Its been a minute but if my memory serves me correctly I believe shits really supposed to get real. Bits and pieces i remember but ik its gonna be good. For now the kidd unfortunately has to go to her hell hole of a job soon. I hate it there but i needs money but hey it is what it is. Kay I'm gonna go but seriously what if Lexi actually pulled his earing out? Ouch. Remember friend if you are ever cornered by a demon just remember The Power Of Three Will Set You Free! #fuckitup ~Joz**


	7. Dropping

**Hey guys its meh! You remember me right? Jozzy and our friend Cal? Well im back at it again with a new chapter. (five months layer you bitch) Ik Ik im sorry for such a long wait time for the update and we truly do appreciate your patience. But know whenever we do come back we bring some fire so that explains why your pants are on fire. Anyway here's your chapter."**

* * *

 **Sasha's POV the next day**

"I know Daddy. I just don't understand why you can't just come home for a few hours then go back on tour. I'm positive Bay and Charlie will cover for you." I mumbled as I'm putting on my mascara. I just woke up not too long ago to get ready to go to the training center again.

"Because Princess I know you and I know that if I go to you right now you won't let me leave to go back. I can see the tears now and you'll sucker me into staying there and just no! I can't come home to you-"

"Daddy, your marks are starting to heal and I feel insecure." I interrupted getting to the reason I was up all night waiting to get up so I can talk to them.

"WHAAATT?!" Exclaimed my blondie coming into frame out of nowhere.

"I'm sexually frustrated. I haven't had any kisses in days now. I can't sleep as well as I should be because I'm not getting my daily cuddles and kisses. I just need some loving. And on top of that I'm so lonely." I sighed honestly looking at them on my screen. I have them on my IPad that way I can see them in a bigger picture.

"Hey we're suffering too with out our Princess. None of these two ever want to fuck and then scarf down ice cream with the same enthusiasm as you do." Whispered my Charlibear using her hand to block daddy from hearing what she's saying. It didn't do anything but get My Daddy to glare at her.

"Ya know what's funny? I thought I saw a pint of ice cream one night hidden in the freezer. But when I came back for it later it was gone making me think I'm crazy. Turns out you two have been cheating on your diet."

"Becks you are so late." Added my Bayley coming into frame as well. God I miss them soo damn much.

"You know too?!"

"Yeah. They aren't at all quiet about sneak eating at four in the morning. I hear them every time." At home my Bayley's room is right over the kitchen so it makes sense that she knows. "I never said anything because I thought you knew."

"Wow! Wow! Woooow! Okay when we get home we're having a family meeting."

"Then I guess you guys better come home now." I shrugged because that's the next logical step here.

"Princess you look beautiful!" Grinned my Belle flashing her adorable smile. I love how when she smiles her eyes go all chinky. She's just one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever been able to meet. And the fact that she's my girlfriend, my best friends, and my Daddy really makes me so happy. Not only that but she is thicker than a Snicker and just thinking about her ass has me drooling. I love the fact that she's Hispanic and all those red beans and rice platters sure did her justice.

"Nah she looks totally stunning. I wanna eat her out no doubt." Added my Cinderella making me blush. Despite her always saying something rather vulgar to me all the time I can never prepare myself for what vulgar thing she'll say next. "Yeah! Heh you'd like that huh Princess?" She smirked giving me that 'why are we not having sex right now' look she always gives me when she wants me. Ugh no matter how hard I try I can never say no to those big blue eyes of hers. It's a lethal combination between those eyes and her amazing double D's that keep me so drawn into her. Every time she flirts with me my heart always skips a beat. She's such a fucking babe and I'm happy I'm the one she always wants to fuck. And I'm happy she's my girlfriend as well.

"She's stunningly beautiful. That's our future baby mama. We gonna have lots of beautiful mixed children and my dream family will become real. Three beautiful wives and four beautiful children." My Daddy then looked between all three of us with a dreamy smile. That same exact dreamy smile that made me fall for her in the first place. If it weren't for her putting her claim on me the week she met me I don't know where I'd be. She introduced me to my other two loves and I thank the stars every night that she did. And she's wearing just a sports bra right now from what I can see and her guns are out. I love wrapping my arms around them when she's fucking me. Daddy is so strong and it's such a turn on. Ugh great now I'm lonely and horny.

"You guys stop it. Y'all stop that shit right the fuck now. If none of you are on your way to come give me kisses because now I feel sexy and I want you all really badly then I don't wanna hear it."

"Awe Princess-"

"No! No more because every time y'all gang up on me with compliments I end up having my back blown out with an explosive orgasm to finish it off. So if I'm not getting my cheeks clapped by the time y'all are done I'm not taking compliments today." I spoke putting down my pallet to look at them.

"Damn yo. I never realized how much we all fuck Princess on a regular basis up until this moment." Spoke my Char after a small moment of silence.

"Well I've always known and it's starting to get on my nerves." I snapped because I'm irritated. It's been days since I last had sex.

"Welp that explains the sass today." Nodded my Orange haired girlfriend.

"I love you." Smiled my Bayley. I only rolled my eyes.

"If you loved me you'd come home." I spoke simply.

"Princess tell Bay you love her back." Spoke my Daddy in a firm tone letting me know that I'm starting to push her buttons. Normally I'd listen but they can't do anything about it if I don't this time.

"Or what?" I asked looking at them glaring at me. Well except for my Bayley because she's doing something on her phone.

"Princess do not make me jump through this phone and choke you." Growled my blondie.

"Please do Charlotte. I'd love to see you try." I grinned because I know this will go unpunished since they're in a different country right now. It was also here my Bayley put down her phone and is smiling looking at me.

"You know what just for that I'm canceling your Crunchyroll subscription." All I could do was let out a sharp gasp. "Yeah just because I'm not-" Anything after that I didn't catch because I got a text message from my Bayley. Opening it, it read;

" _ **Be good or else you're not getting cuddles when I get back. And you will lose your video game privileges. "**_

After reading it I looked up at her and she has a stupid grin on her beautiful face. I love my Bayley's cuddles the most so her threatening to take them away is good enough to make me behave. She's done it before and I hated it. She'd let me sleep in bed with her but she'd only cuddle the pillows and not me. I even tried clinging to my Orange and my Charliebear to make her jealous but it didn't work. She wouldn't even give me kisses and that was my own personal hell going without her affection for a week. I hate it that she knows me so well and it's because of that text that I decided to change my attitude.

"I'm gonna remember this Princess and I will beat you for this."

"I'm sorry Momma. I didn't mean to say that. I'm just sad. I miss you all. Daddy please don't cancel my Crunchyroll I'll really have nothing to do if you do it. And I love you Bayley, 'm sorry. I love you all." I apologized somehow. I hate saying I'm sorry but with these three ladies I've been made to apologize many times over that it's easy for me with them. They mean a lot to me so I have to be civil towards them. "I guess I'm just moody is all."

"Sounds to me like you're starting to drop." Replied my Daddy shrugging. If there's anyone who can see right through me it's my Becky.

"Well I sure fucking hope so because she knows better than to talk to me like that." Huffed my Char folding her arms.

"Princess why don't you stay home today. Stay and chat with us."

"Bay is right Princess. I don't want you around Alexa while you're in this state. I know her and I-"

"No can do. The Boss has some bossing to do today." I mumbled putting on my lipstick.

"Course you can. Just call Hunter and tell him you're sick or something." Suggested my Charlotte. All I could do was let out the most sarcastic laugh.

"What's so funny?" My Daddy asked looking slightly concerned but I ignored it.

"Oh. The irony… mostly." I replied just as sarcastically.

"What irony?" My Bayley asked already seeming to know where this conversation was headed.

"You know… ' _Princess why don't you stay home today. Stay and chat with us'._ Now THAT sounds familiar... hmmm where'd I hear that from? Oh yeah. Didn't I beg y'all not to leave me? Welp. No can do… it's _Boss_ _time_. Work calls." I sassed back bitterly as my Charlotte got this stormy icy look in her blue eyes that I adore so much. My Becky's jaw was set, clenched in barely contained rage at my rebuttal but I didn't care, cause if they were here with me where they promised they'd always be, this wouldn't be happening right now. So in actuality, it's all their faults for the Boss coming out, for my drop, for me spending time with Alexa, all of it.

"Sasha." my Bae Bay warns but I pay her no mind as I finish getting ready. "Stay home. _**That's an order.**_ " She growls low in her throat but I rolled my eyes, their biggest pet peeve of mine.

"Yeah I asked you for the same. But like you said… it's our Job. _You understand?_ " I replied coldly finally turning to face them. "I really have to go. I'll probably call you later. Love you." With that I hung up before they could say another word. I'll pay for it all later, I'm sure but right now I don't care. They did this. They left me. Just then my phone dinged with multiple texts coming in. I glanced at it as I rounded up my stuff to leave the house.

" _ **Sasha. Stay home. Or else."**_ \- Rebecca.

" _ **Princess we didn't want to leave you. It wasn't our choice. But fucking that ass up when we return will be."**_ \- Charlotte

" _ **Sasha. If you thought the first time I fucked you was bad… you ain't seen shit yet. Wait till I get home."**_ \- Bayley

I didn't bother replying. I simply grabbed my bag and keys and left out the house. I even made sure to make a know it all face towards the camera because I know they're watching. The same way I had to watch them leave, they get to watch me leave now. Today I decided on driving my Bayley's car. She drives an all black Ford Explorer. I nicknamed it the Nark car because it's the kind of car cops drive. However it's very spacious in it and rides the smoothest out of all their cars... then again I could just be bias. Every time I get in this car it always reminds me of the time where my Bayley took me on what felt like forever of a drive on this random dirt road somewhere. I was too busy being a brat to pay attention to where we were going. However I remember when we finally got to where we were going we ended up on top of this big mountain that faced out towards the sunset. She put down the backseats and we sat together watching the sunset. It was so beautiful, then once the stars came out we made love right there on top of that mountain. It was probably that night where I knew for sure my Bayley was my soulmate... And ever since I've been hers at the sound of her call.

Damnit. Great now not only am I pissed off but now I'm crying. I miss my doms so much. I can't function without them here to keep me sane. The Boss doesn't need them but Princess does and I'm regretting my words from earlier. I'm dropping and I don't know how to handle myself. They've never left me alone and so vulnerable like this before. I'm just a little lion cub left to fend for myself in this scary jungle. I don't want to sass them the way I did earlier but I can't help it. Whenever I get scared, or nervous, or anxious my only defense mechanism is to let out The Boss. She's gotten me through a lot. She's gotten me through enough bullshit to lead me right into the arms of my girlfriends. They're the only ones I can comfortably be my true self with. Now that they're gone I have nobody to protect me so I have to protect myself... even if it means protecting myself from them.

Eventually I made it to the training center where it all really hit me. I miss my family. I miss my Charliebear and her never ending libido. I miss all the stupid puns and dad jokes my Daddy always has for every occasion. And I especially miss my everything Bayley. I just feel so lost without them. Then suddenly as if they're in my head my phone started to light up with messages.

" **Princess please don't go inside. I understand you want to punish us for going away but this isn't the way to do it."** -Rebecca

" **Daddy is right Princess. I will call Hunter personally and tell him you can't make it in today. All you have to do is start driving home."** -Charlotte

" **Go home Sasha. You're in no position to be in a ring today. Stay home today so we can make sure you're ok. Maybe tomorrow you may go train but today you can not."** Bayley

" **Listen to me Princess. You are dropping and you can't defy us like this right now. We all know how you get when you let out The Boss and nothing good ever comes. Please Please Please Princess don't go into that building. Come back home we'll video chat, get you off, and then we can chat. You need it more than going to wrestle right now."** -Rebecca

It was then that a photo of all three of them came through. They're all giving me sad puppy eyes and frowns making my heart wrench. I should go home... But why should I listen to them? They didn't give a damn about my feelings when they all decided to leave me so fuck how they feel. That being said I figured I'd send them back a video. Starting my camera I showed me gathering my stuff up and getting out the car. I made sure to slam the car door shut to really piss them off. Then I showed myself walking towards the building and eventually inside. Once I was inside I flipped to my front camera and finally spoke to them. " _Same way y'all didn't give a damn about leaving me, I don't give a damn about what y'all want me to do."_ Then with that I ended the video and sent it to them. From there I put my phone on Do not Disturb and headed for the locker room. It's actually surprisingly really early. Lex and I agreed we should come in early before everyone starts to show up so we can practice a few moves that we want to show the newbies. I wouldn't have agreed because I hate being up so early but I knew I'd be able to talk to my doms if I got up early enough. However now I'm starting to wonder if any of it was worth it today. Sitting down on the bench I began to change into my workout outfit.

"Oh hey you! I didn't hear you come in. Scared the lights out of me to be honest." I heard in front of me getting me to look up. It's Alexa and she's wearing these extremely short shorts and a matching sports bra. She has her hair tied up in a messy bun with her glasses on. I dunno what it is about her right now but she's actually really cute with her glasses on.

"Oh sorry. Just have a lot on my mind is all." I murmured because I really should not be here right now. I know I need to be talking to my girlfriends but I probably pissed them off to the point I know I'm gonna get yelled at so it's out of the question right now. I dug this hole and I gotta deal with it.

"Awe what's the matter?" She then came and sat next to me wrapping an arm around my lower back. As disgusted as I am by her it feels nice. Just this small show of affection is what I need right now. I won't entertain this but I'm not going to reject it. I know who I belong to and I intend to remain loyal to my collar. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No it's alright. Just have a bit of a headache this morning."

"No worries I have just the thing." She then got up and went over to where her bag was and began digging through it. I simply went back to getting ready. "One ibuprofen for the cutie with magenta hair." She chimed smiling holding out the pill for me to take. Please dear god don't let this be a roofie.

"Thank you." Taking the pill from her I began searching for my water bottle. It wasn't until this moment that I realized I fucked up. "Damn it!"

"What's up?"

"Was too busy being a brat this morning that I forgot my water bottle." I spoke out loud before I began muttering to myself digging through my bag to double check myself. "I knew it! Should've stayed home. Why'd I have to be a brat and not listen. Daddy's always right and today-"

"Water or Gatorade?" I heard snapping me out of my head.

"Huh?" Looking up at her she's holding out a large bottled water and a blue Gatorade.

"Here just take them both. I have another one in my car." She then sat the Gatorade into my bag and opened the water for me before forcing it into my hand. All I could do was stare at her. Why is she being so nice to me? "Oh don't give me that look. I won't miss them trust me."

"Thank you?" I asked because I don't know what else to say right now. She simply grinned at me before speaking.

"It's no problem I always take care of my girls." When she said that my heart skipped a beat. The last person to say that to me was my Rebecca after we first met.

 _ **Flashback Three years ago**_

" _Oh Sasha this is it. You did it. Everything you've dreamed of as a kid is finally coming true." I spoke to myself as I walked into the building I will call home for the next few months. I finally got that call from Hunter and a week later here I am. Walking inside my heart is pounding with fear and excitement. My dreams of becoming a legend just like Eddie are starting today. Now first thing I need to do is find out where I guess the office is... I actually dunno what I'm supposed to be doing or going. Finding Mr. Regal should probably be my first priority. I have no clue where I'm going but I know if I walk around long enough someone will guide me in the right direction. Tightening my grip on my duffel bag I started walking down a hallway. I can't hold in my excitement I can't wait. I can't wait to hear the fans screaming my name as I win my first championship. I'm so ready to have my own T-shirt's, socks, hats, lunchboxes, the whole nine yards. Mainly I want to be the female role model I needed growing up. I want all the little boys and girls to look up to me and I'll be there to guide them._

" _Well lookie here Ro. Seems we got some fresh meat." I heard ripping me from my thoughts. Looking up oh my goodness it's Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns. Oh wow they're both even more handsome in person._

" _Hey how you doing little mamma?" Spoke Roman coming directly up to me and holding out his hand for me to shake. When he did that I completely froze up. I didn't expect them to be the first people I meet here. I'm panicking._

" _Awe good job you've met her for five seconds and you already broke her." Sassed Dean shaking his head. Roman then reached out and grabbed my right hand and kissed it. I feel faint._

" _Don't be nervous I'm really nice and you'll see it eventually. You got a name beautiful?"_

" _S-Sasha." I got out somehow_

" _Haha last bitch i met named Sasha gave me a blowjob that was so sloppy I-"_

" _Shut up fool!" Roman then slapped Dean on the back of his head. "We just met her and now she's never gonna talk to us again."_

" _Are you kidding me! She's probably soaked just from you holding her hand pretty boy."_

" _Ignore him. He stupid all that crack he be smoking is starting to get to him." Eh yeah after that outburst I'm actually not so keen on talking to them much longer. I'm creeped out and I'd very much like to go now._

" _Where is Mr. Regal?" I asked randomly because I don't know how else to get away._

" _Come on let me show you."_

" _No it's o-"_

" _I insist. Dean fuck off." Roman then interlaced our hands together and started walking down the hallway. "How long you been wrestling? I've been doing this since I was a kid almost. I'm part of the great big Samoan family blood line in the company here. So you know Rocky, those Uso twins, Super Fly. You know all them islanders are my family so I know the game. I didn't intend to become a wrestler I wanted to do football-" And here is when I started to zone out. I feel like he's going to talk my head off about himself and I'm tired of listening. He's hot but damn he's self centered. As were walking along I made sure to note all the different rooms we passed so I can try to remember. "Ooh and real fast right here is gonna be your new kitchen. You're gonna see you will be here from sun up to sun down and these machines are your best friends." We then came up to this hallway that has several different vending machines in it._

" _Son of a bitch!" Growled this brunette woman hitting one of the machines._

" _Woah there Dublin. Careful before you break the damn thing again." That got her to turn her head and glare at him._

" _If the damn thing wouldn't eat my... Oh wow you're beautiful." She growled looking at him only to pause and look at me. When she looked at me I could clearly see her eye me up and down. She's dressed in a loose fitting muscle tee with bright blue yoga pants. Judging by that I assume she's another Diva here._

" _Thank you." I smiled trying to hide my blush. I don't know what it is about her because she has this very... interesting vibe to her._

" _You my doll are certainly welcome." I also noticed she has a strong Irish accent. I now understand why Roman called her Dublin. She then hit the machine one more good time and whatever she got fell to the bottom and she grabbed it out. "Ro do me a favor big guy."_

" _What's that?"_

" _Get lost." She spoke simply opening the bag of fruit snacks she got from the machine and eating one._

" _You don't tell me what to do." That got her to let out a dry chuckle and get in his face._

" _Well I imagine she doesn't want to listen to you ramble on about your boring self. Every new Diva we get you hit on and never get anywhere. I'm just saving you the heartbreak and taking her from you now rather than later. I'm going to take her from you anyway so it's best I just do it now to save time." It was here he finally let my hand go and started to poke her shoulder._

" _How about you back off and mind your business."_

" _Beautiful women are always my business. Now I can kick your arse now in front of her or I can do it down the hall so she doesn't see you get bitch slapped. Either way you can't take her into the locker room so just stop. I'm Daddy not you so back it up before I make you."_

" _Ro come on we gotta get to weights before they take up all the bench presses." Spoke some guy I'm not to sure who he his._

" _Ah Corey perfect timing. Get your boy before I mess him up." She spoke._

" _Did you not learn your lesson last time Becks nailed you in the nose?"_

" _It was a cheap shot. Caught me off guard but I'm ready this time."_

" _It's not even worth it come on. Hey wait I don't recognize you! You new here?" He finished looking at me._

" _Yeah. It's my first day."_

" _And Ro is already trying to bone her. He's never gonna get her so take him with you." She then stopped and turned to me. "What was your name again beautiful?"_

" _Sasha."_

" _Sasha. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." She grinned making me blush again. Now that she's closer to me she smells amazing. It's the sweet aroma of big dick energy and it's radiating off of her. It's not every day I meet a female who radiates BDE like that so I definitely think I should make friends with her. Anyway she then turned back to the guys and continued to talk. "Sasha here doesn't want anything to do with you so I think you should make yourself scarce before I get mad." That got Roman to growl showing he's getting angry._

" _No. Becky we don't want no beef. Ro and I are leaving. Come on man it's not worth getting suspended over nothing." Corey then began dragging Roman away down the hall. "It was nice meeting you Sasha. Good luck on your first day!"_

" _This ain't over Dublin." Growled Roman before turning around and following Corey._

" _Fucking dope." Murmured Becky I presume her name is._

" _I hope you know your way around here because you just ejected my tour guide." I spoke simply._

" _Oh sorry about that. I saw you and I figured I'd get him away from you."_

" _Thank you for that. Before we got here he was telling me his whole life story." That got her to laugh and hug me._

" _It's no problem at all, I always take care of my girls. You'll learn to see what I mean eventually." She then pulled away and checked me out again. "Man they are gonna love you. I can't wait to show you to them." She smiled looking at me like I'm some sort of juicy steak._

" _Them?"_

" _My girls. Come on." She then started to walk down the hall so I followed her. "Oh I'm Becky by the way if I didn't say that yet."_

" _Nice to meet you Becky. Where we going?"_

" _I want you to meet my girls. We've been looking for a fourth and I think you're it. No I know you are."_

" _Well I need to go see Mr. Regal so he-"_

" _Nah. That old leather handbag isn't who you need to worry about right now. Gonna get you situated first then I'll show you around."_

" _Okay." Despite only knowing her probably five minutes now I trust her. She protected me before she even knew my name and I have a feeling she'll make an awesome friend.. hopefully. We then walked for another minute or two before we got to a door marked Ladies Locker room._

" _This here is where you put all your stuff and change and stuff. I'm sure you know what a locker room is. Dunno why I'm explaining it to you. Guess I'm just nervous." She rambled making me giggle a bit._

" _Nervous about what?"_

" _Making an arse of myself in front of a pretty lady." She shrugged like she expected me to know that._

" _Well it's okay. You saved me from Roman so I already like you. No need to be nervous I'm the one who should be nervous."_

" _Well mine goes a lot deeper than just your pretty face. Just a bunch of questions I gotta figure out." She then opened the door allowing me in first before coming in after me. She then walked down past all the lockers to this random door in the back and opened it. It lead to this small room that had a couch, a bench, a tv, and a bunch of clothes thrown about on the floor. Also there were two females in there already. One was blonde and the other a brunette. I was a bit confused because the brunette was laying on the couch and the blonde was straddling her waist._

" _Woah there ladies easy. I made a new friend." That got them both to look at me before they looked over at Becky. "Ahuh!" Nodded Becky pushing me in further so she could close the door back._

" _Well hot damn aren't you a fine piece of eye candy!" Smiled the blonde._

" _Thank you. I'm Sasha by the way." I smiled softly._

" _Is this our potential play thing? Please tell me she has the potential." Asked the blonde looking at Becky._

" _Hopefully. But both of you stop being rude and introduce yourselves. And then clean up in here it's a damn mess and you know I hate clutter." That prompted them both to get up off the couch and come up to me._

" _I'm Charlotte. You probably know my dad. Good old Nature boy Ric." Spoke the blonde._

" _I thought you looked familiar. Now I see it."_

" _Yeah but I don't like to talk about him. I'm gonna make my own name here in the business." She then gave me a hug. "Certainly hope you stick around here. We need a fourth member in our group and you look like the spitfire we need."_

" _Honestly it's just nice to have someone who likes video games too." Spoke the brunette pointing to my Super Mario shirt._

" _Well if I'm not wrestling I'm smashing goombas." I shrugged._

" _Good then I'm sure we'll get along very well. I'm Bayley." She smiled making me smile. She has the most adorable smile. When she smiles her eyes go all chinky and her dimples come out. Today is going great. I've been here less than an hour and I already have three friends._

" _Nice to meet you both."_

" _Now the two of you pick up your clothes so she doesn't think we live like animals. And Sash you can feel free to put your stuff down wherever you please. This is our area in here. Nobody comes in here but us three.. well four now so you needn't worry about locking your stuff up. But we won't be offended if you still feel the need to."_

" _Okay. Thank you." It was here I decided to settle myself down in the far left corner of the room. I then began to dig through my duffel bag looking for my workout attire so I can change._

" _You come here." I heard Becky call out. Looking up to see who she was talking to I assume it was Bayley because she grabbed her hand pulling her into her grasp. Then she started to whisper in her ear. I can't hear so I continued looking in my bag._

" _I hope so. I'm already smitten."_

" _Then I'll keep charming her." And then I heard what sounded like a kiss but I'm not sure. When I looked up I saw the two of them staring at me smiling._

" _What?" I nervously giggled because I don't know why they're staring at me like that._

" _Nothing. Just wondering what you're gonna bring to the bedroom.. wait no I meant ring!" Blurted out Bayley blushing adorably after._

" _Haha me to Bayls." Smirked Charlotte winking at me._

" _We're just excited to see a new face around here is all. But hurry up and change I'm ready to find out what you can do in the ring." Added Becky._

" _Well I got a whole bunch of attitude and the fury of an angry cheetah." I smirked trying to sound as fierce as possible. Right now my main goal is to try and impress my new friends. I don't really have any of them so I really want them to like me. I just hope I don't scare them away._

 _ **End flashback**_

"Sash hello anyone home?" I heard snapping me out of my memory.

"Hmm?" I asked looking at her.

"You totally zoned out there babe. If your headache is that serious maybe you shouldn't be training today. Not only that but with you're concussion-"

"No. No I'm fine." I then took the pills and took a sip of water. "Just have a lot going on with my girlfriends overseas is all. Don't worry I'm fine and ready to go."

"You sure? If you wanna go home I can totally cover for you or-"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, aching for my dominants and trying to hide it.

"Sasha. I don't want anything else happening to you. You've been through more than enough." Alexa spoke but I ignored her.

"I'm fine. Promise." I grumbled, lying; beginning to realize that my dominants' were right. I was dropping fast, harder than I ever have before and being here without them and in my current state of mind was the worst possible thing for me. I should've listened. I should've stayed home and let them try to coach me through this drop instead of trying to be independent.

"Okay. But if it gets to be too much to handle, I'm taking you home missy." Alexa smiled as we finally turned and headed inside the Performance Center. It was pretty much emptying out at this point so we picked a ring not being used and started our own warm up drills so we weren't so stiff.

I started my stretches that Bayley taught me early on in NXT after I wound up with a strained back right after I started actively wrestling on a regular basis. I can feel myself getting distracted as the memory resurfaced in my mind as though it just happened yesterday.

" _Fuck." I whined laying on the locker room floor, trying desperately to stretch my back._

" _What happened?" Bayley asked kneeling next to my sore, aching body._

" _I hurt my back…" I groaned in agony. Bayley maneuvers me to my back._

" _Listen to me Sash. Lay on your back and slowly bridge your lower back. Then hold it for 2 minutes. You need to start stretching before your matches." Bayley chastised as she fixed my form every time I screwed it up._

" _I know i just thought that it'd be fine." I groaned obeying her, following her guidance as always without question. I let her experienced hands guide me into each position, holding until she told me to relax._

" _How's that feel now? Better?" Bayley asked as she helped me sit up. "Better" I replied as she helped me up off the mat._

" _You always watch out for me."_

" _I have to. You're a danger to yourself. If I didn't Becky would kill me." Bayley blushed looking away. I couldn't figure out why but I shrugged as i continued drills._

" _Why?" I grunted after performing a perfect roll._

" _Why what?" Bayley asked right behind me, having just completed her roll._

" _Why would Becky kill you? I mean for not watching out for me... it's not like…" I trailed off as Bayley just smirked and continued her drills._

" _She's taken quite the liking to you little one." Bayley replied vaguely before urging me to continue drills._

"Sasha! You're not with this today. Are you sure you don't want to just get outta here and grab a bite?" Alexa's voice broke through her trip down memory lane.

"I'm fine." I replied stiffly, highly aware how close she stood to me as I completed my stretches. "Let's do this shit."

"Alright. Don't say I didn't warn ya." Alexa smirked as we locked up. I put her in a headlock and took her down quickly, fighting off the achy feelings of my drop coming on from our close proximity. I quickly released her and jumped back up, as soon as Alexa was on her feet I yanked her into a rough arm drag, followed by a second one.

Alexa caught me with a forearm to the face that took me off my feet. She hesitated, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"

I took her momentary distraction to sweep her legs out from under her, climbing quickly to my feet. "Yup just fine" I smirked giving her a low drop kick. She grunted with the impact, ducking my intended closeline and catching me with a Russian leg sweep. This time she didn't hesitate. A running knee caught me in the face, she picked me up and irish whipped me into the corner. I groaned when she connected with a running closeline, pulling my legs from under me and going for a heel feet on the second rope pin in the corner.

No matter how I arched away to try and kick out, my wet center made contact with her firm arm sending shudders of pleasure through me, pleasure I wanted but not from her. When I finally kicked out her hand slipped lower and brushed my ass for a moment, but it was so brief that I brushed it off as accidental.

I found myself in a rear naked choke, and Alexa with effort to keep me on the mat, was grinding against me from behind, making me even more wet. My body ached for this and every touch drove my drop even further. I needed my dominants. I needed them NOW. I tapped quickly to get her off me.

"That was quick" Alexa laughs as she let me go. She saw the shape I was in and came to my side, placing her hand on my inner thigh and her second hand around my waist so her fingertips brushed the side of my breast. "Are you okay Sash?" she asked, concerned as I forced a nod, trying to ignore how handsy she seemed, how close we were.

"I'm good. I think I'm done." I manage to get out as she helps me up. The students chose that moment to come in as I exited the ring and Alexa took over the class. I disappeared into the locker room, grabbing my phone and immediately calling Becky.

' _Hey you reached Rebecca, I'm not here, leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can.'_

"Shit. Daddy. It's me… I'm sorry I should've listened to you and I didn't." I started trailing off with a sigh. " _I need you to call me._ I love you. Bye."

I called Charlotte next and the phone went straight to voicemail. At this point I've realized just how bad in a way that I am.

' _Hey its Charlotte. Leave a message._ '

"Somebody _really needs_ to call me" I stressed starting to panic. I was already dropping and rolling around with a dominant while she got brave and handsy did not help. I clicked on Bayley's name, my hands shaking. I held my breath waiting for her to answer but it rang and rang until a recording of her voice played much like my other two dominants. None of them answered my call.

' _Hey you reached Bayley. I'm not here right now so leave a message. I'll call ya back.'_

My heart sank, my hands trembled like an addict in full withdrawal as I spoke shakily into the phone. "Bay. I _NEED_ you to please answer my call… I'm sorry I was a bitch earlier… I'm sorry. I'm dropping. Really bad. I'm not in a good head space and I need you. Please. I trained with Alexa and now I'm worse off… I didn't think it was this bad." I took a deep shuddering breath and wiped my tears away, cringing at how my voice cracked when I continued. "She's been nice to me… it wasn't her fault. It's mine. I should've listened to you and I fucking didn't. Please call me." I wiped my tears of frustration away starting hard at my phone, willing and waiting for one of my Queen's names to pop up on it but they never did. I sat down hugging my knees to my chest, trying to gain control back so I could drive myself home.

I sent a group text begging them to call me but that also went unanswered. Alexa peeked her head in the door and smiles reassuringly when her eyes land on me.

"Hey training is about done. Wanna grab a bite to eat? It's on me. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I murmured wiping away my tears not even bothering to look at her. I don't know what part of that was an okay for her to come sit next to me, but she did. When she came and sat next to me she wrapped an arm around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sash. I-I didn't mean to be so rough with you out there. I got so excited about trying to beat you that I forgot about your concussion." She murmured softly in a sad sounding tone I've never heard her use before. I didn't bother responding I just dug my head deeper into my knees. I just want my Bayley so bad right now. She's the only one who can talk me off this ledge I'm on right now. "Ok fine I'll admit it. I did that all on purpose. I mean I knew you were dropping but I didn't think you were dropping this hard and for that I truly apologize. I know every part of you enjoyed that I just wanted to mess with you is all, honest. But the way you booked it out of the ring let me know I pushed you too far and Sasha from the bottom of my big warm heart I apologize. I'm sorry I made you like this. And judging by your silence, and the fact that you aren't on your phone talking to one of them tells me I did a lot more damage here than good. I've always had shitty timing when it comes to me being a jerk towards people.." She then paused for a moment and let out a deep breath. "Sasha?" She whispered lifting her head off me and nudging me. "Come on stop hiding and talk to me. You need attention and I'm giving it to you. The least you can do is pretend to enjoy it even though I know you don't want it from me." When she said that my heart did a little tremble. I hate admitting it, but she's right. My Doms are M.I.A. in the time I need their attention the most. Any kind of attention I can get right now will have to do for now.. even if it's from the one person Daddy told me not to mess with. Letting out a sigh I lifted my head to meet with her pouty ocean blue eyes. I never noticed how blue her eyes are until now and they're beautiful. "Hi."

"Hey." I murmured softly.

"You know you have the cutest little red nose when you cry?" She smiled booping my nose. "Any brighter you could help guide the slay next Christmas." That made me giggle a little. "You wanna hear something funny?" I nodded. Anything to take my mind away from my drop. "When I was in first grade my glass got to be part of the Christmas play. Every class would pick a Christmas song and sing it in front of the school and our parents. So we ended up getting yup you guessed it Rudolph the rednosed reindeer." She chuckled getting me to laugh a bit too.

"Oh god!" This just sounds like a set up to a disastrous moment for her and I can't wait.

"I know but it gets worse. So naturally we all got assigned to play different parts. Me being the smallest of the class naturally I-"

"You were Rudolph?"

"Yes ma'am. Flashing red nose, rosy pink cheeks, big old paper collar that had my name on it, antlers, and a cotton ball tail paper clipped to my butt." Just imagining Alexa dressed up as Rudolph is marking me giggle. "Surprisingly I was the shy kid in class who never talked to anyone so when everyone found out I was going to play Rudolph, my teacher was the only one who liked that idea. So fast forward two weeks of practicing the song and my 'choreography' it's the night of the show. And I did not want to go. My stomach was in knots and I was ready to vomit waiting to go on. I tried every excuse to get out of going but my parents insisted I go so they could show everyone at Christmas dinner. So it's almost our time to go on and I'll never forget this. It was these two girls who were in my class Jada and Danielle who were jealous I was Rudolph and they had to play a tree and a present. Before we went on they took my antlers and broke one so I had a floppy antler. There weren't any teachers back there so there was nothing I could do to fix it and we were thirty seconds from going on stage so I scrambled to pick it up and put them back on while they just laughed at me. So by that point I'm already crying and just ready to go home. The song starts and everyone started to go on stage. Since I was the main character I was last to go on. All I had to do was go out there dance around my classmates and wiggle my tail some. Unfortunately my eyes were clouded with tears. So I tripped over one of my classmates foot and I landed face first on the ground. Then add that embarrassment to my already upset stomach.."

"Oh no."

"Teacher picked me up and I spewed chunks all over the stage and my teacher's feet. To this day I can't listen to that song with out wanting to cry." That got me to genuinely laugh. It's good to know I'm not the only one with embarrassing childhood stories. "Needless to say it was not my best moment. And they called me Rudolph the throw up reindeer for the rest of the year."

"Wow that sucks I'm sorry you had to go through that." She simply shrugged.

"Doesn't matter now because look where I am now? I get to travel the world, have fans who adore me. Not only that but I get to hangout with you."

"So then I guess you're pretty lucky huh?"

"I like to think so. There are millions of people who would kill just to sit next to you you like this. I'd say that's pretty cool." I nodded then laid my head back down on my knees.

"I gotta go home." I murmured remembering that I drove myself here. I absolutely hate diving that's why I never did it when my Doms were here. If I needed to go anywhere they always drove me. My personal chauffeurs giving me excellent door to door service. I can not wait for them to come back.

"Are you sure you're good to drive?"

"Honestly right now no. No I don't think so. But I-"

"Let me take you to lunch. Anywhere you wanna go on me." That got me to stare at her like she has three heads.

"Now why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because you emotionally aren't able to drive right now and you can't sit here all afternoon by yourself. Well I mean I'd stay with you till you are because it is my fault you're in this predicament. However I'm hungry and after all the crying you just did I know you're hungry. So I'm dragging you out to lunch no matter if you like it or not."

"I can't. I'm under strict rules from my-"

"What she don't know won't hurt her." She then got to her feet grabbing my hand and bringing me up with her. "Besides I'm sure she'd appreciate me taking care of you right now." I really don't want to go with her but I also don't want to be here alone. Only thing is I have to tell Daddy about it. I can't lie to them they always know when I'm lying. And I always get a whooping and no treats for a week when I do. So that's why I don't lie to them anymore. Not only that but I need some more distractions to take me away from the slight throb in my center that is still crying for attention, hence why I wanna go home so I can take care of it. Damn it I hate being so weak like this. I just hate how they left me here so vulnerable. "Grab your stuff and then we can put it into you're car. Then we'll get in my car and go to..." She paused staring at me. "This is where you insert the name of a restaurant."

"I want hot wings."

"Okay so BDubs it is?"

"And a milkshake I want a milkshake."

"I dunno if they serve milkshakes there but we can ask. Perfect it's settled let's go." She cheered before we both packed our bags and left. She insisted she carry my bag out to the car for me which I thought was really nice. She even open the car door for me to get in which I thought was very polite of her. I'm not really understanding why Daddy doesn't want me hanging out with her. The longer we hungout together the more I realized how cool she is. When we got to Buffalo Wild Wings she let me get whatever I wanted. So I did exactly that nothing was off limits. I even got a drink from the bar, my Doms wouldn't dare let me have a drink during the day. Lexi even let me get dessert and it was so delicious. Needless to say I was stuffed by the time we left. After we left the restaurant Lex wanted to go to the mall but I just wanted to go home. I need a nap and I wanna try my girlfriends again. I miss them most of all right now. It's weird going out for food and not having anyone feeling me up under the table. Anyway Lexi was understanding of that and she drove me back to the Center where I got into my car and drove home. I didn't think I'd have a good time with Alexa but I surprisingly did. I needed that after the emotional roller coaster this morning was.

 **Later that night**

"Would you rather me be a crying, wet mess on the locker room floor?! Cause that's exactly where I was when I called you earlier and none of you answered. And I NEEDED you. I would still be there if she didn't follow me home top make sure I was safe. She helped me... without sex."

"You showed her where we live?!"

"You guys didn't give me an option. I was hurting Daddy. I-I didn't know what to do. You tell me to call when I'm dropping and you'd help me out if it but y'all weren't there."

"But Princess that's not the point." Spoke my Becky.

"Well I didn't let her touch me or even in the house. She simply followed me home and then drove off after I got inside."

"Sasha. Listen. She's not what you think she is. She's not too be trusted. Understand?" My Charlotte started, I scoffed.

"She helped me. When you ignored me. Dropping isn't fun. You all can fuck each other and I'm here. Aching. Hurting. Craving. Depressed. It hurts. I've never been in a drop this bad."

"We understand that Sasha. We know you're struggling but that's why we have all those toys at the house. I give you permission to use them on yourself if need be." My Becky spoke.

"But I'd rather you talk to us first before you do anything. And right now we don't want you hanging around Alexa plain and simple." My Bayley spoke flatly letting me know she means it.

"Yeah. Why don't you hangout with Nattie? Of Carmella. Hell maybe even Naomi." Reasoned my Charlotte putting her hair up. They just woke up not too long ago so they're all getting ready to go wherever they're going. I just hope it's here to me. Its late here, and I'm getting my pajamas on preparing for bed.

"No. They can't help me. What I need is one of you. Because using toys and hanging out with empty people is not working. I'm aching right now." I sighed propping the ipad up, hugging my Bayley's pillow and breathing in her scent. Her bed is usually always my bed of choice to sleep, but I don't want to be in there if she's not there. So I opted to sleep in Daddy's bed. She has a California King bed and it gives me lots of space to sleep. "I need you here. Holding me, reclaiming me." Bayley's eyes softened as she took me in.

"Baby grab a toy from my chest and look in the back of my closet. There should be a box. Grab it. Be careful though. It's heavy." Becky started as I obeyed. I pulled the box out and shivered.

"You bought a fucking machine?" I asked turning to where I propped up the Ipad, seeing Daddy's smirk.

"Yes I did Princess. Take it out." It was an order, not an option. I took it out as Becky grins. "Plug it in. Put your chosen toy on the end of it." She orders. I grabbed the dildo my Bayley usually uses to fuck me and secured it on the end. Bayley noticed and bit her lip. I could tell she was getting turned on. "Now undress and get on your hands and knees." My Becky orders.

"Damn Princess. Gonna give us a show?" Charlotte smirked looking all too eager. I want this but I don't want it if they're not here with me.

"No. Because sex isn't all I want. I need to be held. I need aftercare. I need cuddles. A fuck machine can't fulfill that. Its not a substitute for you guys." I explained defeated.

"I understand that Princess. Neither is Alexa. And like I said, I don't want you near her." Becky replied.

"She helped me. Calmed me down. She's not a bad person! She apologized for everything, she-"

"Is the reason you're not here with us. She's the reason you're not in my arms right now." Bayley cut in. When she said that it was like a knife to my chest. She's right. The whole reason I'm in this drop and emotional is because of Alexa.. She did this to me..

"But she apologized for that. She told me Nia was supposed to tell me about the spot before our match and-"

"Conveniently she forgot to tell you. I mean put two and two together love. Why would those two plan such an important turning point of a match without letting anyone know especially you?" Reasoned my Charlotte.

"She's got a point Princess. You know Alexa is a scheming little twit. She's been after you for so long now Princess. Ever since that day I made it clear to her you're mine back in NXT. And ever since then she's been a sourpuss towards all four of us. So why now?" My Becky was always the one who sees the bigger picture.

"How many times has she tried planting seeds of doubt about our love for you in your head? And how many times have those seeds turned out to be false? Hmm?" That honestly got me to frown, because they're right. I guess I just really wanted a new friend or just someone to talk to while they're gone.

"But this time I don't think she-"

"No more buts Sasha. I forbid you from hanging out with Alexa Bliss. You may teach training together and that's it. You go straight home alone with nobody following you home, and you are to call us immediately as soon as you get home." Instructed Becky letting me know not to test her on it. Normally I wouldn't but they aren't here to punish me and I shouldn't be punished the way they're trying to. Alexa is actually really cool and nice and I like her.

"I'm sorry Daddy but that's not fair. I believe I should be allowed one friend at least. And so far Alexa is the only person who's not scared to talk to me! You practically terrorized the whole roster from wanting to come anywhere near me! I'm hurting here can't y'all see?! I need a friend to go out with for lunch or just watch movies with. I'm not some kind of animal Becky. You can't keep me caged up in this empty depressing house. I hate it here when you guys aren't around."

"Nobody is treating you like an animal. You can have friends. As many as you like just not Bliss. I forbid it." Shrugged Becky.

"Did you miss the part where I said everyone is scared to talk to me? Daddy it's not fair." I shot back.

"Life's not fair Darlin'" Charlotte spoke up.

"I'm fucking depressed without you guys here. This house is like a prison. I'm not some fucking trophy wife, I'm a person. I deserve to be able to go out and do stuff. Besides works stuff and yes Alexa is the reason I had to stay home. But you know what she's not to blame for? You three deciding to still go on tour. Leaving me here alone. In a drop. But yeah try to blame her for that I can't fucking wait. Try and spin it. Go ahead!" I snapped letting the Boss rear her ugly head. Bayley looked like I stabbed her in the heart, Becky looked like she was seconds away from snapping, and Charlotte looked slightly betrayed. "I'm hurting. I'm fucking depressed and I'm fucking lonely. This house. My head. I haven't been taking my medication because honestly I don't fucking care. If you're gone... I'm my own worst enemy. Alexa made me eat, tried to get me to take my meds... at least she tried. Oh! But she's such a horrible fucking person. I forgot. Everything is her fault."

"Enough. Sasha." Becks snaps.

"If she didn't hurt you, you would be here with us."

"And she didn't make you three choose to leave me either" I fired back being that they can't punish me for speaking out of pocket.

"Princess we didn't want to leave you. I wish things were different. I wish you were in my arms right now, sitting on my lap. I'd give anything to have that. I want to be there for you like I usually always am but I can't. I want to help you through this drop but you keep fighting us at every turn. I know it's not ideal. But it's something. Two in a half weeks left. And you're all mine, Daddy and Char can wait." Bayley ignores the loud 'Hey!' from my Char and my Becky. "I'm gonna take a week off and we're can go wherever you want. Name it. Just the two of us."

"Even Disneyland?" I asked after a beat.

"Done." Bayley answered without a second thought.

"I still deserve a friend and my comments still stand. It's not her fault you three decided to leave me." I replied

"You know Princess I love you, but you make it so damn hard." Sighed my Charlotte.

"Well I wouldn't be so annoying if I was fucked this morning but I wasn't. So that sounds like a you problem." I spat. That got my blondies eyes to light up with anger.

"Oh you little-"

"Charlie no! Yelling at her ain't gonna help. Princess can I be real with you for a second?" Soothed my Orange in her calm low voice. Whenever her voice goes low like that I can't help but to listen to her. Her voice is so soothing and to some degree it relaxes me. So sighing I looked at her.

"What?"

"I know you're pissed at us for leaving you. I know you think we're punishing you because we had to leave you to go to work. I know you blame us for your mood swings. I understand you feeling alone with nobody to talk to. And for that I apologize. I take full responsibility for that. The moment I found out you couldn't come with us I made it my point to make sure everyone knows not to mess with you. You're my delicate sunflower and I don't want nobody messing with you when I can't be there to protect you. Did I think it'd make everyone not wanna talk to you? No. I honestly didn't think that far ahead I just knew I needed to make sure you're safe while I'm away. Your safety and well-being is my number one priority."

"If you cared about my well being you'd be here holding me instead of on my iPad." I interrupted.

"Sasha what'd we talk about interrupting me?" She asked in her calm tone. The same tone she uses when she's trying to seduce me. And I admit even through the phone she still has that magic.

"Sorry Daddy." I pouted.

"Princess I just want what's best for you right now. And I'm begging you baby please. Please don't fall into Alexa's trap. I understand right now she's everything you think you need but she's not. I don't trust her and neither should you."

"But Daddy she's the only one who'll talk to me."

"You have us Princess." Added my Bayley smiling showing me her adorable smile.

"She's right love we're your dominants and it's our job to take care of you. Now do you want us to help you get off?"

"You don't always answer. What am I supposed to do?" I sniffled wiping the tears of frustration from my eyes. "I hate being so weak. I cry all the time that you're not here. My body is weak. It's the reason I can't be there. It's barely been four days without you guys and I'm already dropping." They sat quietly listening to me vent before my Bayley spoke up

"So let us ease you through your drop. You're not weak princess. Anyone can be a dominant. Anyone can can dominate. It takes a strong person to submit, to be submissive to another person, to trust someone to know what is best for them. You're strong Sasha. Don't ever let me hear you talk down about what's mine. Understood?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm just pissing everyone off today." I mumbled but my Charliebear cut in.

"Stop it. I'm gonna have fun punishing you when I get home for this, but for now, let us take care of you." As sad as I am I do need some care and an orgasm. Anything I can get will do.

"Okay fine." I relented. "What do I do? Tell me how to set this thing up."

"So you can either set it up so you can lay on the bed or get on your hands and knees." Becky offered watching as I began setting it up on the floor, making sure Bayley's dildo was firmly attached. Becky talked me through it as Bayley set the ipad up so they all could watch.

"Daddy what's the password to the house cameras again?" Asked Charlie taping away at her phone.

"Struddle4427." Answered my Bayley not taking her eyes off me.

"Okay. Now set up the ipad in front of you so you can see us while you're fucked." Becky ordered watching on Charlotte's phone as I obeyed.

"Strip for me." Bayley orders after typing on her phone, only to find out it was a text to me. I checked my phone while grabbing the lubricant from Charlotte's room.

" _ **Don't think Daddy didn't notice that you chose my cock over any toy in that box.?wait til i get home. That pussy is mine."**_ I blushed quickly typing;

" _ **Daddy stop before Daddy catches you."**_ And hitting send as I walked back into the room. I then sat and lubed up the dildo after plugging the machine in, making sure to make eye contact with my Bayley through the ipad while I did it. I loved this part because I watched as my Bayley's eyes darkened watching me strip for them before I reached over to turn the machine on per Becky's instructions, grabbing the remote.

"Get on your knees." Bayley orders sending a shiver through me at her tone so I obey instantly. "Good. Back up until you feel my tip. Then push start." She purrs. I pushed the button crying at the first thrust from the machine.

"Damn it! We need more cameras in the house. I wanna see everything." Growled my Charlotte making me giggle a bit.

"Char shut up we're busy!" Growled my Bayley moving in closer to the camera.

"Mmm damn!" I purred because this oddly is exactly what I needed.

"Damn Mouse back up I can't see!" Complained my Daddy moving the camera over so they both could be close to the camera.

"How's it feel Princess?" I heard not sure who said it because I'm to busy enjoying the slow thrusts of the machine.

"F-feels g-gooood." I smiled because I'm so relaxed right now.

"See Daddy always knows what's best for you."

"You have an adorable face when you're being teased, but turn up the speed, I wanna hear you cum!" I heard. Making me smile and look at them. I don't have to guess Ik that was my Char.

"Want me to go faster?" I teased smirking at them. They're all ogling me like I'm a taco platter on taco Tuesday. My Bayley especially has this glazed over lustful dreamy look in her eyes and it's giving me the motivation I need to really perform for them. The thing I desire most about submitting to my Doms is the satisfactory feeling I get when I give them what they want. Even though they aren't here with me physically, I still want to please them. Only in this case I want to tease them.

"Yes!" Replies my Bayley immediately after I asked. Right as she said that my Daddy Becky took off her shirt giving me a brilliant idea.

"Very well. B-but this show ain't for free. I better start seeing less clothes over there or I'm hanging up." When I said that they all let out cheeky sighs and clicked their tongues.

"Well you heard her ladies. Let's strip." Shrugged my Char standing up and beginning to get undressed.

"One at a time. Slowly." I added as I turned the speed up one notch. Charlotte smirked and blocked the view as she stood up. "You like the view don't ya Princess?" She taunts as she strips her bra off, showing off the tits she paid such a pretty penny for.

"Fuck yeah..." I mean arching my back to let the dildo get deeper inside of me. Char licked her lips wiggling her hips suggestively as she eased her pants and thong down in one swift tug. I took in the beauty that was my momma in all her natural glory. "Damn Momma. Been working hard on those Abs huh?" I grunted trying not to cum at the thought of turning Charlie's abs into my own personal slip and slide. Charlotte suddenly yelped and jumped outta camera view after Becky dropped a hard slap on her bare ass.

"Move. My turn." She growls standing there in nothing but a black sports bra and jeans.

"Daddy... too many clothes" I whined making that trademark cocky smirk appear on her lips. "Aww Princess that machine isn't fucking you right! Turn it up and I'll lose some of these clothes." I groaned and Turned it up another notch, mewling as the thrusts got harder. Becky removed her belt from her jeans.

"Th-that's not fair Daddy!" I grunted feeling the hard, deep thrusts.

"You know what to do Princess." She taunted locking eyes with me through the iPad. I obeyed, turning it up another notch, crying out as it sped up. "Good girl." Becky cooes as she kicks off her shoes.

"Daddy!" I cried out in a shuddering breath but Becky only smirked. Bayley pulled her shirt off, compensating for my lack of Daddy's skin with her own. Charlotte obscenely plays with herself in the background on her phone, no doubt watching the cameras Becky had put up. I reluctantly turned it up another notch, crying out a little louder, trying so hard to maintain eye contact with the iPad.

"Good girl. You're my good girl, aren't you?" Bayley cooes removing her bra while Becky removed her socks.

"Y-Yes D-Momma" I caught myself again, turning it another notch and damn near cuming as it went harder. I closed my eyes picturing Bayley behind me, taking me after finding out I'd been hanging with Alexa.

"Open your eyes." Becky orders as she removed her Jean's. Bayley was kind, removing both her shoes and socks in one go.

"How's that feel Princess?" Bayley asked as she popped the button on her jeans.

"Soooo good... but not as good as you guys." I moaned fighting off my impending orgasm. Becky caught on to it.

"Turn it down to one." She orders and I whined but obeyed none the less.

"Fuck I miss you princess." Charlotte moans as she got close to her own orgasm. I concentrated on Bayley's hungry eyes on my own.

"Get yourself under control." She soothes.

"I'm trying momma." I whimpered taking my breaths.

"Good girl breathe." My Bayley soothed. Ugh god how I'm pleading for her to be whispering that into my ear as she's on top of me fucking me the way she does. Just all the thoughts and memories of all the times she's held me down and fucked me has my mind somewhere out there stranded nowhere near me.

"Princess?" I heard softly through my euphoria.

"Come on Baby girl don't drift off yet. I'm not even fully undressed yet." That got me to snap out of my trance and look back over to the iPad. "There you go gorgeous. Daddy's giving you a show so pay attention." Warned my Daddy Becky as she finally slowly removed her jeans leaving her in just her bra and panties.

"S-so sexy D-Daddy." I got out trying to focus most of my attention to them and not the hard deep thrust of this machine. But it's proving a lot harder than I thought being I haven't had a proper fucking like this since the night before they left. "Fuuuck Daddy I wanna cum!"

"Turn it down a bit princess. You're gonna love this." Spoke Bayley as she grabbed Daddy and furiously started to make out with her.

"Goddamn!" I heard call out from the back meaning me and Charlie are thinking the same thing.

"Shiiit!" I purred watching them. Daddy being Daddy quickly moved her hands to Bayley's ass grabbing and kneading it making me even more wet if possible. As she was doing that Bay snaked her fingers down into Daddy's panties slowly lowering them to about mid thigh being I guess she didn't want to break their kiss.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get any better. I'm literally in my sexual utopia right now. If somebody doesn't start fingering somebody I'm gonna do it myself." Cheered Charlotte saying the words I couldn't get off my tongue.

"That what you wanna see Princess? You wanna see me make Daddy cum?" Surprisingly asked Bay as she sank a finger in between Daddy's thighs forcing a moan out of her. Just the pure image of watching those two has my pussy literally drooling I can feel it running down my thighs. All I could do was nod.

"Use your words P-princess." Purred Daddy biting her lip being Bay is slowly rubbing her clit.

"Ye-yes Momma. Make Daddy cum."

"That's gonna cost you two notches up Lovey." Teased Bayley. I want to see this, and I wanna see it bad. So without hesitation I pushed it up too notches. As soon as I did that I couldn't stop the loud moan from escaping my lips.

"Good girl." Bayley laughs seeing my head fall forward, white knuckling the towel underneath me as I fought to obey them.

"Keep that head up Princess. We're giving you a show here." Becky ordered letting out a deep moan when Bayley rubbed her clit.

"Da-Daddy I'm close" I sobbed feeling my clit throbbing with a need to feel Bayley's fingers on it, completely envious of Becky, and of Bayley for that matter. All I want is to be able to touch them, have them touch me, please them but I can't. "I-I have to cum... Mamma... please" I begged shamelessly trying to move forward some to put distance between my wrecked pussy and the thrusting of the machine.

"Ah! Move that ass back Princess." Charlotte orders from the background causing Daddy and Momma to look up.

"Don't run from it Princess." Daddy chastises before going back to kiss Bayley's neck. I moaned and moved back into place, biting my wrist to keep from cuming or screaming; which ever happened first.

"Breathe baby girl." Bayley cooes Keeping her eyes on me as she brought Daddy closer to an orgasm with her talented fingers, knowing Becky's body better than either myself or Charlotte. She was Becky's first after all.

"Charlotte get over here and put your mouth to good use." Daddy orders and Charlotte crawls eagerly over to them, burying her face in between Daddy's thighs. "Ah fuck Char... yeah. Just like that." Becky moans, gripping Charlotte by her blonde tresses.

"Good way to shoot her ass up too." Baiyey smirks before turning her full attention on me.

"Turn it off Princess." She orders and without a second thought, I obeyed.

"Get up and go throw your special blanket, my blanket in the dryer. Spray it with my perfume on my dresser. I'll wait for you to come back." I crawled to my feet, aching for release but my Bayley gave me an order so I had to do it. I walked on shaky legs to her room, ignoring the overwhelming sadness that washes over me. I grabbed the Lion King comforter from her closet and sprayed it with her perfume she always wore, crying at the familiar scent. ' _If home was a scent, it smelled like this'_ I thought sadly as I coated it and headed down stairs for the dryer knowing Bayley was probably watching me in our home security cameras. I put it in the dryer and set it for 30 minutes before heading back into the front room where they waited for me. "Good girl. Now put a bottle of water and a bottle of Gatorade in the freezer. I'll wait." Bayley orders once I'm in view. I nodded trying to get the tears to stop. I obeyed her order and stumbled back in the front room.

"I di-did it Momma." I sniffled to which she smiles softly.

"Good girl. Pick up the ipad and lay on your back with your legs open. You may need to adjust the machine trajectory." She soothes continuing with instructions.

"Yes Momma" I sniffed as I adjusted the machine to thrust at a downward angle instead of straight out, laying on my back and picking up the iPad just like Momma ordered. "Put it inside you and turn it on 2." Bayley spoke ignoring Charlotte and Becky fucking behind her. I cried reinserting Bayley's dildo, getting comfortable as I held the ipad above me, turning the machine on 2 just like she asked. "Now look at me while I make love to you." Bayley cooes and I nearly cry at the imagery. Bayley looking down at me with those dark lust clouded eyes that never can hold an ounce of negativity for me. It made it that much more real. "You like that. I love you so fucking much baby girl you have no idea. You're mine. Nobody else's. Except Becky and Charlotte. Understand?" I nodded with tears.

"Yes Momma. I'm yours." I sobbed.

"Good. Set the iPad on top of the machine and watch me. Turn it up one more notch baby. Don't cum." Bayley orders softly. I had tears of need in my eyes but I obeyed immediately. I tried to stay sitting up but my body was nearing release. "Good girl. You're so good. Now look at me. In my eyes." I looked up falling to my forearms as my body trembled, making eye contact with Bayley. "Good. Now reach down with one hand and play with your clit." Bayley cooes as she slips a hand in her own panties. I had no choice but to listen to her. Doing exactly as she says. I'm trying so damn hard to make the best of this situation but it's not the same. If I'm gonna make love to my Bayley I want her to make love to me flesh to flesh. Just the thought of her absence is bringing more tears to my eyes.

"M-Mmomma!?" I cried out.

"Shh Princess I know. I wish I was there to make love to you in person too. I miss feeling you squirm underneath me as I hold you down and have my way with you. I want nothing more than to bury my face in your neck while I slowly fuck you." She purred sending shivers down my spine right to my ovaries reminding me that I'm still being fucked by this machine.

"Mmm Daddy I miss you." I murmured softly that way only she could hear. When I said it I watched her visibly shiver.

"Right here in front of Daddy huh? Princess?" She Smirked devilishly as I swear I watched her eyes go completely dark with lust. Everytime I call her daddy she always fucks me wild. Even more wild than when my Charbar crazy fucking me. It's like everytime I do it a switch flips and out comes the dominant side of Bayley that only I've ever seen. "Three notches up f-for that Princess now I wanna give it to you. Make sure you know who I am." She spoke biting her lip still fingering herself. Watching her I couldn't not listen. So three more speed notches up and I'm seeing stars now at this point.

"D-d"

"Princess!" She warned reminding me it's not just us two.

"Momma p-please can I cum!? I-I'm so close.. I I can feel-"

"Mmm you love my big cock inside you don't you Princess?" When she asked that all I could do was bite my bottom lip and nod my head. I'm so close to my edge I can't form words anymore. "Ugh I wish you could see how hot you look when you're trying not to cum. You have the cutest sex faces ever Sasha." She grinned showing me all thirty two of her pearly whites. I don't know how and I don't know why, but just from her smile alone pushed me to the very very tip top of my climax.

"Daddy it's cumming! I'm gonna cum! I'm sorry!" I groaned out as my body harshly shook and I felt my clit start to violently throb letting me know there's no turning back. A few more thrusts after that my muscles tensed and I felt myself cumming all over Bayley's cock as it still pounded into me. After that happened I turned the machine off and simply fell to my back completely trying to catch my breath. Bayley came with a groan watching me fall apart as she glanced back to make sure Charlotte and Becky were still distracted with each other and to make sure they heard nothing that happened. They were, and they didn't. She glanced back to see me still trembling unwilling to take my eyes off her. "Good girl." Bayley pants as she sits up.

"I miss you" I sniffled overcome with depression and wanting Bayley's arms around me.

"I miss you too baby girl. Do me a favor, listen to me and go grab the Gatorade and water from the freezer and my blanket from the dryer." She orders with a hint of authority in her voice that had me crawling into the kitchen to retrieve the water and Gatorade like she ordered. Then I forced myself up to walk gingerly to the dryer, stopping it and removing the blanket from it before I found myself in front of the ipad. I grabbed it and carried everything up stairs to find myself standing outside Bayley's bedroom door. "Go inside." She spoke from the ipad as tears Filled my eyes.

"I haven't been in here alone." I whispered before obeying and turning the light on.

"Set everything down and drink some water." Bayley started as she stood up pulling her sweats up and walking into the bathroom where it's quieter. I gulped down the water not realizing how dehydrated I truly was. "Drink some Gatorade. The ions and electrolytes will be good for you." She started and I'm in my headspace so I listened without an argument. "Now turn the TV on. Put on The Incredibles 2 and before you lay down make sure all the doors and windows are shut and locked."

"Yes Daddy." I sniffled as I took her with me to check before finding myself back in her room setting up the DVD player to The Incredibles 2.

"Good girl. Wrap my blanket around you and get on my bed." I climbed on the bed breathing in her familiar scent lulling me into a false sense of calm as I opened my eyes and stared into hers.

"I love you." I sniffled making her smile.

"Love you too kitten." She purrs.

"Daddy when are you gonna come home? I miss you like crazy. I miss my morning cuddles." I pouted.

"I know Princess I miss you too. I miss my morning Sasha kisses." Hearing that I blew her a big kiss.

"Thank you I appreciate that gorgeous."

"You're welcome Daddy. Can you just come visit me for an hour then go back on tour?" That got her to smile before responding.

"I wish I could princess. You know I'd give anything to come give you a kiss right now."

"That'd make me the most happiest girl alive if you did that." I spoke getting under the blankets and snuggling into the pillows. I feel so cozy and warm right now. I'm completely engulfed in her scent and it's making me depressed. I miss them so so much. I miss my daddy.

"Hell I'd be happy as well love. But Princess can you do Daddy a big big favor?"

"I'd do anything for you." I responded.

"Please don't get too attached to Alexa." When she said that naturally I sighed. "I know Princess. I know you think she's not as bad as we're making her out to be but I can't risk it. When it comes to you I can not take that risk. You're mine Sasha! I love you more than anything I've ever loved in my whole entire life. If I lose you I lose everything I've worked so hard to get. I don't think you understand how important you are to us. You're the glue that holds us together. Without you, the castle isn't home unless the Princess is there." Hearing this is only making my heart throb.

"Do you honestly mean that Daddy?" I asked putting my hand on the screen of the iPad. Its definitely not the same as actually touching her but it's close enough. "Awe baby you know I'd never lie to you. You're my favorite part about coming home in two weeks. I promise you I'm gonna make sweet sweet love to you as soon as you're in my arms again."

"When you guys get back none of you are allowed to leave me for the next two weeks. I need as much love and attention as possible."

"And you'll get everything and anything you want Princess. Oh and not only that but we have gifts for you. We have this stupid secret bet going on that whoever can bring you home the best gift gets to fuck you first once we get home.."

"Really?!"

"Yes ma'am and let me tell you one thing, you're a spoiled little brat. Me alone probably dropped easily over three hundred buying you stuff and when you see what Char and Becks got you you'll see what I'm talking about."

"Wha-"

"Nope! I'm not gonna show you what we got for you, so don't even start."

"Daddy!" I whined out, she knows me too well.

"Just gives you all the motivation you need to wait for us to get back home." She half smiled making my heart jump a little. I'd give anything to kiss her lips right now. Being cuddled up in her blankets in her bed is making me so homesick. I know I'm home but it doesn't feel like it when they're gone. Cuddling deeper into the blankets I yawned. "Sleepy?" I nodded.

"You want me to stay on till you fall asleep?" Giving her a half smile I nodded again.

"Please."

"Mkay. You wanna say good night to Char and Daddy?" Yawning again I nodded.

"Yes but in a few I wanna spend more time with you. I miss you." Hearing that made Bayley smile.

"You have no idea how badly I miss you Sasha. It's like missing a limb. You never really know how much you use it until something tragic happens and you lose it. I love you so much baby." Bayley's soothing voice comes through the ipad making tears form in my eyes.

"Poetry. That's Poetry." I sniffled seeing her smile softly.

"Glad to know you're there cryer. Now I know who will need more comfort at our eventual wedding. I thought Charlotte but nah it's so gonna be you bawling your eyes out." Hearing Bayley talk about our future warmed my heart, I wiped my tears away with a happy smile this time.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I don't know what I did to deserve you..." I sighed snuggling into her pillow.

"You're perfect. Literally so perfect. You're so kind and caring and you take care of me... I don't even have to tell you or ask you, you just know. You're strong. Intuitive. You're dirty. But no complaints. God... you're the definition of 'gentlewoman in the streets but Daddy in the sheets. I love you." I sighed seeing her eyes brighten up at my words. "Don't tell them but you're my favorite."

"I better be Sasha. You're mine as soon as I step foot in that house. But you're falling asleep on me here so I'm gonna go see if Charlotte and Becky are done fucking each other so you can say good night." Bayley cooes as she stands up.

"Daddy I love you" I sighed softly into the pillow.

"I love you too. Becks. Charlotte. Say good night to Princess. We tired her out." Bayley called out passing the ipad to Becky. "

Hey Sash." She drawls in her thick Irish accent.

"Hi Daddy" I yawned snuggling into Bay's pillow.

"I told you I would take care of you one way or another."

"Its still not the same. I need to be covered in your marks. They faded some." I sighed.

"Don't worry I'll leave more when I get back. Get some sleep."

"I love you." I mumbled starting to drift off. Her brown eyes softened.

"I love you too baby girl." Charlotte leaned into the view.

"I love you princess. Get some sleep. Rest up. I'll call Hunter. You're taking the day off tomorrow."

"Can we watch a movie together tomorrow?" I murmured closing my eyes because my eyelids are getting tired.

"Maybe we'll see. We're gonna be on the road most of today so it'd depend on where we are when you call." Explained my Charliebear. I always like hearing her voice after sex or when she's sleepy because you can hear a little bit of her Carolina accent.

"Mkay. I'll call when I wake up then."

"That better be the first thing you do before you even get out of bed in the morning." Spoke my Becky.

"Princess open your eyes for a minute." My Bayley asked so I did. When I did all three of my girlfriends were laying together in bed.

"The exact moment you open those pretty brown eyes you call one of us."

"What she said." Added Char once Bayley finished.

"Y'all are really so beautiful. I'm so blessed y'all are the last faces I get to see before bed every night, and the first faces I get to see when I wake up." I sighed getting them all to smile.

"I think you got that the wrong way around. We lucked out to have the most beautiful submissive ever." Smiled Char.

"So happy you're ours." Added my Bayley.

"I'm gonna marry all three of you one of these days. My favorite three nuggets will have my last name." Smiled Daddy making us all grin.

"Awe can I be a smiley fry? I like smiley fries." Whined Char.

"Ooh can I be a dinosaur nugget?!" I asked.

"You know I've always imagined myself being a bomb ass plate of nachos with guac and sour cream." Nodded Bay all making Daddy chuckle.

"That's why I'm gonna marry you all. You guys can be Smiley fry, Dinosaur Nugget, and Bomb Ass Plate Of Nachos With Guac and Sour Cream Lynch. Just promise me all of you that you'll never change."

"I promise Daddy." I spoke softly closing my eyes again.

"Promise."

"I promise to continue being the coolest person y'all will ever know."

"To be honest Char I one time met David Beckham and he's probably the coolest person I've ever met.." Spoke Bay with a serious face getting us all to laugh but Char.

"Fuck my feelings huh?" Anything after that I didn't catch because I drifted off. I just remember hearing them continue to ramble on about whatever. It just makes me feel just like they're home with me again. Whenever we all sleep together they talk about whatever and I'm usually the first to fall asleep, and this time was no different.

* * *

 **So i got you a towel and some water. This was quite a lot to grasp but if youre reading this, means you grabbed this chapter by the balls and made it your bitch. Haha but seriously this was a very eventfull Ass chapter. From Sasha being a little brat, to her having a flashback about her Doms because she misses them and feels bad for being a bitch to them, Lexi being nice but accidentally triggering Sasha, that Rudolph memory tho lol, a Lexsha lunch date?¿?, then a sex machine. Now thats a juicy chapter if you ask me. But im sorry Bayley and Sasha are so "pure" together its not even funny. I guess you can say this chapter was testing the waters everyone seeing just how far to push. Yes we are working on next chapter as we speak. No idk when it'll be out. Yes its going to be more juicy than this chapter. Yes you should tighten your seatbelt and brace yourself. But hey like always like comment scubscibe, and all that other YT jazz and well see you later. Till next time remember Bowtie pasta was invented by Bo Dennis in 1934. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	8. Daddy?

**Hey guys its us again. We back at it again with the smut you didnt ask for but secretly needed. Yes. Yes i realize so far just about every chapter had smut in it except like one... maybe I dunno the kid lost count and is too laxy to go get the real answer. but then again who doesn't love a good smut scene? But lesbionest.. who doesn't love a good quick nut? thats what this story has basically become a place to get ur rocks off for a minUte. Yet i do have to admit past the sex this plot line is low key fire. like if you found last chapter and this chapter stressful.. Just you wait baby. You ain't seen nothing yet. Anywhore lets run this track. it starts pff as a flashback to back before Sasha was their Princess... just read it we'll regroup at the end... granted what's in my cup doesn't knock me out first lol XP**

* * *

 **Flashback**

"How do I know if I'm drunk? Like the room is spinning... or my head is. I dunno." Sasha mumbles resting her head on Bayley's shoulder, prompting the taller girl to wrap a protective arm around her, smiling warmly.

"Oh? That sounds like you're drunk love." She replies in Sasha's ear setting her beer down to pull Sasha against her.

"What are you doing?" Sasha slurs making Bayley smirk.

"Being a good friend. Protecting you. Mostly from yourself." Just when a dude stepped up towards Sasha and Bayley, Becky, Charlotte and Big E, who were currently trying to out drink each other, would block them quick, fast and in a hurry.

"Sorry buddy they're spoken for." Spoke E.

"Yeah I'm the one fucking them tonight so keep it moving." Added Char smirking.

"Who's getting fucked?" Asked Sasha looking around at the three women surrounding her.

"Anyone who tries to mess with my girls is leaving with a fat lip." Shrugged Becky grabbing Sasha away from Bayley as a new song started. "That's not important. I wanna see you dance." She purred in the younger woman's ear lighting a fuse in her eyes.

"Dance mode activated!" Then for the first time in a long time Sasha just let loose. Moving to the rhythm of the song catching the eyes of anyone who could see her. Sasha found herself truly relaxing, her body swaying to the rhythm of the music blaring in the club. Becky smirked standing behind the younger woman, her body moving with her. Sasha dropped her head back against Becky's shoulder, grinding back against her, too drunk to care who she was basically dry fucking on the dance floor. Charlotte noticed the dudes watching Sasha and Becky closely so she made her way out there, dragging Bayley with her.

"Here get in there" Charlotte spoke pushing Bayley against Sasha's vulnerable front as she started swaying with the music as well, hips grinding against Bayley's rear.

"Oh hi again" Sasha smiled drunkenly, eyes lit up as she eyes Bayley.

"Hello there. Fancy meeting you here." Bayley grins as Becky and Charlotte's dancing all but forces them flush against each other. Big E was a spectacle all on his own as he danced around them refusing to let anyone even get close.

"You know I've always thought this but you're sooo pretty!" Sasha gushed caressing Bayley's cheek making the older woman smile. Feeling bold Bayley leaned in close to Sasha's ear and whispered;

"Thank you but we both know you're the most beautiful girl here. And I can't wait for you to be ours." And to really take it there she bit her earlobe gently enough so that it was playful but still enough to make the girl shiver in her arms.

"Alright move it Baybay it's my turn." Char interrupted inserting herself in between the two girls. "Daddy said she wants a dance." She spoke to Bayley before the blonde turned back to Sasha.

"That wasn't nice how you just pushed her off me." Pouted Sasha wrapping her arms around Charlotte's neck, hips still swaying to the music.

"Yeah well I wanted to dance with you. The way your body moves is gonna be a problem if you keep it up." The blonde smirked grinding their bodies together.

"Oh?" Sasha asked blushing furiously under the blonde's hungry gaze.

"Oh yeah. You act so innocent but I can see right through you. I can see what you need... I know you may not think that you want it now but trust me on this... we will make you beg for it... and you will. And when you finally decide to be ours, you'll be aching for it like a junkie in need of a fix and once you get it... you'll never want to come down from the high we'll give you." Charlotte teases, putting her knee between Sasha's thighs to force her to grind on it. Sasha was a moaning, panting mess as Charlotte damn near fucked her on the dance floor, placing a kiss on Sasha's neck, licking her ear. Sasha clung to the blonde, her face red even in her uninhibited state, her lower region wetter than ever before as Charlotte pulls away reluctantly. She wanted nothing more than to take the younger woman into the bathroom and fuck her hard against the bathroom stall until she gives in and realizes her place in life. On her knees, submitting to them, surrendering to them without second thoughts.

"Charlie." Becky warns letting Charlotte know that she's crossing a line.

"Sorry Daddy." She mumbled as she backs off some, as Bayley swoops in after Becky drug Charlotte away.

"Shh I got cha." Bayley cooes as the younger woman clung to her, embarrassed about how wet her pussy probably was. "Shhh its okay. It's normal and completely natural." Bayley explains as Sasha clings to her while they danced provocatively on each other. Bayley saw a dude eyeing Sasha and growled leaning down to bite and kiss at her neck.

"Ah... feels so... good." Sasha slurs making Bayley's inner dominant growl.

"You don't even know the half of it. Take that and multiply it by ten and that's the level of pleasure you'll feel everytime you're with me."

"Times ten?!" She murmured in Bayley's ear enjoying the way she's wrapped tightly in Bayley's arms.

"We can make you feel so good. You don't know it yet but you need us." That got the younger woman to look up into her eyes.

"I already need you guys. Y'all are my only friends in the company."

"Good and it'll stay that way. Just stick around with us.. with me. Stay with me." That got Sasha to smile a huge grin.

"Otay I stay. I stay with you. But only on one condition." To that Bay naturally placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I won't hurt you.. unless you want me too." She smirked biting her lip making Sasha blush.

"Noo I want a lap dance." Hearing that Bay gave her a weird look. "I'm sorry but you have a fat ass and I wanna touch it!" Lap dances aren't up Bayley's alley, however she figured she could use it to their advantage. Really tease Sasha. Into submission.

"Sure thing. Let's go find Becky and Charlie." Interlacing their hands together Bay lead them off the dance floor and towards where the tables were coincidentally Becky was sitting with Charlotte in her lap.

"Tired of dancing already?" Asked Becky sipping her beer as the two walked up. Bayley made sure to get to the table first so she could pull out a chair for Sasha.

"Thank you."

"No problem cutie." She spoke to Sasha before turning to Becky. "Nope. Little one here wants a lap dance." She smirked winking at them mentality sending them both the hint.

"I dunno we've been teasing her all night." Spoke Char.

"Well I mean I say we give her a run for her money." Shrugged Bay.

"Well it doesn't matter now because somebody is sleeping." Chimed Becky pointing to the sleeping girl.

"Awww. She seemed really excited for that lap dance too. Guess she really can't handle her liquor. Welp rain check on that. Let's get her home to sleep this shit off. Where's E? Is he stayin?" Bayley asked moving closer to Sasha, nudging Sasha gently.

"I'm awake." She slurs making Bayley smile.

"Sure thing kitten. Seems legit." Becky smirked as she finished her beer. Charlotte downed hers as she stood up.

"Looks like E is a little busy but I'll let him know we're leaving." She nods before stalking off in his direction where he's getting up close and personal with a solid 8. "Yo E. We're out. Be safe. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. Which is everything hey! Enjoy yourself!" Charlotte called over the loud music.

"Oh you too!" He winked making the blonde roll her eyes before retreating back into the crowd to her table. When she got back, Becky and Bayley had Sasha up, directing her to the door.

"Come on Char, she's really wasted." Becky called as Charlotte reached them.

"Call a Taxi." Bayley told her. Within 10 minutes they were in a taxi pulling up to their three bedroom apartment. Charlotte paid the driver and helped Bayley half walk, half carry the twenty year old inside.

"Take her to my room. She can sleep it off in there." Becky sighs as she heads to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water before she joins them.

"Sasha honey... I'm gonna undress you. So you can be comfortable okay?" Bayley asks as Sasha gives a glazed over stare and a delayed nod. Bayley cracks a smile. "You're so wasted. You'll regret this in the morning."

"You're a criminal." Sasha slurred making Becky raise an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?" She asked smirking as Bayley and Charlotte started undressing Sasha. "Here" Becky handed them an Aladdin shirt and a pair of shorts for Sasha to sleep comfortably in.

"I'm only 20. I'm a-I'm a-I'm a minor. That's illegal… this shits illegal. I'm illegal. And I don't even care. I'm sooo drunk. Wow. Is the room spinning?" Sasha asked making Bayley laugh.

"Nope. Just your head love. You chose to drink. But neither here nor there." Charlotte spoke up as she eased the covers back.

"There, you're all ready for bed." Becky cooes as she helps Sasha into the bed.

"Noooo" Sasha whines reaching for Bayley and Becky's hands. "Don't leave me! I'm drunk... and lonely" When Sasha finished saying that the three girls all just looked at each other.

"You aren't lonely Kitten we're right here. You'll never ever feel lonely again as long as you stay with us." Spoke Becky tucking the younger woman in.

"Oh here take this." Spoke Char handing Becky a bottle of Asprin.

"Oof yeah you're gonna need that."

"What I neeeeeed! Is cuddles. Cuddles and lots of food. I'm so hungry Daddy." She whined out with tears in her eyes. "I'm so hungry." She sobbed out crying like someone just shot her dog.

"Future notes, do not let Sasha drink because she is a drunk crier." Spoke Char giggling.

"I'm not a cook fryer! You are!" Outbursts Sasha siting up to point at the blonde making them all chuckle.

"Yeah Daddy please can we keep her? I'm positive she's the one now." Smiled Bayley admiring how cute Sasha is when she's drunk.

"Alright love calm down, she was just messing with you." Becky Cooed pushing Sasha back down into the bed before turning to Bayley. "Yes." She then turned back to Sasha. "We can get you some food but first I need you to take these and drink this." She then held out two pills for Sasha to take and she took them one at a time. Dropping one in the bed.

"Oopsie. I've lost my candy!" She sang looking under the blanket for the pill.

"Right here doll." Char said picking the pill up from off top of the blanket.

"Huh! Thank you Cinderella! You really are magical." She smiled taking the other pill.

"Here ya go." Becky then handed Sasha that water bottle which she took and sipped.

"Now what would you like to eat?" Asked Bayley.

"Oh I waaaannt... Umm chicken! Wait no pizza! Wait no I want meats!"

"Oh I got meats for ya." Smirked Char.

"Cool it Char or you're going in timeout." Warned Becky. "What kind of meat Kitten?"

"I know what I wanna eat."

"Whatcha wanna eat?"

"I want cheesesteak with cheese fries." Sasha smirked confidently clearly satisfied with her answer.

"Amore's still open. I'll call them. You guys want Pizza and wings?" Asked Char.

"That Works." Shrugged Bay. The blonde nodded before leaving the room and headed downstairs.

"Psst." Whispered Sasha waving for both girls to come close.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell Cindy I said this but she's really really hot. If she let me I'd kiss her." She nodded raising her eyebrows before sitting back. Bayley and Becky locked eyes before they both burst out laughing.

"Me too Sasha." Bayley smirked as she sat next to her. Becky stepped out to grab water for herself and Bayley.

"Hey... I have a secret." Sasha whispered with a sad look on her face. Bayley glanced over at her.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Sasha looked about ready top burst out in tears any minute now.

"There was this really hot girl at the club... and she looked just... I mean you could be twins... I almost got a lap dance and then... I dunno where she went. Like I blinked and then she wasn't interested in me no more... she like Hallowman'd me." Sasha sniffled actually crying as Bayley fought hard not to die laughing. Sasha was legitimately upset over her 'twin'.

"Dang that sucks... fuck. Life's hard dude." She finally forced out. Sasha nodded wiping her tears away.

"It was like true love. Then she didn't like me no more. We danced though. I'm drunk... am I drunk? The room just moved. Is this real life right now?" She hiccups as more tears fell and Bayley's eyes filled with tears as she struggled to hold in her laughter. Becky came back in at that moment and looked completely confused.

"She lost the love of her life at the club. The one who almost gave her a lap dance." Bayley explained letting out a chuckle when Becky cracked a small smile.

"Aww kitten it's okay Bayley likes you. Fuck that club bitch next time I see her I'll fuck her... up." Becky explained being extra as usual. Charlotte poked her head back in.

"Food in 25. I'm gonna change."

"You're pretty." Sasha blurted out suddenly fine again. Charlotte laughed slowly, amused at Sasha's drunkenness.

"Aren't so bad yourself sexy." She smirked before Becky shot a look and she ducked out.

"I'm hungry... I'm gonna die of hunger." Sasha sighs like it was such an inconvenience for her. Becky smirked.

"You'll be fine. I promise."

"Can I have more of that blue drink from the club? It was really fruity... and good." Sasha smiled at Bayley.

"No more. You're cut off love. Wanna watch a movie?" Bayley asked changing the subject as Sasha opened her mouth to protest.

"Yeah... can I watch Disney... Lion king ... oh Beauty and the Beast?" She asked seemly forgetting about the blue drink already.

"Anything you want"

"I want you to stay and watch the movie with me." She spoke pointing to Bayley. "And I want you to give us cuddles while we watch our movie. Strong arms mean warm cuddles." Sasha spoke confidently.

"Deal."

"Alright well I'm gonna go change first." Spoke Bayley as she finished setting up the movie.

"Yeah same." Spoke Becky getting up to change.

"Nooo! You can't both go! I-I you said I wouldn't be lonely anymore." The younger woman cried out tears falling off her cheeks. Bayley being Bayley she quickly rushed in and hugged her in a tight hug.

"We aren't going anywhere kitten. I'm only going across the hall not very far at all." She cooed petting her head.

"Sash I'm not even leaving the room I'm only going into the closet here see." Spoke Becky as she took off her shirt right as Sasha looked up making Sasha's jaw drop.

"Look! Look! Look! Look!" She whispered pulling out of Bayley's grasp and turning her head towards Becky. "No stop don't look!" She whispered urgently turning Bay back and averting her eyes. Seeing that made both Becky and Bayley giggle. "You didn't tell me she was hiding a fucking washboard under there! No wonder it felt soo nice while I was laying on her in the car." Bayley had to pinch her arm trying so hard not to bust out laughing. Becky simply went into her closet closing the doors so they couldn't hear her laughter.

"Well I mean have you seen her? She's ripped off the wazoo. If that's how you reacted seeing Daddy shirtless I can only imagine what you'd say seeing us all shirtless together." Sasha just stared at her blankly. "You alright?" She asked concerned.

"My tummy feels funny." Bay has taken care of enough drunk people to know what that means.

"Up you go. Slowly." She urged moving the blanket so Sasha could get up.

"Mmmm I don't feel good."

"You will in a second." It was here they got to the bathroom and as soon as Bay turned the light on and Sasha saw the toilet she ran for it. Luckily it wasn't too far and she made it in the nick of time. "There you go. Let it all out." She cooed holding Sasha's hair back as she vomited into the toilet.

"Hey everything o-Oooh wow not good." Char cringed walking into the bathroom. "Yeah she's totally not allowed to drink ever again."

"She finally threw up?" Asked Becky coming in behind Char.

"Mmm you look yummy right now." Purred Char wrapping her arm around Becky who is wearing pajama pants and a crop top.

"In a minute Charlie we gotta take care of Sasha first. We did this to her so we gotta put her back together. Then I'll tend to your needs."

"Fine."

"UGHHHH!" Whined Sasha as she finished puking and sat back on her butt. "I'm never drinking ever again." She breathed out pulling her knees to her chest and burying her head in her knees.

"Good because you're not allowed to."

"Kitten you feel better now?" Asked Bay petting her head. Sasha simply nodded before speaking.

"Yes." She murmured not looking at them.

"Look at us when we're speaking to you and when you're speaking to us." Becky spoke in a firm tone letting some of her dominate slip out

"I-I'm sorry. My head h-hurts. The light..." Sasha stuttered looking up at Becky as she hugged her knees tight to her chest.

"Its okay kitten." Bayley soothes as she wets a wash cloth and gently cleans Sasha's face, putting one on the back of her neck.

"Its okay. Here. Wash your mouth out." Becky firmly orders her just to see how far she could push her. Sasha obeys almost instantly even if the room was still spinning. She swishes and spits out the mouth wash as she loses more control of her body, still very drunk. "Good girl." Becky gently praises seeing Sasha smile slightly.

"'M not though. I'm drunk. Underage. My head hurts so much..." Sasha groans as Bayley helped her up.

"Yeah. You're forbidden from drinking ever again." Becky sighs closing the toilet seat and flushing the toilet.

"Come on. I got food for you." Charlotte smiles gently as they led Sasha back to the bed.

"Thank you... for taking care of me." Sasha mumbles quietly after they got her situated in the bed.

"No Problem. I always take care of my girls." Becky told her as Charlotte stepped out to grab the food. As soon as she walked back in the room with the food Sasha's stomach lurched.

"Ugh." She groaned at the smell.

"You have to eat something." Becky told her firmly.

"It'll help. I promise." Bayley added as she grabbed Sasha's food, handing it to her. "Eat." She told her.

"Okay... I'll try." Sasha decided as she took it and took a deep breath to try to will away the nauseating feeling in her stomach. She took a small bite, chewing slowly, chasing it down with water. "Thank you." She whispered as Bayley gave her a warm proud smile.

"You're welcome." Charlotte replied as she dished Becky a plate, then Bayley and lastly herself. Bayley made herself busy starting the movie before taking a seat to the right of Sasha, Becky to the left of her and Charlotte took her seat near Becky. They ate in silence as Sasha took her time, not wanting to be sick again. After she ate, Becky gave her Another aspirin being that she likely threw the other ones up. Bayley cleaned up the trash and took it out before they all resumed their position on the bed, snuggling up, cuddling Sasha between them.

"I'm never drinking again. I don't like this... I feel like I'm in a boat." Sasha groans tucking her face in Becky's shoulder. Bayley smirked at her from her position on the other side of their Becky sandwich.

"You better not puke on me. That's all I know." Becky warned glancing down at Sasha. Charlotte busted out laughing from her spot behind Sasha.

"Or me. Let me know if you gotta puke. I'll move." She laughed snuggling closer to Sasha. Bayley snorted.

"This is why she's not allowed to drink ever again." She huffs watching the scene with Gaston as he sings the 'Gaston Song'.

"I won't." Sasha sniffed as she closed her eyes trying not to throw up again, especially after she just ate. "Why do people do this? I'm sorry..." Sasha apologized as Becky tightened her hold.

"It's okay." Becky cooes. "No matter what. We'll take care of you. Watch your movie."

"Thank you." Murmured Sasha in her neck.

"Thanks for what?" Asked Becky looking down at her.

"For taking me out. I had lots of fun. You guys are my favorite people now." Sasha sighed wrapping an arm around Becky snuggling into her close. "Thanks you for being my friends. I love you all.. so much." She murmured making all three girls heart throb at her drunken confession.

"We love you too kitten. But rest your eyes. We'll talk more in the morning." Becky cooed giving her girl one last kiss on the forehead.

"Good night love." Char whispered tightening her grip around Sasha a little.

"Nih-nih." She breathed out before she went completely silent letting them know she's is sleeping. The remaining three girls continued watching the movie for a while longer before Charlotte spoke up.

"Daddy I agree with Bay she's the one. She's the only female to manage to get us all in bed with her the first night of her spending the night with us."

"I know. She's so.. so just naturally beautiful it's crazy She's way too vulnerable to be left all alone." Spoke Becky brushing a loose strand of hair off the sleeping girls face.

"I'm in love guys. She's perfect for us. And you saw the way she listened to you Daddy without hesitation. It's either she's our girlfriend or we gotta run her out of the company. If we can't have her nobody in this company can have her." Bayley spoke confidently.

"I know. We just have to test to see if she'd be open to being with us. Not everyone is into the idea of having three lovers at once. But judging by how she has a crush on Charlie, fell in love with you on the dance floor, and her reaction to seeing me shirtless she's definitely into us." Reasoned Daddy.

"Daddy you saw her on the dance floor she's a submissive in hiding. She's definitely a sub she just doesn't know it yet. If you could've seen the look in her eyes when I was explaining to here that she's going to submit to us you could see clear as day she was wet as fuck thinking about it." Char added.

"I know I saw. But like I said we gotta give her time. I feel like she's never really been in a predicament like one we wanna throw at her. I think she still thinks she's straight."

"Well with how excited she got over seeing you in a bra she's definitely not or at least not a hundred percent straight." Chimes Bay.

"I dunno I don't wanna rush it. She'll come around and I'm sure we have plenty of time to wait for her. She's definitely worth it."

"Agreed." Then from there the girls laid and watched the movie until they themselves fell asleep as well.

…

When Sasha woke up she was all alone in an unfamiliar place. She saw that it was light out and the clothes she wore were not hers. That means... did she sleep with someone last night? She couldn't remember. The next thing she knew was the terrible pounding in her head that made her eyes tear up. Then the nausea hit and she was out of the bed and looking for the bathroom counting her lucky stars that it was the master bedroom she woke up in. She bolted to the toilet and emptied the contents of her stomach, crying as she did. It felt like the vomiting went on for hours before she was dry heaving and nothing more came out. She felt gentle hands holding her hair back before a semi familiar voice called out. "Becky, she's throwing up again. I need aspirin and water. Maybe electrtrolyes. Shhh. It's okay Sash. Get it all out in one go if you can." The voice soothes as Sasha coughed trying to throw up again so she can be done already. Becky peeked her head in groaning as the smell hit her Senses.

"Aww poor thing. No more nights like that. No drinking for you ever. Here Char. Aspirin. Water. I'll take Bayley to the drug store down the street. We'll get her some pedialyte or something." Becky cooes knowing that Sasha's head had to be pounding with as much as she drank the night before, mixing every kind of booze there was. To be fair though, they bought them for her so she felt partially responsible for Sasha's pain.

"Actually I'll do it." Charlotte spoke up sounding like she was holding her breath.

"Yeah okay. Let's get Mouse to keep a close watch on her. Sasha baby. We're gonna run to get you something to make you feel better okay?" Becky asked softly. Sasha nodded numbly against the toilet seat. "Words Sasha." Becky chastised.

"Okay." Came Sasha's hoarse reply making Charlotte wince. When their foot steps and voices disappeared, new ones approached.

"Oh babe." Bayley sighs as she pulls Sasha up.

"Drink. Only time I'll ever say don't swallow. Swish and spit." Bayley Orders softly watching with a small smirk as Sasha immediately obeys once again. "Good girl." Bayley sighs, grabbing the wash cloth to repeat what she did the night before.

"You still think I'm cool after all this?" Sasha asked softly taking a seat on the tub.

"Ooh man if you could've seen the way you danced you'd probably cringe."

"Aw no." She groaned hiding her face in her hands.

"No don't be ashamed you had a great time.. You made sure to tell us plenty of times."

"Ugh god I'm soo sorry."

"What exactly do you remember from last night?"

"Mmm I can't even remember what I do remember. I didn't do anything crazy did I?" She asked looking up at Bayley.

"Well I mean you said a couple uncharacteristic things but we all know drunk minds speak sober thoughts." Bay smiled nudging her thinking about how Sasha's basically already in love with her. Naturally hearing that Sasha blushed.

"I wanna know what I said but I just wanna never speak of last night again. My head hurts too much to be able to handle what happened last night." She groaned rubbing her temples.

"Well let's go lay down. Get you out of this bright light." Without further question Bay walked into the Bedroom Sasha not too far behind. Bayley then opened the blanket allowing Sasha inside and she followed behind her, tucking them back in. Becky has blackout blinds so the sun is virtually nonexistent I there except a few rays that manage to peer in. "You know you're so adorable when your drunk." Smiled Bay looking at her hopefully soon to be girlfriend.

"Well don't get used to seeing her. She won't be back to play ever again in a long long long eternity." Sasha spoke flatly pulling the blanket up so that it covered her mouth and nose. That got Bay to smile and kiss her on the cheek.

"That's fine. I like you a lot better when you're nice and level headed."

"You really don't think I'm a loser after last night?"

"Well I mean you've always kinda been a loser-"

"Hey!?"

"But last night didn't change anything. I still want you.. to keep being ours. Becks probably won't let you leave us regardless after last night. Your true colors came through and you cemented you're spot here with us."

"Jeeze that makes me nervous. What the hell did I tell you guys last night?" Bay smirked and scratched the back of her head.

"You told us exactly enough to let us know you enjoy our company and that you're happy we're your friends. But people say anything when they're drunk so I don't know how true that is." Bay spoke setting her up to find out what's truly on Sasha's mind.

"Well you guys are literally the only three friends I have besides my Mom and brother. Don't know who my daddy is never met him. Growing up mixed other kids never really wanted to talk to me. So when Becky rescued me from Roman and brought my to you guys I was ecstatic. And you guys treat me like you've known me for years and I appreciate that." She spoke softly with tears forming in her eyes. "It's always been just me and it's nice to have people in my life I know I can lean on."

"You can always lean on us. Becky takes care of what's hers, no matter what. I take care of what's mine. I'll always be there for you. You'll never be alone, as long as we're here. Besides I don't think you're going anywhere even if you wanted to." Bayley smirked wrapping her arms around Sasha making her blush as she relaxed in the brunette's arms. Bayley took note of just how right Sasha looked in her arms and pushed back the thoughts of last night, the thoughts of what Sasha would look like naked, covered in sweat, writhing with pleasure underneath her while she pumped her hips, making love to her. Bayley closed her eyes as she could feel Sasha clinging to her, her finger nails digging into her back, could already hear the sweet sounds she would force out of her girl. _'She's mine. She will be mine.'_ Bayley's inner dominant growled, extremely possessive of Sasha already and she hadn't even tasted her yet.

"Why not?" Sasha asked meeting Bayley's eyes and blushing at how close they were. Bayley tried not to think about her neck covered in their marks. Or her thighs covered in hidden bruises only they could see.

"You told Becky you had the hots for Charlotte and would kiss her. Then you wanted me to dance for you. Honestly. Drunk you is bold. I kinda like her. She knows what she wants. But sober you is amazing too." Bay smirked watching Sasha turn red in embarrassment.

"Oh no. No. Tell me you're kidding!" Sasha exclaimed as she hid her face in Bayley's shoulder.

"I don't even wish I was. It's okay. Drunk mind. Sober thoughts. I'm flattered." Bayley smirked holding the embarrassed girl closer to her. "Don't sweat it Sasha we knew you were drunk. We didn't take ya serious. It's okay. Charlotte's done worse... and Becky." She laughed hearing Sasha groan.

"I'm never drinking again. Ever. Ever." She sighed as her head started pounding again, closing her eyes and pressing her face against Bayley's neck letting out a hum of satisfaction when Bayley simply held Her without her asking for it.

"Come here" Bayley cooes pulling her close.

"What are you doing?" Sasha groans out.

"Being a good friend." Bayley soothes forcing her inner dominant personality back again knowing that their soon to be submissive needed her.

"Thank you." Sasha sighs feeling the cool washcloth on the back of her neck.

"Mhmm." Bayley hums back, kissing her temple. Sasha thought it was a bit much, kinda weird how affectionate they were towards her at times but she liked it.

It's been a while since she last cuddled with someone so she wasn't surprised when she found herself snuggling into Bayley's grasp, sighing at how comfortable her arms were around her. Not only that but part of her craved all the attention she's been getting from them since she's first met them. Maybe they're just really friendly close friends. It'd take some getting used to but it's a small price to pay when she's getting her way. So she wasn't surprised when she found herself drifting off into another nap.

An hour and a half had passed when she finally woke up again. First thing she noticed was she was in bed alone with the tv still playing a random movie. "Guys? Bayley?" She called out looking around the room. She noticed a bottle of water, Gatorade, Pedialyte , Advil, and some saltines sitting on the nightstand. The first thing she went for was the water feeling very dehydrated from throwing up earlier. While chugging it she noticed a note sitting there that read;

" _ **Drink some of these liquids and have some crackers. We would've woke you while you were sleep but we couldn't bring ourselves to do so. By the time you read this we're probably downstairs. Holler if you need anything." Becky.**_

Listening to the note she drank a little bit of all three liquids and ate some crackers before popping an Advil. Sasha was just relieved to be feeling a lot better than how she woke up the first time. Her headache was virtually gone but she still felt very groggy and sluggish. What she did know for sure was she wanted something solid to eat. That and well she couldn't find her dress from last night or her purse. The girls must know so she got out of bed and used the bathroom first before venturing out the bedroom. "Hello? Where is everyone?" She called out softly being her throat is still sore from throwing up so much earlier. But nothing no reply. Sasha being Sasha she took this chance to explore the house. So first door she tried was to the left of the master bedroom.

Knocking she waited for a reply that never came but she opened the door anyway just to see what was behind it. The first thing she noticed was a big painting of Macho Man hanging above the bed. Then there were a bunch of video games lined up underneath the tv and three different game consoles underneath. "This is definitely Bayley's room. She really truly is a nerd." Sasha laughed to herself closing the door. She then ventured to the right of the master bedroom and on this side she could hear loud popping noises and what could be moaning. She wasn't too sure but it didn't stop her from knocking on one of the two doors that were on that side of the hallway. The door she knocked on had a big sign on it that read ' _ **No clothes allowed beyond this point'**_ After no answer she opened the door to be greeted with the sight of a simple plain looking room. However there were two things that caught her attention. One being what looks like a pair of handcuffs with one end locked around the bars of the headboard of the bed. And what looks to be a dog leash hanging off the side of the nightstand. They don't own any dogs so why does she have a leash? She didn't linger on it too long because the obscene noises coming from next door was calling for attention more so than that. Closing the door back she moved on to the next door. Going to knock she noticed the door was cracked so naturally she slowly opened it a bit. When she opened the door slightly she was greeted with the sight of Bayley bent over in the tub completely naked with Charlotte naked behind her except for the strap around her waist. Sasha felt her face heating up as she realized that she walked in on them having sex. The loud popping noise was the sound from Charlotte's hips colliding with Bayley's ass cheeks. Bayley's loud moans did things to Sasha even though she'd deny it in a heartbeat. She wished she could give Bayley that much pleasure to sound like that. Part of her ached to be in Bayley's position. She felt the wetness between her legs as she blushed and attempted to slowly back away as if she hadn't been there... then she backed into a brick wall.

"Its pretty fucking hot isn't it? I love watching Charlotte fuck the lights out of Bayley and sometimes vice versa. Those two don't always get along... it shows when they fuck the hell out of each other. Healthier than fighting." Becky pulled Sasha away from the door so as not to disturb them while they fuck. It was here that Sasha realized that Becky was strapped up, a large intimidating cock hanging between her thighs. "But I always warn them not to tire themselves out too quickly... Daddy wants some too..." Becky purrs in Sasha's ear, backing the younger woman up against the wall. "Feeling any better love?"

"Um... a little." Sasha croaked out partially due to throwing up and partially because Becky was almost naked in front of her, strapped up and ready to fuck.

"Good girl. Look Daddy in the eyes when she's speaking to you. Understand?" Becky tested to see what reaction she would get.

"I-I'm sorry. I understand." The younger woman stuttered as she shyly met Becky's dark lust clouded eyes. Becky could see from Sasha's eyes that she was extremely turned on and semi interested. The favorable reaction she received made Becky boldly react.

"Good girl. Come here." Becky praised opening her arms and waiting as Sasha stepped forward into her arms. She kissed Sasha on the cheek, dangerously close to her lips. Sasha trembled in Becky's arms feeling her firm dildo against her groin and as much as she hated it, she ached for it inside of her but would be damned if she gave in. Becky had to exert most of her composure to not yank Sasha's shorts down and fuck her hard against the wall, telling herself that she had to ask for it; she had to come to them. So Becky could truly own this girl. She displays all the signs of being a submissive in hiding and it all called to Becky's inner dominant, driving her crazy with an insatiable need to drag this girl to her bed and put her claim on her Officially. The vulnerable look in her eyes, the lust and need shining in them... even how much smaller than them that she was made Becky's inner dominant hungry with a need for her future submissive. "Go get some more rest love. We'll talk more in the morning." Becky cooes forcing herself to step back even as Sasha looks at her with rejection clearly on her face.

"Okay." She steps out of the way as Becky steps in the bathroom. Sasha watches Becky bend Charlotte over and shove inside of her.

"Uggghh fuuuck Daddy!" Charlotte cried out as Becky started fucking her hard. Sasha lingered before feeling like an outsider, creeping on them and she left.

She couldn't comprehend what just happened. She doesn't know what just happened. ' _Was it a dream or did that really just happen?_ ' Sasha thought to herself as she thoughtlessly wandered back into Becky's room closing the door behind her. But just from that short walk alone she could feel how wet her pussy was and how badly part of her wanted to watch.. to participate. But she just can't get over what she saw. ' _Wait so does this mean they're all lesbians? Do they think I am too? Is that why they've been so nice to me?'_ All are questions racing through her mind. Lying back down on the bed she tried her hardest to focus on the tv but during quiet moments of the show she could hear them. Moaning, crying, fucking, and kissing. As bad as she didn't want to she found her hand turning the volume down to hear better. Listening. It was so wrong yet if felt like the right thing to do. Crossing her legs even to try and ignore how horny she was now. ' _This is so wrong. This is creepy for me to do but that bulge I felt when Becky hugged me gave me tingles in places I've never felt before. And and the way Charlotte was viciously fucking Bayley over the tub was a sight I never thought I'd ever see but it was hot. Not only that but I didn't know Bayley could even bend that way. Haha no! No! No! No!'_

"Yes Daddy fuck! More more!" She heard yell out making Sasha shiver.

"This can't be real." She murmured to herself before uncrossing her legs and putting her hand in her panties only to be met with a wet mess. Feeling how wet she was turned her on even more. Then she was overcome with the insatiable feeling of needing to be touched. Needing to feel some sort of pleasure. The mews of pleasure coming from outside the room didn't help either. So the moment she ran her finger across her clit she let out a small moan, however at that same time she couldn't help the wave of disgust that washed over her. "This is wrong." She murmured to herself turning the tv back up to cover up the noise. She then got up out of the bed and began searching for her stuff. For some reason she decided to check in the closet and there it was. Her dress, purse and shoes. Grabbing them she accidentally dropped her purse. She didn't pay it any mind and continued to change back into her dress. Once she finished that she went to pick up her purse when she noticed a big black trunk labeled ' _ **Daddy's**_ ' on it in cursive. It was partially opened due to a random black leather strap hanging out. She didn't want to but she had to know. Taking a deep breath she looked around to make sure nobody was watching before opening it. The second she realized what was inside she closed it back and quickly grabbed her purse, leaving the closet not bothering to close the door back. Digging through her purse she found her phone that luckily hadn't died. ' _I gotta get out of here. I need space to comprehend all this and last night. I just wanna go home.'_

Sasha walked out of the bedroom passing the bathroom, unable to stop herself from taking one last look, seeing how rough Becky was fucking Charlotte. There was no sign of Bayley anymore. She left? Sasha backed away from the door feeling the wetness running down her thighs, hearing Charlotte's loud cries and Becky's moans and grunts.

"What's my name? Huh? Who owns this pussy?" Becky growls followed by the loud popping noise of her hips smacking Charlotte's ass.

"D-Daddy! Daddy! You! You own me" Charlotte moans out.

"Good girl." Becky hissed fucking her harder. As Sasha backed away feeling like a creep for watching them again. It was here that she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and a pair of lips pressed against the back of her neck as a voice rumbles lows in her throat, near her ear.

"Where do you think you're going love?" Bayley asked making Sasha tremble in her arms.

"H-Home?" It wasn't an answer... it was more so a question, asking permission to go home, sounds like they were right about her being a submissive for sure.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Bayley asked tightening her hold on Sasha. Sasha got ten times more wet when she realized two things. One, Bayley was naked. Two, Bayley was strapped up like Becky.

"I don't kn-know." Sasha whimpered, feeling her clit throb with a need to be touched. Bayley's inner dominant wanted her to take Sasha here and now... and fuck, Bayley wanted nothing more than to give in and push Sasha against the wall, shove inside of her and claim her. Instead Bayley pulled them away from the cracked door and turned Sasha around in her arms, kissing her forehead and mumbling.

"Look at you. You're a mess. Don't know if you're asking or telling me huh? Its late baby girl. Come to my room. I'll put you to bed. I'll take good care of you. I promise." Bayley cooes as her strap slid between Sasha's wet thighs. Sasha shivered but didn't try to pull away and that furthered Bayley's attempts. "Yeah? Come with me." Bayley orders feeling Sasha's own arms sliding around her waist, clinging to Bayley.

"I have to go?" A question. Bayley smirked kissing the top of her head.

"Are you asking me? Or telling me?" She repeated seeing Sasha's legs shift open to feel her cock against her wet pussy.

"I-I don't know." Sasha repeated.

"Look at me when you talk." Bayley ordered as she started to press against Sasha more. Sasha's core shook as Bayley pressed against her wet pussy. "Come to bed. I'll make you feel better." Bayley offered licking the shell of Sasha's ear seductively. This was everything Sasha needed, wanted... but she thought of her overly religious family and that had her pulling away from Bayley.

"Noo. I-I have to go." She spoke meekly. That got Bayley to stare at her in question.

"You sure?" Sasha simply nodded keeping her eyes focused on the wall just behind Bayley. She knew she couldn't look her in the eyes because the moment she does she'll lose her composure. "I'm pretty sure you've been told to use your words and look me in the eyes when you speak to me." Bayley spoke firmly staring holes into the younger woman.

"I just.. I really wanna go home. I want my bed." Sasha replies this time looking down at her hands.

"I said look at me when you speak to me!" Bay growled stepping closer to Sasha and grabbing her face and forcing her eyes to meet hers. That small action sent chills down Sasha's spine visibly making her shiver. Seeing that the taller brunette woman smiled observing how in need her soon to be girlfriend was.

"You are a dripping wet mess right now. I'm surprised you're even standing right now. But that's not relevant right now. How do you plan to get home this late at night, huh?"

"I-I I'll figure it out." She stuttered trying to ignore how badly she wants Bayley to take her to bed.

"Mhm and what's your plan here? Because surely you don't think I'll let you leave here in that dress. Somebody will snatch you up the moment you step one foot out the door. And you my doll.. I just couldn't live with myself knowing I let you leave dressed like that." She cooed caressing Sasha's face enjoying her lustful gazes she was so desperate to try and hide.

"I'll figure it out I'm a big girl." Sasha willed out taking a step back out of Bayley's reach. "I'll just get an Uber and-"

"Get an Uber to where?" Asked a voice as Becky emerged from the bathroom thankfully with a robe on.

"H-home. I-I wanna go home." Sasha spoke looking at Becky. Looking at Becky she noticed behind her Char laying on the floor of the bathroom not moving. Becky realized that and explained.

"Oh don't worry about her she's fine. Happens every time I dig her guts out. She's fine she's just in her space don't worry. But darling is our house not good enough for you?" Becky asked walking closer to her.

"I did offer her my bed but she's persistent." Spoke Bayley.

"Bay what the fuck?! Put some clothes on for fucks sake. No wonder she wants to go home you're scaring her." Becky scolded coming to stand in front of Bayley. She then gave Bayley a sharp slap in the face. "You need to think with the head on your shoulders not the other one. Now I told you not to push her didn't I?"

"Daddy I-"

"Didn't I?" She growled louder stoping her talking. Bayley simply pouted knowing she's now in trouble. "Go to your room I'll deal with you later."

"Sorry." Bayley murmured before going to her room.

"I'm sorry about her. I'm sorry you had to witness all of this so soon. I didn't mean for this to go down like this." She cooed turning back to Sasha. "But do you really wish to leave?" Sasha shivered as she took in Becky's sincere gaze.

"I don't know. I need to... I need to think." Sasha finally replied not meeting Becky's eyes when she did.

"You don't owe us anything. If you truly want to leave... I'll take you home. If not, you are more than welcome to shower and stay in my room. It's up to you. You aren't a prisoner here." Becky offers knowing they pushed for too much too soon. Sasha looked to be lost in her own head of what she wanted vs what seemed to be expected of her. Becky patiently waited.

"I should leave." Sasha decided eventually as Becky nodded.

"Okay. I can drive you home. Lemme put some clothes on." Becky gave in as she headed to her room.

"No it... it's okay. I'll just get a lyft or an Uber" Sasha exclaimed as Becky stopped.

"Well. Then let me at least pay for it." Becky replied grabbing her phone and handing it to Sasha once the app was opened. "Put your address in. I'm gonna grab you some sweats and a hoodie. I won't have you doing the walk of shame." Sasha gave in and typed her destination in, as Becky grabbed the clothes for her. "Here you go. Go change in my room. I'll take care of the rest." It was a subtle order but Sasha followed it without argument. Becky waited until she was gone before taking a screenshot of her address.. For safety purposes. Sasha appeared a moment later in Becky's sweats, hoodie, and the Aladdin shirt, her dress hung over her arm. "You like Disney huh?" Becky asked, making Sasha blush.

"I do."

"Keep the shirt. Looks cuter on you anyways. Your driver will be here in a few minutes." Becky tells her with a small smile before disappearing in her room only to return with the pedialyte. "I want you to finish drinking this before training tomorrow, you threw up a lot." Another subtle order. Sasha took the pedialyte.

"Okay." She answered as Becky got the alert that the driver was nearing. "Thank you."

"He's here. Text me when you get home so I know you arrived safely. Understood?" Becky asked pulling the younger woman in her arms for a brief hug hoping they didn't fuck this up before it started.

"Yes Ma'am I will." Sasha answered hugging her back before rushing out the door and into the Uber. Becky sighed before heading into Bayley's room seeing the brunette crying on her bed. _'Here we go'_ Becky thought.

"Mouse?" She cooed coming in and closing the door behind herself.

"I'm sorry D-Daddy." She cried out burying her face deeper in her pillow. Becky has and always will have a soft spot for her Bayley. Bayley was her first ever real submissive and who she'll always have the most leeway with. Feeling bad for yelling at her earlier Becky got on the bed and snuggled up to her girl.

"I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to yell at you like that. It's just you weren't thinking back there. I told you we'd have the chance to fuck her senseless. Trust me it took every fiber of my being not to grab her and pin her up against the wall." Bay just sniffled and looked at her girlfriend. "God I hate seeing you cry so much. Females crying doesn't bother me but when you cry it physically hurts my heart."

"I want her so bad." To that Becky planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I know me too Mouse. Me too. But you saw how scared she was. We pressed too much on her too soon. She saw you and Char going at it. For future references we need to lock doors when she's here with us or just no sex until she's ready to submit to us. But it's not gonna happen over night. We've barely known her a month and she's already seen you naked."

"Well if you saw the look in her eyes when she first saw me you'd know she wanted to touch me. She was putty in my hands."

"I know but did she melt?" Shaking her head Bay frowned.

"No."

"Exactly. But she will eventually she'll be back for more. For now we're going to continue protecting her and gain more of her trust. We're gonna spoil her rotten with the attention we now know she wants. She's ours already babe just gotta give her time."

"Well it's taking too long. I wanna kiss her already. Those lips look like clouds. Ugh and her ass feels amazing in my hands. I can't wait to give her back shots while she screams my name." Fantasized Bay with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"She had me drooling on myself on the dance floor last night. But for now am I good enough to fuck?" Becky asked sitting up and taking off her robe.

"I think you'll do."

 **The next morning w/Sasha**

Sasha sighs as she ties up her boots for training. She was exhausted from thinking and over thinking last night, unable to sleep. She took a cold shower and tossed and turned all night. Becky had blown her phone up all night with messages ranging from;

 _ **'did you make it home okay?', 'why didn't you text me back to say you got home safe?!'**_ Or _**'Hello!? Consideration much?'**_

Sasha was exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally. She got to Full Sail University early and started to run the ropes, not seeing Becky, Charlotte or Bayley arrive, and watching her from the top of the rafters. She was so into training that she didn't notice the blonde watching with interest from the ramp way. She finished running for her warm up before climbing out of the ring to head to the locker room to see what was on the agenda for the day, to see what trainers were in and because she was dripping in sweat already and completely dehydrated. She headed up the ramp as Alexa approached her.

"Hey. You're kinda new here but I never officially introduced myself to you. Hi I'm Alexa." The blonde stuck her hand out with a friendly enough smile.

"Hi. Sasha. Nice to meet you." Sasha replied standing there awkwardly as Alexa kissed her hand.

"Maybe we could have like a ladies night out? Could buy you a drink I know a great bar." Alexa offers but Sasha shook her head.

"Umm. Rain check. I'm not old enough. I'll see ya around though, okay?" Sasha pulled her hand back before she continued walking towards the locker rooms, seeing a flash of red hair. Becky. Sasha darted the other way heading towards catering to grab a water or something. When nothing looked good she went to find the vending machines. "Come on!" Sasha growled when it spit out her crumbled dollar. She wiped the sweat off her forehead in annoyance and tried again with the same results.

"Here I got you." Alexa smirked putting a couple dollars in.

"Thanks. Here." Sasha handed her the dollar but Alexa waved it off.

"Don't worry about it. Be seein' you." She replied before leaving Sasha to her devices. Sasha selected a Gatorade before going to find a quiet spot before the real training began.

Alexa entered the locker room with a huge grin as she approached Becky. "Why are you so smiley today?" Becky asked with a smirk.

"Cause I think I'm in love. Found a gorgeous potential submissive... damsel in distress. Got to be her white knight... her name is Sasha. She's new... you may not know her yet." Alexa bragged as Bayley locked eyes with Charlotte.

"I do actually." Becky replied eyeing Alexa and ignoring the worried looks her submissives' sent her.

"You're actually quite late meeting her. Met her the first day she walked in this place. In fact she spent the night in my bed the other night." Becky shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Well then I guess you don't mind if I snatch her up?" Becky smirked and continued to change.

"Bliss I like you and all, but if you touch a single hair on her body I will cut your fingers off one by one and force you to eat them." She stated calmly looking Alexa in her eyes.

"Oh yeah and who's gonna stop me." She challenged with a smug smirk on her face stepping into Becky's face. Naturally Bayley and Charlotte stood up to have their girl's back.

"Easy ladies I got this." Becky spoke looking at her girls. "I'm gonna say this one time and I'm gonna say it clearly so you understand. Sasha is off limits to you. So I suggest you keep your grubby hands and eyes to yourself or you'll regret it."

"I dunno Dublin you should've seen the way she was all over me earlier. If she comes onto me I'm not gonna say no."

"That's a lie." Chuckled Bayley because they definitely have been watching Sasha since she got to the arena today.

"I don't believe I was talking to you peasant." Lexi sneered. Being the protective girlfriend she is Becky shoves Lexi.

"Don't talk to her like that. Apologize right now or else." Warned Becky puffing her chest ready for a fight.

"I'm not apologizing for speaking the truth." She smirked clearly pushing buttons to get reactions.

"I'm gonna stop this before it gets bad." Char spoke stepping in. "You got five seconds to disappear or I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your-" It was here Sasha walked in clearly contemplating leaving but Becky was quick to acknowledge her.

"Wow so you are alive huh? After you left our house I told you to text me. Not a word from you since." Becky sassed walking over to Sasha. "We spend a night together and now we're strangers huh?" Naturally Sasha blushed memories of the night before flooding back.

"I forgot. S-Sorry."

"Awe Kitten you-"

"No Baybay." Spoke Becks stoping Bayley from getting any closer to Sasha.

"No?"

"We showed her great hospitality, took care of her and everything and she couldn't bother responding to let us know she's alive. We don't deserve to be treated that way after how good we were to her."

"Told you she's no good for you."

"Can it Bliss." Spat Char pushing Bliss out of view.

"Well you said I don't owe you anything. You don't own me so I didn't think it'd be that serious." Reasoned Sasha putting her hands on her hips. Becky couldn't argue that despite how much she knew Sasha wanted her.

"Fair enough. Well when you're ready to apologize you know where to find us." And with that Becky went into their room in the locker room, Bayley and Char following suit. "Bliss I'm serious I just sharpened my knife yesterday." Warned Becky before going all the way into the room. But she didn't close the door because she knew Bliss would ignore her threats regardless.

"Wow. A beautiful woman doesn't deserve to be treated like that. You shouldn't bother with them. Come hang out with me instead." Alexa offered seeing that Sasha looked like she was about to cry, the sting of Becky's cold shoulder hitting her differently than the thought of being disowned by her family. "Seriously. Come on. We can go train together if you want, I'll introduce you to my friends. I mean. We can leave. Go grab a bite. Its on me." Alexa continues as Sasha walked right past her.

"Raincheck? I should really..." Sasha started but Alexa cut her off.

"You don't have to apologise to that orange haired troll and the rest of her smurfs. You don't need them." Becky was fuming in the room when she heard silence realizing that Sasha must have left with Bliss. Then her phone dinged. Once. Twice. Three times.

 _ **'I'm sorry. I should've messaged you last night like you told me to but i wasn't in the right headspace for it after what happened.'**_

 _ **'I'm sorry again. I'm sure you don't want me In there so i left. This Alexa girl is persistent and kinda getting a rapey vibe from her. It's scaring me more than i was last night.'**_

 _ **'I'm really sorry. I was scared. Because... I wanted it so bad but you have to understand that it can't happen. I'm not ready for that if that's what you're after with me. Guess Alexa is taking me to get food though. So if i disappear i was with her last. Heads up.'**_

Becky was torn between wanting to rip Bliss a new one and being elated that Sasha admitted that she wanted them in so many words. She showed Charlotte and Bayley the text seeing the matching smirks. "So what do we do Daddy? She admitted she wants this." Bayley started seeing Becky smirk.

"Give her space maybe... but keep Bliss away. I don't want Sasha trapped with her crazy ass... with her weird views on our lifestyle. Sasha is too sweet to fall in with Bliss." Becky sighed as she stood up.

"Come on let's go rescue our damsel in distress."

"Now I know what Mario feels like. 'The princess Is in another castle.' But damn I'd search every castle for her." Bayley added seeing Charlotte shaking her head with a laugh.

"Yep. She low key looks like a princess. It's a potential nickname for her that's for sure." She added.

"She's more like a skittish kitten if you ask me..." Becky adds leading them into catering seeing Sasha and Bliss off to one corner. Bliss looked to be talking Sasha's ear off and Sasha looked uninterested in what she seemed to be saying. "Come on." Becky smirked as they grabbed trays and loaded up the food heading for Bliss and Sasha. "I could've sworn I told you to stay away from her Lexi." Sighed Becky plopping down next to Sasha as Bayley and Charlotte sandwiched Bliss between them. "I'm really trying to remain civil with you here but I really really really don't like it when you fuck with what's mine." Becky explained eating a piece of squash.

"She's not-"

"Ooh don't interrupt Daddy when she's speaking to you." Bayley starts shoving a roll in Alexa's mouth.

"Thank you Mouse. But like I was saying." Becky then turned to Sasha and kissed her on the side of the mouth before moving to her neck biting it hard enough so that it'd leave a mark.

"Owe! Becky!" Cried out Sasha half heartedly trying to pull away.

"Oh hush I know you like that." She purred placing another kiss on her neck. Sasha didn't speak another word because she knew Becky was right. "See how obedient she is already to me. Face it Bliss your chance at bliss here is no mãs. Tell her you don't want her and want me instead." Becky spoke looking at Sasha as she took a bite of her sandwich. Sasha looked at Becky very unsure and Becks picked up on it.

"Go ahead we'll protect you from her at all cost." Added Bayley as she said that Becks places a hand on Sasha's thigh and rubbed it.

"You don't give a shit about her. You just met her today. Stop pretending to feel bad and come on so we can get a move on. I wanna watch my show before we start training and you're wasting time." Sighed Char eating a spoonful of rice.

"You're Nice Alexa bu-"

"That's not what I told you to say." Becky interrupted eating another piece of squash. That sent a small tingle down Sasha's spine. If it wasn't obvious of the control Becky has over her it is now.

"I don't want you b-but I want Becky instead." Sasha spoke hoping this would get her back on their good side.

"Good girl. I'm still mad at you but we'll talk about your punishment later." She then placed a kiss on Sasha's temple before turning to Bliss who has a look of defeat painted on her face. "Come near any of my girls and I will not hesitate to punch yer tits in got it? Get it? Good. Let's go. Sasha grab my food." And with that Becky took the coke that was on Alexa's tray and got up from the table, her girls not too far behind. Sasha shivered at Becky treating her like her bag girl. She knew it was a test this time and as much as she wanted her freedom, the thought of what Becky offered her was too much to walk away from. She found herself trying to balance her food and Becky's, trying to keep up with her much taller... friends? No. Girlfriends? Not quite. She wasn't sure exactly what they were but found herself following them to their locker room. Becky walked through the door not even looking back to see if Sasha was behind them. She knew she was. Sasha trembled when she crossed the threshold of their doorway, stopping there. "Get in here." Becky ordered taking a seat on the couch, Charlotte taking the seat next to her. Bayley crossed her arms leaning against the door, waiting to shut it after Sasha moved but she didn't move.

"M-My stuff is in the other locker room." She stuttered out.

"Charlotte go retrieve her shit. Sasha if you don't get that ass in this room. I'm already angry. Don't make it worse." Becky warned as Sasha obeyed, scared of what was in store, wondering what she did to make Becky this angry. "Mouse. Next to me. Sasha my food please." Becky directed. Bayley took her seat next to Becky and Sasha handed Becky her food, standing awkwardly there with her plate. Charlotte returned with Sasha's things, setting them next to theirs and retook her seat on the other side of Becky. "Sasha. Knees." Becky ordered without looking at her. Sasha shivered not moving from the spot, not quite understanding what Becky wanted from her. Becky glanced up making eye contact. "I don't ask twice. Nor do I beg. Don't make this worse for you, you hard headed girl." She warned as Sasha swallowed and sat her plate down, slowly sliding to her knees. "Good. Crawl to me." Becky ordered holding eye contact to see how Sasha reacted to all of this. Sasha could still feel Becky's claim bite on her neck, trembling with tears in her eyes at the degradation of all of this but she didn't disobey. She slowly crawled towards them until she was right in front of Becky, kneeling between her feet. "There's fine." Becky spoke shortly. They ignored Sasha while they ate, but occasionally Becky offered Sasha fruit from her hand. Sasha's vision blurred with tears as Becky fed her like a dog but she didn't once refuse anything handed to her. "Clean up your mess." Becky ordered, waiting for Sasha to lick the juice from the melon off her fingers. Sasha again, didn't disappoint Becky, licking the juice from her fingers. "Good girl. See how easy this is when you don't think about it, you just do as I say?" Becky asked as Sasha cleared her throat waiting for permission to speak. "Good girl. See. Throw this away. With your teeth. Then crawl back to me, kiss my shoes and tell me 'Thank you Mistress for the table scraps.' Now." Becky ordered coldly ignoring the weird glances from Charlotte and Bayley. Sasha sniffled and took the paper plate with her teeth, crawling to the trash can across the room To dispose of it, wiping her tears and crawling back to Becky. Becky watched her expectantly as Sasha willed herself, bending and kissing Becky's boots before meeting her gaze with her teary one.

"Th-thank you Mistress... Fo-For the table scraps." Sasha forced out as Becky tugged her to kneel between her legs so that Sasha's hands rested on her thighs.

"And this would be your life but much worse had you went with Alexa. You would be her slave. Nothing more. Nothing less. A thing to use and abuse as she pleases. With me. You'd be taken care of. Loved. Cherished. Come here love." Becky cooes pulling the crying girl up into her lap. "Look at me. You had me worried last night. I know all this scares you and that we pushed too hard too quick. But you told me that you want this. You just told Alexa you wanted me." Becky started as she held Sasha until she calmed down. Bayley and Charlotte wisely kept their hands to themselves for the time being letting Daddy talk to her.

"I-... I do... But I'm scared." Sasha's breath hitched as she clung to Becky.

"I know you are love. This is all so new to you and it'll take time to get used to. But I don't want you to be scared with us. I only seek your company and wellness. You're too fine to be roaming around without a dom. You're so sweet and so vulnerable that anyone can take advantage of you and I can't let that happen to you. You don't deserve to be treated like that." She cooed wiping away the tears off Sasha's cheeks. "The moment I first laid eyes on you I knew you were brought to me for a reason. The same way I take care of these two I wanna take care of you. Are you okay with that?" Pouting she spoke.

"Bu- but I'm not.. I'm not gay." Murmured Sasha very unsure of what's to gain.

"No worries there. We aren't going to force you to do anything you don't feel comfortable doing. I'm not saying we won't ever but if a time comes where you want one of us to service you we'd be more than happy to oblige.."

"My door is always open if you do." Winked Charlotte getting Becky to hit her.

"Quiet you I'm still talking."

"Sorry Daddy."

"It's ok." She then gave Char a soft kiss before turning back to Sasha who was blushing like crazy. "What are you blushing for?" Sash let out a small giggle look at Bayley making Becky look at her intently eating her food.

"Nothing just you guys are cute is all." That got Bayley to let out a small chuckle but Becky heard it.

"No what'd she do? Mouse you better not be fucking with me." Growled Becky nudging Bay.

"No Daddy she didn't do anything I promise." Protected Sasha knowing full and well the face Bayley made while they kissed was what has her laughing.

"Are you lyin to me?" Sasha shook her head no and cuddled into Becky's shoulder. "Words Sasha. You have them use them."

"No."

"You're a terrible liar Kitten but I'll let it slide this one time. But next time I won't be so nice."

"Okay. Thank you.. for everything."

"It's nothing. I always protect my girls." Becky shrugged kissing Sasha on the hickey she gave her earlier making the smaller woman wince a bit but it was quickly forgotten once Becky wrapped her arms around her trapping her in a hug she didn't know she needed and it felt good.

"You eat breakfast this morning?" Charlotte asked randomly looking at Sasha.

"Huh?"

"Eat. Did you eat at all since you left our house?"

"Yeah I ate. But not breakfast this morning."

"Yeah we're gonna need you to go ahead and finish eating your plate then." Finished Bayley.

"Awe but it's soo faaar!" She whined not wanting to leave Daddy's lap.

"Oh stop it. Go get your plate I'll still be sitting here when you get back. Go! Go! Go!" Letting out a sigh she got up and got her plate returning to Becky's lap.

"Sasha when you're done you down for a match in Mario Kart?" Asked Bay finishing off her fruit cup.

"Already wanna get your butt kicked again I see."

"That wasn't fair you cheated!"

"It's only cheating if you get caught."

"You knocked the controller out my hand!"

"Alright you two relax. Bay let her finish eating then the both of you can get this work in Mario Kart. Last I checked I'm still undefeated." Gloated Becky.

"Oh it's on." Sasha smirked hurrying to finish eating so they could play together. It wasn't too long after that it turned eleven and they had to get ready to go train.

 **Present day Sasha's POV**

Training had just ended and I was exhausted. I rounded up all my shit and headed for doors. When I was putting my shit in the back of Bayley's Ford Explorer, I noticed that Alexa's car wasn't here. She looked to be waiting on a ride or something. I climbed in the driver's seat and video called Daddy Bayley. After a moment she picked up grinning at me through the phone. "Hey baby." She purrs through the phone.

"Hey Momma" I replied smiling brightly.

"Not my name." Bayley warns lowly, letting me know she was alone.

"Sorry Daddy. I didn't know if you were alone." I replied quickly feeling myself getting wet slightly at her tone and the dark look she gave.

"Good girl. Daddy misses you. Seeing you get fucked by my cock the other night did things to me. Mmm you little mynx... of all the toys. You picked mine. God I can't wait to get my hands on you. You're all mine... not leaving my bed for the entire week I'm home... except to get some from Charlotte or Daddy. Seeing your eyes roll when I Dominated you. Watching you cum... fuck. I really miss being on the road with you." Bayley groaned and Sasha could see just how horny her daddy currently was. "I dreamed about you. We were in bed. And I was making love to you... fuck it felt so real. I could feel your nails in my back, feel how wet you were every time I went deep. Fuck... must've been giving it to you good cause you were screaming my name. Anyways I woke up alone. And I just missed you." Bayley sighs seeing me tremble.

"Speaking of road I gotta get on it. If you're still alone... I'll try and take care of you But I need to drive home okay?" I replied as she sighed before nodding at her before we said our 'I love you/miss yous and right before I hung up Bayley smirked.

"Hey Sasha. Whatcha wearin?"

"Horn dog." I taunted hanging up. And driving towards where Alexa stood. "What up? Where's your car?" I asked as she shrugged.

"Dang thing broke down can you believe that? Ugh. Waiting on an Uber." She replied as I cursed.

"Want a ride?" I offered seeing her sigh and cancel her Uber.

"Sure." I know I don't have to do this. And I know Daddy will flip her shit to find out I drove her home but I feel bad for not showing up to practice yesterday. Unlocking the door she opened it and got in. "Wow it's nice in here. If I didn't know-" Anything she said after that I didn't hear. I got a message from my Bayley that read;

" _ **All this is yours. When you get home call me."**_

And that was followed up by a video of her in the bathroom mirror showing off that beautiful naked body of hers. And the shower was running in the background means she's about to shower and I regret offering to take her home because I'd rather get a free show that I'm now going to miss.

"Sasha?"

"Huh?" Shit I forgot she was in the car.

"Did you even hear anything I just said?" I smiled and put my sunglasses on.

"Nah they were louder. Sorry." I shrugged putting the car in drive. "You know how to get home from here? I don't know where I'm going."

"Oh we're going home?" I just looked at her.

"Well where did you think we we're going?"

"I dunno you were the one who pulled up on me looking for a good time. So I got in."

"What?!"

"I thought you were talking me on a date."

"Well I don't remember such conversation so which way am I going?" I asked simply not caring much into her game.

"When you pull out go left. Then go straight I'll tell you when to turn" Nodding I listened. "You know tomorrow we really gotta help them work on selling moves because some of them look like they're too busy trying to land the moves right."

"Yeah it was hard to believe they were even wrestling just messing about in a ring." I replied cooly. I don't really wanna talk. I just wanna drop her off and go home. So as I was talking I turned on my Bluetooth and started to play my music.

"Oooh is this the Moana soundtrack?" She asked I nodded. I like to listen to Disney soundtracks when I'm by myself. It helps me forget that I miss my Doms. "Oooh I love this soundtrack. Turn it up! Turn it up!" So I did and surprisingly we sang songs together. I never pegged Lexi for a Disney lover but she knew more songs than I did. This probably went on for a good twenty minutes before I started to notice we've been going in the same direction for a long time now.

"Hey so when's that turn?" I asked turning down the music?

"Huh?! Oh shit! Don't get mad but we passed it." She awkwardly smiled at me. Good thing I have my shades on so she couldn't see me roll my eyes at her.

"Great."

"I'm sorry I'll give you the gas money. Shit this happens every time I start singing in the car. I get so into the music I forget where I'm going. Where are we going?"

"Home. I'm taking you home."

"Ah right okay. Sorry I'm busy thinking about trying to think of if I'll have a day to go to Disney World this week or not. Haven't been there in over a month so it's sooo time I go again." Part of me wanted to ask more about that but Daddy promised she'd take me when she gets back and I wanna wait for her.

"Do you know where we are or how to get home from here?" She surveyed our surroundings before nodding yes.

"Not this light but the next one you can go right. It'll take us the backway."

"Mkay don't forget this time."

"Kk." And then she turned the music back up and continued on singing. I'd join but Bay is blowing up my phone wondering why I'm not home yet. So much for not telling them. Hopefully it doesn't take forever for us to get to her house. We drove for another ten minutes before we finally arrived.

"Make a left then the fifth house on the right." Alexa told me amongst begrudgingly. I pulled up to her house and she hesitated getting out. "Can you come inside for a minute. I want you to meet someone. Please it'll make his day." Alexa begs. I'm already here and already late so I figured why the hell not. I put the car in park and got out, locking it and followed Alexa to the front door.

"Not a peep about this." I warned her before she even opened her front door.

"Deal. Come on. He's probably in my room. Or the kitchen. Larry-Steve!" She yelled out then suddenly a huge potbelly pig comes running at us at full force. "There's my boy!" Alexa praised as she scratched his ears. It was here that I noticed he's wearing a legit Boss t-shirt.

"I don't know if I should take this as a compliment or an insult." I scoffed but couldn't resist smiling a bit at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Compliment. He's a fan. I tried putting him in a Alexa Bliss shirt and he was not a happy camper, chewed right out of it. Jokingly I put him in a Legit Boss shirt and he seemed to love it. So here we are my own son doesn't even cheer for me. I told him I'd get you to personally meet him and here he is." Alexa admitted with a huge grin. "You can pet him. He doesn't bite and he's really sweet." I gave in and found myself down there with her scratching his belly and behind his ears.

"He's adorable." I admitted finally after a few moments of silent petting besides his cute little oinks.

"His name is Larry-Steve. He has the shades somewhere too. Not sure where." Alexa smiles as she cuddled closer to Larry-Steve. "He's my baby. My pride and joy."

"I can see that." I smiled feeling relaxed as Larry-Steve took it upon himself to lay on me. "Very nice to meet you too." I cooed to him seeing his little eyes close in contentment. Just then my phone dinged and I somehow knew it was probably a now worried Bayley. I never called her like I had promised. "Sadly, I have to go. It was really nice meeting you Larry-Steve." I smiled as I nudged him gently off my legs so I could get up. Alexa walked me to the door.

"You can come over and pet him anytime." She offers and I smiled back, genuinely. "At this point he probably thinks you guys are married." That genuinely made me smile.

"I think I would like that. He's very nice." I replied as I walked to Bayley's car and got in. Once seatbelted I started the car and plugged my phone In, putting it on speaker video calling Bayley. It rang and rang until she finally picked up.

"Sasha. Where have you been? I was so worried about you! Are you okay?!" She asked frantically. I sighed feeling horrible for worrying her and even worse for thinking of lying to her.

"Yeah. I'm okay... I'm driving is all." I answered back vaguely. And Bayley like a bloodhound picked up on it immediately.

"Doesn't take that long from the house to the performance center. So where to?" She asked not hiding the anger in her voice.

"Please don't get mad at me. But Alexa's car broke down and I felt bad for leaving her stranded with the whole class yesterday so... I just. I gave her a ride home. Is that okay?" I asked softly already knowing of the shit storm coming my way. I disobeyed a direct order to stay away and I knew I did. But I'm not that much of an asshole. I can't be. I'm not hardwired like that. I stopped at the stop light, only silence on her end and I could feel her anger. For a moment I thought that she had hung up on me until I heard a long drawn out sigh. "I'm sorry. I should've asked permission first I know this. I don't mean to disobey but... I... I'm a good person Bay... I'm sorry." Tears filled my eyes at her silence, and the weight of knowing that I let her down. The light turned green and I drove in silence. "I'm so sorry." A tear slid down my cheek. "All I did was drop her off then I called you. And now here we are." I spoke softly because I feel like such a disappointment right now. I already know what she's gonna say but I just need her to understand I meant no harm here. I can't help the tears from coming her silence is killing me. "D-Daddy please say something you're breaking my heart."

"What do you want me to say Sasha?" She spoke calmly making me tear up even more.

"I don't know Daddy. Just be honest. Are you mad at me? I really tried to leave her be because you told me not too. But it's really hot out and I skipped class yesterday and I felt like I owe her one and I-"

"You don't owe her anything. In fact she should be obsolete to you."

"Daddy, I'm sorry I just don't have the heart to do so." I pouted looking at her being I'm at a stop sign and nobody is behind me. "Daddy, I'm sorry. But if you look at the bright side now we know where she lives and if I ever go missing you know where to find her." When I said that I heard her let out a sigh.

"Princess I want to be super mad at you soo bad but I can't this one time. You did exactly what we told you not to do but it was in a kind manner that I can't be super mad at. Don't get it twisted I am mad at you and you definitely are on punishment for this but dammit I hate how kind hearted you are. But your heart is the exact reason why I love you so much. You're literally the sweetest thing ever and that's why we don't want you to hangout with Alexa." Now that I know she's not completely mad at me I continued driving. I'm about ten minutes from home so I might as well ask.

"I know Daddy. I'm sorry. I won't do it again I promise. I just don't like seeing others suffering."

"I know."

"Are you gonna tell Daddy?"

"I already know." She responded making me grin.

"You're so bad Daddy I love it. You're so hot when you talk like that." She chuckled.

"How far are you from home?"

"Less than ten probably."

"Okay perfect!"

"Daddy can-"

"Yes I'll get you off. I'm still thinking about the dream I had and I wanna see you get fucked for sure. So when you get in the house you better start stripping." She said sternly making me shiver as her lust clouded eyes glared at me. Needless to say I sped home following Daddy's instructions exactly. I pulled into the garage waiting for the gate to lift up, making eye contact with Bayley.

"Daddy. You're not allowed to go on tour without me anymore... being away from you is killing me inside. I've been with you for so long that I don't know how to live without you." I sighed seeing the slight smile on her lips. It was the first smile she cracked since I broke her rule and I cherished it like I did to everyone of her smiles.

"I won't. If this happens again I'll just injure myself like Lexi did so I can be home with you." Bayley scoffed. I know it wasn't aimed at me but I pouted nonetheless.

"Sorry I'm so injury prone Daddy." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Sasha Mercedes. If I hear you talk negatively about what's mine one more time while we're on this trip, your ass will regret it when I get home. I swear." Bayley growls warningly.

"Am I not?" I asked with a shrug.

"No. Alexa is a botch fest who injures people on purpose. Now the gate is open. Pull in." Bayley orders firmly. I Glanced up, realizing she must have been watching the cameras as I pulled in, grabbing my phone and gym bag, putting the car in park. "Ah you took my Nark car huh?" She teased making me sigh.

"I told you Daddy. I miss you. Everytime I look out the windows of the performance center and see your Ford Explorer, I feel safe... like I can pretend you're picking me up from work or something... not on the other side of the world." I replied, locking her car and waiting until the garage door closed completely before heading through the access door into the house. Bayley smiles softly seeing how much I was affected by them leaving me.

"Well Princess. I'm pretty sure that I told you to start stripping. I better see my cock on it in less than two minutes if you want release." She warns as she slips into her role as Dominant, almost as though she knew I was emotional and since she couldn't physically help that, but she could through a machine in a scene.

"Sorry. Daddy." I whispered as I sat everything down, locked the doors and proceeded to follow her orders. Within moments the machine was set up on the floor in her room, her cock on it as ordered and I was completely naked.

"Good girl. Daddy loves that you're a sweet caring girl. But you need to follow my orders. Take my blanket, spray it with my perfume and put it in the dryer, set for twenty minutes. Put a bottle of water and Gatorade in the freezer. Then get that ass back up here." Bayley ordered in a firm even tone. I obeyed, following her orders, our ritual the last three days. When I returned, she had a look on her face like when she's thinking something over in her head.

"What's wrong Daddy?" I asked softly.

"I want to punish you." She spoke making my heart skip a beat in fear.

"Wha- why?" I asked even as I already knew why.

"You disobeyed me. But I'm not sure if now is appropriate. Because I can't give you the aftercare you deserve." She sighs.

"Well how are you gonna punish me when you aren't here? Unless we have some sort of crazy spanking machine in the closet that I don't know about." I reasoned with good purpose because I do deserve to be punished for breaking one of my Daddy's rules. Normally I don't ever think I deserve to be punished, but this time is different. This time I crave the punishment. I haven't had a hand laid on me in a sexual or dominant way in over a week now almost and my body aches.

"Sadly no but I'll look into getting one for you. Then again we're never gonna leave you alone like we had to this time. I'll personally make it so I'm always with you starting when we get back."

"Honestly Daddy I'm to the point where you could come home and spank me and I'll probably cum from that alone. Daddy I'm aching for your hands on me again. I've never appreciated how soft and warm your hands always are until I was forced to go without them." I murmured grabbing the towel and laying it out on the floor.

"Oh Princess my hands miss you too. I miss holding you down while I'm fucking you into my mattress. That's why the moment I walk through that door I'm taking you straight to my room." That made me smile thinking of how good that sex is gonna be.

"What about Char and Becky? Don't you think they're gonna want first too?" I asked pushing a button in hopes to get the reaction I want.

"Oh I have a plan for them. But if I have to throw an elbow or two at them to get to you I will. I'd do anything to fuck your sweet pussy again. That being said I just figured out what your punishment is going to be." She smirked with an evil grin letting me know I'm not gonna like it but I'm gonna love it regardless. "Princess am I still on your phone?" I nodded. "Words Sasha. Just because we're not there doesn't mean anything changes." She scolded making me nod again and speak this time.

"Yes."

"Okay switch to the IPad so you can watch better. Hang up and call back on it."

"Yes Daddy. I love you." I smiled blowing her a kiss which she caught.

"I love you too now call me back." She then hung up. So I went over to the nightstand and took the iPad off the charger and quickly opened it to call her back. Surprisingly she didn't answer on the first call for some reason, but she picked up the second time I called and I noticed she changed rooms I guess so now she's in bed with me angled in a way that I can tell she's lying naked in the bed. Just the sight of her naked alone has me wet with anticipation of what's to cum.

"I'm literally in love with your body. I'm drooling over here just staring.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled rubbing her abdomen.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now I want you to sit on your knees with your hands behind your head." I don't know why I have to do this but I did it without hesitation making sure to prop her up so she can see me completely as well. "Perfect." She then pulled out a vibrator and looked at me before switching it on. "You missy are not to move or touch yourself until I say so. You may speak but you may not move a single muscle other than to breathe. You hear me?" Biting my lip I nodded.

"Crystal clear Daddy." This is going to suck but I'm excited to see the thrill I'll get out of it.

"Good. If you move you don't get your release. If you don't move you will."

"Ok. I won't move then." I'm probably gonna lose but I'm gonna try anyway.

"Good girl." Bayley smirked before laying back so I have a great view of her body, slowly moving the vibratior up and down her pussy. Her pussy was so wet that it made my mouth water, aching to taste her again. "Mmm fuck." She moans slowly pushing it inside of her. At this point my clit is aching to be touched and it's a struggle to keep my hands above my head.

"D-Daddy. This isn't fair." I whined biting my bottom lip hard in an attempt to ground myself. Bayley licked her lips watching me struggle to contain myself. Never in my life did I think I'd ever want to be a dildo more than I do right now as I watched her finally push it inside herself.

"Like what you see Princess? Hmm? You're so gorgeous baby girl. But you never fucking... l-listen to me. Fuck I wished I was there. You need a proper punishment." She moaned as she teasingly thrust the vibrator in and out, making sure to give me a show. I moaned feeling my arousal dripping, leaking down my right thigh. "Sasha. I asked you a question. Use your words and answer me... or I'll hang up on you after I send you straight to bed without release. Do you understand me?" She hissed as I bit my lip harder, holding in my growl of frustration. I needed her and I needed her bad. She knows this. She has me by the figurative short and curlys, figuratively because I keep my body virtually free of body hair. Not that my Daddy's or Momma would care either way, I just like to look nice for them in every way that I can.

"Sorry Daddy." I forced out, clenching my hands together, digging my nails into my skin to keep them there.

"Quit biting your lip. What have I told you about that?" She asked with a smirk that turned into her eyes rolling back as she went deeper inside.

"N-Not to." I whimpered watching her pleasure herself, seeing her adorable sex faces and knowing it's not me causing them made my heart hurt and turned me on even more all at once.

"You didn't... ahhhhhh fuuuck... mmm. You didn't ans-answer my question" Bayley tried to chastise but it dropped off into her moaning loudly as the vibrator slipped in and out of her.

"Daddy... I love watching you. Anything that includes you... I need you. I need you so bad. I'm literally dripping all over the towel." I whined seeing the satisfied smirk on her sweaty face. I clenched my thighs closed, moaning at the slight stimulation on my clit.

"Princess spread your legs for Daddy." Bayley cooes as I have actual tears of frustration in my eyes. I shakily obey her soft command and spread my thighs, letting her see all the slick running down my thighs. "Fuck baby. You're really wet." She teased as she plays with her clit.

"Daddy, I'm sooo sorry I won't break your rules again! I promise! Just get me off please" I begged putting my arms at my sides but not touching anywhere I'm not supposed to.

"Haha mmmm Oh P-Princess. I wish you were h-here so bad." She purred slowly pushing the dildo inside of her as deep as it'd go before pulling it out again. All of which made her arch her back a bit and a deep moan to roll off her tongue making me shiver. I'm way past the point of turned on. I'm a full on sloppy wet puddle waiting to be fucked. The longer this goes on the more and more painful this get.

"I can't take this anymore Daddy please make me cum. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for disobeying you. Look at me I'm a dripping mess. Please. Just please let me cum!" I pleaded.

"You w-wanna know what I'm thinking?" She purred looking down at me.

"Watching me cum all over your cock?" She chuckled and pulled the dildo out to rub at her clit. She's so wet it's all over her thighs and fingers.

"Yes but no. No I'm thinking of all th-the times I've fucked you. Mmmm fuck I'm gonna cum just thinking about this." She moaned biting her lip for a moment and continued on. "How hot would you look all naked and oiled up. Oooh fuck and your sexy washboards on full display." She moaned out closing her eyes clearly enjoying thinking of me naked. Just knowing I'm the one who's causing her such pleasure right now is turning me on even more. I'm positive I've began to make a puddle on the floor. Thank god I put down a towel. "Princess you have no idea what this is doing to me." She cooed opening her eyes again and staring at me with her now very dark lust clouded eyes.

"I do Daddy! I do! Look at me! Look at what you're doing to me. This is torture." I whined because I don't think over ever wanted to be touched or fucked this bad in my life before.

"Just let me finish. I didn't get to the best part. You're all shiny and sexy and then here's the twist.." She smirked looking at me.

"Da-"

"The twist is you're the one who's strapped up and I'm the one tied up to the bed open t-to your will." When she said that I felt my head explode into pieces and my ovaries shook harder than I've ever felt them in my life. She clearly picked up on me imagining that scenario and kept going. She even went pushed back into herself. "And it's a big ten incher too. I've got no where to run so I have to take it.. Mmm I don't know where or how but the pure thought of you on top of me fucking me crazy as I claw at your back the same way you do me h-has.. oof m-me wishing it was you fucking me r-right now. I want you so bad to fuck me until I cum all over y-you." She moaned out fucking herself at a faster speed. I damn near came from the thought of giving my Daddy the same pleasure she gives me every time. My hands trembled at my sides, digging my nails into my thighs to stop me from touching myself. She effectively rendered me silent as she fucks herself with the dildo seeing how this affected me. "Oh! Fuuck Sasha!" Hearing her pleasure filled moans has me back to biting my lip.

"Daddy..." I whimpered realizing that this was pushing me closer to the edge. _'Was it possible to cum without stimulation?'_ I thought i was about to find out with that image in my head, watching her fuck herself harder and faster. "Please?" I moaned, digging my nails in deeper, knowing there'd be bruises and crescent shaped cuts there tomorrow but I didn't care. It was better than breaking Daddy's rules again. I never pictured myself a top or even dominant outside the ring, but the thought of at least giving her the same pleasure she does for me is pushing me closer to cuming even though she hasn't given permission Yet. "D-Daddy..." My eyes teared when she ignored me and part of me wonders if this was the type of relationship she had with Ember. And she wants that back... I forced the thoughts away and tried to focus on her but i couldn't. _'Why am I being punished for Alexa?' 'Why is she allowed to be jealous *read possessive* over me with Alexa but when i get possessive over her, I'm in the wrong?'_ I forced the thoughts back but the damage was done. I was still on the brink. "Daddy... can I... I'm-I'm gonna cum." I whimpered seeing her shake her head.

"You be-better not. No. Sasha." She moaned and i was right there, watching the wetness glisten on her dildo.

"Da-Daddy. Yellow! Yellow!" I cried out, falling back, wrapping my arms around my knees. "I'm sorry."

"Sasha look at me." She orders and I instantly obey, meeting her eyes through the screen.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hold it. If we continue I'm gonna..." I tried to rush out an explanation but she shook her head.

"Sasha was this a butterfly? Was this a red?" She asked me.

"I-I don't think so." I sniffed watching her lazily playing with her clit.

"Then back on your knees." She ordered shortly.

"B-but Daddy-"

"I gave you an order Sasha!" Wiping away the lone tear that fell from my eye I slowly got back to my knees. "Good girl. You know Daddy loves you right?" I silently nodded my head.

"Mhmm."

"Princess what's wrong?" She asked obviously picking up on my change in demeanor.

"Nothing. Daddy I'm fine I-I.. I just want you to cum is all." I spoke out trying to sound as convincing as possible. She stared at me for a good moment before speaking.

"Are you lying to me? Because you do know I know when you are right?"

"I'm not lying!" I spoke up because I don't wanna talk about this anymore.

"Then why the hell did you fall like that?" When she asked that I couldn't help but let it out. She's my best friend I can't hide anything from her and I know she'll dig until I give her the answer she wants.

"How come you get to be so jealous and possessive of me when it comes to me being around Alexa. But if I get possessive or jealous with you being near Ember I'm in the wrong?"

"Princess we're in the middle of a session and you're thinking of other people?" She asked sounding almost heartbroken.

"No Daddy! It's not like that. I wasn't thinking about them like that I-"

"You should only be thinking about me when we're having sex nobody else. So please explain to me why they're here." When she said that I could hear the slight anger and sadness in her voice. I feel like a terrible submissive right now but she asked so she's gonna have to deal with my answers.

"You've always been my top and I your bottom. Never once have you let me or even brought up the idea of me topping you. It's an idea but why.. Is this.. Did you and.." I just stopped because I don't know how to ask what I'm thinking without sounding stupid.

"Did I what?"

"Nothing it's stupid."

"Princess if you're uncomfortable with being a top it's-"

"Was that how you're relationship with Ember was like?" I blurted out because I need to know. My insecurities are eating me alive right now. ' _What if she brought it up in hopes to try and change me into being like her only I'm Sasha? Why'd she wait until they all go away to start throwing something so out of my element at me? D-did she resort back to Ember as a substitute since I'm not there with her?'_

"Princess!" I heard yell out bringing me out of my thoughts along with a few tears.

"If you want me to be more like her just say so." I murmured looking down at the floor. Observing it I can see just how much of an affect Bayley has on me.

"First of all no. I want my Sasha the way my Sasha is. Second Ember and I's relationship is a forgotten memory to me. Nothing I do with our relationship has any link to her. I brought up you being a top because I figured it'd be a rare fun and sexy change up in our bedroom. I'm always gonna enjoy dominating you Sasha. I always have and always will. I just thought that maybe you'd like to have a chance to feel what I feel when I watch you cum all over me. I thought of this with your pleasure in mind nobody else's. What's the matter with you today? You know better than to think so ill of us or yourself. You take your meds today because you seem out of it?"

"No. I didn't take it. I'm just... I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ruined everything." I mumbled looking at my hands unable to meet her eyes. "I'm the worst. If you want me to let you go I can."

"No! No Sasha talk. I want you to talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling tell me everything that's going on in that head of yours. It's what I'm here for." Bayley snapped before lowering her voice. "Sasha. Look at me. Talk to me. And why aren't you taking your medication?" I sighed and finally met her teary eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't be"

"Well I am. There's so much going on in my head right now... I feel like I'm gonna explode." I sighed watching her eyes soften.

"Kitten that's what I'm here for. Me. Becks. Charlotte. We're here to pull you up when you feel like you're drowning. I'm here. Even if I'm not physically there. For you I'm always here. You're my priority, okay?" She asked and I could only nod my head to show that I was listening and that I understood. "Words Sasha. Use your words." She orders in a softer tone.

"I-I understand Daddy." I whispered back still unable to fully meet her eyes because I knew that the moment I did, she'd see right through me. I was completely transparent when it came to Bayley... or actually when it came to any of my dominants. They can always see right through me.

"Sasha." Came the soft voice of the woman I loved.

"Yeah?" I asked softly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." An order. I knew that I was officially fucked now. I glanced up to make eye contact with Bayley and I was struck by the sadness and the hurt in her eyes, but also by the overwhelmingly pure love I saw there. "Good girl. Now tell me what's on your mind. What's wrong with you?" She asked, still keeping her soft tone and eyes locked on mine.

"Everything." I whispered wiping at my eyes.

"Elaborate." She orders.

"Can we not. Like not right now. Its not important." I waved it off as she narrowed her eyes.

"Anything regarding you, your safety, mental health, emotional state, or whatever... is important to me. Sasha, you should know that." Bayley states as she stared me down. I knew that she knew that I was lying. "Sasha. Talk to me. Stop lying to me. Stop keeping things from me. My job is to take care of you."

"No your job is to entertain. It's your priority. Actions speak louder than words and you... you never answered my question. Why I get punished for being 'jealous' over you with Ember but it's okay for you to be 'possessive' over me with Alexa and I'm just supposed to be okay with that... it's a double standard. Like you brought up Ember during sex to get an upper hand on me cause you knew I'd get mad and rightfully so... but when I do... when it actually is relevant... it's different. I just feel like a really bad submissive right now for even questioning you but... I don't know. I'm just really insecure right now. I feel like I ruined our time together." I admitted, wiping my tears as my head started throbbing. I probably should've taken my medication but at this point I didn't care. "I bet Ember didn't question your love like this... I'm sorry. I'm dropping so bad right now and I feel like I'm losing control of everything. I'm gonna stop ruining your night." I rambled wiping my tears, my finger lingering on the end call button.

"Sasha. Stop. Now." The tone of her voice sent chills down my spine. I halted all movement immediately against my will as she smiled. "Good. First position. Now." Another order.

"Daddy. My head." I whimpered seeing her narrowed eyes.

"Your head what?"

"Hurts Daddy. Everything is throbbing." I then heard her let out a sigh.

"See princess this is why you need to take your medication. You're not doing anything but hurting yourself."

"Apparently everyone is hurting cuz of me." I mumbled.

"I'm hurting because you aren't taking care of yourself the way your supposed to be. Now get up and go get your medicine and bring it back here. Grab a water bottle too."

"But I-"

"That wasn't a question Sasha. You better do it or I'm gonna tell Char and Becky and they'll really chew you out." As bad as I don't want to I know she's right. If Becky finds out I dropped Alexa off I'm positive she'll come through the phone and choke me. I'm surprised Bay was even so calm about me doing it. Thinking of the punishment Becky would deal out to me doesn't seem too bad versus the one I'm receiving now. That being said I slowly got to my feet and went downstairs to the kitchen counter where my meds have sat unopened and gathering dust. Grabbing them I got a water and I headed back upstairs and kneeled in front of the iPad. "Good girl. Now open them all and take them as instructed. But first send me pictures of all of them so I know what you're taking and when you should be taking them."

"Is all of this really necessary?" I asked because I don't think I need to do this.

"It's absolutely necessary. You mean so much to me and it turns out you are your own worst enemy right now so I have to keep you from hurting yourself any more than you already are. I know you don't want to but this is me protecting my future. I plan to be with you until we grow old and can't wrestle the same way we do now. You're a big key factor in my quest to become a grandma. I need you to have my babies that way I'll get my seven grand babies, and I can't achieve that if you aren't well enough. So grab your phone and start sending me photos." Growing old with my best friend sounds amazing. And being by her side while all our grandkids run around our house at Christmas time sounds magical to me. Just the thought of being with my Bayley until I'm wrinkly and old sounds like paradise to me. I can't imagine growing old without her in my life.

"You promise you'll still want me when I'm old?" I pouted because if I can't have my Bayley I don't want my life.

"I promise."

"Okay." I murmured softly before grabbing my phone and sending her photos of my medications.

"Alright the first one you sent me says take one every twelve hours. So take one now and then take another at five forty in the morning." Listening I took a pill. "Swallow Princess. And take a sip of water to help." She knows I hate swallowing pills. It's one thing I have such a hard time doing. But for the sake of our grandchildren I sucked it up and swallowed it. "Lemme see. Open."

"Ahh!" As I showed her my mouth to prove I swallowed it.

"Kay now the second one you take once a day so take that one next. And you might as well take the second one at the same time because they're both Capsules and they usually go down the fastest."

"Can't you just come home and cum in my mouth that way I'd be able to swallow it better?" I asked with a smirk.

"If I could I would. But you need to take them that way you won't feel so jumbled in your head anymore."

"What if it doesn't help?"

"Then I'm gonna find the pharmacist who sold it to you and make them eat every pill and that's that." That made me smile and encourage me to take the last two pills. "See that wasn't too hard was it?"

"No."

"Feeling any better?" Taking a sip of water I waited a moment before responding.

"I think so. My head isn't throbbing anymore."

"You feel well enough to finish what we started?" My insecurities are still at the back of my mind but I don't want them to come between us. I trust my Bayley and I know she'd never do me wrong.

"I don't wanna play that stupid teasing game anymore." I pouted folding my arms to prove it.

"Sasha. Do you need to cum?" Bayley asked teasingly and I pouted.

"Yes Daddy." I answered with a sigh.

"Okay get the machine set up. Because I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten today and you need to with some of that medication. So don't back sass me, do as I say." She orders softly.

"Yes Daddy." I replied getting everything set up.

"Good girl. Hands and knees. I'm taking you from behind." Bayley instructs as I slowly pushed back, easing the tip of her dildo inside of me.

"Fuck... Daddy... feels sooo good." I moaned gabbing the remote.

"I'm not even fucking you yet!" Bayley exclaimed with a smirk.

"I know. It's just how badly I need you." I moaned back.

"Okay well. Turn it on. Up two notches." She orders as she settles back on the bed with her vibrator watching me with a smirk. I did as she told me, letting out a loud cry of pleasure when the machine started thrusting inside of me.

"Ohhh fuck Daddy." I gasped arching my lower back. She resumes fucking herself with her vibrator, watching Me get fucked by her dildo.

"You like that baby girl? Hmm is this what you needed huh?" She taunts with a moan.

"Yeeeeaah... thank you Da-Daddy" I moaned, white knuckling the towel underneath me. "Fuck... I'm not gonna last much longer..."

"I don't care how long you last. But you better ask permission before you cum. Understand?" I could only nod my head forcing out;

"Ye-yes Daddy." Only after she narrowed her eyes at me. "S-sorry" I added.

"It's okay but you know I hate when you aren't verbal with me." She replied watching me closely. "Up two notches Princess." She orders as I obeyed her instantly. It felt like the machine was trying to shove the dildo inside my womb by how hard it was thrusting.

"Oh fuccck Daddy!" I squealed arching back.

"Dont fucking run from me." She growls thrusting her vibrator faster inside of herself. "Take it Sasha. All of it."

"Daddy... I'm gonna cuuum... can I please cum?" I begged dropping my head forward.

"Who do you belong to?" Bayley asked sounding like she was close to her own orgasm as well.

"You! Becky and Charlie!" I sobbed.

"Look at me Sasha." Bayley orders and I force myself to look up. "Good girl. Sasha. Cum for me. Right now." She moans holding my eye contact. Part of me knew she wanted to see my sex faces and there other part of me knew she got off on dominating, having so much control over my body. I came with a loud gasp, my body contracting, seeing Bayley joining me is what hurled me over the edge into pure bliss. After a few moments of trying to get my bearings I crawled away from the machine still thrusting into my over sensitive pussy.

"Thank you Daddy." I panted seeing her after sex face. I ached to cuddle with her, longing for her arms around me.

"Sasha. Take me next door with you. I want you to take a shower, then put your jammies on. I'm gonna stay on this call while you do." She ordered as she grabbed a robe to put on. "I'm gonna order you some food and have it delivered to the house so you don't have to cook or go out This way it's me taking care of you even if I'm on the other side of the world." Bayley smiled. My heart literally skipped a beat.

"Is it pizza? Tell me it's wings and pizza. Or pasta. Or Chinese food please..." I begged feeling my stomach aching.

"You can have it all Princess but Becks will murder me if she found out I got you a bunch of junk food. Pizza or Chinese?" She asked putting her hair up into a messy bun. Turning off the machine I laid down taking her with me. My legs are jelly right now so I'm not going anywhere for a while.

"I want hot wings Daddy. Lots and lots of wings!" I smiled just thinking about it." That got her to flash her dreamy smile again.

"You're so cute I hope you know that."

"Only for you Daddy." I smiled trying to hide my blush.

"Good because nobody else deserves you but me. But do you just want wings or do you want pizza too?"

"Can I have cheesy bread?"

"Absolutely not. That's too many carbs for you for one sitting."

"Daddy I won't eat them all in one go I pr-"

"You can have wings and a small pizza." To that I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want nothing? Because I'm pretty sure you have nuggets in the freezer." She warned.

"Pizza and wings are fine ."

"That's what I thought. Same toppings as always?" I nodded.

"Yes ma'am. Mushrooms and bacon please."

"No pineapple?"

"I only like eating pineapple pizza when I'm with you."

"You're allowed to eat it without me."

"No. I don't want it." She chuckled and shook her head.

"Ok Princess. You want mild or spicy wings?"

"Mild with extra blue cheese."

"Ok so a mushroom and bacon pizza with mild wings?"

"Sounds yummy to me."

"Mkay. Now get up and go have your shower and I'll order while you do.

"Yes Daddy." I spoke before getting to my feet. I then went into the master bathroom in Daddy Becky's room. "Daddy where's Char and Becky?" I just realized they're totally MIA.

"They went to the gym but I faked sick so I could stay behind and have alone time with you." Hearing that made my heart throb. She's literally too good to me.

"Awe babe you're such a gentlewoman I love it." I cooed turning the shower on. I then sat her on the counter so I could get in the shower.

"For you Princess Anything. Now get your cute butt in there before the water goes cold." I didn't need any further instruction so I got in and washed away the day. I'm gonna be honest it feels so weird having to wash up myself. I'm so used to having my Doms scrub me down that it feels foreign doing it myself. I didn't stay there too long because by the time I got out and put on my jammies, Char and Becky came back from the gym and I got to talk to them while I ate my dinner. Unfortunately they couldn't talk long because they had to get ready to get on the buses to the next city. So I had to accept just texting them so they could all charge their gadgets so I could talk to them as I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Welp.. I did warn you. this chapter was a lot to swallow i admit yhat but it tasted so good going down didnt it? Trust me you dont wanna know what I'm sipping on because you probably cant hang with me. just know its delish and is almost gone along with my sanity.. ha. hahahahahaha. oof! I could use this time to talk about the chapter but you know how Joz get when shes been drinking. first id like to formally issue a great big Fuck you to Vincent for dogging Bay, Sasha, Andrade, and Naomi at Survivor series. those Ls and just not heing book for that ppv was trash! I also would like to tell Sethie to get lost because he dont want no smoke. lm saying this shit so its on the records. sethie and Becky dont want no smoke from Aj and Punk. Im sorry but Aj is gonna smack the shit out of The man and Cm is fitting to put Sethie to sleep on top of that. Homie over here desperately trying to stay relevant by calling upon a legend when deep down we all Know Phil and Aj is gonna kick his and his fianceè's ass within seconds. Now dont get me wrong. I love me some Becky but at the end of the day we know who the real daddy is between her and Aj. Becky is Cherry and Aj is Laycool... The better woman wins every time no doubt. But I digress. I know it wont ever happen... (maybe) but just know im on the right team. Uhhhh so its almost time for Ellen's 12 days of give aways..uhhh idk ill catch you on the flip. ily ~Joz #fuckitup**


	9. Don't runaway without permission

**Hey we're back at it again with a very very angsty triggering chapter. Low key shoutout to Sith for dropping that review a few days ago reminding me to post this chaper. its low key been done for like two weeks now I just got so wrapped up working on next chapter and future chapters wit Cal that I forgot I never uploaded this one two weeks ago like I said I was. But thats water under the bridge because here's the chapter. Anyway this here is a trigger warning so if you dont like blood.. well dont read the 2/3 part of this chapter. like you can read the first third and last third and you'll be chilling. Kay goodluck!**

* * *

 **Charlotte's pov**

" **When you guys get back I think we should get a puppy."** Texted Princess.

" **I agree 100000%"** Added Bayley.

" **We should just get a peacock. They're beautiful and not as high maintenance."** I responded.

" **No. No. And no!"** Responded Daddy in our family group text.

" **But Daddy please! I'm so lonely. You can't stop me from going to the shelter tomorrow and picking one up."**

" **Princess if you do that don't get attached to it because you can't keep it."**

" **It's okay Princess me and you can get our own house and we'll adopt all the puppies."** Replies Bay making me shake my head. Those two are something else I swear. But it's because of that I love them.

" **Nobody is moving out anywhere. We've had this conversation a billion times. We can't get a dog because our schedules wouldn't allow time for one. Maybe when we retire but right now a pet isn't an option."** Reasoned Daddy. That earned us all a pouty selfie from our girlfriend. Looking at my Princess I miss her so much.

" **I miss you Princess."** I replied with a genuine smile. She's literally the sweetest part of my life and I'm so happy she's ours.

" **I miss you too Momma. I want ice cream so bad but it's not the same without you."** She responded.

" **Shhh! XD"** I responded because that's a secret of ours she wasn't supposed to share.

" **Oh shucks... ummm I mean.. I miss you..."** That got Daddy and Bayley to audibly laugh.

" **Busted!"** Responded Daddy.

" **Next time you guys do have a late night sweets run, try not being so loud and clank the dishes so much. I hear you guys every time."**

" **Sorry Momma. It's Char! I tell her all the time we can just eat it out the carton but she insists we use bowls."** Princess typed throwing me right under the bus.

" **Wow Princess. Thanks."** I replied with a straight face emoji.

" **Like I said we'll discuss y'all's eating habits when we get back home. For now Princess you need to be getting to bed. You have training tomorrow morning and after that you have a doctors appointment. So you're gonna need all your rest."** Explained Daddy.

" **Fine. I love you Daddio. I love you Charlie and the chocolate factory. And I love you Bayleybot."** What I love about Sasha is how creative she gets with our nicknames sometimes.

" **Love you too cutie. I'll see you in your dreams tonight;)"** I responded.

" **I love you most Princess."** Responded Bayley.

" **Good night Sasha. I love you and text us when you wake up tomorrow."** Added Daddy.

" **Can you guys come home already?!"**

" **In time love. For now go to sleep."** Daddy responded. After that I put my phone down and got up out of the chair I was in. We just got up not too long ago so we're all still in our pajamas. We actually have a call time tonight at six for the house show. It's only about nine am right now.

"What do you guys wanna do for breakfast today?" I asked going through my bag looking for an outfit to put on.

"Honestly room service is fine today. Not in a socializing mood today." Shrugged Bayley.

"That works I guess." Added Daddy.

"Awe you guys don't wanna go out and explore?" I love visiting new countries. I enjoy seeing all the different cultures. Stuff like that fascinates me.

"Well I'm not exactly excited to go out in a hundred eight degree weather right now." Spoke Bay not even looking up from her phone. Since we started on this tour she's constantly on her phone more so than usual.

"Maybe tomorrow Char. But why don't you come back to bed I want cuddles." Spoke Beck making kissy faces at me.

"I'd love too but I have too much on my mind right now. Steph just told me I have another title shot against Carmella coming up and I wanna stay focused. I wanna try and see if I can beat her a different way than I did this time. Something new ya know." I spoke pulling out a t-shirt from my suitcase.

"Whoopie another unearned title shot for baby Flair." Bayley murmured under her breath but I heard it. I stopped short, turning around to face her.

"Wh-what did you just say?" I asked, feeling like I was punched in the chest. Bayley never spoke ill of me before so where was all this coming from.

"You heard me. Becky has been fighting to get on tv. I haven't had a title shot since... 2017. And you just get one after another. Daddy's little girl, trying to be the 17 time champ before the year is out huh? Just like Daddy." Bayley huffed back without remorse, every word cutting me deep. The look in her eyes cold and unforgiving as she stared me down.

"Are you serious? Bayley I don't ask for these title shots I-" I started to defend myself but Bayley cut me off with;

"Yeah we know. You don't earn them either. If my dad was Ric Flair I'd get leapfrogged to the major title picture upon return as well. But I mean hey-"

"Bayley are you fucking serious I put you over in our title feud it's not my fault Alexa bested you afterwards. Don't take it out on me because you're not on my level." I Snapped back hiding my pain behind anger like the typical Aries that I am, my fiery temper rising. "That's why you were called up to the main roster last because you're not in my league." I hissed out aiming to wound her pride the way she wounded me. But she only smirked, turning her dark eyes to meet my blue ones and it was here that I noticed that her eyes were darker than usual.

"Not in your league? Not on your level?" She asked lowly looking as though she tasted something bitter. I huffed, annoyed at the lack of the reaction that I wanted, that I expected from her. Before I could react, my back hit the mattress and Bayley was on top of me, pinning me down.

"What the-"

"Shhh I'm tired of your voice. So shut up for once and listen." She ordered with a calmness that had me uneasy and turned on despite the fact that she hurt me more than I wanted to admit with her words. I struggled but she shoved her thigh between my legs and ground it hard against my already wet pussy, stimulating my clit through my sleep shorts. "You may be the 'Queen' in there ring. You may have more titles than me but in the bedroom, you baby Flair are my bitch. Between us, this-" She ground her thigh harder against my pussy making me moan loud seeing the smirk on Daddy's face behind Bayley I knew she was enjoying this. "Belongs to me. We both know you pretend to be dominant... and that's fine. In the ring. When you're with Princess. But between us, I can see your inner submissive is aching to be yanked off your counterfeit pedestal WWE put you on. Tell me I'm lying." Bayley purrs in my ear, licking the shell for good measure. I shuddered my eyes locked on Becky's the whole time this happened.

"Interesting." Becky smirks.

"Bayley. Get off me." I spoke as calmly as I could. Despite being turned on by her actions, her words hurt more. It's not like I haven't heard it all before I get it all the time. Trolls on the internet hit me with my Dad card all the time it doesn't affect me anymore. But this time hearing it is a different kind of hurt. It hurts different because it came from Bayley. My own fucking girlfriend of three years just disrespected my whole career for no reason. And it hurts so deep because she knows how hard I've been trying to get out of my father's shadows. "Awe what's the matter Ric? Don't like hearing your truth. Let's face it you're only where you are because of the guy whose balls you shot out of."

"Fuck you!"

"Oh I plan to." Bayley growled before biting my neck as if she was trying to bite a chunk out of my neck.

"AHHH FUCK!" I yelled trying to fight her off me but she's got me pinned down pretty good.

"What I want to know is where this nasty side of yours is coming from!?" Asked Daddy just standing watching.

"I'm just tired of Ric here getting everything she wants handed to her all the Goddamn time." She then grinded her knee harder against my clit forcing me to hold in my moan. Despite how good this feels and my inner submissive wanting nothing more than to give into her my pride won't let me.

"Don't call me that. Don't call me that! I worked my ass off to get to where I am sorry you aren't as gifted as me."

"Gifted or are you just a Flair?" Now I'm mad. My goal right now is to just get from being pinned down.

"Alright Bay Knock it off." Spoke Becky still just standing watching this.

"Daddy get her off me." I spoke calmly because I love Bayley even though she's trying me right now.

"If you're so gifted why don't you make me get off you.. ha unless your talent is all a lie." She spat coldly looking me dead in my eyes. I don't even recognize her anymore past my cloudy red vision. So my next move was too wiggle my arm out of her grasp and smack her as hard as I could.

"Fuck you! You're just jealous that nobody gives a damn about you. Don't get mad at me for your lack of fan base." I snapped. I could feel the tears in my eyes as i struggled only for her to have me pinned down again.

"You're such a bad girl Charlie. I'm gonna fuck this attitude outta you though so don't worry baby girl." Bayley purred seductively in my ear, licking and biting at my throat. My eyes rolled back, my inner submissive really wanted to submit to Bayley and let her fuck the hell out of me but my pride refused to let me. Until she literally started to dry fuck me with her clothes on while Daddy watched, licking her lips. I couldn't hold back my moans when she held my wrists with one hand, using her free one to slide in my shorts and thong, sliding two fingers inside of me, using her palm to grind against my clit.

"Ahhhhh f-fu-fuck!" I moaned feeling my body go lax against my will.

"Mmm you like Charlie? Hmm? I got something bigger for you. A lot bigger. I'm gonna fill your little pussy up. Gonna fuck you sooo good. So hard you're gonna regret slapping me. You're gonna regret your privilege." Bayley whispers hotly in my ear, licking it to send chills down my spine. "Daddy can you grab me my strap please?" Bayley asked sweetly, forcing third finger inside of me that had me burying my face in her shoulder, my eyes rolling back as she finger fucked me. Becky smirked as she started to undress Bayley while Bayley distracted me by rubbing harder at my clit. I didn't even notice that Daddy had strapped her up and undressed her until I felt her tugging at my shorts and I slapped her again, fighting my way out from under her.

"No get off me!" I snapped shocking her on her ass.

"Charlotte what the hell?" Becky exclaimed but I wasn't hearing her. I grabbed my clothes, hiding the tears of humiliation and anger in my eyes before storming past her into the bathroom. I knew that if I didn't leave this room that I would say or do something I regret. I started my shower and hopped in.

 **Becky's pov.**

I didn't know what the hell just happened but Bayley is looking at me like she hasn't eaten in weeks and I'm a medium rare steak just waiting for her. She knows that i hate when they fight. It takes a serious toll on me, I just want my family to be on the same page. I heard the shower start and let out a sigh. Bayley is still eyeing me, getting up and marching over to me. At this point I'm extremely wet from watching her with this new dominant attitude and it's like she knew it. She grabbed me, kissing me hard, undressing me as she did so. I had never found myself bottoming to one of my girls before but Mouse was my first submissive so it makes sense that she'd be the first to top me. I had been feeling the stress of being away from my youngest submissive and it appeared that they had as well. She pushed me back on the mattress, pushing her lubed cock slowly inside of me. I cried out, wrapping my legs around her waist. She started a rough, fast pace, fucking me hard Into the bed. "Ahh haah Bay... fuuuuuck... mmm... mouse you feel so good inside me... Oh! Fuuuck! Mouse!" I cried out feeling her thick cock thrusting hard inside me, going deep, hitting my cervix.

"Fuck Becks. Your pussy is so tight baby... you like that? Like my huge cock rearranging your guts for once?" She taunted hotly in my ear as I raked her back with my nails.

"Oh fuck. Yes! Yes fuck me Bay. Just like that... don't stop." I moaned feeling her nipping, sucking and kissing at my neck, trying to mark me.

"Maybe if you're a good girl, when I'm done rearranging your guts... I'll flip ya over and put it in your ass. And I'll really be in your guts." She taunted and god help me, I wanted that so bad.

"Yes... fuck me please baby." I moaned arching my back when she went deeper. Bayley had this cocky smirk as she leaned down to lick the shell of my ear before seductively whispering the words that nearly made me cum on the spot. "Call me Daddy, Rebecca."

Call me Daddy Rebecca..

It echoed in my head. I'm Daddy not Bayley. I've always been Daddy and that's that nothing more nothing less. I'm the Man I surrender to no one. Every bone in my body just turned to white hot metal bars, and my blood turned to molten hot lava. As good as she feels buried deep inside me she knows better. At the same time it's been a good minute since I've been fucked this good. Getting head and being fucked are two very different orgasms. I got some head just last night from Char and that was amazing as always.. but I can't even remember the last time I've been held down and fucked like this. My head is spinning into euphoria experiencing this foreign pleasure for me. Part of me wants to push my Mouse off me and take her ass hard against the tv stand. But at the same time I find myself thinking higher of my girls needs. Without our Princess here we're all going stir crazy. Princess serves as an outlet for us all in different ways. And cloudy thinking about this aggressive side of Bayley fucking me into the mattress must be all the steam she usually lets out into our Princess. And Char. My baby Flair. She was soo upset running into the bathroom denying herself an orgasm. A move I've never seen her do before. But Mouse was in the wrong for taunting her the way she did. Despite me thinking I have it all under control... this one time I don't. All of my girls are dropping and it's my job to try and keep them from spiraling out. That being said I listened. "You feel so good inside me Daddy!" I purred in her ear visibly making her shudder on top of me. When I said that she pulled away far enough for me to see her already lust clouded eyes turn this deep shade of brown I've never seen before and a devilish smile to grace her lips.

"That's right Rebecca. Your Daddy, but I'm your Daddy!" She grinned before smashing her lips to mine taking control of our kiss shoving her tongue in my mouth claiming it like she owned it. I don't know why but when that happened I couldn't control my body anymore and now I'm completely at her disposal. So when she bit my neck with intention to leave a mark she smiled before clamping her hand around my neck and began pounding into me like I owed her money.

"Fuuuck! Mouse I-"

"That's not my name!" She spat smacking me hard in the face with her free hand.

"D-Daddy soo good!" I choked out through my obstructed windpipe. She has a good grip on my neck I can barely breath but it's adding to my euphoria. So I wasn't surprised when my eyes started to roll.

"That's right bitch! You love my cock huh? Best cock you've had in a while huh?" Moused gloated loosening her grip around my neck.

"Y-yes don't stop! I'm so close." I cried out because somehow some way she knows exactly how to fuck me despite it being her first time doing so.

"Don't you cum until Daddy says so." She growled staring at me with this glazed off look. I've never seen this side of Mouse but Goddamn its so hot. "You're gonna ride me now." With that she stopped fucking me and fell to the side of me. Shit. I was very surprised when my body just naturally climbed on top of her straddling her waist. This is so weird for me. I've never ever ever submitted to any of my subs like this.. but this... this is necessary.. this.. it feels right. I let out a moan as I slid down her cock, feeling her hands on my hips as I started to ride her. "That's it Rebecca. Good girl. Fuck... just like that." Bayley purrs in my ear as I clung to her, riding her hard. Part of me thought that I did this because my baby was dropping, the other side of me knew that she did this because I was dropping. Because I needed this now more than ever. And Bayley knew it too. "Rebecca. Call me Daddy." Bayley growls and starts thrusting up against me, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Daddy... fuck Daddy you feel so good" I moaned no longer ashamed, just giving in and letting my girl take care of me.

"I always knew deep down you wanted to submit to one of us... I always knew it would be me" Bayley smirked watching me ride her like my life depended on it, clinging to her, moaning and begging desperately for more. "What's my name?" Bayley taunted with a smirk.

"Dad-Daddy" I cried out molding my body against hers. "Please Daddy" I gasped not hearing the Shower turn off. I continued riding Bayley hard. Begging her to let me cum. Listening to her taunt me and over again. I let my forehead rest against her neck, my arms wrapping around her shoulders, clinging to her as I rode her with everything I had in me.

"Beg me to let you cum." Bayley smirked, her arms slithering around my body to support me, holding me close to her before angling her hips to thrust against me; meeting me halfway.

"Please Daddy let me cum." I begged holding her tight against me, my lips against her ear. I felt her shudder in response to that and tighten her arms around me.

"You wanna cum Rebecca? Do it. Cum for your Daddy." Bayley cooes in my ear and right as Bayley presses her thumb against my clit so she could help me get off, the bathroom door swung open to reveal Charlotte freshly showered and now dressed in a pair of her royal blue leggings and a Nike tank top. Her hair was brushed back into a messy bun, and her blue eyes were filled with tears. And I knew the betrayal on her face was because of me. For the first time she was dropping and I didn't know how to help her and now this.

"What the fuck. Daddy?" she asked as she took in the scene playing out before her. "Oh. I get it now. It figures. It fucking figures that you would trust... you. I have to go!" She snapped before grabbing her slip on shoes off the floor, her phone and wallet off the dresser as I scrambled off of Bayley, my legs wobbly from the good fucking she was giving me. Bayley climbed off the bed but at this point Charlotte had her shoes on and was out the door.

"What the fuck! Why... I can't do anything right." I sighed fighting off my weak feelings. They need me to be strong, even if I fake it. Bayley as she always does saw through me. She grabbed me by my arm and began dragging me back to the bed. "Bay. What the hell? Now's not the time for this Char is dropping bad and I have to find-"

"Rebecca shut up for once in your life... and be selfish. Let Daddy take care of You. Then we'll go find baby Flair and dominate her, together. But for now... let's get you your nut, I believe you were about to be screaming my name before she interrupted us." Bayley cooes rubbing her hands up and down my upper arms.

"I let you top one time and you go over board. Next thing I know you'll try to make Princess call you Daddy." I scoffed and laughed like it was a joke. Bayley didn't.

"Rebecca. Daddy doesn't like to be kept waiting. You'll pay for the back talk." Bayley growls shoving me over the bed and shoving back inside me from behind.

"Oooh fuck! Yes." I purred out unwillingly. The way she just took what she wanted from me has my mind fixated on one thing. And that's all the pleasure she's giving me right now.

"You like being held down and fucked huh?"

"I do. I do." I purred out just giving in again. As much as I hate admitting it, I Bayley is right. I've been holding the three of us together the moment we left Princess at the airport. I'm spent, and I'm tired. I deserve this. I deserve to be selfish right now and enjoy the fucking being dealt to me. I'll worry about my Charlie once I get my nut. "Fuck! More Bay more!"

"That's not my name." I heard growl before I was yanked up by my hair and flush against her chest. "You really like making me mad huh? First Charlotte, now you. You're gonna learn not to make me angry Rebecca." She growled in my ear before licking the shell of it. Then immediately after my face was being forced into the mattress and she went back to fucking me like I owe her money. The dominant in me desperately wants to fight out of this but it feels so good I don't want it to stop. Especially when I'm so close to cuming. "I gotta admit seeing you bent over as I'm fucking you like this is soo much sexier than I ever could've imagined."

"I'm g-gonna cum." I got out through my mushy mind. I understand why my girls love being held down and fucked because this kind of euphoria has my mind on a completely different planet.

"Ask for permission Rebecca." She growled using both hands to grip my hips and really started to ram deep inside me. All I can do is grab fist fulls of the sheets and hold on tight.

"D-daddy let me cum!" I breathed out trying my hardest to not cum but she's fucking me so good it's making it hard.

"You wanna cum for me Rebecca hmm? Gonna be a good girl and cum when I tell you too?" Nodding I bit my lip trying to hold in a moan but she quickly picked up on that and stopped. Then she slapped me on the back of my head sending vibrations throughout my whole body. "Talk when I ask you a question bitch!" She spat making me smile and look back at her. She's staring at me with this demanding look but at the end of the day I know I'm still Daddy. That being said I blew her a kiss and winked at her.

"I'll cum for ya if you want." I shrugged simply reminding her of her place. She gave me a cold glare before forcing my head back into the mattress and going back to fucking me. "Fuck keep going Daddy! D-oon't stop!" I cried out enjoying the beating being dealt to me.

"Rebecca?" I heard past my haze.

"Yes?"

"Cum for Daddy." Listening I started to throw my hips back to meet her thrust. And within moments I was cumming all over her. "Good girl." She cooed slowing her thrusts to still. After a moment I felt her pull out of me and cover my back with her body. "That was amazing." She whispered in my ear placing kisses on my neck. At the same time her hands wrapped around my torso holding my tight. "Never thought topping you would be so sexy. I always knew you had a little bit of submissive in you.. just didn't think I'd have to make Char cry to get it to come out but between me and you, I'm a bit happy it happened."

"Mmm where the hell you learn to fuck like that?" I breathed out enjoying the warmth her body is providing. That got her to chuckle and kiss me on my shoulder blade.

"From you obviously."

"Well then I guess I'm one helluva teacher."

"Yes you are." She then placed a few more kisses on my back before we just laid in a comfortable silence. Honestly this is giving me such a big nostalgia trip. Thinking back to when it used to be just me and Bayley. Before Princess and before Charlie. We'd fuck then just lay up together for hours talking, touching, kissing.

"Mouse you getting flashbacks right now too?" I asked turning in her arms so I could get a good look at my girlfriend.

"We used to be able to lie in bed all day together. You'd fuck me into a puddle then we make love over and over again. Just me and my Daddy." She whispered snuggling closer to me. "Some days I miss this." Naturally I kissed her putting all the love and passion I have for her in it.

"Me too Mouse.. me too. But now we have two beautiful submissives who melt at our touch. I miss us but I love our family more." I Cooed running my fingers through her jet black tresses.

"We gotta go find Charlie." She whispered sadly. I kissed her.

"She's just dropping baby. You did nothing wrong. We just need to find her and fuck some sense into her then everything will be right again." She gave me an unsure half smile. "Everything is going to be okay I promise. Let's just go find our girl and bring her home."

"Okay I love you."

"I love you too Mouse."

 **Charlotte's POV**

I had tears in my eyes as I stormed down the street. I'd taken the stairs because I didn't want to wait for the elevators and risk Becky or Bayley catching up to me. I honestly didn't think they would bother coming after me, I mean I'm not Princess. I'm not her first love Mouse either. I'm supposed to be the tough one. The head strong aries... blah blah blah. But I'm not. My inner submissive wished she could be taken care of the way Princess and Mouse were. I'm just Charlotte Flair. Overrated. Over pushed and don't I know it. I Heard it from fans on my Instagram, I hear the boos. It stings but not as much as hearing it from Bayley did. Bayley's words cut me deeper than I want to admit. I kept walking not sure exactly where I was going. I tried to block out all my negative thoughts but it was nearly impossible to keep them all out. I somehow wound up at this bar. I didn't know how long I had been walking or even where the fuck I was but I didn't give a shit anymore.

"Something to Drink? What can I get for you?" The thickly accented voice asked me as I shrugged.

"Something that will make me not think for awhile." I answered as he smirked and nodded.

"Sure thing. I think I can do that." The drink was horrid and had a ton of alcohol in it I could tell. I didn't care though. I asked not to think, or feel and this was perfect. Time seemed to fly and the bar got busier but I still played no mind, sitting in my dark corner finishing off my... 6th? 7th? I didn't know. I had set up a tab.

"You look like shit." A voice spoke to my left. Byron Corbain? Something like that.

"Look I don't have time for your shit today. I'm not the one to fuck with right now. So get to steppin" I slurred and waved my hand for my tab.

"Sorry. My wording is... shitty at best. I just mean you look like you're having a bad day. You don't have to leave because of me. I'm kind of a dick. I admit." He sighed sitting next to me. I kept my guard up but put my hand down. "So whatcha drinking. I'll buy ya another." He offers but I shook my head.

"I'm already fucked up. I need... a new room." I sighed. Just then Nia Jax took a seat next to Corbin. Great more people to annoy me.

"Can you leave her alone. She looks like she needs to be alone." She spoke and Corbin put his hands up in surrender.

"He's fine. Just buying me a drink aye?" I forced a smirk.

"Yeah. Bartender. Can I get three double whiskeys right here. No chaser please." After that drink I don't remember what happened but Nia asked me a question and I just started venting.

"I just don't get it. Don't get me wrong I love it when Daddy fucks me. It's great I cum every time and I sleep like a snug bug in a rug afterwards every time. But the one time I go and try to return the favor in the same way... rejected." I sighed before taking my shot. "I mean no harm. I just want Daddy to feel as good as she made me feel. But the second her stupid Mouse tries to do it, she melts just like into it. I'm a good top yanno? I dunno I just hate being the middle child here. Like there's Mouse, me, then Princess. That's always been the hierarchy. It's worked for years now and then suddenly I just feel so.. so.." Letting out a sigh I placed my elbows on the table and rested my head in my hands. "I just feel like the odd one out ya know? Princess is back home. Becky has Bayley and Charlotte just has her unwanted legacy. It's all so bittersweet for the kid. Ahhh I'm a Flair. Title shots just fall in my lap and because of that bullshit I get all the heat. Oh she's only relevant because of her dad. Charlotte Flair only matters because her daddy is the Nature Boy! Ha! Whoppie another unearned title shot for baby Flair!" I scoffed Bayley's words still echoing in my head even through my drunken haze.

"If you ask me I think you're a top notch wrestler. All your title shots you've received I believe you earned rightfully." Spoke Baron. Looking at him I'm pretty sure I want to punch him in the face but I'm not sober enough to remember or care why. But I do now clearly remember my broken heart and who caused it.

"Charlotte you sure you're ok?" Asked.. Mia? I dunno it's something along that line. Hearing her ask me that I couldn't help but laugh but the real sad tears rolled down my cheeks.

"No where fucking close to being ok but I'm staying positive." I smiled giving them two thumbs up before burying my head down into my arm so they can't see me crying. I'm so much more hurt than I'm showing. "Here I am thinking I'm loved in this quartet but in today's tea turns out I'm just a middle child in it all. Daddy has all three of us. Bay is too busy making my career sound like it doesn't matter, and my dear sweet Princess is back home in Florida dropping into probably a giant dark abyss of a drop. _*hiccup*_ Fuck man! You have no idea I miss that little brat. Sasha has always been a handful but for some reason some how, she's been the glue to our love square. Without her we're falling apart. My inner submissive is dying to come out but at the same time I need someone to dominate. Usually I'd dom Mouse but she's too busy fucking Daddy that I'm not even relevant to them anymore." I then drank the last of my cup before settling it down on the table. Sitting back in my chair I let out a deep breath. "I hate to admit it but right now all four of us are a fucking mess. We're all hormonal and mix it with the estrogen.. it's not a party I want to be a part of right now." I shrugged absentmindedly.

"Well... you may have just dropped a blessing in disguise." Corbin smirked as he sipped on his whiskey. Nia nudged him but stayed silent. It went completely over my head, I was so fucked up. Corbin at some point had ordered another round and I slammed mine and stood on shaky legs. I was so drunk that I couldn't even say bartender so I settled.

"Bart 'M done. Can I pay so I can leave?" I slurred just now seeming to notice that Corbin and Nia were gone. Not that I cared. I paid my tab and tipped Bart before stumbling out of the bar. I was so fucked up that I forgot which way my hotel was so I found myself stumbling along a busy street, until I found another bar but this one served food. Perfect. I ordered some wings, fries and of course more alcohol because I didn't want to sober up yet, not now. In the back of my mind I knew that I could face repercussions if I'm spotted by fans in this current state but I didn't care. I guess it was because if the fans wanted to hate me that was one thing as long as my girls loved me, I didn't care. Hearing Bayley sound like one of them is what shattered my heart and froze the pieces. I'm not Cinderella. This isn't a happy ending. I don't know how long I had sat there but it felt like it'd been gone for hours. I had finished my food but it did nothing to help. The next few drinks went straight to my head and as I was about to order another when two people sat down simultaneously on each side of me.

"Jesus Char." A thickly accented voice sighed and in the back of my mind I knew I should know it.

"Damn baby. Look at you." Bayley sighs waving over the bartender and picking up my tab.

"No. I don't need... I don't... I can pay my own shit. And I'm not done." I protested trying to sit up but Becky pulled me off the stool as Bayley paid my tab regardless.

"Come on baby. We're gonna take you home. I'm so sorry Charlie." Bayley sighs as she helped Becky carry me out to their rental.

"Noooo... I don't... I can't. I don't belong..." I slurred but went along anyways. My vision went in and out and for a second I feared that I wouldn't make it back before I completely blacked out. When my eyes opened I was in a bed, warm on both sides, my head resting on Bayley's chest, being spooned by Daddy. My head was pounding and I felt nauseous. Everything came crashing back to me. The argument, Bayley and Becky, me drinking myself to a black out, and I pushed away but their arms around me tightened. "Let me go. I don't belong here. I figured that much after today... after what you said. I don't belong" I groaned and Bayley tilted my head up and kissed me.

"You do belong. I was being an asshole. I just wanted you to submit. " She cooes.

"You belong to me" Becky growls tightening her arms around me. "Yeah. Unless it you have to fucking pee, or throw up, you're not to leave this bed." It was here that I realized that I was completely naked and so were they. I shivered when I woke up fully, realizing that they were strapped up and waiting for me to wake up. My pussy was instantly wet and at the same time I still felt that I didn't belong here. I felt Bayley kissing my neck, then I felt her teeth biting down to leave a mark.

"Ahhh fuck don't... Bayley!" I cried out feeling her fingers slide down to my exposed pussy, playing with my clit.

"Not my name baby. Call me Daddy." She ordered pushing two fingers inside of me and I nearly came.

"Daddy...ah nooo." I moaned feeling Becky kissing the back of my neck at the same time I felt her lubed up fingers at my back door.

"You heard her." Becky purrs biting my ear.

"Lay back and let your Daddies take care of you Charlie. Just take a deep breath." Bayley cooes in my ear as Daddy's lubed fingers slid inside of my ass to stretch me for her cock. Bayley's fingers were still in my pussy, her palm rubbing my clit. "I know you're dropping baby. Let us take care of you." Bayley cooes and I can't resist kissing her even though she broke my heart, I needed this. I knew I did. So did she. She kissed me hard, shoving her tongue in my mouth, I moaned and sucked on it to show my subservience, submitting to her. God! You ever make out with someone after they finished having something sweet like SweeTarts? Or a tasty lollipop? Yeah that's what her mouth tastes like right now and I'm in absolute heaven. Between her fingers fucking me, her delicious tongue taking complete control of my mouth, mixed with Becky's fingers slowly sliding in and out of my ass felt like being on my own cloud nine. I'm just a stupid drunk fucking puddle. "Charlotte I really hope you think you belong here because you do. Daddy knows she said some really mean things earlier." She purred pulling away only just within kissing distance. She then hooked her thumb on the corner of my bottom lip before giving me a soft kiss. "Daddy loves you Charlie. I want you to know I didn't mean any of what I said. I was just letting off steam unintentionally towards you." It was here Becky removed her fingers and slowly pushed inside of me. Causing me to gasp out. When I did that Bayley caught my cheeks holding open my mouth. "I love you. I love everything there is about you. You mean so much to me. Nothing I said earlier is true. You worked your ass off-"

"More like she worked one on! Hehe!" Chuckled Becky with a stupid chuckle.

"Shut-up!" Spat... Daddy.. I guess before she hit Daddy? At this point I feel like mush in their skilled fingers and toys. I so badly want to go but my body keeps telling me no. "You belong here with us. You belong with Daddy back there. You belong with Sasha. And you damn sure belong to me."

"L-let m-me go." I got out somehow earning me a laugh.

"Now baby you know I just can't do that. No ma'am not a chance. You belong to me." She spoke sternly looking me deep in the eyes. Looking in them they are back to being those warm brown eyes I've come to love. "Now swallow." She spoke before ripping her eyes away from mine and spitting in my mouth. "Haha good girl. Now swallow. Be a good girl for Daddy and swallow." She cooed thrusting her other hand harder inside me making my eyes roll. She's never done this to me before so I froze when her warm saliva hit my tongue. Great that's great! Spit on the bitch you like the least. When I went to fight out of their grasp I only got a sharp pain in my stomach.

"Yeah bitch! Swallow that." Growled Becky slowly speeding up her thrust making me shiver. I don't want to swallow. I don't want to submit to her. Not after everything she said. She's so sexy tho. I'm dropping. I need this. But she called my career a scam.

"I said swallow!" I heard growl in my ear as her hand dropped from my lip to my neck quickly tightening. When that happened my stomach began to get that I'm gonna throw up taste. "Swallow or I'm gonna punish you far worse than I already plan to. We have the next few hours then all night after the show." I don't want this but... What Daddy says goes. So somehow I swallow, to which I immediately regret it. I felt it slide down my entire esophagus and hit my stomach. The second it happened I pulled away.

"Move!" I got out covered my mouth because I don't know if I'm gonna make it. Bayley was rather slow processing my request and took up the three seconds away I was from throwing up completely in the toilet. I don't care though. I'm busy throwing up my whole lie. My career is a scam, and I'm an outsider in my own relationship. Now here I am drunk and throwing up.

"Aww Charlie... poor thing" Bayley sighs as they both materialized at my side. My stomach hurt like hell as I threw up everything I consumed tonight, emptying out my stomach. My head was pounding with the exertion of throwing everything up, I vaguely felt Bayley holding my hair back as Becky ran a hot bath for me. I must have started to black out because when I came to I was being put in the bathtub, feeling the soothing hot water easing my cramps away. They walked out for some reason or another and I dozed. I dozed so deep I didn't realize that I slumped down, so far but didn't register water in my nose, in my lungs. When I opened my eyes Bay... Daddy was slapping my cheek yelling "Charlie! Wake up! Don't you fucking leave me!" I cough violently, coughing up water. When she saw my eyes on hers she relaxed and held me tight to her chest and I realized that she was still naked and was now in the bath with me. "Shhh. Relax. Daddy has you. You scared the fuck out of me!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes and I hated myself for putting them there despite what she said to me earlier. I wrapped my arms around her waist and snuggled up to her chest. "Charlotte you could've drowned, our first rule. You're not allowed to drink without me there to mediate. I'm sorry." Bayley sighed holding me tight.

"And you saved me? What a shame. But okay Daddy. Where's Daddy?" I slurred seeing her get agitated by my words, by my lack of care at the fact that I could've died.

"First of all I should smack the shit out of you. You're not allowed to leave us. You belong to me. Forever. Not even death can save you from me. If I have to have it tattooed on your ass cheeks so you never forget, I will. Don't make me strap up and rearrange your guts to prove it. You scared the fuck out of me." She replied honestly, hooking her arms under my shoulders to keep me from sliding. "Becks went down to the lobby to see about some Pedialyte and Advil for you." I nodded against her shoulder and felt myself drifting again.

"She didn't have to. I'm a big girl." I mumbled against her shoulder as she started cleaning me.

"Yes but you're my little girl so too fucking bad. So even if you drank a whole fucking bar... I'm gonna take care of you because that's my job. I love you. You belong to me. You belong to Daddy. So stop. And stop fighting your inner submissive... just let go." Bayley spoke draining the tub and pulling me up to stand. She silently started the shower, lathering me up with body wash, taking care around my stomach. She washed my hair, cleaning me the same way that she does for Princess. "Baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Let me take care of you." She cooes as she adds conditioner in my hair. "You're holding onto the edge of a cliff in desperation to not submit, fighting your inner submissive, and what you need to do is just let go. Fall into the abyss. I'm not at the top to pull you up. I'm at the bottom with my arms open and ready to catch you. You just have to let go. I'll catch you. I promise." Bayley cooes kissing my wet shoulder from behind, holding me. Tears stung my eyes as I turned in her arms to face her.

"You broke my heart." I pouted as the tears started to fall. "Y-you.. why would you say that?" Her next response was to place a long kiss on my lips. She put a lot of love into it reassuring me.

"I don't know. I just wanted to get a rise out of you. I didn't mean any of it. I love you Charlotte Flair. You deserve everything that you have. You belong here just as much as me, Princess, and Becky. You're a quarter of the four horsewomen. With out you it's a stupid triangle when we need a square."

"Triangles are stronger than squares." I mumbled.

"Yeah but it'd be a weak triangle without the genetically superior blonde bombshell with us. You're my baby girl and I don't wanna let you go. Back up so I can rinse you off." Instinctively I listened and she began to rinse out my hair. Running her fingers through my hair added some tingles to the wavy ocean I'm in. "You're my girlfriend, my very obedient submissive, and my cuddly Charliebear. But most of all you're my girlfriend before any of that. I'm sorry I did this to you love. I didn't think about how my words would cut you so deep the way they did. And for that I'm incredibly sorry. You are my favorite smiley fry." When she said that I couldn't stop the small smile from coming to my face. "God how can you be so beautiful when you're crying huh?" She cooed caressing my cheek. I just stayed silent because I'm still hurt. "Baby can you forgive me?" That question I don't have an answer for. Really it reminded me of everything she said to me earlier causing a fresh set of tears to roll down my cheeks. So to avoid her question I stood back up straight and backed away from her. The second I backed away she stepped forward invading my space. She then tangled her hand in my hair pulling me down to her eye level. "You might be taller than me but it doesn't intimidate me one bit. You're mad at me and that's perfectly ok. You're allowed to be but that does not mean you can disobey me. I asked you a question now answer." She growled in my ear making me shiver making me do exactly what she said I was doing before. I just held tighter to the cliff. I'm desperately trying not to submit but she's making it hard. Yet at the same time I feel like I'm gonna pass out. "Charlie do you still love me?" Slowly I nodded.

"Yea."

"Good. Do you trust me?" It took me a minute to process her question before I answered.

"I trust. B-but I hate you ri-now!" I slurred out as clearly as I could so she knows.

"Yeah you are definitely banned from drinking ever again. Come let's get you ready for bed."

"I'm Baby Flair. I drink when I wanna!" I sassed. She just kissed me and turned moved me out the spray of the shower. She then began to lather herself up and I enjoyed that a lot more than I wanted to. Mostly it reminded me of how drunk and horny I am. I don't want to want her but I desperately want her. I leaned against the shower wall as my head began spinning with reasons that had nothing at all to do with alcohol but at the same time had I been sober I probably could have walked my ass out of this shower. I watched her wash her body, the way the water glides off her curvy athletic body that made most women jealous. I was envious of the water droplets rolling down her toned caramel skin. I wished I could be one of those drops of water, I wished it was my tongue instead. She started soaping up her hair and I realized that I wanted her so bad and at the same time she hurt me and I didn't want to give into her. I watched her put conditioner in her hair and took a deep breath as my inner submissive fought drunk me for control... my head was swimming and my body ached for her. I didn't want to give in but my grip on the ledge of the cliff of my dignity and sanity had loosened. I felt my knees quivering and braced myself as best as I could. I swallowed and felt my inner submissive All but force me to my knees, kneeling behind her in my drunk state, obediently, patiently waiting for her to turn around and acknowledge me. I bowed my head and closed my eyes giving into my submissive side. I took a deep breath and let go of the cliff, letting myself fall and praying that Bayley was there to catch me... or put me back together again. My body was aching and I was wet, and it had nothing to do with the fact that I'm kneeling in a shower. "D-Daddy." I whimpered feeling her step closer to me having turned around to see me in my submissive state.

"I'm here. What do you need? Are you ready to finally stop fighting what you need? Tell Daddy what you need." Bayley cooes cupping the back of my head from my position on my knees. I finally opened my eyes and glanced up into hers.

"Yes. Y-Yes Daddy. I need you. Please?" I forced out watching her face.

"You have to earn it. After leaving me earlier without my permission. Not once. Not twice. But three times." She stated calmly As she moved her hand to grip my face, squeezing my cheeks hard until I opened my mouth against my will. I knew what was coming. "Open." A single order. She stepped closer forcing my head further back before smirking. "Swallow." She spit in my open mouth and surprisingly this time I swallowed without hesitation. "Good girl. Now earn my attention. Hands behind your back" Bayley ordered with a smirk as she lifted her leg and pulled my face into her pussy. I started lapping immediately. "Mm... fuck Char... earn your fuck." She moaned as I laced my fingers, keeping my hands behind my back like she ordered. "G-Good girl. That's it r-right there baby!" She purred tangled her fingers in my hair holding it exactly where she wanted it. I have absolutely no control here besides the way my tongue flicks away at her clit. Anything else is up to her. I'm just trying to behave. "Ugh you s-sure know how to eat pussy huh?" All I could do was look up at her as she's staring down at me. "God those eyes do things to me!" She grinned shivering a little bit. I enjoyed that because I decided then the start to suck and nibble on her clit a little to really get her going. "Shit baby ooooh." She's starting to move around a lot letting me know she's gonna cum soon and I hope she lets me drink it. I don't normally act out to this extent, but the times I have I suffered the same punishment only I didn't get to taste her sweet nectar. "Oooh baby I'm gonna cum. Ha n-now it's a matter of do you get to reap the reward for y-your work here?" She smirked throwing her head back in pleasure before looking down at me. "Oooh fuuuuck! You don't deserve this.. B-but it's too good to pull away. Harder Char make me cum all over that gorgeous face." A demand I have no problem fulfilling. That being said I gave her everything I had and within seconds she was pulling my hair and forcing my face harder into her crotch. Normally I'd be highly upset she's pulling my hair but right now I don't care. The only thing I want is to please my Dom. So once her body finished tensing I waited before I cleaned up the mess I made. I don't want to do something she won't like and get in more trouble than I am already. "Phew I swear you're the best pussy eater I've ever come in contact with. But clean up your mess baby. I know you want to." She can always see right though me.

"Thank you." I spoke softly before beginning to clean up my mess.

"Good girl make sure you swallow every drop." She cooed petting me. Once I finished she took her leg off my shoulder and bent down to kiss me. "You're welcome. I think Daddy will be back any minute now with your drink. Come let's go dry you off. She then moved and turned off the water. She then opened the shower and stepped out. "You may stand now." Listening I slowly got up to my feel careful not to make myself nauseous again. When I stepped out she wrapped me in a towel.

"Thank you." She smiled and kissed me sweetly.

"I love you. I care about you ok? Don't ever question that again alright?" I nodded before I spoke.

"Yes Daddy." She liked that and gave me a kiss to prove it.

"Now go get on the bed I'll be out in a second."

"Yes Daddy." I spoke softly before leaving the bathroom, my head bowed. I climbed on the bed and laid on my back just as Becky came in holding a bag with three bottles in it.

"Hey sweetheart." She smiled softly removing one from the bag and meeting me on the bed.

"Hey Daddy." I slurred making her smile.

"I got you some pedialyte. I know you hate it but it'll help you. I promise." She spoke in her thick accent that always made my knees weak.

"Thank you Daddy." I replied trying to be good for them, not wanting my punishment to be worse than it was about to be.

"Drink." Becky orders popping the cap off one and holding it to my mouth. I obeyed, taking small drinks, trusting Daddy to know when to stop pouring it in my mouth. She stopped at about a half a bottle just as Bayley walked in, strapped up.

"Hey Daddy." She purred in Becky's ear, kissing her neck from behind.

"Hey yourself." Becky replied biting her bottom lip as Bayley obscenely groped her, her hand sliding in Becky's panties to play with her pussy. She whispered something that I couldn't hear in Becky's ear while both had their eyes locked on me, eyeing my naked body like a piece of juicy tender loin. From the way Becky's eyes rolled back and the motion of Bayley's hand in her pants, I assumed Bayley just slid a finger inside of her. My eyes fluttered as I watched the scene play out. Bayley pulled out of her, smacking her ass, all but feeling her up before climbing onto the bed with me.

"Hi Daddy." I greeted drunkenly as Becky started undressing.

"Hi Charlotte!" She smirked as she climbed on top of me, covering my body with hers, using her powerful legs to nudge my thighs apart. I whimpered as she tangled her hand in my hair and kissed me hard, forcing her tongue in my mouth. I moaned into the kiss as she dominated my mouth, her hand finding my soaking wet pussy. "If you were a good girl... Daddy would eat your pussy. Maybe tomorrow. If you're good for us." She purrs before shoving her tongue back In my mouth and kissing me roughly. I cried out into her mouth when she guided her cock to my entrance, pushing inside me. She started a rough pace, taking me hard. The thrusts were slow, calculated, but hard, driving her cock deep inside my guts. She pinned my arms above my head, holding me down, forcing me to take my pounding. "What's my name?" She demanded in a low voice, burying all ten inches of her cock deep inside me over and over, making me take all of her.

"Dad-Daddy! Daddy! Ah fuuuck" I cried out, tears of pain and pleasure streaming down my cheeks as Bayley fucked me good. It hasn't occurred to me that this was my first official time submitting to her, but damn if I knew that she fucked this good, I'd have been bottomed to her.

"Mm that's right baby Flair. I'm your Daddy. You're so tight and wet. You needed this huh? You needed Daddy to hold you down and fuck you nice and hard. Needed Daddy to put you in your place huh baby girl? That feel good? Hmm? You like Daddy deep inside your guts?" Bayley moans in my ear before kissing and biting at my neck.

"Y-Yeah fuck... yes Daddy! Needed you so bad it hurts... fuuuck." I cried struggling against her hands holding my wrists above my head.

"I know you do that's why Daddy's giving it to you." She purred before latching on to my neck marking me with her bite. As much as I hate being bitten or just marked in general, I don't mind this. I don't mind having her put her full claim on me right now because it's exactly what I need. I just need the reassurance that everything said earlier wasn't true. I want more than anything to feel wanted again.

"Daddy!" I whined out as she made a couple thrust that hit my g-spot exactly. When it happened I couldn't help but arch my back and struggle against her grip on me.

"You're not trying to run are you? I hope not because I'll really go get the tape and anchor you down right here." With every word of that sentence she trusted hard into me making my eyesight go fuzzy.

"So good Daddy."

"I love you Charlotte. Daddy loves you okay?" I simply nodded because I can't focus long enough to think. The only thing I can process is the way she's fucking me exactly how I need to be. On top of that she's biting at my neck giving me as many hickies my skin will allow her to make. I always forget how good hickies feel so every new one she gave me sent chills down my spine making me let out a small moan. "You're so sexy when you moan for me like that." She cooed in my ear before biting it.

"You think that's hot?! Fuck her tied up and unable to run and I promise you you'll never see her make a sexier face when she cums." Added a thick Irish accent as my orange haired girlfriend came into my line of view past my cloudy vision. She's always such a dreamboat so naturally I had to sober my thoughts enough to see her fully. She's completely naked and strapped up ready to go making me shiver fearing my impending punishment. Two ten inch cocks shoved inside of me at the same time. It's gonna hurt but I crave the pain.

"Hi Daddy!" Smiled Bayley looking up at her as she took us both in.

"Hi Mouse." The two then shared a sexy kiss, tongue and all right in front of me making me even more wet then I already am. The most amazing part of it all is that despite how deep and long their kiss was Daddy didn't stop her hips from colliding with mine continuing my ecstasy. "Hiya Charlie. Feeling better cutie?" She cooed pulling away from Daddy and turning her attention to me. It took me a few seconds to process her question before I answered.

"Daddy f-feels so good!" That made her giggle then lean down for a kiss.

"Daddy are we going with my plan?" Asked my brunette lover.

"Yeah. In a moment I just gotta get this thing ready." She then grabbed my right hand free from Daddy's grip and guided it to her thick cock dangling between her legs. Gripping it in my hand I immediately got another chill go down my spine right to my ovaries. Stroking it feeling how long and strong it is has my mouth watering just thinking of how amazing it's going to feel inside me. "Handle that love." She spoke hungrily watching me. Right when she said that Daddy B started to thrust into me faster and harder making me forget what I'm supposed to be doing.

"F-fuuuck! Yes! Yes! Daddy I love it don't stop."

"I won't love. But Daddy gave you an order." Ahh right.

"S-s-orry Daddy. So so g-good. Amazing!" I moaned trying to get my shit together enough to take care of my other Daddy.

"Good you deserve this. Now open." Daddy then gripped my cheeks and held it so I didn't have a choice but to open my mouth. "Good girl.. now suck!" I gagged when she thrust it half way down my throat.

"Easy. Don't want her to throw up again." Bayley warns not letting up one bit with her thrusts.

"Adddy oooree" I moaned, arching my lower back when Bayley hit my g-spot again. "Uck!" I cursed around Becky's cock. Becky has this cute smirk on her face as she cups the back of my head to help me get more of her cock in my mouth. I pushed back the urge to gag and swallowed her cock, deep throating her, swallowing around her cock.

"Fuck Charlotte... making me jealous of my own strap." Becky snickered starting to fuck my face, holding my head there with her cock down my throat. Bayley rubbed my clit, pounding me harder to try and break my concentration. Becky pulled out completely with a smirk.

"Daddy wh-" I got out before she shoved it back down my throat.

"Oh you thought because you didn't feel good that you were going to just not get punished? Oh no baby doll. Think again. Count your infractions shall we. Talking back. Not listening. Being disrespectful as hell to Bayley when she tried to give you an orgasm earlier. Count your misdemeanors. Running off without permission to leave this room. Not responding to our calls or messages. Count your felonies. Putting your health and and safety at risk by running off in a foreign country. Getting black out drunk. Not telling your dominants where you are, I mean thankfully you took your phone. So find your friends finally came in handy for once. But it could've been so much worse. So many things could've gone wrong. You could've been drugged. Raped. Killed." At this point Bayley pulled out of me and got off the bed digging in her bag. "You know how many people disappear in foriegn countries? We could've lost you for good. And you were so fucked up... still are. What could you do... if a couple guys jumped you and threw you in the back of their car? That's how people become human trafficking victims. Some are killed. Some sold. Some never found. This one... sweet pea was a BIG felony. I hope you are sober enough to remember your safe word. Because as much as you are a masochist. As much as you love pain... you will not enjoy what we are about to do to you. This will hurt me more than it hurts you. I want you to know that. I don't enjoy hurting you... not like what it's about to happen to you. Bayley did you find it?" I'm scared now because Daddy has never had to hype me up before any punishments that I've received in the past so I know this one will be the worst ever. I'm literally shaking at this point because I know that I'm in the wrong.

"This it?" Asked Bayley holding up this small thin leather pouch.

"Yes. Now also bring that lighter on the table when you come." Daddy ordered looking away from me for only a moment before turning back to me. "Charlotte I don't want you to be scared, but I hope you are. The fear you currently hold is nothing compared to how I felt earlier when you ran off." It was here that Bay made her way back over to us, handing said items off to Daddy.

"Here you go Daddy."

"Thank you Mouse." They then shared a small kiss. "Now be a doll and hold her down so she can't run." Instructed Daddy, Bay nodded and crawled onto the bed beside me.

"Come'ere blondie." She spoke grabbing my arm and pulling me into her lap.

"I don't know what got into you this morning but you had absolutely no business acting the way you acted today."

"M' sorry. I was hurt." I murmured softly because it's true. That got Daddy to come sit on the edge of the bed near us. She then took the leather pouch and opened it. It was also here that Bayley adjusted her grip on me. Hooking her arms under my armpits holding me close to her. I'm lying on my stomach so I really have to fight to even get her to loosen her grip enough to escape.

"You're beautiful Char. You're a dime piece plus eighteen nickels. If we didn't find you when we did someone would've snatched you up in a minute. These foreigners despise Americans enough as it is add to that your hot and young.. ha you'd surely be going to the highest bidder with the starting bid easily over half a million. Oh god and don't let them find out who you are." She then pulled out a red and black colored object. "I imagine a lot of those traffickers grew up watching wrestling and know who your biological father is... I l.. Fuck! I don't even want to imagine what they'd do to you." She then proceeded to mess with the object in her hand before it opened up to be a pocket knife. "You really could have gotten hurt running off without us and getting drunk to the point of blackout."

"I-"

"I know what Baybay said to you cut you deep but you had no right to leave us when you knew her words put you into a drop. Alcohol will never bring you back up from a drop. The same way we need you, you need us. You're my beautiful girlfriend one day wife to be." She then took the lighter and started to light the fire on the blade part of the knife. "The thought of losing you is something I pray I'll never have to go through. You belong to me gorgeous and I have to carve that into you so you never ever forget that ever again." When the words sank in and I understood their meaning, I started to struggle against Bayley's grip on me.

"N-N-Noo Daddy...you promised me no permanent marks... Pl-pleaae don't." I whimpered out, tears blurring my eyes, my heart pounding in my chest. I started hyperventilating as I drunkenly struggled in Bayley's tight embrace.

"Shhh Charlotte. Deep breaths okay? In and out. You know your safe word. You know we're here for you. Let go of that cliff. We'll always catch you." Bayley murmured in my ear top attempt to soothe me but my heart was pounding so much that it hurt. I've never feared a punishment more than I do this one. It was becoming harder to breath and I knew that I was having a legit panic attack. It was here that Becky came up behind and kissed the back of my neck softly, wrapping her arm around me and whispering sweet nothings in my ear in another attempt to calm me down but it wasn't working.

"Come on lass. Deep breaths. I need you to calm down. I know you're scared. But it Has to be done. I almost lost you today in more ways than you know. Don't forget. I'm not American. I've seen some shit. Alright lass. Deep breaths. Don't forget. I love you. With everything that I am, I love you. You were reckless. And it could be worse but this is to make sure it never happens again. This is a lesson you'll never forget it." Becky murmured softly in my ear.

"Charlie, here. Bite this. You'll need it." Bayley offers me her leather belt and I took it biting down hard as I struggled to breath. "Charlie. Breathe for me." Bayley cooes in my ear as she placed a tender kiss belong it on my neck before gripping me tight again.

"You remember your safe word?" Becky checks one last time as I nodded, biting down her leather belt, and only then did Becky pull away to relight the knife behind me. I clung to Bayley, sobbing and struggling to breathe. When I felt the first tough of the scorching hot, sharp blade pierce the tender skin on my ass, I screamed behind the strap biting down harder, struggling against Bayley's iron grip on me. I felt nauseous between the hot blade, the calculated cutting into my skin and the alcohol in my system. This was real pain. This was nothing compared to any punishments in the past. Becky silently carved away at me. "Bay hold her still. I don't want to fuck this up." Becky spoke up. I felt sick and light headed. Bayley held me in an attempt to keep me grounded.

"Addy nooooo" I cried into the belt, biting it and gagging at the taste of the leather.

"You did this to yourself babygirl. It will all be.. aw dammit!" She whispered.

"Nooo! 'Lease top! Addy orry!" I cried out feeling this pain. My head feels... feels so.. light. I absolutely want this to stop but there's a small teeny tiny bit of me that enjoys the pain. This pain is scary relaxing. I don't know if it's because I'm drunk or straight up a madman but.. I feel like I'm floating on a cloud of fire. The longer Daddy carved me I could feel every single cut she made. Eventually my body just went numb momentarily dulling the pain.

"Char baby stay with me!" I heard muffle into my ear.

"Hey! Wake up!" Then suddenly I'm being smacked on the back of my thighs extremely hard instantly snapping me back into reality. And now all the pain comes rushing in. I know I was bad but I want this pain to stop.

"No!" I whined looking up my Bayley.

"Charlotte?" I heard calling from behind me. It was here I spat out the belt.

"lem'me go!"

"Now you know I can't do that. But Bay get the belt back in her mouth. Since sweetheart here turned her blood into alcohol! She's bleeding a bunch so I need to finish quickly." Explained Daddy.

"No more Daddy please. I'm sorry! I'm sorry. Please no more." I cried out hysterically.

"Bay please."

"Noo! Pmmmhmmmre!" Bayley shoved the belt in my mouth cutting me off.

"Almost done baby." I heard before she went back to carving whatever the hell she's carving into my ass. That sharp red hot burn made a fresh set of tears to roll down my cheeks. Now everything is hitting all at once in the same spot. I'm in a full on panic. I can hardly breathe. My vision is cloudy from all the tears that won't stop.

"It's ok Char. Shhh you're almost done. Relax breathe I'm gonna catch you. Just calm down." Bay soothed in my ear

"Awe! Char you are gonna love this!"

"Oooop!" I yelled out but it came out in a muffled scream. After that I don't really remember too clearly. I remember the pain, but it gets distant and faded out.

"Dab Dab dab." I heard groggily. Ugggh I must have passed out because I don't remember being moved to the bathroom.

"Royal princess plum? Or cherry sunrise?" Wha? I'm so confused.

"Royal plum. It has glitter in it and Char loves glittery shit."

"Okay. Royal princess plum bath bomb, I choose you!" I heard call out. My whole body aches so much right now. I felt every ounce of pain as I reached back to touch where most of the pain was coming from. I nearly gagged seeing my own crimson essence staining my fingertips. There was a lot of blood and the lightheaded feeling was back. I felt sick.

"Don't move." Was the last thing I remembered before I felt more white hot searing pain, I saw white spots behind my eyes before I blacked out. I heard voices. Bits and pieces of a conversation. "She was bleeding too much."

"-burned her?"

"...didn't... cauterized the wound. She'll be okay."

"Get her up. In the tub. Gotta clean the wound and put some salve on it." My head was spinning, due to either blood loss or the ever prevalent alcohol still coursing in my blood, I didn't know. I was on the floor.

"He...help. please?" I gasped out unable to control my own body, scared to move because I didn't want to bleed again.

"Shhh Charlotte. We got you." They were by my side in an instant. I came to in the bathtub, being held against Daddy's chest I'm assuming because I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to make it more real than it already was. "Shhh baby I got you." Becky cooes in my ear and dammit I couldn't help it, I clung to her and let my tears fall, sobbing into her chest unable to hold back any longer. I let go of everything I held onto and gave in, clinging to her, trusting her to catch me. "Shhhhh I got you sweetheart. Not ever gonna let you go. You're mine. Forever and always. I've officially claimed you for life. You're always safe with me." Becky murmurs in my ear as she kisses my cheek. "Easy on her Bayley." I heard then felt Bayley climbing in the tub behind me. I felt that they were still strapped up but I let myself fall even further into sub space, surrendering myself to them.

"Good girl. You're doing so well kitten" Bayley praised helping Becky ease her cock inside of me. I moaned into her chest, digging my fingernails into Becky's shoulders.

"Shhh... we're gonna take care of you lovey." Becky spoke as she slowly began fucking me.

"Oh fuuuck. Daddy!" I sobbed feeling Bayley slowly pushing her cock inside of my ass. I was completely stuffed full, sandwiched between both of my dominants and even with all the pain I was in, I felt loved. Both of my Daddy's filling my holes so full, taking their time to slowly fuck me.

"I love you so much." Becky purrs sending chills down my spine.

"Mmm.. so full. D-Daddy." I moaned out feeling them both moving inside of me.

"You belong right here with us Charlotte. I love you more than you know." Bayley cooed in my ear before nibbling on the back of my neck making me tear up.

"She's right. We do this because we never wanna lose you. Nobody can make you feel like this. You want to be ours forever, say it." Then there was a hand gripping my cheeks pulling my face to look Becky in the eyes. When this happened I came back into my reality. My ass hurts like hell but the two thick cocks moving in and out of me are redirecting my mind from the pain focusing on the pleasure being dealt. "I gave you an order. Don't make me have to teach you the same lesson twice."

"W-what'd you s-say?" I murmured.

"You only want to be ours forever and only give yourself to us. Say it. Now." When she demands it like that I can't say no.

"I only want t-t mmm fuck Daddy you feel so good." I got out right after she gave me a hard thrust that hit my g-spot. Just right.

"That's not what I said to say love." She purred placing kisses on my chest.

"Who do you belong to?"

"Y-you! I don't want anyone but you guys for the rest of my life. I ohhh god yes fuck m-more Daddy faster!" I begged clinging onto my daddy.

"I didn't tell you to say that. Mouse wait." They both stopped their movements inside me. Then both of them started placing kisses all over my chest and back. I know I'm gonna regret not listening but this outcome is heaven. I'm sandwiched and stuffed with the huge cocks of two of the hottest females I've ever met. Then not only that but the both of them are spoiling me in kisses and attention both of which I crave more than anything. I feel so safe and loved right now that my high and drunken heart is throbbing. "Charlotte!" I heard chime in my ear softly. "Come back to me baby." Then there was a mouth on mine claiming my mouth like it knew it lived there. I didn't dare reject her kiss, but I indulged in it for as long as I could before I ran out of breathe. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!"

"Are you ever going to run off again without permission first?"

"N-no!" I cried out because I don't wanna submit to them right now but I can't stop myself. "I'm sorry." I finished pulling away from my Daddy's warm body to look at both my Doms.

"You don't slap Bayley when she's trying to give you pleasure ever again."

"Yes."

"Now apologize to her for fighting her when she was just trying to help you." Help me or break my heart? I didn't dwell too long on that because I want to believe she loves me. She didn't mean anything she said earlier to me.. "Sorry Baybay." I then reached behind me and gave her a kiss.

"It's ok Charlie. Charlie baby! Hello? You in there?" I blinked because I didn't understand what she meant by that, considering she's literally fucking me right now. I glanced back at her to see her frowning at me. Is she not enjoying this anymore? "Charlie! Wake up baby. Come back to us. Come on. It's all over with. We need to clean you up." Bayley's voice murmurs softly in my ear from behind. I lifted my head from the carpeted floor and groaned as the pain and nausea came rushing back. It was all a dream. Them taking me. Making me feel welcome. Making me feel loved. Makes sense that would be my coping mechanism when dealing with the harsh punishment that I was just dealt. Tears stung my eyes and I didn't want to move. I didn't want their after care whatever it was.

"Just go. I can't wrestle like this." I forced out avoiding Bayley's worried eyes.

"We already took care of that. As far as Hunter knows, you have a very bad case of food poisoning and they replaced you with Becks.

"Good I didn't deserve it anyways." I mumbled out before Becky crawled over to me.

"Stop it. Now. You just finished one punishment. You had way more infractions that we were benevolent enough to not punish you for but I can change me mind in a hot minute If you keep this attitude up Charlotte Flair." Becky warned and I squeezed my eyes shut against the tears that wanted to fall.

"I'm sorry. I don't feel good." I mumbled back.

"Its okay baby. I understand. We need to talk about this but right now... you are more important to us. So come on. Let's shower. Get you cleaned up. Some medication on it so it doesn't get infected." Becky replied helping me up off the floor. As soon as I was on my feet, I nearly collapsed but Bayley and Becky caught me, holding me up.

"Told you. I will always catch you." Bayley cooes kissing my cheek. I felt ashamed. I felt disrespected. I felt low. But I felt owned. I felt like Becky's property. She kissed me on the lips to get my attention, apparently reading the turmoil on my face.

"Don't think about it. Just feel. You are mine eternally, Charlotte Flair. You belong to me. I love you with everything I am. I just proved that. You scared the living shit out of me. I thought I'd lost you. You aren't too leave my sight until we're home. Understand?" She asked cupping my cheeks. I nodded with tears filling my eyes.

"I love you Charlotte. I was an asshole and I'm so sorry." Bayley cooes in my ear, kissing my neck before they lead me to the shower.

"Can I just shower alone?" I asked out of the blue as Becky set up the shower.

"Shower alone because why? You can barely stand without Bay holding you up." Spoke Becky not even turning to look at me.

"I can so." I mumbled determined to fend for my own. So with all the strength I could muster up I pulled away from Bayley and stood on my wobbly weak legs. I can feel them shaking but I'm trying my damn best to not let it show.

"Ah look at that! Appears you can stand on your own.. barely though." Bayley spoke sounding fake surprised. Making me mentally roll my eyes. I wanna forgive her but her words struck too close to home. I'll get over it eventually but not today or tomorrow. She's the reason I'm in pain right now. Had she not disrespected my whole career I wouldn't have gotten upset and stormed off to the bar.

"But I'm standing on my own. No help from Daddy dearest either." I responded looking at Becky the whole time. She then turned around to face me.

"This is about what she said earlier isn't it?" She asked stepping closer to me. The part of me that wants them both to just leave me alone is screaming to lie and say no. Ideally I'd go with that idea but I can't this time. They said it themselves that I was dropping so it's only right I act out. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath holding back my tears.

"Yes it is. All of this is because my career in wrestling only exists because of the ball sack I shot out of." I spoke opening my eyes to stare Becky dead in her brown ones. "The only reason I'm standing here now is because I'm the daughter of one of pro wrestling's greatest wrestlers. My whole life is-" Before I could finish I was pulled into a deep kiss. I was too into my thoughts to think of who's kissing me but once I remembered to check I pushed her off me.

"No Charlie." She pouted in a sad tone pouting at me with sad tears puppy eyes.

"You're here became we love. -"

"if you loved me you wouldn't have dug at my pride the way you did earlier. I have two loves in my life. My girlfriends and wrestling. And you broke both of those for me. I love you but I don't want to talk to you right now."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. Daddy can I please just have my own time?" I asked turning my attention back to Becky who's staring at us both in a worried far out look.

"Why are you fighting us? Why are you being so goddamn resistant to submitting to us? We're all-"

"Daddy please!" I spoke louder interrupting her. "Please I just need some time to think. You engraved your place in my life on my ass. I won't run this time just.. Please." Bayley's tears broke my heart. I wanted them so bad but at the same time, she broke me.

"Okay. But if you're not out in 10. I'm coming in." Becky relented and I waited for them to leave before I climbed into the shower, falling to my knees no longer able to stand on my own. I cried. I screamed, I curled up and let myself fall apart at the seams. I've never in my life dropped this bad and for once I don't think I can fix it alone. But I'd be goddamned if I begged them. I sobbed at the pain I felt physically and the pain I felt mentally and emotionally I tried to will myself up the way I do in the ring with no success.

"C-Charlie? It's been over 10 minutes. I'm coming in." Bayley's voice carried over the pounding of the water on my body. Before I could compose myself to call on the Ice Queen to order her to get the fuck out of here she was already stepping into my shower. When her hazel eyes locked on my form she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me up against her body. "Charlotte I'm so sorry baby. I was selfish and stupid and said things that weren't true just to get you where I wanted you and I'm so sorry baby. I'm a horrible dominant. And an even worse girlfriend." She sobbed holding me to her chest. I felt myself give in slightly, pulling her towards me, letting her hold me. "I was dropping too. I needed to dominate and I did it at your expense and I'm... I'll make it up to you. I wasn't thinking. If I have to make love to you all night and all day to prove it. I promise. Anything you want me to do. I will. I love you and I don't want to lose you. You're so much better than your father and that has nothing to do with your career. I'm just...selfish. I said things that would drop Princess but you're not her. I'm so... I'm so sorry." Bayley rambled kissing my shoulder, my neck and finally my lips. I gave in and kissed her back, my inner submissive craving to be touched. She nudged my legs apart as Daddy stepped in.

"Come on Mouse. Let's clean our girl up." She ordered as Bayley helped me to my feet but didn't rise herself. She pushed me back into Becky's arms and buried her face in my groin, shoving her tongue inside of me. I cried out, relying on Daddy to hold me up.

"Okay fuck. I'll forgive you just give me time. Please... oh god... Bay ..."

"Daddy." She corrected, biting at my thigh, sucking hard enough to leave a hickey.

"Daddy. Stop... oh! Fuuuck!" She brought me to a quick knee buckling orgasm, lapping me clean before standing and kissing me roughly. I clung to them as they cleaned me up and finished our shower.

"Baby this is gonna hurt a little bit but I have to clean your wound okay?" Becky cooed as she placed a small kiss on my forehead. After our shower they dried me off and laid me down on my stomach on the bed.

"Mkay." I spoke softly cuddling the pillow tighter. Closing my eyes I inhaled deeply, held it, and exhaled it. I don't know what to make of my day today. So much has happened and it's only three in the afternoon.

"Here baby eat this." Spoke Bayley holding out a Twix bar for me to eat. She opened it already for me all I have to do is bite it.. But I don't want anything she's offering me. Don't get me wrong I am absolutely starving. I'll eat just about anything right about now. I refuse to eat from the hand that hurt me. That being said I flipped my position so I was facing away from her. "Char.." I heard whimper but I don't care.

"Charlotte don't be like that to Bay. She said she was sorry." I just kept silent lying on the bed cuddling my pillow. I'm starving but I'd rather die of hunger right now before I accept food from her. "Charlotte sto-"

"No it's fine.. I-I deserve this. I was in the wrong for saying what I said to her earlier. I'm just so used to speaking to Princess like that and I forgot that Char has actual real daddy issues. I'm just so jumbled between dropping, this tour, and missing Sasha that I just.. I don't even know what's what anymore." She explained to Daddy. I don't want to hear her "apology" but I had no choice. She's right to one extent. We should not have left Princess home.

"Turns out we all need Princess huh?" Murmured Becky.

"Yeah." I answered because she's late to the party here. I then felt a small sting on my ass cheek as Daddy used something to clean the wound she gave me.

"I just thought since it used to be the three of us we'd be fine without our Princess for a few weeks. But It showed now that was a bit far fetched." Sighed Daddy sounding genuinely sad.

"I miss Sasha." I spoke honestly.

"Me too." Added Bayley.

"I know I know. Me too but we are adults who can function without her for a little ourselves."

"Well apparently I only need my dad." That earned me a few hard spanks on my bare ass.

"I'm the only Daddy you need in your life."

"Well good to know you think I'm like that. I either need Papa Flair or I'm on my own, that's how my life is set up. Better off alone." That too earned me another set of sharp spanks.

"Why are you so convinced that you don't need us the same way we need you? Do you honestly think we'd put you in this drop and then leave you after a punishment this severe? At one point you were bleeding out profusely. Had I not been there to stop it you'd be dead from bleeding out."

I'd be dead from bleeding out.

 _I'd be dead from bleeding out._

"Probably be for the best." I murmured out to myself lowly.

"Char. Stop talking like that. Right now. I have no qualms about dishing out another punishment. I'm warning you. Knock it off." Becky snarled before putting the salve over my freshly cleaned wound. It instantly numbed the surrounding area, making me hum in contentment.

"Daddy. I'm gonna go... put our gear in the car... or something. I'll be outside. I know when I'm not wanted around." Bayley sighs before she set the Twix down near me and grabbed the gear, leaving without a glance in my direction. I wanted to stop her once I saw the kicked puppy look in her eyes but I refrained from doing so.

"Bay. No. Please wai-" Daddy started but Bayley wad already out the door with the stuff. "Damn... look I get it. She made a hurtful comment but how many times did you throw her feud with Bliss in her face? Her losing the title? AND you don't think those hurt her at all. But she forgave you and looked the other way. If you wanna hate someone for your new tattoo... hate me. It was my idea." Daddy hissed putting everything away and starting to get dressed. "We're all dropping. And I can't do a good damn thing right. I feel like as your dominant, I'm failing you guys. And I don't know what to do for the first time. Because we aren't communicating with each other at all and this isn't like us!" Becky's eyes were welling up and Daddy hardly ever got emotional to the point of tears so my attention was firmly on her.

"What do you need Charlie? You need to talk to me. I'm not a mind reader. I mean what can I do? What do you want?"

"Daddy. Stop. Please." I begged as tears filled my eyes. I've never seen Daddy so lost and emotional before, it was almost unnerving.

"No Charlotte. Tell me. Do you wanna mark me too? Here I'll get the knife if it makes you feel better." She started to get up but I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"Why would I want that? Why would I hurt you? I wouldn't." I sniffled feeling her arms around me.

"You want to top me? Do you need to dominate? You can after my match. If that's what you need...I hate when you and Mouse fight like this. It tears me apart. You have no idea. Please. Like you guys lean on me to be strong I need my family united to be strong." Becky wiped her eyes unashamed. I held her tight.

"Okay. I'll talk to Bay after the show when you guys get back" I smiled weakly.

"Thank you Angel." She kissed my lips, holding for a moment and I shivered at my old nickname. When Bayley stepped back in, she avoided looking in my direction and I knew it was because it's what she assumed that I wanted. My heart ached, wanting to apologize but also still feeling some type of way. Bayley grabbed her phone.

"Daddy... I'll be outside." She mumbled.

"Mouse?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." That got her to crack a small smile.

"I love you too Becks. You too Flair. But umm I'm gonna go cool off the car. You two hurry up before we're late." She spoke standing by the door before going out it.

"See no sane person would let you throw shade at them blatantly the way she has since we got you back from the bar. It don't make no sense how you can shade her career but the moment she shades yours you get all butt hurt. Haha no pun intended there but it fits the situation huh?"

"Yeah. But will you help me get dressed?" I asked softly being my whole body is still vibrating.

"Already on it Angel. You want your yoga pants or sweats?"

"Sweats please." I then felt her throw them on me. Thinking about Daddy's words she's right. She's right about a lot of things the main one being I need to apologize to Bayley for being a brat.

 **Bayley's POV.**

"You two hurry up before we're late." Instructed simply before leaving out again. To say I'm a mixed bag of emotions right now is an understatement. Today has just been a giant grab bag of events. But mainly I'm concerned about my Charlotte. Had I known my words would make her spiral out away from me the way she did I wouldn't have said them. But at the same time I know she's in a deep drop right now yet she for some reason will not admit it. The blue barn was vandalized with red paint, and she's got red paint all over the back of her shirt. She needs attention but because of what I said she's refusing to cooperate with us so we can pull her out of this drop. If you ask me she's acting out like a brat more so than when Princess did the night before we left on this stupid tour. The difference is Princess accepted she needed us and let us help her. Charlotte's just being self righteous trying to put up a façade of being ok as if we won't see through it. I dunno just today would definitely have gone different had Sasha been here with us. She's always been our mediator. I forgot how chaotic our life was before she came along up until today. Now I remember why we needed a forth person to add to our house... I just really need a hug from my Princess. It's almost four pm now so she should.. right before I could even finish my thought my phone rang signaling a call from my heart. Think of an angel you'll get a FaceTime call from one. I wasted no time answering forcing a smile once her face popped up on my screen.

"Daddy I had a bad dream." I cleared my throat and met her gaze through my phone.

"What did you dream about Princess? Tell me everything." I started seeing her eyes narrow as she took in my appearance.

"Daddy. Are you okay?" She asked right off the bat and I wanted to cuss out whatever God had it out for me.

"I'm okay sweetie. Tired as all hell. You know time changes. Time zones. You know how it goes." I lied smoothly feeling bad for lying to my submissive but not wanting to worry her when she is in her most vulnerable and I'm not there to take care of her. "So what was your nightmare about?" I asked, not letting her even think of questioning the truth of my words. She snuggled into my pillow, hugging it tighter to her body, making me smile slightly.

"I dreamed of you guys. Fighting... hurt. And I just had this feeling that something was really wrong and that I should call to check in on you. I couldn't go back to sleep after that. So here I am." Sasha explained making me smile once more.

"There you Are" I replied with a smile. "My gorgeous baby girl. I wish I was there. Didn't think it was possible for me to be jealous of a pillow but here I am." I teased. It was here that Princess pulled the blankets down to reveal that she was completely naked in my bed. "Aw my pillow gets head and my sheets get ass? And Daddy gets nothing huh? Real fair." I smirked watching the blush cover her cheeks.

"Come get this ass Daddy." She teased back with a slight smirk but I just winked.

"Wish I could." I answered truthfully, wishing I could be snuggled up with my Princess instead of dealing with all this heartache.

"Daddy. You don't look right. What's wrong? Talk to me." Sasha spoke seeing right through me.

"Everything is fine I promise. It's under control. Just the travel wearing me down. I wish I was home snuggled up to you. My arms are lonely, they miss you in them." I smiled knowing she'd probably see right through me.

"I love you Daddy. I'm so cold without you. I... I feel myself dropping more and more everyday and I know you guys are trying to help me through it but it's just not the same. There. I'm honest. Now your turn." She sassed and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You little minx. Look when I get back you and I are gonna have an extra long session, that ass has gotten bold with me on the other side of the globe." I replied icily without any actual bite to it, though my hand did feel twitchy with a need to bend my girl over and warm both of her cheeks up for everyone of her little digs at me since I've been gone. My inner dominant hummed with approval at the thought but I just smiled at her little smirk she gave me.

"Sooo. Where's Daddy and Char?" She asked making me smirk.

"Well. Char is in the room and I'm clearly right here." I teased seeing the way her cheeks flushed with pink after I said it.

"Well... Daddy Becks." She clarifies rolling her eyes at me.

"Watch it." I warned her before continuing. "She's inside."

"Can I talk to her?" She asked With a cheeky smile.

"Of course love" I answered as I headed back to the room, using my key to let myself in. "Daddy. Princess wants to talk to you." I answered keeping both my eyes and my distance from Charlotte, figuring it's what she wanted anyways.

"Hey gorgeous." Daddy smiled taking my phone as Charlotte sat icing her new tattoo.

"Hi Daddy." I heard my Princess greet our Daddy and I could hear the smile in her voice, and it made me smile, until I met Charlotte's eyes and I dropped the smile and my gaze to the floor.

"Daddy. Anything else you need in the car before I head out to the car?" I asked and Daddy shook her head. I turned to leave but a strong hand on my wrist pulled me back. Turning around, surprisingly it was Char. God when you really get a good look at her she's so beautiful. And those blue eyes are small pools of water. So when she pouts, much like the way she is now, I can't help but want to give in. Even if she's been a brat all day. Then suddenly she wrapped me up in a tight hug. At first I was taken aback by her sudden movement. After all the attitude she's been giving me I don't know what this means. But it's my Charlotte so I hugged her back just as tight.

"Will you help me bring some pillows downstairs? I don't think I'll be able to sit right for the next few days." She spoke softly in my ear still not pulling away.

"Okay." I responded simply. She let out a content sounding sigh before letting me go.

"You give the best hugs." She half smiled at me. I just gave her a light smile and a nod.

"Thank you." She nodded at that and then turned to the bed and grabbed two pillows. It was here I noticed Daddy must have dressed her while I was downstairs. I also noticed how she's walking slower than usual. She then came back over to me and handed me a pillow.

"Got everything you need?" She nodded.

"I'm not wrestling tonight so I only need my phone and charger honestly. Probably some snacks too but I got you for that." She smirked winking at me. After seeing her crying most of today it was refreshing seeing her smile, so seeing it made me smile.

"Yes you do. Anyway Daddy where gonna head downstairs." She's sitting over at the desk still taking to princess.

"Ok. I'll be right behind you guys."

"After you love." I spoke opening the door for her to walk out.

"Thank you." She then gave me a kiss on the cheek. Once she was through the door I followed behind her. "Bay err I mean Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I hold your hand?" She asked shyly making me giggle a little.

"You don't have to ask to hold my hand. Mad at me or not you can always hold my hand." I explained interlacing our hands squeezing hers to reassure my words. She gave me a small smile Before we headed off down the hall.

"I'm sorry Bayls. Sorry for everything. I-I.. I was just heartbroken hearing you say what you said to me earlier. I'm used to hearing people hit me with the Dad card all the time.. but it was a different kind of hurt when you said it to me. I just never thought I'd hear those words come from my own girlfriend. So when you did say it they cut me really deep."

"It's okay baby. You have a right to be mad. I shouldn't have said it. I just really wanted to top you for once and thought it would give me an extra edge but it was wrong, and there was no thought behind it, I didn't mean it. Obviously I see how hard you work. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you to death. You're one of my future wifeys." I spoke after a moment, watching her push the button for the elevator.

"I knew you didn't mean it. But just hearing it come from you... with the negative voices already in my head... because I am dropping. Bad. I don't know. It cut a little deeper I guess. I still had no right to treat you like that. I hate fighting with you. I know that I've said things that set you back as well and it wasn't right. I was a brat." It was here that the elevator doors dinged open and we stepped in. She got as close to me as she could, meeting my eyes. "If Princess would've... I mean she's acted out like this before and she always gets punished for it and most Times rightfully so... why should I be different?" She asked noticeably making herself smaller in my presence. Bowing her head slightly, I noticed that her hands were shaking in mine.

"Are you asking me to punish you?" I asked calmly, my inner dominant struggling against me to come out when she met my eyes before whispering

"Don't you think after everything I deserve it?" I smiled gently and curled my finger under her chin, pulling her closer to me so I could kiss her. I kissed her gently, moving my lips down her neck, right below her ear; the spot that makes her knees weak.

"In this case. I rule in the defendant. You don't deserve to be punished. Not in my eyes. Maybe Daddy's. But not mine." I replied taking her hand back in mine as the doors opened with another _'ding!'_. We stepped out and I lead her to our rental car. It was after I put her stuff in that I noticed her looking rather distant. I pressed her back against the car, getting her undivided attention. She had this cute 'deer In headlights' look on her gorgeous face as I forced her head to my shoulder so I could whisper "Why? Do you want me to punish you? Do you think you should be punished? Hmm?" She let out a shuddering breath and nodded her head yes. "Words Charlotte." I ordered shortly.

"Y-yes. I need to be punished." She whispered wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Why?" I asked using my free hand to take hers in mine so she felt grounded to something and didn't float away on me.

"I disrespected you. I hurt you... I ma-made you cry. I rejected you without a proper safe word. I was dishonest. I didn't communicate. I ignored you. I'm dropping. So-so bad. Please. I need it." She whispered with tears in her eyes. I knew this because I felt them on my neck. I held her tighter to my body and kissed her cheek.

"Are you sure?" I asked her waiting for her to accept her punishment, giving her time to back out.

"Yes Daddy." She replied and I nodded.

"Okay. After the show. You're mine. No more running away. No more being butt hurt. Next time, talk to me. I will give you everything you need. You know this, don't you Angel?" I asked cupping her face.

"Yes Daddy. I'm sorry." She whispered but I kissed her and held her close, keeping her hand in mine.

"Its okay babe. I got you. Always."

"You promise?" She asked innocently with pouty eyes making my heart melt.

"I promise. I love you."

"I love you too." With that I grabbed her and gave her a kiss. When I forced my tongue in her mouth she greedily accepted it. Her arms quickly wrapping around my waist pulling me closer. What she did next caught me off guard, she widened her stance a bit allowing my leg in between her thighs. Naturally I used my leg to get her to grind on it which she did. "D-Daddy I want you." She breathed out kissing my jawline and down behind my ear.

"You just want Daddy's cock deep inside you huh?" I purred.

"Yes."

"Mmm haha well our call time isn't till six." I think I can probably get her to cum in less than ten minutes. Hmm...

"That's plenty of time. Just a little something to last me the show. C'mon Daddy gimme your Daddy dick" She teased lighting a fire in me. So I attacked her neck first biting at it making sure to leave a mark. "Mmmm I'm yours."

"Damn straight!" I growled as I placed my hands On the waistline of her sweats.

"Well hot damn let me get my phone out!" I heard boom out causing me to snap out of my tunnel vision to back away from Char. Thankfully it was only Becky.

"Awe Daddy why'd you stop them?!" I also heard whine out meaning she must gave let Princess watch us.

"Because we are in a foreign country and in some places they'd be killed if caught engaging in homosexual relations. And because we need to get to work." She spoke coming up to us. I can't even hide my blush and giant smile. "Princess Baybay's phone is in twelve percent so I'm gonna hang up a-"

"Twelve isn't dead yet so no." Princess interrupted.

"No smart ass. I promise you are gonna get it once we get home. I was gonna tell you to call me on my phone."

"Ugh. Fine." She then hung up and seconds later Becky's phone started to buzz but she didn't pick it up.

"I swear that girl is in for a pounding when we get back. But did you two work it out?"

"I realized I was just being a jerk." Answered Char.

"Agreed. She still has to be punished.. then afterwards we'll have make up sex. Then clean slates for everyone." I explained. Daddy nodded in approval. She then gave me and Char chaste kisses before speaking again.

"Good. I hate when you guys fight. But let's get Charlie comfortable in the car and get a move on." She then answered Princess's call which was started with attitude for not answering the first time. But if she knew the actual events of today she'd understand our need to care for Char first. Then in no time we were off to the venue.

* * *

 **Well I did warn you in my defense. Throughout this chapter I hope you started to expand your thinking into whats to come. I wanna tease you and tell you that these dominoes are almost all in place but who gives a shit about dominoes? Dominoes are only fun if they're falling in a cool pattern. Sadly ours aren't going to fall in a cool pattern but they definitely do fall. Really I just want you to remember what happens this chapter going forth in future chapters. Also remember what you put out into the world always comes back around, Irony is such a depressing thing sometimes, be careful who you tell certain things to because not everyone is a friend, and Corbin looks like a reject Asian. Despite the big picture of this chapter there were some mini red flags that you probably didn't even peep. I could list them off rn but I feel like nobody ever really keeps reading up until this point in my notes. However if you are reading this what Char said in her drunken rant is true. Anywhore next chapter im pretty sure we get another flashback featuring a pretty interesting pair.. Masters if you will... take that how you like. Im running out of stuff to ramble about so I guess this is the part where I tell you thank you for reading our story and to tune in next time and find out if Sheriff Woody and Bullseye make the jump over the gorge to save the citizens of Whoville. ~Joz #fuckitup**


	10. Disney Disaster

**HI Friends! How ya been? i missed you, im sorry if you thought we forgot about you because we didn't. Thank you to those who left a review I saw them and I read them each five times over because of my ocd and so I can show Cal. Oh and she also wanted me to apologize for us both being such workaholics but.. I'm not. Lets be honest, at this point** your **prob tired of hearing us apologize for making you wait so long between updates but I feel as though we make up for it with fire content. Not o ly have we been working on this story, but we been cooking up a whole new story that is gonna be fire. So in reality our studio been on fire for the longest and thats why our uploads take so long. Ive said tew much..**

* * *

 **The next day**

"Awe Mels come on just try it. Stop being such a baby." I teased.

"No! I'm not eating no cricket. I don't care if it's deep fried and covered in chocolate. The answer is no!" Carmella sassed folding her arms and looking away from me. Right now we're wrapping up a meet and greet that we got assigned to do together. Normally it's me and Princess but since she's back home in the states Mella was her replacement. Personally I'm happy it's her because we haven't had the chance to hang out in a long while. Princess doesn't really like me hanging out with her and since I'm always with Princess I can't hangout with Mella as often as I use too. It all started one day I was talking to Mella about something exciting I can't remember what and she ended up hugging me. At that moment Princess came around the corner and saw it. Activate the Boss versus the New Yorker with an attitude, and eventually Sash swung on Mella, luckily she was able to dodge it and I grabbed her before anything else could happen. So now those two absolutely can't stand each other. Princess forbid me from speaking to Mella if I ever wanted her to sleep in my bed again. And just like the fool I am for my Sasha I stopped talking to Mella so much.

"I miss this. You and me. Just the two of us just like NXT. Baymella back together again." Carmella sighs making me smile because I missed this too. "I'm still not eating that shit." She added.

"Awe come on. It's protein." I smirked and she shook her head no. "Ugh fine then." I smirked as the next fan approached. After the meet and greet we decided to grab lunch.

"So how are things at home? I mean with Banks." Carmella asked taking a sip of her wine. I didn't see anything wrong with the question so I answered it.

"Things are good. Sasha is excited to get back on the road with us and to be completely honest, I miss her." I answered with a sigh. She smiled slightly.

"Yeah. That's good. But I miss this. I miss you. I miss us hanging out, having fun. It's not the same without you Bay." She replied and I felt horrible for putting her on the back burner. Sasha isn't the dominant, I am. She doesn't get to control who or when I hangout with people.

"I'm sorry. We should hang out more. Don't be a stranger." I smiled reaching across the table to bump her hand with mine.

"So really. On the real. What's the deal with you guys? Is she controlling? Abusive?" Carmella asked like it's been weighing on her mind this whole time. I debated on whether or not I should tell her but she looked absolutely terrified for me. I decided to tell her, if only to put her at ease.

"No. That's me... and Becky. And Charlie sometimes. But mostly Becky and I." Her eyes widened in... was it shock, confusion, surprise? I didn't know. All three?

"You're lying? I'm being punked. Denial is the worst step Bay." She finally replied and I smirked.

"Ever read 50 Shades of Grey? Yeah? I'm Christian Grey." I smirked seeing the look of disbelief on her face. I pulled out my phone and facetimed Sasha.

"Hey Bay." She smiled looking oh so sleepy in my bed.

"Not my name." I replied softly seeing the cute blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry Daddy. I didn't know if you were alone or not." She replied yawning and it brings a smile to my face. She looks so adorable in my bed, and from the looks of it in my clothes.

"Aw. You're tired. Training those girls take a lot out of you?" She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Mhmm. Lexi is actually a decent trainer. I let her take charge of drills today and I did some drills with the girls." That for some reason put a bad taste in my mouth, the thought of Alexa telling Sasha what to do, leading her. But I pushed it back for a later discussion, being that Carmella is with me listening in.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes Daddy."

"You floss and use mouthwash?"

"Yes Daddy."

"Good girl. What did you eat for dinner?" I asked ignoring the looks I got.

"I had salad like you told me after the pizza and wings you ordered for my cheat day." She answered warming my heart that she actually followed my orders without arguing with me over them.

"I'm so proud of you. If you continue to listen for the next 2 weeks, I'll definitely reward you when we get back." I smirked giving her a wink. She smiled tiredly.

"Looking forward to it Daddy." She yawns and I feel bad keeping her up late.

"Mkay. I love you baby. Get some rest and also I'm sending a couple friends over tomorrow to take you grocery shopping. Gotta make sure my baby girl is eating right and getting her nutrients while I'm gone. They are 'in the life' so nothing weirds them out. And they're wrestlers as well. Behave yourself. If you give Lexi a ride home I expect text messages updating me on your ETA and whereabouts. No exceptions."

"Yes Daddy." Sasha yawns again.

"Alright baby. Get some rest. Talk to you in the morning. I love you." I smiled softly.

"I love you too Daddy. I miss you." Sasha softly replied.

"I miss you to Princess but I'll talk to you in the morning alright?"

"Okay."

"Bye baby."

"Come home! Daddy I'm so cold." I love her so much. I know what she's doing and I'm not gonna fall for it this time.

"Princess good night. Call me when you wake up. I love you bye." And with that I hung up. If I didn't she would've went on forever.

"Oh wow!"

"If I didn't hang up she would've kept going and she needs her rest. Especially with the concussion and everything." Mella is just staring at me with a lost look on her face. "Go ahead and ask."

"So the big bad boss is actually the small little baby?"

"She's not a baby. She's my girlfriend and my submissive." I feel comfortable sharing all this with Carmella because despite her being loud, she can keep secrets.

"Why do I get a bit of satisfaction knowing Sasha is really a mushy heart?" That made me smile because that's true. Sasha is a big mushy gushy ball of love.

"Well it's a sweet change when you see that beyond the attitude and flashy gold Sasha is a soft as a bag of mashed potatoes. I'm honestly surprised she didn't call back after I.." Before I could even finish my phone started to ring again. "Well I spoke too soon. She's probably gonna yell at me." That being said I answered. "You're supposed to be sleeping." I spoke.

"Well I was but then I realized I don't know where you are. It says you're at some cafè restaurant somewhere in the Middle East. Where's Char and Becky?" Most times I appreciate how protective and nosey Sasha is but in this very moment I do not. I can't lie to her anymore. I have once and I wanna keep it that way.

"They're back at the hotel I presume I've been at a signing all morning." It was here the waiter came back with our food.

"Oooh looks yummy!" Smiled Mella looking at her plate. She got some sort of squash soup, and I got a panini.

"Babe who's that?" When Sasha asked that naturally I looked up at Mella and she looked back.

"It's Mella baby! How you doin!" Carmella answered for me. When she said that I watched Princess disappear and the Boss come out. Great here we go.

"Daddy am I on speaker?"

"Yes you are so don-"

"Why the fuck are you with that loud mouthed dummy?" And that was all I allowed her to say before I hung up.

"Yeah she's still upset about us being friends. Don't mind that." It was here my phone started ringing again and no surprise it's Princess. I'm not gonna answer because it's only going to start a problem.

"It's ok. I'm not her biggest fan either. She's just jealous me and you make a better tag team." She shrugged eating a spoonful of soup. "Aren't you gonna answer that though?" Pointing out my phone is still ringing. I shrugged not wanting anymore drama than she probably already created with her petty comments and sent the call to voicemail.

"She needs to calm down. And I gave her an order and she ignored it. So I'll punish her later. Anyways." I smirked and took a bite of my food. "What's new with you since we hung out last?"

"Not much. Cass and I broke up as I'm sure you already know. I mean other than that, single life is pretty nice." Carmella replied as we ate. The rest of our meal went by in silence with the occasional comments here or there. Sasha had called me back 5 more times and sent 7 unread messages that I ignored because she was told to go to sleep. Carmella and I decided to hit all the tourists spots before we decided to call it a day and head back to our hotel room. I smirked when I realized she was actually following me to my room.

"I haven't spoke to Charlotte and Becky in a while" Carmella explained and I shrugged.

"That's fine. I just have to make sure that they aren't engaged in a scene before I let you inside." I smirked as we stepped in the elevator. I reached over and pressed for our floor. It hadn't occurred to me just how much I missed hanging out with Carmella until now. Princess is just gonna have to accept her and that's all there is to it. I knew that was a bit hypocritical of me and I admit to that but Alexa wasn't a friend of anyone of us no matter what she's been whispering in Sasha's ear. This was different than her situation. Carmella has always been a great friend to me especially since before Princess came along. The way that Princess treated her wasn't fair to Carmella. I have to remember to have a long talk with my possessive little kitten about this when I get back home. Not only that but also about her manors because we've talked about her attitude before. The doors slid open and I motioned for Carmella to go first. I followed her out then ended up leading her to our room. "Hang on." I smirked as I swiped the key card watching the light flash green before I eased in, closing the door behind me. "Honeys. I'm home. I brought a friend." I called as I walked further into the room, seeing Charlotte snuggled up to Becky, her head on her chest.

"Hi Daddy." She smiled softly.

"Hey mouse. Who'd ya bring?" Becky asked grinning, pulling her attention from the TV to me.

"Carmella. I didn't know if you two were in a scene and didn't want to interrupt it if you were. She's outside. Is it okay to bring her in?" I made sure to meet Charlie's eyes knowing this trip had been taxing on her and she was finally almost okay again. But I knew she needed her snuggles so it was up to her.

"Yeah sure." She replied softly. I smiled and met Becky's eyes and she gave a small nod. I stepped out and let Carmella in. "Hey." Charlotte waved, not moving from her position on Becky.

"Hey girls long time no see!" Smiled Carmella coming into their full view.

"Well you know we don't mingle outside our clique." Shrugged Becky.

"I know it's a pity but you can't escape Mel." Mella smiles going over and giving first Charlotte a hug then going to hug Becky.

"So where have you two been all day? Bay you were supposed to be back here hours ago. Ten more minutes I would've sent out a search party." Asked Becky looking at me reminding me that I was definitely supposed to text her when I finished our signing.

"Sorry Daddy I didn't mean to worry you." I murmured giving her a quick kiss. "I got excited being able to hangout with Mella I forgot to tell you we were going to lunch and then we explored some." I explained

"Had us worried someone snatched you up." Added Char.

"If anything I'll take blame for it. I made her get lunch with me." I nodded in agreement.

"Well I hope you found something good while you were out." Spoke Charlie reminding me that I did find something for her as a sort of 'I'm sorry' gift.

"Anyway what are we watching?" Asked Mella getting comfy in the second queen bed. I on the other hand went and dug in my backpack searching for my gift. While we were exploring we came across this small outdoor market. There was this food stand that was selling different desserts and so I got a couple of them for her to try out.

"Honestly I'm not sure what it's called but it's this weird game show." Spoke Becky.

"Whenever they get a question wrong they get smacked in the head with a random object." Finished Char.

"Ooh sounds fun. Just wish I knew what they were saying." Spoke Mella. It was here I found what I was looking for and walked over to sit on Char's side of the bed.

"Subtitles are in Spanish mamacita." She smiled lightly looking at me noticing I sat on the bed next to her.

"I can translate. I just wanted to give you something first. There was this dessert stand and I got you some sweets." When I said that I showed her the box of food, it instantly made those gorgeous blue orbs of hers glow.

"Awe Bay you didn't have to." I leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"I know but I wanted to. I still feel bad for yesterday and I wanted to make you smile today." I explained giving her the treats.

"You know, you make it hard to stay mad at you right?"

"Ooh try the funny looking pink one. It's simply mwuah." Chimed Carmella kissing her fingertips to back up her words. Char didn't hesitate, she simply ate the funny pink one.

"Uh-Huh and where's my desert?" Pouted Daddy. I simply winked at her.

"I'm sitting on it." I smirked and she wiggled her eyebrows letting me know she got the hint.

"Ew!"

"Good. More for me then." Smiled Becky looking at Mella.

"What is this again?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Dunno couldn't really understand what she said it was. But it's good, right?" Charlie nodded before offering the other half of it to Daddy. It was here that either Charlotte or Becky's phone started to ring signaling a call from Sasha.

"Is that me or you?" Asked Charlie.

"You because my phone is over there charging."

"Ahh. Here it is." Becky mumbled pulling her phone out.

"Daddy before you answer she's most likely going to bitch about me hanging out with Mella."

"Still don't get why she's so jealous of lil ole me but it is what it is yeah?"

"Alright I'll handle it." She then answered. "Hi Pri-"

"Daddy where's Bayley? I think that Long Island trash kidnapped her. She's no-"

"Slow down Princess. What are you talking about?"

"Well what other Long Island trash do you know who we work with besides Zack?" She sassed.

"Sasha that's not nice to talk about Carmella like that. She's never done anything to you." It was here I just knew to get up and go over to Carmella because I know her and I know if Sasha keeps talking like that she's going to flip. And if Princess finds out she's hanging out with us in our hotel room.. I'm sure the house will catch fire from how mad she's going to be.

"Mel please don't get mad." I begged quietly trying to distract her from Sasha's current rant about her.

"Bay it's a good thing I love you and I respect the fact that Sasha is your guy's girlfriend or else I'd pop off." She spoke making me smile. I mouthed a simple thank you to her before turning my attention back to the pair on the bed.

"She's fine Princess. Who do you think brought me these delicious snacks?" Char Asked.

"Then put her on I wanna talk to her."

"Not if you're gonna yell at her for eating lunch with Mella." Becky spoke.

"I'm not gonna yell, just calmly scold her. Please Daddy let me talk to her." Becky looked over at me so I got the hint and went over to them.

"Hi Princess." I smiled looking at her in the camera. I can tell right from the jump that she's been crying.

"You better start explaining or I am burning all your Macho Man merch." She pouted making my heartthrob. I don't feel bad for hanging out with Mella, just bad that it made her cry.

"Princess we had a signing together and then we had lunch, then after that we did some sightseeing. Nothing else baby girl I promise. Though I did find you an awesome gift that you're going to love."

"Don't try to change the subject I am mad at you. I thought we agreed that you weren't to talk to her anymore. Then you decide to go overseas where I'm not and hangout with her?! Mind you I think I was pretty clear about-"

"Sasha I think you're overreacting to this whole situation. I think I'm-"

"Overreacting?! I'm overreacting?!" Sasha growled making me immediately regret my words. She's gonna explode so I started to head into the bathroom. "Overreacting would be me buying a plane ticket over there to kick your ass! Overreacting would be me breaking up with you, which mind you I'm seriously considering."

"Sasha-"

"I just don't get it Bayley! You got me over here on a goddamn double fucking standard. I'm not allowed to hang out with Alexa because you said so. I said you can't hangout with Carmella and what do you do? You fucking spend the whole goddamn day with her! That's so fucked Bay! T-that's so disrespectful and I just don't know why you're treating me like this. I don't deserve this Bayley Martinez. I hope you and Carmella have a fabulous life together." And with that she hung up on me. I swear to god when I get home she's going to wish she never spoke to me like this. Calling her back it went straight to voicemail. Ideally I'd make a bigger fuss about her doing that but there isn't too much I can do. However having friends who live not too far from the house does finally come in handy today. That being said I hid my sadness and went back out into the room.

"Everything okay?" Asked Daddy.

"Princess is having another fit. She went into DND mode so we gotta stalk her. Don't worry I'll do it tho." I shrugged handing her back her phone before moving to go get in bed with Mella. I didn't get far before she grabbed my hand.

"Hey?" I turned to look at her. "She's gonna be okay. You know how she is. We'll be okay I promise." That made me smile a bit.

"Thank you Daddy." Giving her a small kiss I went and grabbed my phone then sat in the chair by the desk. I can't relax until I know my Sasha is okay. Checking the cameras she's storming around the house throwing stuff, more specifically my stuff, clearly throwing a tantrum. My girlfriend is a full on hothead dramatic queen and I love the shit out of her. I doubt she's going anywhere anytime soon. And if she does I have her location so I always know where she is. There's also a chip in my car that tells me where it is from my phone as well. It's times like this I'm grateful for technology.

 **Sasha's POV**

"I hope you and Carmella have a fabulous life together!" I sassed before hanging up and putting my phone on do not disturb. If she wants to be a bitch to me I'm gonna be a bitch back. Storming into the living room I went right for Bayley's beloved DVD selection and swiped them all off the shelf onto the floor. Then I took her stupid action figures and threw them as hard as I could against the wall. "Fuck you Bayley!" I yelled after then. To emphasize it I grabbed her first Women's championship win plaque off the wall and slammed it onto the floor, shattering the glass of the frame. I threw it down so hard I lost my balance and fell onto the coffee table. That really pissed me off too, so I took the magazines off the coffee me table and ripped them all up throwing the paper everywhere never minding the paper cuts. I simply channeled that pain into kicking over the coffee table completely. That would've been fine had I remembered it's a solid wood table so it didn't budge but hurt my toes instead stoping my rampage and dropping me to the floor. "Daddy." I whimpered as tears started to fall. I'm so goddamn far in a drop right now and I need my Daddy so bad right now.

 **Bliss Cam**

"Are you fucking dumb?! Are you dumb?! Or are you stupid?!"

"Mistress I-" Getting out my bed I got up and started to pick up her shit up of the floor.

"I said get the fuck out!" I growled throwing her clothes at her. "You're so goddam fucking disobedient! Go!" To prove my point I began pushing her towards the door.

"Mistress I love you!" She spoke looking me dead in the eyes making me shiver. Nothing gets my blood flowing than watching my submissive cry.

"Really?" I asked softly getting her to visibly loosen up.

"Y-yes. I can try harder. I want to be good for you.. Alexa I want to be yours." She murmured biting her lip showing me she actually meant that. Mmm the way she bites her lip reminds me of Sasha. She does the same thing when she's nervous.

"Wow Peasant.. That's such a.. Such a stupid fucking idea to think I'd fall for a bottom of the barrel slut like you. You're just a good fuck. Now get out!" I sneered watching the heartbreak cover her face before I opened the door and pushed her out of it. "I'll call you later." And with that I slammed the door in her face making sure to lock it. Looking around my house reminded me that I have it all.

"Oink oink!" And up waddled my son. Naturally I dropped down to pet him.

"Hi Larry. Sorry mommy was yelling. Fuck a girl several times for three months and she falls in love. But I'm more interested in your wifey." I smiled fixing his Legit Boss shirt that he loves so much. "Don't worry soon she's gonna be sharing your crate with you. Now Mommy is gonna go take her out on a date." Going into the kitchen I grabbed my phone off the counter and called Sasha. Sadly she didn't pick up so I called again. Eww I hope she's not in the middle of talking to the three stooges. Right after I finished that thought she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey you it's Lexi."

"I have caller ID." When she said that I noticed her voice is a bit nasally like she's been crying. Perfect. She's probably in the middle of dropping so she's ripe for the picking.

"So I was thinking of going to Disney today. My friend who was supposed to go with me bailed last minute. So I was hoping maybe you'd like to accompany me?"

"It's a bad time. I'll just bring you down." Sasha sniffled and I could barely contain my giddiness at her being ripe for me to reap from the vine. "Never. If you're down then a trip to Disneyworld is definitely in order! It'll be fun I promise. Come on Banks. I can't go by myself and tickets are nonrefundable. All you have to do is say yes. And show up. Hell I'll pick you up." I offered as the line went silent on her end and for a moment I worried that she actually hung up on me for sounding so desperate. I held my breath and waited for a reply on her end or something other than the deafening sound of silence mocking me on the other end. I was just about to give up when she finally spoke up.

"Um. Okay. Yeah I guess. Um. Just pick me up in 20 minutes. I'll start getting ready." She mumbled back in defeat and I could tell that she honestly didn't want to go but forced herself to, subconsciously not wanting to let me down I think. I have her right where I want her. Already afraid of letting me down. I couldn't stop the wide smirk that spread over my lips at knowing that I had her all to myself today. No stupid Becky Lynch. No idiot Charlotte Flair. And no whiny Bayley to get in my fucking way this time around.

"Great. I'll pick you up then. Be there in 20 minutes. Be ready." I teased before we got off the phone. I started getting ready, happy that this disaster of a day might turn out okay after all. My submissive that left me disappointed and unsatisfied, well I couldn't wait to replace her with my Sasha. I got horny just thinking of all the kinky shit that I planned to do with her once officially claimed her as my own, but that was for later on, can't go off scaring her away from me now. I just have to be that shoulder for her to cry on when she needs it. I just had to build a little bit of trust to start with. I grabbed everything that was necessary for today, my phone, keys and wallet before rushing out the door. I damn near forgot to lock my door on my way out. I sped all the way to the house Sasha shared with her soon to be ex-dominants once I've had my way that is. I got to the house rather quickly. I guess I'm just excited to show her how much more fun I am. I remember where the house was from when Sasha brought me here the one time. When I was turning down her street I called her.

"Hey. You outside?" She asked sounding a bit more back to normal.

"Yes I am. So when you're ready come on out. Then we can leave yesterday and enter the world of tomorrow today." I smiled cheerily earning me a small giggle.

"Kay I'll be out in a bit." She then hung up. Well definitely gotta remember to teach her to say goodbye properly before hanging up the phone on me. Anyway here I decided to begin picking out a good playlist of songs for us to listen to on the drive up there. I eventually just put my 'Feel Good' music playlist on. My baby is sad so the first step in cheering her up is good music. When it started to play I noticed her coming out the house. Hmm that's interesting.. She's wearing a pair of joggers and a loose fitting hoodie. I definitely didn't expect her to be dressed so lazily. Guess she's dropping harder than I thought.. I wonder what I can do to make it worse.

"Hey you!" I smiled quickly getting out and running to the passenger side door to open it for her. I normally don't do bitch work like that but I have good reason to here. One to show her that chivalry isn't dead. And second just to make sure they see who she's hanging out with today. There's a camera facing the driveway so I bet they'll be watching and I smirk at knowing Becky will be livid when she sees me on her cameras picking up her submissive.

"Hi." She spoke coming up to me. Looking at her closer, she's not wearing any makeup and she's got her hair up in a sloppy bun. I also noticed she's not wearing her collar anymore. Ever since the girls left on tour I haven't seen her without one on. So that must mean she's being spiteful leaving with me, another dominant.

"Your chariot awaits." I smiled pointing inside.

"Take me to the ball." She smiled doing a cute bow. Great she's already starting to worship me. Once she got in I closed the door back and turned to face the camera. I made sure to smile for Becky to let her know that I know. Sasha is blood in the water for me to bite at.

 **Few hours later**

"That was scary! My stomach basically came out my stomach and then dropped to my butt." To that all I could do was laugh. We just got off of Tower of Terror and Sasha was pretty much scared shitless. From the story video setting up the ride, to the holograms, and the drops her face was buried in my shoulder the entire time.

"I know Your face on the first big drop was hilarious." I giggled remembering the ride photo.

"That's not funny I hate being scared." I figured it fit to give her a hug. As expected she didn't really hug me back but I need her to see I'm very considerate.

" I'm sorry. We won't go on it again. You wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yes! Please."

"Okay come on there's this place that serves amazing burgers and turkey legs."

"Sounds good to me. But do you have the time? I left my phone at home." Hmm interesting so then that must mean her Dominants might not know where she is. I don't think I've ever seen Sasha without her phone. And now that I think about it she's been rather quiet all day. I wonder if she acted out this morning or something. It'd explain her lack of collar. Oh yeah she's definitely punishing them for something. Probably why she was crying. I'm gonna dig a little deeper.

"Of course it's going on two now."

"Kay. Anyway lead the way." From there I walked us to my favorite food place in the park. She's in a drop so bad she just let me pick out everything she was going to eat even her drink. Afterwards I wanted to show off a bit. So when we were waiting on our food, I texted my friend who happens to be in a management position here at the park and pulled a few strings. When I got the okay text and a location to meet up with her I smirked, excited to see Sasha's face when she sees where I picked for us to enjoy our lunch. It wasn't long after that we received our food and I asked for a to-go bag much to the confusion of Sasha but I brushed it off. "Um. Aren't we eating here?" She asked completely confused. I smirked wider.

"Nope."

"Uh what's wrong with here?" She asked but I simply took the bag of food and the tray of drinks.

"Follow me. You'll see why. It's a surprise." I replied back vaguely, walking away so she had no choice but to follow me. I spotted my friend Bethany in her red coat waving us over.

"You're lucky we're friends Alexa. Up the stairs top the left. I even sat up a table and a candle for you. Enjoy." She smiled as Sasha looked absolutely star struck.

"We're eating up here?" She asked finally and I walked up the stairs, leading her out onto the balcony.

"Yes Ma'am we are. Cause today Sasha, I'm a goddess and you're a Disney Princess. Sit. Please." I watched her sit, still in awe as I handed out food, then passed her her drink before taking my own seat.

"This is amazing Alexa. Wow. I'm shocked." She mumbled silently taking in the views around us. I snapped a secret picture of her. Then grinned watching her finally start eating.

"How's Your food?" I asked eating a fry.

"It's good."

"Good." I smiled looking at her. She looks so beautiful even without any makeup she's gorgeous. I should show her off. Really make Becky mad. Pulling out my phone I began to take a selfie of us. "Hey cutie." I spoke and she looked up. "Smile!" Then I snapped the picture. "Awe Sasha you're so cute."

"You gonna post that?"

"Yeah I look good in it." She gave me this blank stare like she was thinking.

"Post it to your story too."

I'm no one to ignore a good idea, so I did. We then continued eating. After meeting Mickey mouse and riding a few more rides, it was nearly closing time, so I decided to pull some more strings and got us up on one of the balconies that are on Main Street during the end of the night firework show. Mostly to show off and secondly sooo I could get her alone off that crowded street and knowing she'd be cold, the only other body heat was me of course. Plus the view of the fireworks against the black sky up in the castle was breathtaking. "This whole day was exactly what I needed. It's amazing. Thank you so much Alexa." She shivered subconsciously moving closer to me. I smirked internally and wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer.

"Don't mention it. I had a lot of fun today too." I replied sounding more sincere than I actually felt but eh. It got me closer to what I wanted so it was worth it. After the fireworks, we followed everyone out of the park and towards the tram that would take us to parking. Seeing the little hint of a smile on her beautiful face made me smirk, _'yeah Bayley. That is there because of me. And me alone.'_ I snapped a secret picture and hid my smile as I contemplated sending it to those dweebs with that caption but decided against it. It was my keepsake, my souvenir. Once we were in the car it was again silent but this time a comfortable one, the whole ride to Sasha's house. "Hey ah.. You locked the doors before you left right?" I asked looking at Sasha as we pulled up to her house. The lights are on in the house and a random car parked in the driveway that wasn't there before.

"Yeah why? Oh my God! Who the fuck is in there?"

"Should I call the cops?"

"Well I set the alarm before I left so they should be on their way by now. For now I think we should go in." Sasha spoke unbuckling her seat belt getting ready to get out.

"Umm I don't wanna be a Debby downer, but isn't that my job to suggest we go in a house full with robbers by ourselves with only pepper spray and an umbrella?" When I asked that she took a moment to process before laughing.

"Well that's my house. And if they touch my Jordan's I'm gonna snap. Not only that but my phone is in there and I need it." She then got out of the car. "A lot of personal stuff is in there and.. I just-" Before she finished her sentence she closed the door and began to go inside. This chick is fearless. I don't know if its the drop making her like this or if she's a good fake cryer because she was tearing up while we were riding the Haunted Mansion ride. She does not handle scary well, but strangers in her house must be fun for her. Despite how badly I don't want to follow her, I can't allow my submissive to get hurt under my watch. Grabbing my pepper spray and umbrella I got out and went in after her.

"Sasha?!" I called out softly to not alert the robbers we're in here. "Sasha?!" I've never been inside their place before but it makes my house look like a castle. It's ugly in here, I can't wait to take her from this dump. Going in further I can hear a voice talking but I don't know who it belongs too.

"You've got a lot of nerve Sasha. What in the hell has gotten into you?" Interesting why is the robber scolding Sasha? Following the voice into the kitchen I found out there are two robbers. One of which I recognize.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Bunny?! Language!"Scolded this random brunette chick whose face was half covered with a bandanna around her mouth and chin.

"Demon Bayley said that's what's trying to get into Sasha. And that if it comes into the house to kill it with fire." Hearing that I couldn't help but laugh.

"Long time no see Alison. I know it's been a few years but how could you forget my name? After all I did have you screaming it every night." I cooed with a smirk.

"Woah wait hold on!"

"You two know each other?" Asked Sasha looking between us.

"Sadly I do know that bitch. And it needs to leave. Sasha you know you shouldn't be hanging out with such low level scum." Growled Allie glaring at me.

"Bunny that wasn't very lady like of you." Warned the brunette.

"Yeah you hurt my feelings. But it's okay I get it you're still angry."

"Demon make it leave!" She yelled balling her fist like at any minute she'll attack me.

"Lex why does she hate you?" Sasha asked looking at me. I simply shrugged my shoulders. To tell the whole truth, or just the bits to make me look good? I went with the latter.

"Long story short? She tried out for NXT with me and couldn't hack it, her weak body was giving out and somehow her shortcomings just ended up begging my fault. So we broke up and drifted away and obviously she's still jealous that I made it and she's slumming it in the indies still. Honey really, get over it." I lied dismissively, crossing my arms over my chest and feigning the kicked puppy face I excel at. Allie's tears of what I assumed were rage maybe, embarrassment? I didn't care. They ran down her face and suddenly she charged at me like a raging bull that saw red, swinging. She didn't actually touch me because the weird girl with the bandanna over her lower face grabbed her around the waist and all but forced the hysterical girl outta the room and into the kitchen, pulling the conjonining door closed before slowly turning to face us. "Thank Go-" suddenly pain exploded on the right side of my face and I was on the ground. Nothing but heat and Yelling as Sasha seemingly defended my 'honor'. I tried desperately to shake the hard right hand off but there cobwebs refused to clear. Then Sasha is dragged out of the room we're in and I'm alone with the freaky bitch who sucker punched me.

"If you want to live then I suggest you leave. Right now. Before we change our mind." She warns me, darkly sending a shiver down my spine that had me getting up and running out the door. I glared at the camera when suddenly Becky's voice came through the speaker.

"And Lexy if you know what's good for you, stay the fuck away from my house and stay away from my submissive. She's taken, I've as already claimed her, so back the fuck off. This is your final warning." Then Bayley's voice spoke next.

"if you don't, the next time I see you, you're done." Then lastly Charlotte's voice came through.

"Bitch we aren't fucking around, were have people watching you and over our Sasha. Don't fucking push us. We aren't playing with your ass anymore." I shook off the shock, and flipped the camera off before getting in my car and peeling out. I'll accept this 'L' today but in the long run it's a loss out of several other wins in this war we're currently fighting. I will prevail no matter what. Sasha is mine and I'll make it so.

 **POV, Back inside the house**

"Sasha, you've got some nerve bringing her here."Rosemary growled glaring at Sasha.

"Well you guys have some nerve coming into my house without my consent. Alexa was here to make sure you two weren't robbers. Not only that but she-"

"Is a lying bitch who you shouldn't be hanging out with!" Allie finished coming in through the doors where she was pushed through.

"Why are you guys here? No! How'd you guys even get past the alarm system?" Sasha asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hmm I don't know Sasha let's put together some puzzle pieces." Chimed Rose making Sasha roll her eyes.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

"Well... You trashed the house. Which me and Allie had to clean up."

"You owe me a new mani because I chipped a nail."

"Quite Bunny! Then you took off your collar, and ditched your phone right here on the counter." Rose explained holding up both items and tossing the collar to Sasha. "You scared Bayley so much she called me crying begging me to come here and make sure that troll brought you home safe and sound. And don't get me started on her-"

"Who the fuck are you! Hell who the fuck are they to tell me who I can and can't hangout with?" Sasha argued.

"Alexa is trouble and you knew that."

"And so is Carmella but that didn't stop Bayley from hanging out with her today."

"That's different-"

"So they can use double standards... and it's fine but when I have a friend they can... act like this. But... it's different."

"That makes no sense Sasha. You're mad Bay was hanging out with Carmella which was as innocent as possible judging from Mella's ig story?"

"Yes. Bayley knows I don't like her and-"

"Why don't you like Carmella?"

"Because. I know she has feelings for my Bayley. I can tell. And I'm scared that Bayley will realize they have more in common than we do... and she'll leave me. I know she wants Bayley. She couldn't wait for me to leave NXT so she had Bayley to herself." Rosemary tried so hard to keep a straight face but Allie's sudden outburst laugh beat her to it causing them both to laugh.

"Sash you do realize Carmella is straight as fuck right? Like I'm pretty sure she has a boyfriend straight." Rose reasoned.

"Demon may I speak?"

"Speak."

"Sasha do you wanna know why we're even here right now?"

"Obviously Bayley."

"Exactly. She called me crying sounding like a distraught lost baby telling us to come here and make sure you got home safe. Can't you see how much she loves you?" Sasha's heart started to crack but she held firm.

"Doesn't matter. It really doesn't. She hung up on me. Then ignored my calls. And ignores me about everyone I don't feel comfortable around. Anyone can play straight... it doesn't matter." Sasha sniffles looking right at one of the many cameras in their home, certain she knew Bayley was looking back. "Obviously I'm safe now. You can get back to your lives now"

"Well we could but I get it you're mad at Bayley whatever. What'd Becky do to you? You mad at Charlotte too? You had no right taking off your collar knowing you have two other Doms. I get your mad but that was crossing the line. Very very very disrespectful towards your other two dominants." Thinking about those words, Rosemary had a point. Becky and Charlotte didn't do anything wrong and it was wrong of her to remove her day collar to spite Bayley when she has two other doms. But they're all just as guilty for allowing Bayley to hangout with her.

"I'm done being interrogated. You aren't my dom so I don't have to answer to you.. just go alright. I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

"Well Bayley asked that we be here. So until she says otherwise, we're here. You're angry and insecure. You're dropping. It's making you spiteful. You need to call your doms now. We aren't leaving until you do." Rosemary spoke low and dangerous, a tone Allie immediately picked up on. "You may disrespect your dominants and that is their prerogative to punish you, but you won't disrespect this one." Rosemary finished as Sasha backed away.

"Call your doms" Allie tries with a softer tone.

"I know what it's like to feel like you do. I've been there. But taking off your collar when your dom makes you angry... especially when you're dropping like you are... not a good sign. PRINCESS." Sasha shivers and at least has the decency to glance at her feet in shame. "Are you done with your dominants? Are you ready to set them free. To chance this world alone. To lose your family? To watch them claim another... move on with someone who isn't you? Watch them love and spoil that person while you watch from the shadows? Cause if you are... let them know. Let us know. I'm sure there's plenty waiting for your spot." Sasha stayed silent sitting on those words. Her silence was a green light for Rosemary to keep going. "Well shit tell us where your suitcases are and we'll help you pack. I'm pretty sure there are rooms open at the motel down on eighth street. But let me be clear with you on this now. Once you willingly on your own accord walk away from them they won't take you back. Destroying their property, running off with someone they told you not to hangout with, not telling anyone where you're going, leaving your phone home to purposely ignore them, and taking off your collar.. That's honestly more than enough disrespect and spite for them to give you the boot. They clearly don't want you to go but you keep acting like you don't like it here. Like living under their house and rules is the worst thing ever. So if you're totally okay with them replacing you with someone else, and said person wearing the collar you just couldn't stand to wear today, them calling and checking in with-"

"OKAY!" Sasha sobbed out with tears in her eyes. The thought of seeing her Bayley giving her love to some random who isn't her was more than enough to break her heart. "I-I just miss them." Allie put her hand on Rosemary's arm to get her to back off. "I'm hurt. And she... she doesn't care. She ignored me and hates when I do the same things she does to me. How's that okay? I'm beyond dropping..." Sasha whispered clutching her day collar tightly in her hands as her eyes teared up. Daddy loving some other woman, Bayley taking care of her. Charlie sneak eating with her... waking up alone without ever feeling the warmth of Bayley's arms around her again. "I'm sorry." Sasha sobs picking up her phone with trembling hands to take it off of do not disturb.

"Sasha call your doms. They are worried sick about you." Allie tries again. Allie glanced down at Rosemary's phone in her hand, seeing Bayley's face watching everything that happened silently, realizing that Rosemary must have called her during this. The moment Sasha took her phone off do not disturb her phone flooded with missed calls and messages all from her dominants. "See I told you they care about you Sasha. Don't let all that pent up aggression blind you from what really matters" Allie spoke clinging to her Demon. "I get upset with my Demon all the time. I'll be mad at her all day but at the end of the day I know I need her. I can't imagine belonging to anyone but her. That thought alone hurts my heart. And it's the same reason you need to call them." Sasha sniffled with her finger lingering over her Doms names in her phone.

"I can't do it." Sasha finalizes putting her phone on the coffee table.

"Well you ain't got a choice girly." Rosemary spoke picking up the phone and handing it back to her.

"What do I say? I-I destroyed her plaque. I took off my collar.. Alexa.. I'm toast." She mumbled clutching her collar tighter.

"Start with an apology." Shrugged Allie.

"But-"

"They're your dominants. They know you're home. They're most likely watching the cameras, and the longer you wait the worse it's gonna get. They're your girlfriends not the president."

"B-but" Sasha whimpered seeing Bayley's worried face.

"Sasha! Thank fuck you're okay!" Bayley exclaimed and Sasha trembled and tried to hand the phone back to Rosemary but she refused to take it.

"I don't... I don't know what to say." Sasha sniffled as her tears silently fell.

"Goddammit. Okay first of all you're lucky I'm not there." Bayley snarled from behind the screen and Sasha simply let Rosemary and Allie guide her to the couch, bringing her phone and day collar with them. She could see Becky pacing angrily in the background and Charlotte trying to calm her down to no avail.

"Bay when you're done... pass it to me. She's mine next. We need a serious discussion. Family meeting serious." She sneers finally allowing Charlotte to pull her down to sit.

"You hurt me. I'm dropping so bad and you go and do that. What did you honestly expect me to do? I shouldn't have removed your collar. And left my phone at home... but you ignored me and lied to me." Sasha sobbed wiping her eyes with the back of her hand as she made herself comfortable on the couch. The same couch her doms fucked her on before they left her... she shuddered and curled up on the couch. "Well... say something." Bayley just stared at her submissive and let out a sigh.

"I don't even know what to say to you Sasha. You took off your collar, put your phone on do not disturb, and ran off with Alexa leaving your phone at home. Do you have any fucking idea of the hell you put us through?!" Bayley spoke the anger in her voice increasingly getting more noticeable making Sasha pull her knees in closer to her chest.

"M-mo-"

"Goddamn it Sasha! I get it you're mad at me for hanging out with Mella but that gave you no right. How many times do I have to tell you that you're the only girl I need?! I have you, Daddy and Charlotte and that's all I need. She's just a friend nothing more."

"Friends or not I still don't like you hanging out with her."

"That didn't give you the rights to run off with Alexa. And not only that but you.. you let her have what I wanted to share with you. I bought our tickets to Disney two days ago for the day after we got home from tour. All four of us.. and now they're useless." Bayley spoke with tears in her eyes.

"Momma I'm sorry I didn't-"

"You took off our insignia and ran off to Disney with another dominant. You might as well have put on her collar and moved in with her!" Exclaimed Becky but Charlotte was there to keep her at bay.

"Daddy... stop look at her. She's dropping so bad and we can't help her from here." Charlotte cooes softly. "I'm as mad as you are but getting mad at her in this state won't help matters."

"I... don't know what to say." Sasha sniffled curling in on herself. "I'm hurt... and dropping and alone." Sasha sniffs avoiding looking at Bayley. "I didn't mean to ruin anything."

"Look at me. Now." Bayley orders wiping away her own tears. Sasha hesitantly met her eyes through the phone. "I need honesty. And I need it right now. When you took off your collar after we told you to keep it on at all times and left it with your phone, on do not disturb, was that your way of telling us that you no longer wish to belong to us?" Bayley asked and Sasha felt her heart drop at her next words. "Because to be perfectly fucking honest with you, knowing that you're still new and still learning things when it comes to this lifestyle, but when a submissive removes their collar and avoids contact with their Dominants regardless of the circumstances, that usually means that they wish to be set free. Sasha Mercedes Banks, do you wish for us to set you free? Because if that is what you want... I'll grant you that."

"Wha- No! I don't...I ...I" Sasha whimpered sitting up straight. "I want to be yours. Please. Don't..."

"Sasha you took off your collar and went to go hangout with another dominant. In this lifestyle that's the equivalent to cheating on us. So-"

"No! I didn't let her touch me. I-I know better you three ar-"

"Sasha do you wish to no longer be ours?" Bayley asked ignoring Sasha's explanation. It was also here that all three girls came into view of the camera. All three intently watching Sasha waiting for a reply.

"No, I want to continue being y-yours. I wanna be your Princess. I'm so s-sorry Daddy. I didn't mean t-"

"Not another word Princess." Becky interrupted making Sasha begin to cry openly. Crying out of fear, regret, and sadness. "If you mean what you say, you know what to do." Becky spoke simply motioning to her neck. Slipping off the couch onto her knees Sasha sat her phone on the table propping them up against the books that were there. Despite the tears clouding her vision Sasha managed to put her collar back on.

"I don't wanna lose you Sasha. We could've lost you today. Something tragic could've happened and we wouldn't have known because you left your phone at home. You ran off. You flipped us off on your way out. What am I gonna do with you Sasha?" Bayley asked making eye contact with her dropping submissive.

"N-Not lea-leave me?" She sniffled balling up her fists as she forced herself to take a deep breath, feeling her anxiety coming on; trying not to hyperventilate.

"We're calling a family meeting. Because we need to discuss what happened today because I can't just let that shit fly. You put yourself in danger." Becky hissed as Sasha lowered her head in shame, feeling hot tears falling down her cheeks, sobbing harder.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted I always do... don't leave me. Please!" She pleads shaking.

"Deep breaths Sasha." Charlotte coaches softly.

"I... I'm so sorry I didn't mean to ruin anything or hurt anyone. But you hurt me. And I'm just supposed to be okay with that?" Sasha asked as she was starting to hyperventilate, finding it hard to breath. Bayley's eyes softened slightly.

"Sasha. We aren't leaving you. You belong to us. You're not going anywhere. Now breathe. Please. Take a deep breath for me." She orders gently, ignoring Becky's stare.

"Take your breaths Sasha. I need you up and well. You committed a huge crime today and it's to be discussed right now." Becky spoke not lightening her stare. That didn't really do much to help Sasha much but only make her tears fall even harder.

"D-Daddy I.. I'm sorry." Sasha got out breathlessly.

"Bay text Allie and tell her to get her some water." Char suggested pointing out on the cameras that the girls are in the kitchen making dinner.

"Right. Relax Princess take deep breaths." Soothes Bayley typing away at her phone.

"Princess look at me." Becky ordered simply. An order Sasha was able to calm herself down enough to do. "Sasha why did you think it was okay to take your collar off because you were mad at Bayley?"

"I-I.. I was angry.. I"

"Excuse me. Sorry. Here's your water Sasha." Allie spoke walking over to Sasha and sitting the water on the table.

"Thanks Al." Bay spoke knowing she'd hear.

"No problem. Anything for a friend." She smiled poking her head into frame.

"Sasha thank her for bringing you water." Becky spoke.

"T-thank you."

"Now drink water 'till I say stop." Sasha didn't hesitate to shakily begin drinking.

"Umm by the way you guys need a new coffee maker the one you guys have is very outdated." Allie suggested.

"Bunny! Here now!" Called out from the kitchen.

"Coming Demon. I'll send you a link to a good one. Kay. Bye!" Bayley's lips quirk in a ghost of a smile at Allie's foolishness and obsession with coffee, but she didn't really fault her.

"Thanks." She replied dryly before turning her attention back to Sasha. She got to over half a cup before Becky finally spoke up.

"Sasha. Stop." And Sasha immediately obeyed the order, setting the glass on the table before she shimmied back on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest and awaiting Becky's next order. "Talk. Now. Why did you think that it was okay to remove my collar. Then run off with Alexa to a place that we were supposed to take you. You robbed Bayley of sharing your first time together. And did it with someone we told you to stay away from, Alexa. So... again, because you were mad that Bayley hung out with Carmella, and it was completely innocent. So. You thought it was completely okay and rational to take my collar off why?" Sasha shivered and wrapped her arms tighter around her knees and made eye contact, seeing the pain in Bayley's eyes, the confusion in Charlotte's eyes and the pure anger and disappointment in Becky's. All of those emotions felt like a crushing weight on her chest, and she felt crazy and irrational, and the way they were looking at her made her want to shrink in on herself and disappear. She let them down and hurt them because she was jealous and dropping.

"I'm sor- I'm so sorry." She squeaked starting to hyperventilate again.

"Sasha." Bayley soothed.

"I-I don't know. All my emotions and actions are starting to merge into one I guess.. I..."

"Talk to us Sasha. Yes I'm very pissed at you but we can't move past this until you explain yourself and understand why what you did was wrong." Explained Charlotte.

"We still love you, but you took our love for granted today and we deserve an explanation as to why we should forgive you." Continued Becky.

"Why'd you do it Sasha. Carmella didn't make you do it so why?" Finished Bayley. That got Sasha to glance up at all three of her Doms watching her. Oh what she'd do to feel them sandwich her between their bodies. But now isn't the time to fantasize. She got what she wanted, attention from all her Doms. Sasha figured she'd just talk to them. Tell them what's wrong.. and maybe, just maybe they can make everything better. Taking a deep breath she looked down at her knees and spoke.

"You guys left me alone. The lionesses left their baby cub in the den all alone to fend for herself. I'm sad, I'm lonely, I'm scared, I'm defenseless, I'm horny, and I'm depressed. All emotions your Princess can't handle so she let out the only person she knows who can.." Sasha paused rethinking her reply, thinking how crazy she probably sounds but it's the truth. "I didn't want to tango with her but without you guys here to protect me she's the only one who can. Sasha is weak and so when I heard Carmella my heart broke the Boss sheltered me."

"Sasha. You're not making sense. Why did you take off my collar and run off with another dominant?" Becky asked no longer angry, now just really confused. Sasha whimpered and met her eyes.

"I was hurt. The boss protected me. You hurt me. You all did. Bayley hung out with Carmella and tried to lie about it. And you and Charlotte covered for her... I'm dropping and completely irrational and I'm hurting. And you don't even care. I was so easy to leave behind like I didn't mean shit..." Sasha stopped and buried her face in her knees, letting her tears fall, pushing the boss back even as she tries to take over. Bayley's eyes softened watching her young submissive sob, feeling helpless as her arms itched to take her in her arms.

"Sash." She started to get her attention.

"Hmm?" She sniffled not moving her head up.

"Look at us Sash." She ordered as Sasha lifted her head, peaking out at them.

"You're staying home tomorrow. All day. That's an order." Becky spoke up glancing at Charlotte.

"Yup I'll talk to Steph and Hunter tonight" Charlotte nodded watching her submissive's face.

"Yes Daddy." She answered with a sob.

"Sasha love. I didn't mean to hurt you. But your actions today were inappropriate and deserving of punishment. Don't you think?" Bayley asked softly as Sasha nodded her head.

"We'll talk punishment in a minute but Sasha. Princess? You ever take my collar off again, it'll be the last time." Becky snapped making Sashs sob harder. "You hear me?" Becky spoke again getting the sobbing girl to nod. "Look at me Sasha." She ordered and the younger woman didn't hesitate. "I don't wanna have to let you go but I won't stand for that level of disrespect ever again. Do you understand?" Wiping her tears with her hands Sasha rested her head on her knees and nodded.

"I understand Daddy," Sasha shakily got out.

"Good. I love you Princess."

"I love you too Daddy. I love you all so so very much." She responded hooking her finger through the O ring on the front of her collar.

"I love you too." Responded Charlotte without hesitation.

"Love you most." Finished Bayley. Sasha smiles a bit to herself grateful she still has her Doms thus meaning her family is still her family. The feeling of relief lasted all but for a moment before she remembered that after her wrongs always comes a punishment.

"I guess now is where my punishment is dealt?"

"I've always loved how smart you are." Smiled the blonde with plotting eyes.

"You're lucky we aren't there. I'd have you bent over my knee right now for this." Spoke Becky.

"Ha she'd be tied to my bedpost face down ass up with the spreader bar fully extended."

"I think I'd like all of that." Sasha spoke.

"Ooh Princess wait till you see what I got you while we were in Italy. You are gonna cum so hard." Smirked Charlotte.

"Oh we all have stuff to make you cum. And granted you will by the end of the night, but for now you're punishment is having to wait to find out what your real punishment is. You have guests over. What we do with you is none of their business."

"Can I just say that... if you three were here none of this would've ever happened? Because it's true." Sasha replies wiping at her eyes, her mascara running from all the crying.

"Yes we know this Princess. Trust me, we do." Charlotte spoke up leaning heavily against Bayley, feeling the brunette's arm slip comfortingly around her waist, avoiding making contact with her new brand.

"Princess. Don't worry. We'll never leave you again." Bayley cooes pulling Charlotte closer to her.

"Daddy I miss you. So much." Sasha sniffled and Bayley bit her lip to avoid replying.

"I know sweetheart. You have about a week and a half and Daddy will be home. I'll take such good care of you. I already had Charlotte take the liberty of getting us four some time off after we get home because that first week aside from Disney World, you aren't to leave our beds at all. But uh speaking of Disney World, we need to talk about pictures that popped up in Alexa's feed. Of you two. I know you, Sasha." Becky started seeing Sasha start to shrink in on herself again. "The way you were dressed in those pictures. Sweatpants, and a hoodie. That told me all I needed to know about how bad you're dropping and how bad you need us. I don't like how close she was all up on you. So this is the last time I'll tell you to stay away from her outside of what is expected of you. Understand?"

"Yes Daddy, I understand. I'm sorry" Sasha sniffled seeing the looks of pure jealousy in their eyes. "Why are you guys so possessive when I'm around other dominants?" She asked seeing Becky sit up.

"Just that particular one. We know your limits for one. You belong to me. And she wants you." Becky sneers seeing Sasha blush.

"So I bet those pictures..."

"Sasha if we were there, I'd have thrown you over whatever was available, ripped your pants down and fucked you hard in front of her to assert that you are mine, that you belong to us now and forever and that she is NOT to touch you." The words went straight to Sasha's groin, the visuals making her let out a low moan, closing her eyes and picturing what it would feel like. Bayley heard the moan and smirked at Becky.

"Then after Daddy was done, then I'd assert my ownership of you. You wouldn't be able to walk after I was finished with you Sasha." Bayley added watching her young submissive squirming on their couch. Charlotte smirked, feeling Bayley's hand slip down the back of her pajamas, avoiding her wound and slowly teasing her sore holes. Becky's arm slipped around her to join Bayley's hand in the back of her pants. She struggled to keep a neutral face.

"You know there was this spot she showed me inside of your castle Cindy." Char only heard half of that before Becky nudged her back into reality.

"Oh yeah?" She purred out meanings to both sides of the phone.

"Mhmm and apparently you have to know people to access it but you can eat lunch inside the castle. It's a special private room that has an amazing balcony that looks out over the park."

"I don't know if I like where this is headed." Interrupted Becky.

"Well Daddy your fingers and cock are still the last things to be inside me. But it was a private dining room and it would've been perfect for us."

"Sasha are you admitting to wanting us to fuck you in Disney World?" Bayley blatantly asked still grazing her fingers across Charlotte's holes.

"The whole time we were eating I couldn't stop thinking about how much more enjoyable it would've been if I was there with the three of you. It just reminded me of when we had a date night, and we went to that adorable Peruvian restaurant and -"

"We took turns fingering you under the table until you came." Finished Becky smiling remembering that night as well.

"And I got to have your delicious nectar for my appetizer." Char lazily smiled trying to ignore the hands massaging her holes teasing her. That however got Sasha to let out a small purr.

"I just think an orgasm would hit differently in the most magical place on earth."

"I'm game."

"Now wait a minute Charlie.. Do you really honestly think you deserve that after the little stunt you pulled today?" Daddy interrupted making the younger woman slouch visibly showing her change in demeanor.

"No."

"We can make an exception being she'll need it once we get home." Bayley reasoned looking at Becky.

"I just wanna fuck Princess. I-I don't care where.. where we do it. I just know.. I just know I want to fuck that tight pussy of hers." Spoke Charlotte in a sultry tone.

"That's all you ever wanna do Char."

"And is that a bad thing?"

"I think it's a great thing if you ask me." Sasha Smiled thinking of all the great sex coming her way hopefully soon.

"Yeah because you're the one being fucked!" Rebutted Becky.

"And that's how I like it."

"You just like being dicked down in general." Sassed Bayley.

"Complaining? Last I checked it was you three who came on to me first. You put your claim on me before I even knew your names! Then got me wasted and tried your damndest to turn me on." Sasha sassed back making Becky smirk at the memories of it all, sweet innocent little Sasha, on her first day at NXT. Not realizing their true intentions for her, having the purest views of them, if only her innocent little mind realized all the vulgar nasty things they'd said and thought about upon meeting her. She once thought Bayley was the sweetest person but if she knew what Bayley told her about what she dreams of doing to her... well Becky could already see the blush tinting young Sasha's cheeks. If only she knew.

"Oh no complaints here. I'm just saying." Becky smirked pushing a finger inside of Charlotte, hearing her quick intake of breath before schooling her expression into a neutral one. "So now. Dreaming of us fucking you in Disneyworld... hmm what a wholesome Princess we have lasses." Becky teases making Sasha blush bright red.

"I mean it wouldn't exactly be the first time you guys fucked me in a public setting. I'm just saying. Like the time at wrestlemania access. Remember Bay? When you fucked me in the supply closet before my meet and greet? Then made me eat you out? Making me go in front of all those people with your cum still cooling in my stomach." Sasha accused as Bayley smirked, remembering that day.

"You weren't complaining when I was knuckle deep inside your pussy, or when you were face deep in mine." Sasha flushed and crossed her legs tighter, hearing her dominants talk to her this way never failed to turn her on and her pussy was steadily getting wetter.

"Daddy fucked me in the back seat of her car, parked by the beach. I couldn't even walk afterwards. Then you helped me in the front only so I could suck my own juices off your strap while you drove us home!" Sasha pouted seeing the proud smirk on Becky's face.

"First of all, that shit was romantic as Fuck. You know it was. Hearing the beautiful sounds from nature while... nature took its course inside the car. You loved it, every second of it and you know it." Becky replied licking her lips at the memory of Sasha's muffled cries, her fingernails digging into her back, strong legs wrapped around her waist while she rearranged Sasha's guts. Making Sasha ride her until they both came. "That was special. You came without me playing with your clit. So that means you get off on fucking in public but we knew that." She teased feeling Bayley's finger push inside of Charlotte alongside hers. Charlotte bit her lip, trying to be good, too stay quiet for her Daddies.

"Look I haven't had sex in almost a month and that stupid machine doesn't count and here you three are... basically fucking Char in front of me." Sasha whines tightening her legs. Charlotte groaned when they slowed their fingers having been caught by Princess.

"Well took you long enough Princess." Answered Becky with a smirk.

"In my own defense all this talk about fucking you is triggering my dominant and I'm getting urges." Explained Bayley pulling fingers from Char and holding both her hands up in surrender.

"Well do you have to act on them right in my face like that?" Sasha whined squeezing her thighs together to try to ignore how wet she is.

"You're ri-"

"This is part of your punishment Princess. You're going to sit and watch us make Blondie here cum." Becky purred as she pulled her fingers from Char and began to undress her. "And you Princess are going to sit right there and not move a single muscle."

"B-but Daddy I have guests in the next room." Sasha whispered.

"Yeah when I told them to check on Princess I asked if they could make her dinner as well because I knew she'd be dropping and most likely wouldn't eat unless someone forced her to eat." Explained Bayley looking at Becky, making the Irishwoman roll her eyes.

"I love how you always plan ahead for everything. But I hate how much it always interferes with my plans." Becky sighed placing a kiss on Charlotte's neck.

"I know but that's why you need me." Bay smiled flashing those dimples all of her girls love seeing.

"You're really hot when you smile." Purred Charlotte enjoying the way Becky was kissing on her neck and massaging her abdomen.

"I agree. Would love to see those dimples smiling down at me as you're fucking me senseless." Sasha spoke seductively staring her secret Daddy in the eyes. Bayley noticed the lustful gaze immediately and blushed knowing she's thinking the same thing Sasha is thinking.

"Mouse?"

"Yes Daddy?" Bay responded quickly turning her attention to Becky.

"You know what they're making?"

"I do not, it's probably something vegan."

"Can you ask them? I need an e.t.a. on what time they're leaving." The orange haired woman spoke still leaving small kisses and hickies along Charlie's chest and neck.

"Mmmm who gives a fuck! Princess. Start stripping!" Char got out grabbing hold of her dom's muscular arms.

"You be quite!" Becky ordered biting the blondes throat earning a small moan. "Princess you listen to Daddy nobody else."

"Yes Daddy."

"Hey Princess can you call Allie over?" Asked Bayley with a smug smirk. Sasha on the other hand was put between a rock and a hard place. Daddy said she only takes orders from Daddy. Daddy just gave her an order but Daddy said to only listen to Daddy and not Daddy. "Princess?" Bayley asked snapping Sasha out of her thoughts.

"Yes Daddy?" Sasha responded instantly not realizing the mistake until it came out.

"I said 'can you call Allie over?'" Bayley repeated with a proud smirk, seeing Becky's shocked eyes on her from her peripheral vision but chose to ignore it for the time being.

"Yes... Daddy?" Sasha replied meekly seeing the proud hot dimpled grin on her Daddy's face.

"Good girl. Run in there and ask how much longer." Bayley ordered watching her girl immediately obey her order.

"Daddy?!" Becky asked incredulously but Bayley smugly smirked and turned to lean really close to Becky's ear, shoving her hand in Becky's shorts, her talented fingers quickly locating Becky's entrance and forcing three fingers deep inside of her pussy.

"Rebecca calm down love. I already showed you who Daddy really was, do I need to fuck your pussy again to remind you?" Bayley asked in low confident tone that made Becky even more wet if that were possible. Becky couldn't stop the loud moan that escaped much to the delight of Bayley. "Daddy always has time for her girls, isn't that right Charlotte?" At this Point Bayley shoved her hand back inside of Charlotte's pajamas and shoved two fingers back inside of her blonde, teasingly fucking both of them. Charlotte was a mewling mess in Bayley's hand, Rebecca fought against her but eventually gave in, clinging to Bayley's shoulder. She'd be a whole ass liar if she said this more dominant side of her sweet little mouse was anything less than hot, and damn if she didn't crave it a little. But could she let Bay get too big for her shoes? Let her continue to think she's in charge? Becky tangled her hands in Bayley's hair to tug her even closer than she was.

"You're lucky I love you. So I'll let this shit slide for once." Becky whispered in her ear, barely holding back a gasp of pleasure when Bayley's thumb found her clit and started to rub it harshly.

"Oh? Will you now? How charitable of you." Bayley purrs kissing Becky's neck. Becky shivered as almost as though in a flash Bayley's hands were gone and she sat perfectly still beside her as Sasha and Allie walked back into the room from the kitchen.

"Yes Ms. Martinez? You summed little ole me?" Allie teased with a small smile as she joined Princess on the couch.

"Yes. We did. I appreciate everything that you've done for me. But Rebecca has a question for you, right Daddy?" Saying this Bayley fluttered her eyelashes at Becky making the redhead blush.

"Uuuhh..Yes. Yes a question for you.. about something.." Becky stutters our trying to clear the thick lust fog in her head.

"Dinner?" Bayley murmured.

"Oh haha right. Dinner. What are you making for Dinner?" Allie let out a small giggle looking between the two girls on the screen knowing Bayley must've been up to something before she came into the room.

"Well Demon is making baked stuffed chicken with mozzarella for her and Princess. Then for me I'm having pan seared asparagus. And we're also having vegan pasta." She explained with a smile.

"Mmm that sounds delicious." Purred Bayley petting Charlotte making the blonde sigh out in content as she cuddled into her doms side.

"Daddy we used some of the leftover pasta sauce we had in the freezer, I hope you don't mind." Sasha spoke.

"It's okay just remember if there's any leftover d-"

"Don't put the lid on it until it cools off completely or else it'll go sour. I know you taught me well." That made Bayley smirk thinking about how all her hard work in molding Sashas into their perfect submissive. So sweet and so obedient to her and only her. "Such a smarty pants you are Princess." Bayley smirked staring holes in her Princess making her blush and bite her lip. Becky noticed it and quickly cut in.

"Well about how much longer until dinner is ready?"

"Well I'd say maybe another hour. forty-five maybe if I get back in there with Demon and finish helping her." Allie spoke.

"Thank you for cooking for our Princess." Spoke up Charlotte earning her a smack on the mouth.

"I told you to be quiet didn't I?" Growled Becky looking at her blonde girlfriend who was giving her puppy eyes.

"Sorry Daddy."

"No it's okay you were right. Thank you so much for helping us take care of our girl." Becky spoke with sincere eyes.

"Well Sasha is my friend. So when Bayley told me she wasn't doing too good I made Demon stop what we were doing, get coffee, and skip right over here."

"It was just a small lapse of clarity. I let myself get out of character and I see now why it is I have to listen to my Doms... even if I don't want to." Sasha nodded touching her collar taking comfort in knowing that she's still loved even after the temper tantrum she had earlier.

"You say that but I don't know if you'll remember that come tomorrow morning." Bayley spoke.

"I'll remember!" Sasha whined out.

"We all know you don't remember shit unless it's fucked into your head." Charlotte spoke out again.

"I told you to shut up for the third time now Charlotte. Now I gotta-"

"Is it ok if I get back to cooking?" Interrupted Allie not wanting to see what happens next.

"Yeah. You don't wanna see Baby Flair crying begging for release." Becky smirked tangling her fingers in the blonde locks. Charlotte visibly shivered whether in excitement or fear they didn't know. Allie scurried out of the room like a startled skittish bunny not once looking back, closing the door to the kitchen behind her. "Sasha call us right back on the ipad. Inform Allie and Courtney you've been ordered upstairs for your punishment by your dominants. Shouldn't take but 15 to 20 minutes with enough time for you to clean yourself up for dinner. Understand?" Becky asked taking her eyes off Charlotte's for only a second to glance at Sasha to see her nodding her head Yes.

"I understand Daddy. Be right back." She waited for Bayley to nod her permission before she got off the couch and went into the kitchen. "Ms. Courtney? Ms. Allie?" Sasha waited for both of them to fully face her, noting the slight blush that tinted Allie's cheeks and the knowing smirk on Courtney's making her own face heat up in embarrassment at the notion that she knew what Sasha would say before she even said it. "My dominants have requested my presence up stairs for... for my punishment. I shouldn't be more than 25 minutes or so." She forced out unable to meet Courtney's or Allie's gaze.

"Got it." Allie replied with a reassuring smile, giving the magenta haired woman a small shoulder squeeze, knowing what it felt like to be in her place before. Courtney on the other hand had a wide eager smirk on her lips, giving Sasha a one armed side hug.

"Don't worry about us. We can hold this down but your time is ticking so you'd better run along before Bayley makes your punishment so much worse. But hey. You'll be A okay kid. Go ahead. Get it over with so you can be back in their good graces again." She coaches before giving Sasha a gentle nudge towards the door.

"Go. Hurry." Allie smiles softly watching the younger woman turn and close the door behind her. They heard her running up the stairs.

"If you ever pulled that stunt on me... your punishment would be so damn severe, your fluffy bunny tail would be sore for weeks afterwards. Just so you know." Courtney warns making Allie giggle.

"Would never need too. I've been away from you for months before. Sasha is new at this and has three dominants of varying styles and has never been completely alone. I've had bad drops before but I can't imagine what that poor girl is going through." Allie sighs stirring the pasta. When Courtney raised an eyebrow in her direction she continued. "All I'm saying is... Dominants have drops... but nothing compares to that very first real sub drop. After never being alone since being claimed and then getting sprung with a whole ass month apart, I can't imagine the pain and longing she feels. I feel for her is all. I don't condone her taking off her collar and running off with another dominant that they told her to stay away from but... I get it. When you're dropped that low, drowning in the rapids...you'll cling to any old debris to keep your head above water." She explains deeper. Courtney smiled sadly.

"You're right. I've always been a dominant so I don't know what you guys go through. But that was really deep. It makes a little sense more than it did before." She smiles taking Allie's hand in her own as they continued making dinner.

Upstairs Sasha quickly stripped out of her clothes and put on her formal collar, and then grabbed the ipad off the charger, calling Bayley right back as she had been ordered to do. When Bayley picked up on the second ring, she saw Becky had already stripped Charlotte down out of any form of clothing, two of her fingers buried knuckle deep on the squirming blonde, a smirk on her lips when she saw Sasha was naked as well. Bayley's smirk faded. "You broke MAJOR rules today Princess. What should we do with you. Cause nothing seems bad enough without us physically being there to punish you officially." Sasha shivered and slid to her knees, she held her tongue as she'd not been given permission to speak yet.

"Charlie you stay right there while I deal with Princess." Becky spoke pulling her fingers out placing a pillow in between the leggy blonde's legs. She then turned her attention to the camera. "Mouse? What do you reckon would be a good enough punishment for Princess today?" She asked looking at their submissive kneeling on the floor like she would if they were there.

"You mean besides beating her ass until it's black and blue?" Bayley asked causing their younger submissive to visibly shiver.

"Well of course she's getting a beaten no doubt about it. But it's just a matter of is that going to be enough to fully teach her a lesson?"

"Personally I dunno. I mean let's count up her infractions again shall we."

"Alright. Princess hold up a finger for everything we list off." Becky stated and was quickly obeyed. "First we have back talking to Bayley." Sasha put up one finger.

"She was cussing and carrying on about me hanging out with Carmella which was innocent." Added Bayley as Sasha put up another finger.

"Then you destroyed the family room. Made a big mess."

"And you smashed my plaque into a billion pieces." Sasha put up two more fingers.

"Oh fuck yeah she did. Then she contacted Alexa who we've told her multiple times to stay away from." Sasha put up another finger. "Put up another finger for that one because it wasn't the first time you've been told about her."Added Becky, Sasha listened.

"Then she took off our collar. And she put her phone on do not disturb." Continues Bayley.

"Yup I want five fingers up for taking off my collar, and then she went off with said person you weren't supposed to be talking to. Didn't tell anyone where you were going, just left." Growled Becky getting increasingly madder as the listed out everything wrong Sasha did to defy her. And the fact that she isn't able to get her hands on her for another week simply added to it.

"Don't forget she flipped us off before leaving!" Chimed Charlotte.

"Ooh that's right. Make that three fingers for that Princess." At this point Sasha ran out of fingers and had to reset twice.

"Then add five more fingers for ghosting us all day. Having us worried sick something happened to you." Spoke Bayley.

"Add another two for us finding out you ran off to Disney World with Alexa. When you knew Mouse was planning to take you once we got home. Robbing us of popping your Disney cherry." Hearing that made Sasha start to tear up hearing all her wrong doings being listed. But she still didn't dare look up at them or say a word. She just added another finger to her total count.

"Honestly I think that deserves three fingers."

"Actually make that five fingers. I wanted to be first to ride Dumbo with you not that little troll."

"If we're doing that add five more on top because I wanted to hold you close on the drop of Splash Mountain."

"I wanted us all to save the ride photo on that Jurassic Park ride to remember our first time going as a family." Added Charlotte.

"Okay that's another five then Princess."

"Shit how many fingers was that?" Asked Char trying to count on her own fingers.

"I dunno Princess how many times did you break our rules today?" Asked Becky.

"Th-thirty-three times Daddy." Sasha mumbles still not looking at her doms.

"Thirty-three infraction in one day. That's a new record for you princess."

"It really is but it just goes to show how she needs to be punished." Becky nodded.

"Where do we start?" Asked Bayley clearly letting Becky take the lead.

"Princess I want you to go into my bedside table and grab the red sharpie that's in there and come right back. Go. Right now. Hurry up." Without hesitation Sasha scrambled to find the sharpie and return to her position on the floor. "Good now uncap it and write the letters I tell you to somewhere on your body that I can see.

"What's your safewords Sasha?" Bayley asked softly, holding back her anger for the time being.

"Green, and yellow if I'm asked if I'm okay and I am. Red to back off and butterflies to end the scene completely." Sasha answered taking a deep breath.

"Good. Now uncap it. Write out what I tell you. Let's start." Becky sneers as Sasha uncaps the sharpie, shivering because body writing has never been a thing for them. "D-I-S-H-O-N-E-S-T." Becky spelled out waiting for Sasha's reaction after she wrote it on her wrist, flinching when she read what it said. "D-I-S-O-B-E-D-I-E-N-T" Becky spelled out seeing Sasha write this one on her wrist as well.

"S-E-L-F-H-A-R-M-F-U-L" Bayley chimed in as they waited patiently for Sasha to finish writing this one on her right thigh as the hot tears blurred her vision.

"C-A-R-E-L-E-S-S" Becky continued seeing Bayley nodding in agreement.

"S-T-U-P-I-D" Bayley spelled out watching her submissive shakily writing it on her left thigh. "Sasha?" Bayley asked waiting For her to acknowledge her. "How are you doing?" She asked in an even tone despite the fiery anger brewing beneath the surface.

"Green Ma'am." She whispered despite the tears falling evenly down her face, her mascara running with them; looking like black tears on her cheeks.

"Good. I-M-M-A-T-U-R-E, put a space in there. P-E-T-U-L-A-N-T, and I don't think that I need to spell out the word child for you, do I?" Becky taunted smirking in satisfaction as Sasha wrote down every word without an argument, not saying a word as she hadn't been given permission to speak unless she were spoken to. Her lithe body shuddering with barely suppressed sobs as she read every word she wrote on her body in big ugly red ink, scrolled in bold print.

"U-N-G-R-A-T-E-F-U-L." Bayley spelled out watching Sasha's shaking hands scribble the word on her left thigh.

"I-N-C-O-N-S-I-D-E-R-A-T-E." Becky spelled out shivering when Bayley's warm hand rested just outta camera view on her thigh.

"D-I-S-I-N-G-E-N-U-O-U-S" Bayley spells as she slowly edges her hand up Becky's thigh towards her wet center. Charlotte hugged the pillow tighter to her body watching Sasha finish writing the last word on her body. Bayley rakes her eyes over Sasha's trembling body, the red sharpie in her hand shaking as she waited for their next order.

"T-H-O-U-G-H-T-L-E-S-S." Becky added watching Sasha scribble the word on her thigh.

"U-N-A-P-P-R-E-C-I-A-T-I-V-E" Bayley spoke up. Sasha wrote this one on her stomach, tears falling freely. Seeing the negative words scrawled all over her body. She sat shaking as she waited for their next order.

"And these last two Sasha.. these last two I want written on your cheeks and forehead. This one goes on your cheeks." Becky spoke calmly. Sasha shuddered thinking of writing some more mean words on her face, but deep down she knew they were right. "D-I-S-R-E-S-P-E-C-T-F-U-L. Now that was one word I never thought would come to mind when I thought of you.." Murmured Becky sounding almost as if she was starting to cry a little. All the girls picked up on that but none dared say a word. Becky has never been one to cry but she was always big on respect. It's the unspoken rule of theirs that they all followed without question. Sasha out of them three took that the hardest. Realizing now the results of her childish thoughtless actions. "Princess I hope you understand how much your actions today hurt your Dominants, your Daddy especially. All we've ever done was love and take care of you since the moment you came into the business. And this isn't about you hanging out with Alexa, no. This is about you removing your collar and going out without letting us know your whereabouts. For all we know she could've dropped you off in Timbuktu and left you stranded for someone to take you. I can't stress this enough Sasha but you're absolutely beautiful and I know I'm not the only one who thinks it meaning strangers do too. W-what if someone would've snatched you up and sold you off into the markets? Then what? What could we have done past the point of you telling us to go fuck ourselves and storming out the house? You.. You didn't think Sasha! The world isn't as glitter and gold as you think it is, it's all full of deceit. People will lie to you to get what they want, some will just use you, and others just straight up only want to see you suffer. That's why I took you in Sasha. That's why I gave you my markings. That's why I gave you my collar so I could protect you from all that. Nobody is going to love you like I do.. and they never will." Becky spoke making the younger woman completely breakdown sobbing into her knees. It even made Bayley and Charlotte tear up a bit. They could tell that all came purely from the heart. Becky's never shared with them about the things she's seen or been through being an Ireland native but from that speech alone they could only imagine it wasn't pretty. "Sasha I'm sorry if that sounded mean but it's the truth. That goes for all three of you. I put my claim on you all so that none of you ever have to experience just how cruel humans can really be to their own kind..." Becky then paused and took in a deep breath resetting her tracks. "Alright lass this last one goes across your forehead and I want it big so the aliens watching live from the purple matter in space can see it." Wiping her now black and red stained tears off her face Sasha straightened up and shakily readied her hand to write. "R-E-B-E-C-C-A-S and don't forget the apostrophe so they know you belong to me." Once she finished Sasha carefully put the cap back on the marker and awaited her next direction. "Now go to the closet and get my studded leather belt. Then come back here. Go now."

Sasha shakily got to her feet, feeling the burn of shame and disappointment as she walked to Becky's closet and retrieved the studded belt. She shivered in fear her mind running a million miles a minute just wondering what Becky intended for her to do with this belt. It was after all what Sasha had come to know as 'the punishment belt' since Becky used it on her more often than not when she really fucked up. It was either this belt or her bare hands and Sasha wanted neither one. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand before closing the closet and resuming her position on her knees in front of her dominants, the studded leather belt in her trembling hands waiting for Becky's order. "We're really disappointed in you, Sasha. I really expected more from you, you're better than this. You had no right doing what you did. Removing MY collar from your neck. So before we start. Is there anything else that you'd like to get off your chest? Because this is the only time I'm asking. Add to your punishment or lie to me again." Becky spoke up watching Sasha breaking down in front of them.

"I... I took Alexa home the other day... it... it was so hot and her car broke down and I felt bad. I'm sorry" Sasha whimpered keeping her eyes low, shivering at the silence she heard.

"Sasha Mercedes Banks. Look at me. Now." Becky's voice came out low and cold. Sasha's body visibly started to shake in fear as she hesitated only for a moment before lifting her gaze to meet the heated one of Becky's.

"I'm sorry." She whispered softly.

"I already took care of that." Bayley spoke up softly meeting Becky's eyes. Becky looked confused because Bayley never kept things from her, ever. Especially something as big as this. Bayley's hand crept higher towards Becky's wet pussy, playing with her clit lazily. "I already punished her for that but if you feel it was insufficient then by all means, add to it." Bayley shrugged slowly, easing a finger inside of Becky. Becky struggled to hold it together, Partially irritated that Bayley didn't tell her about this and there other part of her was on fire with Bayley's seemingly newfound dominance and she was here for it.

"Sasha take the belt in your right hand. Use it hard or I add ten more every time you run from your punishment. On your right thigh. Two hard lashes. Now!" Becky ordered trying not to moan with Bayley working her over slowly. Sasha trembling, lifted her hand and brought the belt down as hard as she could on her bare thigh, biting her lip to hold in her screams of agony.

"One, 'ma'am" she sniffles before landing there second one twice as hard. "Two, ma'am."

"G-good now swap hands and do the same to umm.. to your left thigh." Becky got out trying her best to maintain composure. Shakily Sasha traded hands watching her own arms unable to miss the words that describe why she's doing this in big bright red letters, that she was forced to write herself. Seeing them only made her cry more but she knew she needed it.. deeper down she wanted it. So following her orders she struck herself as hard as she could.

"One, ma,am. Two ma'am." Becky lazily watched Sasha do that being Bayley's fingers were talking louder.

"Ha and you guys said I'm the addict." Snorted Charlotte noticing Bay knuckle deep in Becky.

"Shut up because now you're next." Snapped Becky turning to Char and dropping a hard smack on her shoulder being she's laying on her stomach to the side of her. That was just enough fuel to spark up Daddy's power trip. "I swear to god the moment we get home everybody is on punishment." She growled feeling herself wanting to be in charge again like she's supposed to be. This is Becky's show. Not Sasha's. Not Charlotte's. And definitely not Bayley's... even if her newly found dominant confidence was sexy as hell. "Princess, switch hands again and repeat the same. And I want you to keep alternating until you get to forty spanks in total. So how many on each thigh?" She asked watching Sasha intently.

"T-twenty spanks on-on each, Daddy."

"Good. Charlie watch her and make sure she does it correctly. If you feel one wasn't hard enough have her restart."

"Okay Daddy." Char smiled sitting up. "You heard her Princess, get to spanking." While that happened Becky turned her attention to Bayley. Grabbing her hand and pulling it out from her pants. It's one thing to try and be dominant on the same level as Daddy, but it's another thing to start dealing out punishments for crimes she was never notified for. That being said, Becky got to her feet and tangled her fingers in Bayley's hair, pulling her up off the bed.

"Get up!" She growled angrily as she drug Bayley off into the bathroom. Ideally she'd do this right in front of her other two submissive's but she didn't want to distract Princess from her punishment. Once in the bathroom she threw the brunette onto the floor. Then quickly moving in bending down to grip her up by the collar of her shirt so they were eye to eye. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!" She growled in a low voice not really trying to hide her annoyance towards her Submissive. "Hmm? Who are you to me hmm? Last I checked I was in charge not you. You don't get to deal out punishment and not tell me about it until it's convenient for you. Especially! When it has to do with Bliss messing with MY Princess."

"S-sor-" Before Bayley could finish Becky backhanded her right across her cheek.

"We're gonna get this shit straight right the fuck now! Just because I called you daddy one time doesn't mean shit. There's only space for one Daddy and that's me. See you let that shit get to your head and now you're not thinking clearly. I'm the Alpha, I call the shots not you. I love you Mouse but do not test me because I will always put you back in your place. Am I understood?" Bayley's eyes watered as she stared up at Becky, her hands resting on Becky's thighs.

"I-I'm sorry Daddy... I didn't mean to make you feel like I was trying to take charge... I-jus-I just thought that was what you needed... I'm sorry." Bayley stuttered with tears in her eyes, not meeting Becky's, the feeling of shame and embarrassment fuelling her.

"I didn't ask for your lame ass apology. I said, am I understood?'' So am I understood?" Becky hissed giving Bayley's shirt a hard tug to drive her point home.

"Y-Yes Daddy." Bayley sniffled as she finally met Becky's furious, possessive gaze.

"Good. Bayley Pamela Rose Martinez, you belong to me, don't get shit twisted." Becky sneers as Bayley pulled away from her, crawling backwards into the corner so her back rested against the junction of tub and the wall. Becky stepped forward, refusing to allow Bayley any leeway. "Look at me. Now" Becky ordered trying to calm down. She always had a softer spot in her heart when it came to Bayley, she knew this. Bayley wiped her eyes with the back of her hands, sniffling at the feeling of pure heat in her face where Becky slapped her before raising her brown eyes to meet Becky's own. "Who's Daddy?" She asked calmly as she kneeled between Bayley's spread legs so her upper body was forced back against the wall.

"Y-You're my Daddy." She replies with a choked sob. Becky fought with everything she had to save face but Bayley was always her weak spot, her breaking point.

"Who's Alpha?" Becky forced out.

"You are." Bayley sniffled looking into her eyes. Becky's icy facade cracks and she pulls Bayley into her arms.

"Good girl. Let's get back out there so I can finish punishing Princess. Can't ever leave a sub in charge of another sub's punishment for too long." Bayley held tight to Becky inhaling her Daddy's scent as she pulled herself back together. Becky stroked her hair. "I love you Mouse. Don't ever forget your place here." She chastises as she stands up, pulling Bayley up with her.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries... I just.. you were dealing with enough and I wanted to help. I didn't want to add to your stress" Bayley explains as she clings to Becky. Becky cupped Bayley's face and kissed her hard to remind her just who owned who.

"Bay. I love you to death. But that's not your job. That's on me. It's my job to take care of you three. To protect you, even from yourselves if necessary. To correct and punish bad behavior, and to teach you how to act. That's my job." Becky cooes as she caressed Bayley's face, being mindful of the heated spot where she slapped her.

"I understand." Bayley sighs and wrapped her arms around Becky's waist, allowing her to lead her back into the hotel room and out of the bathroom. When Becky sat Bayley down to glance at the iPad, Sasha had tears running down her cheeks.

"Harder on your left tit." Charlotte orders as a loud smack can be heard followed by Sasha's loud sob.

"So where are we Charliebear?" Asked Becky confused on why Char has her Princess beating her tit.

"We got up to about ten on each thigh but she chickened out on some of them. So I figured I'd have her move to a more sensitive spot." That earned her a very possessive kiss from her dom. "Mmmm Daddy!" Char purred having been even more turned on after such a demanding kiss.

"Who do you belong to?"

"To you Daddy."

"Good girl. Princess?" She asked turning her attention back to the iPad as Sasha sat beating herself with the belt.

"Y-yes Daddy."

"What number are you on?"

"Ten on each thigh ma'am." The younger woman sniffled trying to keep it together and not fall apart in front of them.

"Who do you belong to?"

"I b-belong to you Daddy."

"Me Daddy or Bayley Daddy?" She asked cocking her head to the side as she awaited the answer. It's an easy question but for Sasha it caused a moment of panic. Knowing her full heart and soul truly belonged to Bayley. Yes she's given her heart and soul to all three of those women but Bayley got the biggest piece of the pie. But this question was a trick question. Just Becky asserting her dominance.

"I belong to Rebecca. I'm Rebecca's Princess." Sasha spoke without a single stutter loud and clearly. Becky smiled in approval as she glanced over and Bayley who's eyes stayed glued to the IPad.

"Good now that that's cleared up let's finish this up so you can go eat. Now count them out loud so everyone can hear." Then from there the girls all sat and watched as their submissive dealt out her own punishment.

"Fourty ma'am." Sasha sniffled as tears clouded her eyes.

"Now go put the belt back to where you found it. Then come back here." Nodding still a little in her sub space, Sasha slowly got to her feet feeling the sting in her thighs from where she beat herself almost to black and blue. She knows it's definitely going to bruise come the morning but she looked forward to it. She deserved everything her punishment came with and she welcomed the pain

as subtle reminders that she is owned. That she belongs to someone and that's the kind of comfort she craved most right now. Just attention from the three people who mean the most to her. Putting the belt back where she found it, Sasha went and kneeled back in front of her Doms.

"Princess wipe your tears away you're too beautiful to be crying." Spoke up Bayley hating seeing her girl cry and not be able to hold and kiss her better.

"Thank you." Sasha sniffled wiping away her tears.

"Is it bad that I desperately wanna fuck you right now? Like I genuinely wanna fuck you then make love to you." Gushed Charlotte with a dreamy look in her eyes. Making the younger woman blush.

"No whenever she cries she gets like ten times hotter. But I hate seeing you cry Princess. But I hope you understand the severity of your actions earlier." Becky spoke.

"I do Daddy. I'm never taking off my collar ever again. I just need to stop letting my emotions get the best of me. And I'm sorry Momma, I didn't mean to curse at you. I just don't like how close you are with Carmella. And I just get scared one day she's gonna steal you from me." Sasha spoke twiddling her thumbs. Bayley flexed her jaw in frustration and forced a deep breath before she replied to Sasha.

"She's not going to take me away Princess. First of all, Becky would murder her, then me and bury us both under the house even for thinking of it and secondly... she's not my type. I like redheads or gingers... like Becky. Only blondes who are named Charlotte Ashley Elizabeth Flair. And whatever color of hair you decide to go with, yeah. I'm pretty much CharBeckSha-sexual. So yeah. No one else will cut it. And to think that you honestly think I'd hurt you like that... hurts me. Honestly. I'd leave you before I did THAT to hurt you." Bayley replies seeing Sasha flinch at the mention of her leaving her.

"I can't help it. I just... I love you so much that the thought of you leaving me physically hurts. The thought of anyone touching any of you but me just... hurts." Sasha sighs dropping her gaze to the ugly words all over her body. Becky grins and wraps one arm around Bayley and the other one Around Charlotte.

"Good. Now you know how we felt when we saw that photo of you getting cozy next to Bliss. It had better not happen again." Becky warns with a deadly tight smile that threatened violence to whomever touched Sasha.

"It won't Daddy, I promise. I don't wanna give you guys up. This... you're... you guys are my family now. You're all I know. I need you three more than anything. I'm dropping so fucking bad and nothing is helping, because what I need is across the globe right now." Sasha sniffs as she wraps her arms around her knees after settling back on her pillow. Becky's expression softens.

"Princess. Listen to me Closely. I want you to get up, run a hot bath. Then grab my favorite bath bombs, put like three in there, Princess are you still with me?" She asked still with that tone of voice that made Sasha's head swim as she fell into her subspace, welcoming the familiar feeling.

"Yes Daddy" Sasha slurs lifting her head slowly.

"Good girl. Now do what I told you to Do. Take us with you." Becky continued in a firm tone that left no room for negotiations. Sasha slowly climbed to her feet and grabbed the tablet as she was instructed to do so.

"Grab that sharpie Sasha." Bayley orders as she cups Charlotte's ass from around Becky making the blonde squirm in Becky's arms. Becky growls warningly and Bayley relents with a small mischievous smirk before they all turn their full attention back to Princess who was grabbing the bath bombs as Becky instructed her. She sat them on the closed toilet lid and started running the hot bath, making sure that it was comfortable enough for her to withstand. She then added the bath bombs once it was filled to her liking and gently eased herself into the tub. "Good girl." Bayley purrs seeing the black collar glinting around her neck.

"Okay Princess. I want you to wash all those ugly words off of my body. Yes. MY body because you belong to me. You all do." Becky adds seeing Sasha slowly lather up and scrub at the sharpie until her skin is clean and flawless once again.

"Good girl. Don't forget your forehead." Charlotte smiles as she leans into Becky, watching her Princess bathe.

"Wash your hair. Then your body as normal." Becky commanded content to put Sasha back on her leash since obviously she couldn't be trusted with roaming freely while she was abroad. "Don't you linger too long on my pussy or else." Becky warns sharply as she watched Sasha like a hawk. .

"Yes Daddy." She whispers slowly washing her body. When she was finished she glanced up to meet her Daddy's eyes through the iPad. "Daddy I'm all done. Can I get out now?" she asked softly.

"No. I want you to relax for a bit. We still have some time. Tell me what you're thinking. What you want most right now." Becky orders lightly enjoying the sight of her baby girl wet and laid bare before her. She couldn't wait to get home to reclaim what belonged to her.

"Okay Daddy. What I want most is what I need most, and that's you. I want my Daddy. I want my mommy's. I need you. I miss you so damn bad. I wish you three were here right now." Sasha sighed biting her bottom lip as she laid back against the tub. Becky's gaze softened.

"I know Princess. Daddy wishes she were there too. You look like you need a good fuck right now and goddamn I need to fuck you so bad." Becky purrs as she tangled her hand in Bayley's hair and all but forced the brunette to her knees in front of her. She shoved her Face in between her thighs, shoving her leggings and thong down so Bayley could get to her wet pussy. Bayley growls low in her throat and leans in nibbling teasingly at Becky's inner thighs before moving to lick at HER pussy. Listening to Becky's moans makes Bayley brave enough to push two fingers inside of Becky's tight hole. She told herself that Becky would be on her back getting pumped full of her cock, as she called Bayley Daddy once again. Becky shoved a hand between Charlotte's thighs, roughly taking control back by dominating the leggy blonde next to her. Charlotte moaned and cling to Becky watching Princess twitching anxiously as she watched her Daddy and Mommies going at it. "That's sooo fucking good Bay. Make me cum now." Becky ordered shoving her fingers deeper into Charlotte. Sasha trembled as she fought hard to keep her hands from going under the water to touch her aching pussy. Daddy hadn't given her permission to do so, so instead she watched Daddy and Charlie making their gorgeous sex faces. Aching for some relief on her own, but unwilling to further disobey her dominants.

"Daddy I need you please..." She begged in desperation.

"Daddy how can I relax when you do this stuff to me." Sasha pouted looking away, annoyed when Becky smirked.

"Well y-you shouldn't haaa-fuck! Baybay right there!" Becky moaned out beginning to grind herself on Bayley's face. "You shouldn't have took off my mmmm my collar today Princess."

"But Daddy I didn't-"

"Daddy I want your mouth!" Whined out Charlotte feeling a little left out.

"Mmmm Charlie Daddy d-didn't forget you. Daddy gets to Ooh shit! Yes!" It was during this moment that Bayley decided to add a third finger to Becky's wet heat making Becky completely forget what she was saying or doing and focus on her incoming orgasm. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes baby just like that. Keep sucking on myyy-oh fuck I'm gonna cum! I'm almost there keep going!" Bayley simply listened and kept licking at Becky's clit. It was only moments later Becky's body tended as she used both hands to hold Bayley's head in place as she came all over her face. Watching this whole scene go down Sasha couldn't help but to whimper. She was so turned on watching Becky get her pussy ate by her best friend. And in addition to that Charlie was off to the side of them playing with herself clearly enjoying the show as well. "Goddamn you have a powerful tongue Mouse." Breathed out Becky as she collapsed on the bed her legs no longer able to support her weight at the moment.

"Thank you Daddy."

"Yup. Now Charlie clean up my mess." Becky instructed motioning to Bayley's cum covered mouth and chin.

"Yes Daddy." Without hesitating Charlotte slipped off the bed and down onto the floor in front of Bayley. Then she began to lick up every drop of her Daddy's essence that was on her face.

"Daddy w-what about me?" Sasha spoke visibly shifting trying her best to ignore the tense throbbing in her crotch. Despite wanting to touch herself soo badly, she knew she wasn't allowed. And that if she did the consequences would be far worse than the punishment she just had.

"You better not be touching my pussy Princess. I know it's throbbing right now. It's probably begging for a touch isn't it?" Sasha bit her lip and nodded.

"I'm horny Daddy. Please can I touch myself? I need to cum. I wanna cum for you." Hearing Sasha begging made Becky smirk knowing she has such a hold on her girl.

"I don't think you deserve any pleasure yet Princess. You haven't suffered long enough."

"Oops Princess. You're outta time. No relief for you, quite yet. But because you're dropping so bad that you ran off and removed my collar... and you were such a good girl and took your punishment like a champ, we will reward you. After you clean up, and behave yourself during dinner with Allie and Courtney. And after you clean up your messes, which we can see on the cameras mind you, then we'll call you and get you off." Becky promised as Sasha whines in need.

"Sasha. Behave Princess." Bayley cooes before disappearing between Charlotte's quivering thighs starting to devour her wet pussy, making the blonde cry out and tangle her fingers in her hair.

"Wash up. Get dressed. Show me what you're going to wear. You've proven to me that you're unworthy of the freedoms we've allowed you. So new rules, everything you do or want to do, you have to ask us. Or tell us. Understood?" Becky orders as Sasha bit her bottom lip and nodded her head, unable to answer verbally. "Mkay. No towel off and go find something to wear for dinner." A simple command Sasha didn't hesitate following.

"Daddy can I wear this?" Sasha asked, blushing bright red in humiliation at having to ask for permission to wear her own clothes. Becky smirked slightly, hearing Charlotte cry out add her orgasm hit hard, hearing Bayley sleepily lapping at the mess she made between Charlotte's thighs.

"I like that dress but the blue one brings out your eyes more, so wear that one instead. "I like that one."

"Okay." Sasha agreed simply and put on the dress. "Daddy should I put on shoes too?"

"No. Slippers are fine. Wear you're cute fuzzy Ugg slippers Char got you."

"These ones?" Sasha asked flipping the camera showing her slippers.

"Yep. Kay now go get your earphones and put it in that way we can still talk to you while you eat. Then head downstairs." It was here Bayley finished cleaning up the mess she made of Charlotte and moved to wrap her arms around Becky.

"Daddy?"

"Ye-" Turning to look at Bayley she was met with a kiss. "Mmmm!"

"Gonna save this for later." Smirked Sasha taking a screen shot of the two.

"Doesn't our girl taste so good?" Becky smiled and grabbed Bay by the chin and kissed her again, this time a lot more gently. Seeing that Sasha couldn't help but groan.

"Amazing. But you know who else would taste amazing right now?" They just turned to both look at the camera with huge grins.

"Daddy pleas don't make me go downstairs without my release! Please! Please, I promise I'll be good." Sasha begged lingering her hand over the doorknob.

"I thought I told you to go downstairs Princess."

"If you don't listen you will be going to bed with no release. Princess listen to Daddy."

"Fine. But not because you said so." Sasha sassed opening the door.

"Only our Princess would have the nerve to give us attitude when she's the one in trouble." Laughed Charlotte. "I swear to god I'm fucking you stupid when I get home." Sasha smiled and began to head downstairs like she was told. By then dinner was just about ready. After helping set the table the girls enjoyed dinner together. Sasha was the one most excited once dinner was over because her doms were in her ear the entire time doing everything they could to tease her. Somehow she managed to endure that for half the time while eating and then helped clean up as well. Then before she knew it she was seeing Allie and Rosemary out the door.

"Good night. Thank you for talking some sense into me"

"Anytime Sasha. Be good. I don't wanna have to come back here to yell at you again."

"You won't. I'll be good I promise."

"Alright. Sleep good kid. Bunny say goodbye."

"Bye Sasha. I'll send you the link to a good coffee maker too." Smiled Allie as she gave Sasha a hug.

"I'll be sure to order it before your next visit." Sasha smiled pulling away.

"Great we look forward to it."

"Me too."

"Make sure you lock the door after us." Rosemary spoke as they walked out the house.

"I will bye!" Waiting until they both got in the car, Sasha closed and locked the door. Letting out a sigh she grinned as the alarm system armed itself meaning they're watching. She made sure to be extra good so she could have her release as promised. She got to the top of the stairs when she got a text message.

" **We will be calling you in 5mins. Be undressed and in position for when we call." -Rebecca**

* * *

 **Soo was this juicy or nah? If you ask me this was one helluva chapter right from the get. i mean last chapter was more inte but this was also in its own way. Yo.. Princess real life was just asking for an ass whooping this chapter. Like I was mad as fuck too when I found out she left to go to Disney with Alexa! Sis broke like every rule today and thats not cool at all. Im surprised they forgave her because I would've fought her, she think its a game but its really not. Ignore the fact that Lexi is purely up to no good, but look at the fact that Lexi is the plug! Sissy has the hookup at Disney! i bet half of ya'll didnt even know you could eat in Cindy's castle. Its a thing... im pretty sure... don't fact check me cuz then imma feel like an ass if its false. If you're just coming back from looking it up fuck you! LoL! Umm ooh shit that brand crossover! Cal and I have collectively agreed that DemonxBunny is def worthy of being in our stories so we put them in there. I desperately want some apple pie rn. Ive been craving sweets like crazy as of late. Probably gonna have ice cream and call it a day. Anywhore until next time be kind to one another and tell your friends you love them. ~Joz #fuckitup**

 **ps, if you did the match and see my math is wrong plz dont call me out. im dumb and now you know. but if its right im smart asf**


End file.
